


Soulmates 2: The Story of Neville and Hermione

by Believer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 121,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: This is a story about how Neville and Hermione are soulmates and discover each other. Will Neville and Hermione finally get together and have a family?





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates II:  
The Story of Neville and Hermione  
By Claudia L. Thornton

Neville Longbottom was a handsome boy but also a boy who had magic. Yes, you read right magic. Now this wasn't magic like they did on the stage. Stage magic was nothing more then smoke, mirrors and the magician redirecting the eye. No this was real magic where you could make an object levitate or change the object into something else entirely. Now you might scoff that magic isn't real and to most of the world you would be right since 80 percent of the population didn't believe in real magic but there is a small portion of the population that does magic, not just stage magic but magic that actually had effects upon the universe and were visible.  
Now Neville was like an other boy his age and tried his best to do well in his classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to make his parents happy, but in Neville's view he didn't consider himself a very good wizard except in Herbology and charms. Neville's main problem was not his ability to do magic but his self-confidence.  
It didn't help that he was the god brother of Harry Potter, not to mention Gwendolyn and Sabrina Lupin all who were extremely good at magic. It wasn't that they were all the best in every subject—they had subjects they weren't good in and in his head Neville knew that but ever since he had known them—and that had been since he was two he had always felt in their shadows—even though he knew that wasn't true.  
It also didn't help that for the last three years he had been pining after one of Harry's best friends Hermione Granger. Ever since he had first met her on the Hogwarts Express it was as if a piece that he hadn't known was missing had clicked into place in his soul. He had known since he was ten, almost eleven that he had a soulmate for his parents had explained it to him just before he was to start at Hogwarts that September. Now here he was just turned fourteen and he still did not know what to do about what he called the Hermione situation. All he knew was that if he didn't ask her out soon Ron probably would and then she would probably be lost to him forever.  
Neville sighed feeling melancholy for at least in school he got to see Hermione even if she barely knew he existed. It was true that she sometimes helped him with his homework—especially potions, which was his worst subject but that was only because she was one of the most kind and considerate people he knew.  
It didn't matter that he was in the top ten percent in all his classes he still felt as though he didn't measure up.  
Neville tried to go back to his defense book which was one that Harry had recommended but he just couldn't concentrate. Finally Neville closed the book with a snap and headed towards the house for he wasn't even in the mood to go out and work in the greenhouse, which was almost unheard of.  
Neville knew he had been moping around ever since he had returned from Hogwarts at the end of term and that his parents had noticed although they had respected his privacy and not commented on it for which he was grateful.  
That was about to end though for as Neville entered the house through the back door his mother stuck her head out of the parlor.  
“Why don't you join us for tea, Neville,” Alice requested.  
Neville looked at the old grandfather clock in the hall and was startled to see that it was indeed tea time.  
“Of course, mum,” said Neville trying to keep the apprehensiveness out of his voice. He didn't quite succeed for his mother gave him a long searching look but didn't comment.  
Neville entered the parlor and took a seat across from his parents. Neville poured himself a cup of tea and waited for what he knew was coming.  
“Now Neville tell us what is wrong. You have been moping around like you lost your best friend ever since you came home from school,” Frank asked him.  
Neville didn't answer and took a sip of tea.  
“Let's see if I can guess,” said Alice thoughtfully when Neville hadn't said anything after five minutes. “Your first year all your letters home were filled with mentions of Hermione, but since second year you've barely mentioned her at all. I wonder if it could be because she's your soulmate and you've never told her.”  
Neville kept his face expressionless but inside he was shocked that his mother had figured it out so easily.  
“Come on Neville, say something,” said Frank. “I for one want to know if your mother is right.”  
Neville sighed and gave in. “She's right, happy now?”  
“Extremely,” Frank said while Alice looked smug.  
“If you had told us sooner we might have been able to help,” said Alice. “Frank and I are soulmates after all.”  
“You are?” asked Neville in surprise.  
“Yes we are, but of course we're both purebloods and so knew that such things as soulmates existed,” said Frank.  
“Hermione is muggle-born,” said Neville with a sigh, “And so doesn't know about soulmates and even if she read about it in the library she probably won't believe it. Hermione is extremely intelligent, but also very logical and practical and unlike me and Harry she wasn't raised in a magical household and so has a hard time believing in things she can't see or touch. She's top of her class in everything except maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts which Harry excels at. She sees me as nothing more then a friend.”  
“Being friends is no bad thing, Neville,” Alice told her son gently. “After all that was how Frank and I started out. Some of the best relationships start out with being friends first.”  
“But we're not even really close friends more like casual acquaintances. Harry and Ron are much closer to her.”  
“Ah, now we come to the root of why you've been so moody lately,” said Frank in sudden understanding. “Your afraid that either Harry or Ron have romantic interest in Hermione and if they ask her out you won't stand a chance.”  
“Something like that, yeah,” Neville agreed. “Although it's more Ron then Harry that I'm worried about. Harry seems to think of her like a sister. He's been eyeing Ginny Weasley when he thinks no one is looking.”  
“Ron's little sister?” asked Alice. “He's a brave man then since she does have six older brothers that will likely beat him to a pulp if he hurts her.”  
“Yes Ginny's brothers always have been overprotective,” Neville agreed for he knew the Weasleys well. “On the other hand Ginny is perfectly capable of fending off any unwanted advances on her own. Her Bat Bogey hex is not something you want directed at you believe me.”  
“So what are you going to do about Hermione?” asked Alice.  
Neville shrugged not answering.  
“Have you tried to ask her out on a date?” Frank asked his son.  
Neville blushed and shook his head. “How when I get all tongue tied when I'm near her? Not to mention where would we go?”  
“Neville, ever heard of Hogsmeade?” asked Alice teasingly.  
Neville blushed again but didn't respond, “You've tried to ask her out,” Frank guessed.  
“Several times but I can't seem to get the words out,” said Neville. “I always get all tongue tied every time I try.”  
“Come on Neville you're a Gryffindor and they're supposed to be brave,” said Frank. “So where is your Gryffindor courage?”  
“I don't know,” said Neville.  
“I have an idea,” said Alice suddenly.  
“What?” asked both father and son at the same instant.  
Alice laughed a long joyful laugh and then told them. “I think we should invite Hermione over here for a visit and maybe mention soulmates casually. If she's as intelligent as you say she'll pick up on it and ask about it.”  
“Real subtle mum,” said Neville with a weak grin. “She'll pick up on it alright and probably research it the first chance she gets if she hasn't already.”  
“I still think we should invite her over, but maybe you should tell her straight out. After all it's much harder to get together with someone if they have started dating someone else.”  
“That's my worst fear,” Neville whispered hanging his head.  
“Neville you've got to take the first step,” said Frank.  
“All right,” Neville decided suddenly looking determined. “I'll do it. I'll invite her for tea, say tomorrow. If I wait any longer then that I'll lose my nerve.”  
“That's my boy,” said Frank smiling proudly.  
“She does have a Floo connection right?” asked Alice.  
“Yes,” said Neville, “but it's for communication only unless you put in a different Floo powder that allows you to travel. Her parents set it up that way since Hermione is close friends with two boys. I think they were afraid of somebody using the Floo while they weren't there.”  
“Well you better go invite her son and hope she doesn't have plans,” said Alice.  
“Yes, mum,” said Neville heading for the fireplace to use the Floo.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day Hermione arrived for tea as arrangements had been made with Hermione's parents.  
“Good afternoon, Hermione,” said Alice who was there to great Neville's friend.  
“Good afternoon Mrs. Longbottom,” said Hermione politely. “It was a bit of a shock to receive an invitation to tea.”  
“Yes, I can understand how that could be,” said Alice as she studied Hermione surreptitiously. Hermione would never be classically beautiful with her bushy brown hair and brown eyes but she certainly wasn't plain. Alice could very easily see what her son saw in her. Behind Hermione's eyes was intelligence, kindness and thoughtfulness. “If you'll follow me, we're having tea in the conservatory.”  
Hermione followed Neville's mother and wondered silently if this was her chance to tell Neville how she felt about him. The first time she had met Neville on the train it was as if she had known him all her life. When she had done research on the subject because she had never met anyone that she had connected with so well she had discovered that she and Neville were probably soulmates. Soulmates didn't exist, she had scoffed at the time but every time she was near Neville she was happier then she could ever remember being at any other time in her life. And then she had talked to Remus and Petunia Lupin one day when she had been over at the Lupins for the day. When she had told them of her problem—and she still didn't know why she had—and that she didn't believe in soulmates Remus had gently explained to her that not everything in the universe had to be logical and that soulmates did exist. Not everybody had one of course but for those few people that did it was like two halves of the same soul but in different bodies and that she would never be entirely happy again without her other half.  
Hermione had found that to be true for she was much happier in Neville's presence than out of it.  
They arrived in the conservatory and both Frank and Neville stood as the two ladies entered the room. Only once they were seated did they sit down again.  
“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Longbottom,” said Hermione politely once Neville introduced his father.  
“And you Hermione,” said Frank shaking her hand.  
Alice then poured tea for Hermione since she was a guest then Neville, Frank and finally herself.  
They made small talk for a few minutes then Frank and Alice excused themselves to go check on their other three children.  
Well that was subtle, thought Neville and Hermione at the same time.  
Both teens sipped their tea and ate their cakes in silence for a time but finally Neville screwed up his courage for he knew this might be his only chance with her.  
“Hermione,” said Neville hesitantly.  
“Yes?” asked Hermione almost breathless at the way Neville said her name. Hermione ruthlessly controlled her emotions and tried to tell herself not to hope that Neville was about to ask her out.  
“Hermione,” Neville repeated nervously, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”  
Hermione thought about Neville's question for a moment and wondered if this was Neville's subtle way of asking if she believed soulmates existed.  
Finally Hermione said, “Before I came to Hogwarts and before I knew that their were such things in the universe as real magic, I would have said no.” Hermione paused and she noticed that Neville seemed to be holding his breath waiting for her to continue.  
“But now after all I have learned including that real magic exists I have come to the conclusion that if real magic is an alive and active force in the universe why can't love at first sight also be real.”  
Neville let out his breath slowly and thought, Maybe this won't be as tough as I thought.  
“Hermione what I am going to tell you is something I've been keeping to myself since I met you.”  
“And what's that, Neville?” asked Hermione softly trying not to hope that Neville was finally going to say that she was his other half.  
Instead of answering directly Neville instead said, “When I was ten almost eleven and about to start Hogwarts my parents called me into my father's study. I wondered what they wanted to talk to me about and worried that they were going to tell me that Hogwarts had made a mistake and that I didn't have enough magic to go after all but that wasn't it at all. After I had sat down they took turns gently explaining to me that they had had the soulmate test done on me when I was born. Not everyone has a soulmate of course but they informed me I did. I was so shocked I nearly dropped my tea cup,” Neville admitted sheepishly laughing about the incident that at the time hadn't been funny but was now years in the past so he could see the humor in the situation.  
“For the next month before I started at Hogwarts I would often wonder what my soulmate was like and if I would ever find her and then out of the blue when I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express all alone this bushy haired girl entered my compartment and I looked into the eyes of my soulmate for the first time. I knew it instantly because it was as if a piece of my soul I had never known was missing had suddenly clicked into place and I felt happier and more content then I could ever remember being before that event.”  
Hermione absorbed this silently for a minute and then got up and flung herself into Neville's arms. “I've been waiting for you to say something since second year,” Hermione told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I was beginning to give up hope that you ever would.”  
Neville rubbed his cheek and silently vowed to never wash that side of his face again. “I was afraid,” Neville admitted finally after Hermione had retaken her seat. “I was afraid that you would turn me down. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe in soulmates and think I was making it up just to get your attention and I was afraid that if I told you you wouldn't want anything to do with me.”  
“Oh Neville, you are one of the sweetest and nicest boys I know and you would never lie to me. So yes I probably would have believed you if you had told me, after I got to know you.”  
“Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?” asked Neville hopefully.  
“Yes, Neville I'll be delighted to be your girlfriend,” said Hermione. “And that means from now on you are not to go on any Hogsmeade weekends with any other girl,” said Hermione mock severely.  
“You've always been the only girl for me, Hermione,” Neville told her quietly and sincerely feeling as if his life was finally going right for a change. “When my parents told me I had a soulmate they also told me to never settle for anyone other then the one meant for me. Who knew that not more then a month later I would find her?” Neville added warily with a shy smile.  
“So what made you finally come out?” asked Hermione, curiously.  
“Mum and dad, mostly,” Neville admitted honestly. “To be truthful, I suppose I have been moping since I came home from school. I missed you, you see and I was afraid that Ron would ask you out and that would be the end of it.”  
“I've never been interested in Ron that way. Don't get me wrong Ron's a good friend but that's all he'll ever be,” said Hermione. “He's not really boyfriend material, not the way we argue,” she added warily with a half smile.  
“Ron won't be happy,” Neville predicted a little apprehensively. “I think he was on the verge of asking you out last year.”  
“I would have turned him down,” Hermione answered immediately. “He would have been mad for a while knowing Ron but hopefully would have gotten over it and even if he didn't I still would have turned him down. I know better then to meddle with fate, besides I like you Neville and I have since second year. I was attracted to you when we met on the train, but as I've gotten to know you I've liked you even more. I was just waiting for you to say something.”  
“You should have said something we could have been together a lot sooner if you had,” said Neville.  
“Yes, well, I wasn't absolutely sure that you liked me like that,” said Hermione blushing a little. “So I waited for you to say something and I was beginning to think you would never get up the courage to.”  
The two of the sat there quietly for a moment then began to talk. Hermione asked about his childhood and Neville told her a few stories that had her laughing. Hermione also told a few stories from her childhood and before either of them knew it a couple of hours had passed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Alice stuck her head in at one point but had immediately removed it so she wouldn't interrupt.  
“How's it going?” Frank asked softly from where he was standing at the end of the hall that led to the conservatory.  
Alice smiled and took Frank's hand as soon as she reached him and gave it a squeeze. “Splendidly, they were holding hands under the table and were talking and laughing. Neville doesn't seem nervous anymore. In fact he looked happier then I've seen him in some time.”  
Frank grinned and gave his wife a kiss. “Good. Neville deserves to be happy. I think we'll enjoy having Hermione as a daughter-in-law, eventually if Neville's description was accurate.”  
“Let's not get ahead of ourselves,” Alice said, “They are only fourteen after all.”  
“It's hard to watch your children grow up isn't it?” asked Frank.  
“Yes,” said Alice taking Frank's hand again and leading him back to the parlor.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A couple of hours later Neville and Hermione finally realized that it was getting near dinner time and released hands reluctantly. The tea had long since gone stone cold but it didn't really matter.  
“I really should be going,” said Hermione reluctantly. “Maybe tomorrow you could come for dinner with me and my parents.” Hermione sounded so hopeful that Neville swallowed his nerves and said in as steady a voice as he could manage, “Sounds good. Just Floo me and tell me what time. I'm sure my parents won't mind.”  
Hermione kissed his cheek and promised she would before rising to leave. Neville walked her to the Floo then bid her goodbye.  
Neville stood staring at the fire after Hermione had disappeared until finally he shook himself feeling happier and more content then he had in a long time.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So how did it go?” asked Alice as she saw her son exit the parlor almost literally walking on air. He was so happy he was almost glowing.  
Neville hugged his mother and kissed her cheek without saying a word.  
“It went well then?” asked Alice already knowing the answer but asking it anyway.  
“I'm so happy,” said Neville.  
Alice hugged her son and held him close.  
“Hermione invited me to dinner tomorrow with her parents, is it okay to go?”  
“Of course Neville,” said Alice. “You should meet Hermione's parents. After all some day they will probably be your in-laws.”  
“Mum,” Neville protested. “We're only fourteen. That's a long time in the future.”  
“It'll be here before you know it,” said Alice remembering. “That certainly happened to Frank and me. We had been seriously dating since we were thirteen and when mum mentioned our wedding I protested that it wasn't for a long time she told me the same thing I told you and she was right. The time we spent at Hogwarts together passed like the wind and before we knew it we were graduating and the wedding was the month after.”  
“Can we go shopping before tomorrow, mum? I want to buy Hermione some flowers and maybe some chocolate.”  
“Oh Mr. Casanova,” Alice teased her son lovingly.  
Neville blushed, but set his chin and stared at his mother refusing to back down. Alice only laughed and ruffled her son's hair. “Of course Neville and maybe you should get some wine as a gift for Hermione's parents. I'll help you pick some out.”  
“Thanks mum,” said Neville giving his mother a kiss.  
“You're welcome dear,” said Alice.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville arrived by Floo Hermione was there to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Neville blushed but discovered he liked her kisses quite a lot and would probably like them even more when they eventually kissed on the lips.  
“Neville let me introduce my parents, Helena and Raymond Granger.”  
“It's nice to meet you, sir, ma'am,” said Neville politely shaking both their hands firmly.  
“And it's nice to finally meet you Neville. Hermione talks about all the time,” said Ray. “And has been for the last two years.”  
Neville blushed and admitted, “I've liked her since first year but I was to shy to tell her, but my parents reminded me that I am a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are known for their courage, bravery and habit of rushing in where angels fear to tread.”  
“Well we are certainly glad you finally got up the courage to ask out our daughter, she was beginning to mope and give up hope.”  
“Mum!” Hermione exclaimed protesting. “I was not.”  
“Oh yes you were,” Ray said agreeing with his wife.  
Hermione fell silent a little pink in the face from embarrassment.  
“Oh, sir, ma'am before I forget I brought you a bottle of wine that mum helped me pick out,” said Neville handing the bottle of wine that he had taken out of the bag he was carrying to Ray.  
“Thank you Neville that's very thoughtful of you,” said Helena truly touched by the gesture. “And thank your parents to.”  
“I will,” Neville promised. “And for you, milady,” Neville added handing Hermione some pink roses with a flourish and a box of chocolates.  
Hermione went pink again and thanked Neville for being so thoughtful.  
“Dinner's ready everyone,” said Helena.  
“I think you look nice tonight, Neville,” Hermione told him and it was true for he was wearing a pair of dress slacks with a dress shirt. The pants were charcoal gray while the shirt was Gryffindor red and it all fit as if it was tailored to him. You would never be able to tell that he was a wizard just by looking.  
“Thank you, mum helped me pick them out,” said Neville.  
“Your mother has good taste,” said Helena. “You're a very handsome boy, Neville.”  
“Thank you ma'am,” said Neville trying not to blush at the compliment.  
“So Neville do you have any brothers or sisters at home or are you an only child?” asked Ray.  
“I have three brothers, sir,” said Neville. “My brother Tobias starts at Hogwarts this September while my brother Adrian is seven and won't start for four years and my youngest brother Shawn just turned three.”  
“No sisters?” asked Helena in surprise.  
“No ma'am,” said Neville.  
“Isn't that unusual to have all boys, especially with so many?”  
“Not really, not in wizarding families at least. Sometimes the pureblood families are known for having just one child while others are known for having mostly boys or girls.”  
“The Weasleys are the perfect example of that,” Hermione added. “They have six boys Ron being the youngest.”  
“But you said something about a daughter, Ginny wasn't it?” asked Ray.  
“Yes that's true, but I also know that Ginny is the first girl in eight generations, before that it was all boys.”  
“I see,” said Ray looking at his wife who was trying to absorb the information.  
“The Longbottoms aren't really known for having all boys or all girls that's just the way it happens sometimes I guess.”  
Neville relaxed after a while and lost a lot of his nervousness as the dinner went on and of course he was willing to endure just about anything to spend time with Hermione. He had thought that the day the Hermione was his girlfriend and that she liked him as much as he liked her would never come to pass. If only he'd had the courage to say something sooner they could have been together all this time.  
Neville talked about the differences between the muggle and and wizarding worlds from a pureblood's perspective.  
It had been agreed by his parents as well as Harry's aunt and uncle that it might be prudent for all their children to know something of the muggle world. The muggle world was far more advanced in many ways while the wizarding world seemed to be stuck in the sixteenth or seventeenth century.  
“You know quite a bit about the muggle world, Neville,” Helena commented. “From what Hermione has said that's unusual for a pureblood, isn't it?”  
“In many respects that's true,” Neville admitted honestly, “but my parents thought it might be a good idea to know something of the muggle world which is in many ways more advanced then the wizarding one. The muggle world keeps making advances while the wizarding one seems to be stuck in the sixteenth or seventeenth centuries. It's true that we can heal broken bones in an instant or lift heavy objects with a word but despite the many wondrous things you can do with magic it's like living centuries in the past.”  
As her parents listened to her boyfriend Hermione was quiet contemplating the fact that she was learning stuff she never knew about Neville Longbottom. Who had known that he had known anything about the muggle world, but he was proving how educated in such things he really was and she was extremely proud of him at that moment.  
“We don't have things like movies, televisions, telephones or electricity or many other things.” said Neville who even pronounced electricity right which threw Hermione for a loop for most wizards and witches, unless they were muggle-born of course pronounced it elektricty or something similar. “We have never landed on the moon and in the wizarding population it is considered an impossible feat and although most purebloods consider muggles stupid without two brain cells to rub together that is not the case for purebloods like me. I am not afraid to learn things about muggles or the muggle world simply because it is big, strange and in lots of ways dangerous. I will know how to use a telephone and electricity while a lot of pureblood refuse to learn and if they had their way would see muggles wiped off the face of the earth.”  
Neville fell silent and went back to his dinner his face red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had ranted like that. What would Hermione's parents think of him now?  
Finally Ray spoke and what he said next made Neville look up in surprise, “You are a good boy Neville and we are proud that you are dating our daughter. She needs someone that will get her head out of her books occasionally.”  
“Dad!” Hermione protested.  
“You know it is true, Hermione. Ever since you were little and we found out how intelligent you were we feared that you would never make friends or fall in love. A lot of times extremely intelligent people are set apart from the rest of us simply because a lot of people let that intelligence intimidate them,” said Ray.  
“And it's true you didn't really have any close friends while you were going to public school even though that is no longer the case and you have found really good friends in Harry, Ron and Ginny and a boyfriend in Neville since you started going to Hogwarts and for that we are glad because we feared you would live your life alone,” added Helena.  
The whole table was silent for a time as they contemplated the conversation so far. “Neville if I may ask, where did you learn so much about the muggle world?” asked Helena, curiously.  
“No, ma'am I don't mind if you ask,” said Neville as he contemplated his plate for a moment lost in memories. “When I was just a baby my god brother Harry Potter parents were killed by the evilest wizard in a long time. Harry and I are almost exactly the same age you know since our birthdays are only a day apart. My parents and Harry's were good friends in school which is how my mother ended up getting asked to be his godmother. Now normally in wizarding society if the parents are killed and there are no other close relatives that are willing to take in the baby then either the godfather or the godmother raise the child or both if they happen to be married. In this case Harry's mother Lily had an older sister Petunia who was a squib which means that while her father and her sister had magic she did not. Harry was raised by his aunt who just happened to be married to one of Harry's father's best friends Remus Lupin. Not only was his aunt about his only remaining family besides his grandparents on his mother's side his uncle would be able to tell him stories about both his father and his mother since he was close to both of them.  
“Both of Uncle Remus's parents were muggle-born and Aunt Petunia's mother is a muggle and since my parents were such good friends in school with not only Harry's parents but Uncle Remus and Harry's godfather Sirius Black I practically grew up over at their house or the Weasleys. Harry and I have been friends since we were two. To get back to the question you asked though it was Uncle Remus and Aunt Petunia that mostly taught me about the muggle world along with their own children. We went to movies and learned about electricity, televisions, telephones and many other things. I even remember a vacation just the year before I was to start at Hogwarts to Cape Kennedy,” said Neville remembering how he had stared in fascination at all the space shuttles just sitting around.  
“The best of both worlds?” Ray suggested.  
“I suppose so,” said Neville after a moment. “I never thought of it like that, but you're right.”  
The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly and before they knew it it was time for Neville to go home.  
Hermione's parents discreetly left the two alone to say goodbye. “I was so proud of you tonight Neville,” Hermione told him quietly. “You weren't clumsy once and you answered all my parents questions. I was really impressed you knew so much about the muggle world. From now on though since we are officially dating I want to get to know the real Neville Longbottom. The Neville I saw tonight I liked a great deal.”  
“I'll try,” Neville promised.  
Hermione kissed him on the lips instead of the cheek and immediately it was like coming home. At first Neville didn't respond to the kiss he was so surprised but then he returned it enthusiastically and unfortunately it was over way to soon for both of them.  
“I'll see you, Hermione,” said Neville still looking dazed by the kiss but also ecstatic.  
Neville stepped into the Floo after throwing a white powder onto the flames and was gone.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione walked out of the living room to find her parents waiting for her.  
“We just wanted to let you know, honey that we really like Neville and think he's a good choice for you,” said Ray.  
“He's a nice, polite and honest young man and that is so rare today,” Helena added.  
“I've always liked him,” Hermione admitted, “But he's always been so shy that I never really got the chance to know him well like I do Harry and Ron.”  
“He didn't seem shy tonight,” Helena commented.  
“I know I was very surprised at that and all I can figure to explain it is he must have grown up a lot since the end of term.”  
“That might be partly it, Hermione,” said Ray, “but I believe telling you he likes you and coming forward with his feelings is a big part of it.”  
Hermione contemplated her father's words for a moment then decided he was probably right. “You might be right dad,” Hermione admitted, “but even if you are not right about the reason for the change I like this new, more confident Neville and I am going to do everything I can to encourage that.”  
“Be careful you don't want him mad at you for interfering,” Helena warned.  
“Neville's not like that,” Hermione protested.  
“Anyone is like that if they feel you are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong,” Helena told her.  
“I'll be careful,” Hermione promised knowing her mother was probably right on the other hand a little subtle encouragement never hurt anyone.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville arrived home it was with a goofy grin firmly planted on his face. No matter how hard he tried he just could not get the grin to go away. If any of his brothers saw him like this they would tease him for all eternity. Neville went in search of his parents after firmly getting his grin under control. Finally he found them in the conservatory just sitting and enjoying the scenery and each other's company.  
“Mum, dad, I just wanted to let you know I'm back,” said Neville as he entered the room.  
“How did it go son?” asked Frank.  
“Just fine dad,” said Neville. “The food was great and Hermione's parents seem to like me. In fact they invited me back sometime before school starts again. I thought maybe I'd invite Hermione to go see a movie or something. I mean isn't that what teens in the muggle world do, go to movies or out to eat on a date?”  
“There's a lot more to it then just the movies or dinner, Neville,” alice told her oldest son in amusement.  
“I know that mum, but there's no point of getting ahead of myself,” Neville told her. “It's better to start out slow don't you think? We can get to those other things later. Besides I don't want to mess this up.”  
“You won't mess it up,” said Frank, “but if you automatically think like that then things are bound to go wrong from the beginning.”  
“I'll try not to think like that,” Neville promised with a grin.  
“So did you kiss her?” asked Alice looking at Neville's expression which was kind of dreamy.  
“No, but that's only because she beat me to it and kissed me and not on the cheek either.”  
“So how did it feel to get your first real kiss?” asked Frank.  
“Like coming home,” Neville answered immediately looking startled at his answer.  
“And that is as it should be,” Alice told him quietly.  
“That's certainly how I felt the first time I kissed your mother on the lips,” Frank agreed, “and I'm sure I had that same dreamy expression of my face as well.”  
“You did,” Alice remembered. “Now you better head to see your brothers, Adrian especially has been asking where you were. I think he wanted to play a game of chess with you. I'll be up in a little while to say goodnight.”  
“Okay,” Neville agreed disappearing out the door of the conservatory after kissing his mother's cheek and giving his father a hug goodnight.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next week just flew by but finally just two weeks before they were to go back to school Neville was invited to spend the remainder of the summer at the Burrow. When Neville learned that Hermione had also been invited along with Harry he jumped at the chance to spend more time with his girlfriend. The only hurdle was that although Harry knew of the relationship and was happy for them Ron still didn't know and Neville feared his reaction because knowing Ron it would be explosive to say the least.  
Neville arrived at the Burrow though the Floo with his trunk in tow and his owl Oliver.  
“Good morning Neville,” said Mrs. Weasley.  
“Good morning Mrs. Weasley,” said Neville. “Is Hermione here yet?”  
“Yes, she just headed upstairs to say hi to Ginny.”  
“Can Hermione and I talk to you about something,” requested Neville politely trying not to show how nervous he was. It had been decided by Hermione and him that it might be better to tell Mrs. Weasley about how he and Hermione were soulmates and then tell her that they feared Ron's reaction because they thought that he might be interested in her romantically.  
“Of course Neville,” Mrs. Weasley agreed pleasantly wondering what the two wanted to talk about.  
“In private if you don't mind,” Neville added.  
Molly raised one eyebrow curiously but nodded. Hermione came down the stairs just then and when she saw Neville she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“Neville said you both wanted to talk to me?” said Mrs. Weasley.  
“Yes, ma'am,” said Hermione feeling proud of her boyfriend.  
Molly led the two to Arthur's study and closed the door. “Now what is this about?”  
“Well you see, we both believe that Ron is interested in Hermione not just as a friend but romantically,” Neville began.  
“And although I like Ron a lot as a friend I've never been interested in him that way,” Hermione continued.  
“I'm sure you know what soulmates are,” said Neville bluntly.  
“Of course,” said Molly confused for a moment until suddenly it was as if a lightbulb had gone of over her head. “Oh I see,” said Molly in sudden understanding. “You two are soulmates aren't you?”  
“Yes, ma'am,” said Neville. “I've known since I met her on the Hogwarts Express that first time although I was to shy to admit it until recently. It's just in the last couple of weeks that we've started dating after Hermione admitted to liking me to.”  
“And if I know my son once he finds out he is likely to explode, especially since I'm pretty sure you are right and he does have feelings for Hermione.”  
“That's it,” Hermione admitted. “So what do you think would be better to tell him now and let him get all angry or to wait until he actually asks me out and then tell him?”  
Molly thought about it for a moment then said, “It might be better to tell him now and that way he has a chance to get it out of his system before school starts. Nip it in the bud as it were. He'll probably be pretty nasty to you once he's on the train though and out of my presence,” Molly warned. “I know my son and he's not one for holding his feelings in.”  
“I know, after all I have been friends with him for three years,” said Hermione.  
“And I've known him since I was two and that's why we both thought it might be better to tell you about our connection and let you be there when you tell Ron.”  
“I'll tell Arthur as soon as he gets home from work and then we'll both be there,” Molly promised. “Ron can argue and get mad all he wants but you meddle in fate at your own peril. You don't try to separate soulmate couples if you value your life for doing so can have disastrous consequences. My parents didn't want me to marry Arthur saying he was a nobody, but Arthur and I knew we were soulmates and meant to be together. My parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me as soon as I graduated but I told them that Arthur and I were soulmates and that we were getting married as soon as we finished our last year and they almost exploded. They didn't believe in soulmates you see and they threatened to disown me. This was during Christmas just before we went back for our last term. Several weeks after we had gotten back to school I was called into the headmaster's office and when I got there my parents were there and I immediately wondered what they wanted even though I knew it couldn't be for anything good. They had come to try to get me to sign a marriage contract for an arranged marriage as soon as I graduated. I refused and they disowned me on the spot. They told Headmaster Dippet that they washed their hands of me and that I was no longer their daughter. The headmaster stood up for me and told my parents that he had a list of soulmate couples in his quarters and that I and Arthur were both on it and the earliest date of a possible union was the day we graduated. It had to be consummated you see although the moment we kissed it was a fully legal and binding marriage and was automatically registered at the Ministry of Magic. Our wedding was planned for late June just a week after graduation and the headmaster told my parents that to meddle with couples fated to be together was blasphemy of the worst sort. The parchment magically updated you see whenever a union was fulfilled or when a soulmate couple died or married someone else. My parents looked at the headmaster as if he was crazy and left in a huff. I never saw them again. So you see I know what being soulmates entails and so does Arthur and this is why I am willing to help you with my son.”  
“We're sorry about your parents,” said Hermione giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.  
“No parent should do that to any child even though I know that a lot of the pureblood families think the same way,” said Neville also giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.  
“Thank you but it was many years ago now,” said Molly.  
“But you never really get over something like that do you?” asked Hermione shrewdly. “It still effects you until your dying day. Parents are supposed to love their children enough to let then take their own path in life and to make their own decisions, but your parents didn't and that one event changed your life forever.”  
“You're a smart girl Hermione and you're right, but its also true that my parents also lost out not only on getting to know Arthur but in getting to know their grandchildren and that's their loss. I came to understand years ago that they don't know how to really love. Now why don't you go find Ron and Harry, I'm sure they're wondering where you are.”  
Neville and Hermione left without a word hand in hand.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

That night after dinner Arthur who had been told of the situation and agreed with his wife that you didn't interfere with soulmate couples called Ron into his study.  
“What have you done?” asked George.  
“To get in trouble,” added Fred.  
“Nothing that I know of,” said Ron as he headed for his father's study.  
“You wanted to talk to me dad?” asked Ron just a little nervously as he entered his father's study.  
“Yes son and no you're not in trouble unless you want to confess something,”  
Ron shook his head and looked around noticing that not only was his mother there standing quietly in the background so were Hermione and Neville.  
“Neville and Hermione just wanted to tell you something and thought it might be better if we were present while they did.”  
Neville and Hermione stepped forward together and Neville began by saying, “Ron you're my friend and will always be my friend.”  
“Just get on with it,” said Ron suddenly ever more nervous for some reason.  
“What Neville is trying to tell you Ron is that we're soulmates and just a couple of weeks ago we acknowledged the bond that automatically creates.”  
“Why tell me?” asked Ron curiously feeling lot of different emotions the main one being betrayal even though he knew that was silly for every wizarding family knew that soulmate bonds were sacred and could not be broken and it wasn't something they had asked for. Deep down he knew that but that didn't stop his feelings.  
“Because I knew that you were interested in me and I didn't want you to ask me out at school and then get all mad when you found out that Neville and I were together.”  
Ron didn't try to deny that he liked Hermione.  
“I thought it best that they break it to you gently,” said Molly stepping forward and speaking for the first time since Ron had entered the study.  
“That was probably best,” Ron admitted as calmly as possible a lot of emotions crossing his face. “I won't deny that I like you Hermione, a lot, but now I know a relationship with you can never be, for even I know that soulmate bonds are sacred and cannot be broken by anything save death.”  
“You're taking this a lot better then I thought you would,” Hermione admitted giving Ron a hug. “We'll always be friends Ron, I promise.”  
“If you don't mind I need to be by myself right now,” said Ron returning Hermione's hug before leaving his father's study without another word.  
“Well that went better then I thought it would,” Arthur admitted finally. “I thought for sure that he'd lose his temper and yell but he took the news far more maturely then I expected him to.”  
“He's growing up,” said Molly with a tear in her eye because she was so proud of her youngest son.  
“I think that's at least partly Remus's influence,” Neville said. “Remus has always been very mature even when he was going to Hogwarts and hanging around with Harry at his house with Remus always there in the background has probably had some good influences on him—even if he doesn't realize it. My father has told me a lot stories about Harry's parents and Remus who was part of their group. He always says that Remus tried his best to keep James Potter and Sirius Black out of trouble but more often then not ended up going along with them just to keep the damage to a minimum. He also said that James and Sirius were two of the cleverest students at the school but that once they got an idea into their heads their was almost no stopping them and Remus was about the only one that could get them to see reason at least some of the time.”  
“So Remus was always the voice of reason,” said Molly thoughtfully. “That doesn't surprise me with his affliction he would have to grow up fast.” Molly and Arthur had known for years that Remus was a werewolf because he had told them after they had known each other for a while. He had been afraid that they would never want anything to do with him again but both of them had been every understanding just like James Potter and Sirius Black had been when they had discovered it in the middle of their second year. Remus had been grateful because he knew it was very hard for a werewolf to make friends, but in that way he had been very lucky and he knew it.  
“I want you two to know that I think you handled the situation with Ron very maturely,” said Arthur. “Ron's going to be upset for a while and that's understandable since it's not pleasant to get your heart broken.”  
“I didn't want to,” said Hermione, “and maybe if Neville and I weren't meant to be together we would have dated eventually but with the way things are it's just not possible.”  
“It's not your fault, Hermione,” Neville said placing a hand on her arm gently. “These things happen and they may not be pleasant, but you and Ron just weren't meant to be. I didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings either after all he is my friend and I think deep down Ron knows that he just needs time to work out his emotions.”  
“Hopefully he'll find himself a girlfriend after you return for your fourth year and that will more then likely solve the problem,” said Molly.  
“I always thought that he and Marcia Stevens would make a good couple but that's just my opinion,” said Hermione.  
“Marcia Stevens?” asked Molly curiously.  
“She's a muggle-born Hufflepuff who's been eyeing Ron for some time but has been to shy to ask him out and of course Ron being Ron has been totally oblivious and you know if I suggest her as a girlfriend he'll only dig in his heels and refuse to acknowledge the possibility.”  
“Yes that's true, he has to think it was his own idea. You have my son pegged,” said Molly.  
“It wasn't that hard, Ron isn't that complicated a person after all,” said Hermione blushing. “He's very straightforward and easy to read.”  
“Well you had better head out and find Harry and the others before they start to worry,” said Arthur.  
Both Neville and Hermione nodded and disappeared out the door of Arthur's study.  
Once they were gone Arthur commented, “Neville's changed a lot hasn't he?”  
“Yes he used to be so shy and nervous, but I think acknowledging his feelings for Hermione has done him a world of good.”  
“I know it did me good when I acknowledged my feeling for you all those years ago,” said Arthur giving his wife a kiss.  
“You were never as bad as Neville,” Molly protested after they to broke the kiss  
“Perhaps not, but it still helped me gain some confidence.”  
“I had better go and start check on the children and make sure they aren't getting into mischief,” said Molly leaving Arthur alone in his study.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville and Hermione found their friends they all wanted to know what they had been talking about with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron and also why Ron had looked so heartbroken when he had come out of the study.  
Hermione extracted a promise from the twins and Ginny to keep the information to themselves.  
“And if we don't?” asked George.  
“Then I will hex you into the next millennium, George Weasley and don't think I can't.”  
“I would listen to her,” said Harry who had already guessed what was about to be revealed. “This is the girl who spends all her free time in the library, she can't be doing homework all the time. Not to mention where do you think I've learned some of those spells I've been teaching you for the last two years?”  
Fred and George gulped and agreed to keep silent for they didn't want Hermione mad at them if they could help it.  
“Thank you Harry,” said Hermione, sincerely. “You see...” and so Hermione told them about how she had been invited for tea over at Longbottom Manor and the conversation that had followed. “And so we told Mrs. Weasley and she agreed to help us with Ron. When Ron was told because I knew he had feelings for me he took the news better then I expected him to.”  
“Ah,” said Fred thoughtfully.  
“That explains it,” said George.  
“How come we didn't hear any yelling and screaming?” asked Ginny speaking up for the first time.  
“Because he didn't yell or scream, he took it all quite calmly,” said Hermione. “Just don't be surprised if he's quieter then normal for a while and Fred, George you had better not tease him or you'll regret it that's a promise.”  
Fred and George audibly gulped and agreed not to tease their brother.  
“Do any of you have soulmates?” asked Harry suddenly. “If your parents had the test done that is. I believe out of my family that only Chris, Gwen and I have one.”  
“They did have the test done for each of us when we were born,” Ginny answered, “And I believe that Bill, Charlie, George and I had soulmates.”  
“Four out of seven children, that's a pretty good percentage,” said Neville. “I knew I had a soulmate of course from the time I was eleven and out of my three brothers only Shawn has one.”  
“You'll find our soulmates someday,” said Hermione, “but now if you don't mind I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted and we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supplies so I want to get plenty of sleep.”  
Hermione left the others only Neville following. “Good night Neville,” said Hermione as they reached Ginny's door where she was sleeping. “I'll see you in the morning.”  
“Good night, Hermione,” said Neville taking the initiative for once and giving her a goodnight kiss on the lips that quickly grew passionate and out of control. Finally both broke apart breathless and Hermione gave him another quick kiss. “You and I are going to have to find a lot of broom closets when we get back to school.”  
“I'd like that,” said Neville with a wide smile. “I'd like that a lot.”  
Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room and disappeared inside closing the door behind her.  
Neville stood there for a moment then headed to Bill's old room where he was staying for the duration of his visit with a smile still on his lips.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning after a half dozen bacon sandwiches each they all used Floo powder to go to the Leaky Cauldron and once they were all there trooped through the back door and through the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
“I'll meet you in two hours at Flourish and Blotts,” Mrs. Weasley told them. “Don't be late and Fred, George not one step down Knockturn Alley or you'll be grounded for the rest of the summer.”  
Fred and George sighed but didn't bother to protest their innocence since they knew it wouldn't do any good unfortunately their mother knew them to well.  
Hermione and Neville held hands and wondered Diagon Alley together just enjoying each other's company and picking up things like ink and quills and other necessaries for the coming school term. The two of them stopped at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream and said hello to several Hogwarts students that they knew.  
Finally it was time to head for Flourish and Blotts to meet Mrs. Weasley and the others and as they headed in that direction they ran into the very last person they wanted to see.  
“So Longbottom are you and the Mudblood an item now,” sneered a voice,  
“That's none of your business, Malfoy,” Neville told Draco boldly his voice so cold that Draco thought he could actually feel ice forming on his extremities and he actually shivered a little. “If you ever call Hermione that again I will put you in the hospital so fast that you won't know what hit you. Now if you don't mind we'll be going.”  
“Oh Longbottom has found his courage,” Malfoy sneered pretending not to be frightened.  
“Malfoy you are nothing more then a bothersome fly, so fly away,” Hermione suggested with a coolly raised eyebrow. “You're nothing more then a bully and bullies eventually get what's coming to them. Now go away and annoy someone else.”  
Hermione brushed past him dragging Neville with her and they hurried to Flourish and Blotts to meet the others.  
“There you are,” said Mrs. Weasley relieved.  
“Sorry for being late, Mrs. Weasley,” said Neville, “but we ran into Draco Malfoy on our way here and you know that he wasn't going to let us get by without insulting us first.”  
“That boy needs to be taught respect for others,” said Mrs. Weasley frowning. She knew of course that Draco's parents were Death Eaters or at least that his father was and followed Voldemort. “Well never mind at least you are here now.”  
Neville and Hermione headed to the bookshelves to pick out their books for the coming school year and in the case of Hermione a few extra for pleasure reading.  
After Hermione and Neville had paid for their stack of books the whole group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to head home.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Before they knew it was the beginning of term and they were all up early to finish packing their trunks if they hadn't finished the night before and eat a quick breakfast.  
Hermione and Neville especially were not looking forward to going back to school. Hermione didn't want to go back for the simple reason that studying and getting good grades had taken second place to the fact that she was in love and wanted to spend every spare minute she could with Neville and that was something she thought she would never think. She had had a better summer then she could ever remember and knew that was because she and Neville had acknowledged the soulmate bond. Not to mention they were now legally married ever since they had kissed on the lips although she had kept that fact from her parents for she knew they would not be pleased. They didn't know about the bond either for Hermione had been to afraid to tell them. Besides at the time it had been to new that she had wanted to keep it to herself for a little while at least.  
Now as they sat on the Hogwarts Express holding hands their friends all around them both were happier and more content they they could ever remember being.  
Neville's brother Tobias had poked his head only long enough to say hello and then had left to find a compartment.  
“Hey Neville, Hermione,” Harry called trying to get the two lovebirds attention as they were lost in their own little world, holding hands and talking quietly.  
Neville looked up at the sound of Harry's voice and asked, “Yes, Harry?”  
“I was just wondering if you and Hermione wanted to play some Exploding Snap.”  
“Sounds good,” said Hermione speaking for the first time since she had entered the compartment. As if by mutual consent the two of them released their hands and joined Harry in a game of Exploding Snap along with Ron who was quiet, but still seemed to enjoy the game. Soon there was a lot of laughter as Neville then Harry got squirted in the face with a foul smelling liquid when they lost.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When they got to school Neville and Hermione got a carriage together along with Harry and Ron and before they knew it they were entering the Great Hall for the feast.  
As they sat down together immediately joining hands under the table they were besieged by their classmates curiosity for they had been hearing rumors doing the train ride.  
“So you and Neville are together?” asked Lavender in no little amazement for although she had known that Neville had liked Hermione for sometime Hermione had never shown any signs of returning his feelings.  
“Yes, we are together,” said Hermione not mentioning the soulmate bond for she knew if she did it would be all over the school by tomorrow for if there was one thing Lavender was good at it was gossip and she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.  
“When did this happen?” asked Seamus.  
“Over the summer,” Neville answered. “I invited her to tea and it just happened. Of course I've liked her for sometime and it turned out that she liked me to.”  
No matter how much all their friends questioned then they refused to say anymore.  
They all fell silent as Dumbledore made his announcements including the fact that the school would be hosting a Triwizard tournament that would only be open to those who where seventeen or older.  
“Is Dumbledore insane?” whispered Hermione still in shock.  
“Why?” asked Dean.  
“Because people have been known to die doing the tournament, that's why,” Neville told his friend. “It hasn't been held in at least a couple of hundred years because of the death toll.”  
As the others contemplated Neville's words Dumbledore announced that there was to be a Yule Ball since it was a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament and was open to fourth years and above.  
“Hermione would you go to go to the ball with me?” asked Neville immediately deciding not to procrastinate.  
Hermione looked surprised then proud of him for asking her as soon as it was announced. “Of course Neville, I wouldn't go with anyone else.”  
Neville looked happy at her answer and squeezed her hand under the table.  
After the first years had been sorted and the food had appeared Ginny who was sitting across from then said, “I'm proud of you Neville. You've grown up a lot. The Neville Longbottom I knew last year would never have the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend or asked her to the Yule Ball as soon as it was announced.”  
Neville blushed at Ginny's compliment but only said, “It's thanks to mum and dad. Dad reminded me that I am a Gryffindor for a reason and that they are known for their courage.”  
Ginny nodded glad to see such a profound change in her friend. He deserved to be happy. Of course so did she, she thought looking at Harry wondering if he was ever going to notice her as anything more then a friend or Ron's little sister.  
Once the feast was over Neville and Hermione exited the Great Hall only to be stopped by McGonagall. “The headmaster would like a quick word with you,” said the deputy headmistress. “The password is Mars Bars.”  
Hermione thanked her and the two of them said goodbye to their friends saying they'd see them in the common room and headed toward the headmaster's office.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“You wanted to see us, sir?” asked Neville politely.  
“I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage,” said Dumbledore.  
“How'd you know about that?” asked Neville for getting for a minute the story Mrs. Weasley had told them in the summer.  
“He probably has a list somewhere that gives all that information,” said Hermione. “One that updates automatically.”  
“I do,” said Dumbledore not the least surprised that Hermione had figured it out so quickly. She wasn't the smartest witch in the school for nothing.  
“And you did know the minute you acknowledged the bond by kissing on the lips it is a fully legal and binding marriage which is automatically registered with the Ministry of Magic.  
“We know that,” said Neville immediately.  
“There is also another step in the process and that is to consummate it,” said Dumbledore.  
Both Neville and Hermione blushed at the headmaster's words, “We know,” said Hermione. “But we're to young for that. Right now we just want to enjoy dating just like other couples our age do. We'll worry about that after we have a wedding ceremony after we graduate.”  
Dumbledore dismissed them and the two left the office.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A month passed and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools arrived for the start of the Triwizard tournament and that very night Dumbledore announced that anybody seventeen of over could put their name in the Goblet of Fire and that he was going to put an age line around the cup to prevent anyone under seventeen from putting their name in.  
The very next morning at breakfast, three names for the three different schools came out and then a fourth name which for some reason Harry was not surprised to see was his own. He didn't have long to wonder about it though as he was called into the little antechamber behind the teachers table in the Great Hall.  
Harry entered the chamber and was confronted by not only but the other three contestants who were upset.  
“Look whether you believe me or not I did not put my name in,” Harry said before anyone could say anything. “Nor did I ask anyone to. If you don't believe me give me Veritaserum it will only prove I didn't do it nor do I know who did.”  
“We can't just give Veritaserum to a student,” Snape said silkily. “As much as I would like to.”  
“I don't see why not since I've agreed to it,” said Harry.  
“Harry does have a point,” Dumbledore admitted. “But we would have to get his guardians permission in order to do so and in any case I believe him and that he did not enter his name into the goblet or ask anyone to.”  
“So do I,” said Cedric.  
“I believe him to,” said Fleur. “After all no one truly guilty would offer to take a truth serum.”  
The only ones looking doubtful were Viktor Krum, Karkaroff and Snape.  
“And sir I refuse to participate in this tournament.”  
“It is a magically binding contract,” protested Crouch who was there to represent the ministry.  
“Not on me it's not, since I didn't put my name in. It is binding on the person's whose handwriting it is. I refuse to participate in a tournament that could get me killed. I have enough to deal with, with Voldemort always after me. I've read about past tournaments and I know that participants have died and that was why the tournaments were stopped originally.”  
“What he says is true,” said Viktor speaking for the first time looking a little less doubtful. “If whoever put his name in doesn't show up for the first event of the tournament they will die a most terrible and painful death for breech of contract.”  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with respect in his eyes. How Harry had known about magically binding contracts he didn't know although such information could be found in the library and he was sure Remus had some books on the subject. Harry had somehow managed to find the one loophole that would get him out of this tournament with no lasting damage.  
“You may go Harry,” said Dumbledore.  
“Thank you sir,” said Harry, “does this mean I don't have to participate in the tournament?”  
“Yes Harry, I believe it does,” said Dumbledore. “We will not let it be known that you found a loophole and hopefully whoever put your name in will reveal himself.”  
“Thank you sir,” said Harry gratefully leaving in a hurry for he was getting tired of the stares he was receiving. He never had like being stared at just for being the Boy Who Lived.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When he got back to the common room he was surprised to find only Geoff, Chris, Gwen, Neville, the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione waiting for him in other words his family.  
“Where's everyone else?” asked Harry in surprise looking around the common room.  
“We convinced them that you didn't enter the tournament yourself and that you wouldn't want to be pestered about it if you do have to participate,” said Gwen.  
“Thanks,” said Harry gratefully. “And you're right I didn't put my name in. Luckily for me Sabrina has read up on such things and I found the one loophole where I don't have to participate.”  
“Now we just need to figure out who did put your name in,” said Ron calmly and Harry looked at him surprised that Ron wasn't mad and not talking to him, but he'd ask Ron about that later.  
“Well whoever did is going to die a most horrible and painful death for breach of contract if they don't participate,” said Harry not feeling sorry for whoever that person was in the least since they had tried to get him to participate in the tournament.  
“Well they did take a huge risk putting your name in the goblet,” said Hermione. “They were bound to know that if you didn't participate that they would die since we all know they aren't going to reveal themselves and participate in it.”  
“Whoever it was probably thought they had a clever scheme. Get you to participate in the tournament and the plan was probably to get you killed,” said Neville.  
“Or it could be that someone wants to bring Voldemort back and thinks I will make the perfect sacrifice,” said Harry and the others nodded for they all knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, ever since first year and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had gone after the Sorcerer's Stone and Harry had confronted the shade of Voldemort.  
“We all know Voldemort isn't dead,” said Ginny, “Just look at what he tried to do to Harry during his first year.”  
“And what he tried to do to you during your first year,” Chris reminded her.  
“That's true, but that was more a past self of Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. After all Dumbledore said that Tom Riddle wrote that diary when he was 16 that was years before he became Voldemort. The shade that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville came up against just three years ago was the current Voldemort.”  
Everybody nodded none of them liking to remember what had nearly happened to Ginny during her first year.  
“There's no point of discussing it guys and I'm tired so I'm going to bed,” said Harry heading for the stairs of his dorm, “Good night. Oh by the way this discussion is not to be talked about even among yourselves. We're trying to lure out the culprit you see.” Everybody agreed and Harry disappeared up the stairs to his dorm.  
Neville and Ron followed after a moment.  
“Ron?” asked Harry. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did,” said Ron making a joke, “but sure go ahead.”  
Harry paused for a moment and considered his words, he didn't want to make Ron mad at him after all, “After I got done convincing everybody that I hadn't entered the Triwizard tournament myself and headed back here I hate to admit this but I was dreading confronting you. I was sure that you would think I had put my name in the goblet myself and when I tried to tell you I didn't you would call me a liar and be mad at me for the rest of the term. So my question is why aren't you?”  
Ron looked at Harry then admitted, “I was mad at first, but Neville and several other people reminded me that you hate being famous and and never would have entered something as dangerous as the Triwizard tournament yourself. Once I had had time to think about it I knew they were right. You've known me since I was two and you know better then anyone save my family that I lose my temper easily, but lately I've been trying to control my temper a little better.”  
“I'm proud of you for trying,” Harry told him giving him a friendly slap on the back, “but now I'm going to bed.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week later Hagrid showed Harry that it was dragons he'd be facing since Hagrid still thought he'd be in the tournament. Harry didn't tell him any different since Hagrid couldn't keep a secret to save his life. When he asked who had told him to show him the dragons Hagrid said that wasn't it at all and he'd just seen Charlie Weasley and since he knew that worked with dragons and that he wouldn't be there otherwise Harry gave up on finding the culprit.  
“No luck on finding out who the culprit is,” said Harry when he got back to the common room to find Ron, Hermione and Neville waiting for him. “Hagrid said he saw Charlie and just put two and two together.”  
The other's looked disappointed but Hermione said, “Well we should have known it wouldn't be that easy. There's nothing more we can do tonight so I'll see everyone in the morning,” she gave Neville a kiss and then headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The first task took place and when it became obvious that Harry wasn't participating  
he was asked why by everyone save his own housemates and he simply said that he hadn't put his name in the goblet and the one loophole in a magical contract was the fact that it wasn't his handwriting on that slip of parchment.  
Everybody but the Slytherins seemed to accept his explanation and pretty soon the Slytherins, Draco and his gang especially were going out of their way to call him a coward. Harry ignored it as best he could but knew that several of the Slytherins had ended up in the hospital wing already thanks to his friends although that didn't stop the insults.  
During this time Neville and Hermione slipped off as often as they could between homework, classes and the extra defense lessons that Harry was giving to all his friends in order to better protect them since he knew what his destiny was eventually going to be and they had already refused to let him face Voldemort alone.  
Harry and everyone in the extra defense class or DA as they called it were getting excellent marks in defense, so much so that it has actually been commented on, although the teachers knew about the DA even if the main student population didn't.  
The very next day when Harry and some of his classmates arrived for Defense Against the Dark Arts it was to find blood all over the floor and walls and body parts spread all over. Harry grimaced and realized almost immediately that it had been Moody who had put his name in the Goblet and wondered why as Sirius often talked about him and how he hated Death Eaters. “No one is to enter that room,” said Harry when he say the blood and body parts. “Not unless you want to have nightmares for the rest of your life.”  
“What is it Harry?” asked Seamus.  
“It's our defense teacher,” said Harry. “It must have been him who put my name in the goblet because it looks as though he has been dismembered and his blood painted on the walls. I'll go find a teacher and tell them.”  
“Why do you think it was him that put your name in the goblet?” asked Lavender.  
“Because when you break a magically binding contract this is what happens. If I had actually put my name in I'd now be quite dead,” said Harry  
The others grimaced and nodded. “I'll guard the door,” Neville offered  
“Thanks, Neville, I appreciate it,” said Harry slapping him on the back and then turning and going to search for a teacher.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Harry came back fifteen minutes later with not only Dumbledore but McGonagall the others were still standing outside the door with Neville leaning against the wall calmly watching as the students talked quietly.  
Neville immediately straightened when Harry came into view and stepped away from the door to let the two teachers enter and the other students stepped away from the door for they already had the smell of death in their nostrils once and didn't particularly want to smell that stench again.  
When Dumbledore entered the room he immediately grimaced at the smell and did a bubble headed charm and McGonagall did the same. They entered the room closing the door behind them.  
They were gone for half an hour and when they existed the room both looked pale and sick. “That was not the real Alastor Moody that was killed because of breach of contract,” Dumbledore told the students after he had exited the room. “It must have been Polyjuice that our dead man was taking because we found what was left of the head.  
Some of the more sensitive students looked ready to throw up right there in the corridor at the headmaster's words.  
“Why don't you all go to your next class,” said McGonagall sternly.  
“I think they deserve the day off,” said Dumbledore. “I don't think any of them could concentrate right now in any case,” said Dumbledore observing the students.  
McGonagall examined the students and decided that the headmaster was probably right for a lot of the kids looked pale and ill and only a few of the more hardy among them stood resolutely which included, Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry's cousins Sabrina and Gwen. “Go back to your common room and you will be expected to complete the homework for each of your classes,” said McGonagall and watched as the students disappeared down the corridor so fast that it was almost well—magic.  
The only students who remained were Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron.  
The Gryffindor foursome stood resolutely and no matter how much McGonagall glared refused to be moved although Hermione looked nervous she stood beside her two best friends and her boyfriend with an air of determination.  
“You might as well tell us what's going on,” said Harry. “I know perfectly well that it will be my job to kill Voldemort because of that blasted prophecy. I may not know the exact wording but I know enough and it is perfectly obvious that whoever that was, was here to probably kidnap me for some evil purpose. If I hadn't stood my ground and had participated in the blasted tournament because somebody put my name in the Goblet of Fire I would probably be the guest of Death Eaters at some point.” Harry fell silent and Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at him in wonder for it was unusual for Harry to defy his elders in this manner.  
“You're right,” Dumbledore admitted. “I probably should have told you the prophecy at the end of your first year but I wanted time for you to be a child and not worry about such things.”  
Harry shook his head, “I've known about the prophecy since just before I started at Hogwarts for Sirius told me of it with Uncle Remus's approval. He didn't know the exact wording just that it involved me and was why my parents were killed.”  
“We'll discuss this later, but for now I need to contact the Aurors and also find somebody to teach defense for the rest of the year.”  
Harry nodded and turned to head back to Gryffindor tower the other's following without a word. McGonagall and Dumbledore watched them go and knew that these young people and their friends would be the next generation of leaders for the wizarding world and also that they would have major roles to play in the coming war.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

It was no more the a half an hour later when the Aurors showed up and examined the room and went over it with a fine tooth comb. When they emerged all of them them looked white as sheets and their was one lady Auror who looked a little green.  
“We need to talk to the students that discovered the scene,” Kingsley told Dumbledore and McGonagall who were waiting outside the room.  
“It was Harry and his friends,” said McGonagall. “I'll get them for you,” she added and Kingsley nodded.  
McGonagall returned just a few minutes later with half a dozen students in toe.  
“You can question them in my office,” McGonagall suggested practically and at her words all the students looked nervous even though they had done nothing wrong. “And also I will be present when you do question them just to make sure you don't badger them,” she added glaring at one of the Aurors whose name was Richard Dawlish.  
Dawlish glared right back at her and thought uncharitably, that McGonagall was a bat straight out of hell. Neither of them had ever liked each other even though Dawlish was considerably younger then McGonagall and had in fact been a student of hers twenty years ago.  
“That's not how's it's done,” Dawlish protested vehemently.  
“That's just to bad,” McGonagall informed him in stern tone of voice. “They are all under age and I will not have you badgering them. They need an adult present to make sure their rights are protected.”  
Kingsley stepped forward getting between the two before Dawlish could lash out at McGonagall and said sternly, “She's right and you know it.”  
Dawlish gave in, but didn't look happy at having to give in to someone he hated.  
“If you'll follow me,” McGonagall finally said sternly leading the way to her office and unwarding the door before stepping inside.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

It was no more then half an hour later when Gwen finally emerged from McGonagall's office and the others who had already been questioned looked up as the door opened and Gwen stepped out.  
“How did it go?” asked Harry. “Dawlish wasn't to rough with you was he?”  
“It went just fine and Professor McGonagall prevented Dawlish from getting off track. It was actually quite funny,” said Gwen as she described what had happened. Everybody broke into relieved laughter and it was just the tension breaker that they all needed after seeing the dismembered human body.  
“Well at least we have the rest of the day to relax,” said Ron. “Not there's much time till dinner.”  
“Is food all you ever think about?” teased Gwen gently.  
“You should know the answer to that without have to ask,” Ron told her seriously.  
“Oh I do and I was just teasing you a little,” Gwen admitted.  
They all started walking to Gryffindor tower talking and laughing unaware that they were being watched.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Finally it was time for a Hogsmeade weekend and it was a chance to forget about the tournament if only for a few hours. Neville and Hermione were two of the first to the main doors that led outside and Filch checked their names off looking disappointed that he couldn't prevent them from going into Hogsmeade.  
Neville and Hermione walked out the gates hand in hand feeling good to actually be outside for a change. “It's so nice just to get out of the castle,” said Neville.  
“I know,” said Hermione giving his hand a squeeze. “And it's great to get some time alone with you. Time alone is rather scarce in the school.”  
“I know,” said Neville, “But today let's just enjoy ourselves.”  
Once they arrived in Hogsmeade they wondered the streets hand in hand stopping at Honeydukes and eventually winding up at the Three Broomsticks.  
The time in Hogsmeade was idyllic and just what both of the them needed to relax and let go of the tension for a while.  
After their butterbeers arrived Hermione thought it was time to tell Neville what was on her mind although she hated to ruin the mood but she needed to talk to him about something and was sure he would get mad.  
“Hermione what's bothering you?” Neville questioned. “You've been awfully quiet.”  
“It's not anything to do with you, Neville,” Hermione assured him seeing his look of worry. She kissed him and he looked less worried after she pulled away. “I was trying to figure out how to tell you that Viktor Krum approached me in the library and asked me to the ball.”  
“You just did,” Neville said outraged and as angry as she had ever seen him. Hermione placed her hands on top of his and told him gently, “I turned him down and told him I already had a date but he keeps staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking and he asked me to the ball again just a couple of days ago. Neville, I don't think he is going to give up or at least not easily.”  
“We'll see about that,” said Neville looking determined. “I'll talk to him and if he doesn't listen and leave you alone I'll just hex him until he does.”  
“Maybe you should get somebody else to talk to him, like Harry for example,” said Hermione holding his hand. “Harry will make him understand.”  
“Fine,” Neville decided giving in knowing that his emotions were to precarious to make sure he just talked to Krum and didn't hex him into the next century, “Let Harry talk to him, but if he approaches and asks you to the Ball again I'm likely to hex him.”  
“This isn't like you, Neville,” said Hermione looking at her boyfriend worriedly.  
“Hermione everybody has a temper,” Neville told her gently, “It's true that it takes a lot to get me upset and even more to get me boiling mad, but somebody harassing somebody I love is the one surefire way I know of to do it.”  
Hermione looked ready to protest at the term harassing but Neville beat her to it by adding, “And yes it is harassment if you turned him down once and he asks you again. You also said he won't quit staring at you. What this tells me is that he is obsessed and is used to getting his own way and is not used to being turned down.”  
Hermione sighed and gave in. “You're right. I have a feeling that he can't quite believe I not only turned him down once but twice. He probably thinks just because he's a Quidditch star I find him irresistible which isn't true of course since I've never been all that interested in Quidditch and even if I was I would look for other qualities other then that he's a professional Quidditch player. I might have considered it, but only if I wasn't already in love with you.”  
Neville looked amazed then thrilled for a moment but quickly recovered enough to give Hermione a passionate kiss on the lips. As they broke apart both Hermione and Neville felt something inside then snap into place and both realized almost immediately that their bond had just been taken to the next level because they had both admitted that they loved each other.  
“What was that for?” asked Hermione sounding dazed as Neville had never initiated a kiss before and had always waited for Hermione to kiss him.  
“You just said you loved me what did you expect me to do about it, especially since you've never told me that before,” said Neville as he blushed because several people at other tables were staring at them.  
“Well if that's the response I get when I say I love you I'll have to say it more often,” said Hermione still looking a little dazed by Neville's kiss.  
Neville looked smug at Hermione's dazed look but said, “Why don't we head back to the school and have a little private snogging time before everybody returns?” A year or even six months ago Neville never would have suggested such a thing but he also had matured a great deal since he started dating Hermione and that gave him the confidence he needed to say such a thing.  
“Sounds great,” Hermione agreed enthusiastically finishing her butterbeer and rising from the table Neville following.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few days later Harry cornered Viktor on the Quidditch pitch. “Can I talk to you for minute?” asked Harry politely but his tone said it was not a request.  
“Of course,” Viktor agreed amiably wondering what Harry Potter could want with him after all they weren't exactly friends, not after his name had came out of the Goblet of Fire.  
“Here why don't we sit in the stands,” said Harry. Once they were seated Harry began by saying, “You know you made my friend Neville so mad a few days ago that he was ready to find you and hex you.”  
“Vhy is this Neville mad?” asked Viktor a little surprised at the way this conversation was starting out.  
“Because you keep asking his girlfriend to the Ball,” said Harry.  
Viktor looked astonished then said, “but the only girl I've asked to the Ball is Hermione.” When Viktor said her name it came out sounding more like Herminny because his accent was so thick. Suddenly a look of comprehension appeared on Viktor's face as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. “You mean Herminny is actually dating that guy she is often vith, the one vith the round face and brown hair?”  
“Yes,” said Harry.  
“But vhy would she date him when she could date a professional Quidditch player,” asked Viktor seeming genuinely confused.  
“Viktor, Hermione has never been like those fan girls who are interested in you just because you're a professional Quidditch player,” Harry told him. “Quidditch has never much interested her although she does come to the games to watch Ron and me play, but that's only because we are her friends not because she is interested in the sport itself. Her studies, learning as much as she can and doing well in her classes is more in her line.”  
“That is vhy I vanted to go out vith her, she is not like those other girls that fawn all over me just because I play professional sports.”  
“I'm afraid that is impossible, for not only will Neville hex you badly enough to put you in the hospital wing, so will I and a lot of other people who are her friends,” said Harry, “and together all of us know enough hexes and spells between us to do you permanent damage not to mention it is not a good idea to get Hermione mad at you.”  
“Vhy?” asked Viktor more curiously then angrily.  
“Because like Neville, Hermione doesn't get mad easily but when she does you had better watch out. Draco Malfoy went out of his way to insult her once just because she is muggle-born and she hexed him so bad that he was in the hospital wing for several days. He called her a Mudblood.”  
Viktor looked a little apprehensive at Harry's words.  
“And just so you know, Neville might be dating her but the rest of us think of her like a sister and we are very protective of the the people that we love. On that list are Fred and George Weasley who are known for their pranks against people they dislike, Ginny Weasley who has a very powerful bat bogey hex that you don't want thrown at you, and me who did so well in Defense Against the Dark Arts that beside my scores it said with distinction.”  
“Vhy are you the one talking to me instead of this Neville?” asked Viktor.  
“Because Hermione thought it was a good idea. Neville was so mad at you that she feared he would hex you instead of talking to you and they picked me for the simple reason that I've known Neville since I was two. He is my god brother after all and he trusts me to sort out this situation, but to also be able to defend myself if I have to.”  
“I see,” said Viktor. “So if I don't vant to get myself hexed and put in the hospital ving I vill leave Herminny alone, is that vhat you are saying.”  
“Yes, that's what I'm saying,” said Harry calmly. “Just be glad it's me that's talking to you and not the twins or Ron as all three have very bad tempers and while I don't deny that I have a temper I have better control of mine then they do.”  
Viktor didn't say anything for so long that Harry feared he hadn't heard him. “You do know that what you were doing by pestering her constantly could be considered harassment, don't you?” asked Harry.  
“I never considered it like that,” said Viktor finally looking up. “I'm just not used to rejection.”  
“Well you had better get used to it for let me tell you that if you keep on harassing Hermione I'll convince Neville and her to go straight to the headmaster and let him sort it out,” said Harry. “But we thought to try talking to you first.”  
Viktor sighed and gave in knowing when to admit he was beaten. “I'll leave her alone,” he said, “After I apologize.”  
“I'll convey your apologies,” said Harry, “It is better if you just avoid her from now on. Oh and one more thing quit staring at her for she noticed and so did several of our friends.”  
Viktor sighed again and nodded.  
“Good, now I had better get back and tell Neville and Hermione that you have agreed to leave Hermione alone,” said Harry rising to his feet and leaving Viktor sitting in the Quidditch stand lost in thought and looking as if he had lost his best friend.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Harry told Neville and Hermione the news Hermione was so happy that she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Neville didn't seem jealous and that was probably because he knew that Hermione loved him and that she thought of Harry like a brother not a romantic love interest.  
“Thank you Harry,” said Hermione.  
“You're welcome,” said Harry. “You know I love you like a sister and you ought to know by now that I am very protective of the people I care about.”  
“I know and I'm sure if we bothered to analyze it, it would probably go all the way back to when your parents were killed when you were just a baby or you may have been the same even if your parents had lived who knows?”  
“Probably, but I am like I am and nothing's going to change that now so why bother to analyze it?”  
“Actually if we got to the root of what made you like you are we might be able to change it,” said Hermione thoughtfully.  
“No thanks,” said Harry hastily taking a step back. “No offence but I'm not going to become one of your projects.”  
Neville tried to smother a laugh while Hermione just looked offended. “Oh come on Hermione,” said Neville, “You have to see the humor in the situation after all there's nothing I know of that Harry's afraid of not even Voldemort and yet you trying to analyze him frightens him.”  
Hermione looked between Harry and Neville and gave in. It was kind of funny if you thought about it from that perspective.  
“It doesn't frighten me,” Harry protested. “I just don't want to be analyzed by one of my best friends pretending to be a shrink. Any problems I have are my own.”  
“Whatever you say Harry,” said Neville still laughing at Harry's reaction.  
“I'm glad I amuse you,” said Harry finally gave up on talking some sense into either Neville or Hermione and left them laughing their heads off.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The month passed so rapidly that it was almost like well, magic, until the night of the Yule Ball.  
Neville had already contacted his mother to get him a corsage for Hermione and it had arrived just yesterday with a preserving charm on it so it wouldn't wilt for a least a few days. Neville knowing he was occasionally still clumsy had asked for a wrist corsage so he didn't end up poking Hermione with the pin if he did get one that went on her dress. He had also told his mother the specific flowers he wanted for flowers had a language all their own and different flowers meant different things. He had chosen red daisies, blue roses and white carnations knowing that Hermione would almost certainly know what they meant.  
Neville waited anxiously in the common room trying not to pace back and forth. “You might as well relax they'll probably be a while yet,” said Harry who was sitting on the couch calmly, but then he was just taking Ginny to the Yule Ball as a friend and not as a date. “It takes girls a lot longer to get ready then it does us guys.”  
“But they've been up there for over two hours now,” Neville protested.  
“Apparently it takes time to make girls even more beautiful then they already are,” said Ron as he headed out the portrait hole to pick up Marcia Stevens in front of Hufflepuff house. This miracle had occurred only because Hermione had cornered Marcia one day after class and given her a bit of advice. She had told Marcia that Ron was as dense as a bag of stones when it came to emotions or romance and that if she wanted to go out with him then she was going to have to make the first move.  
Only a few days later Marcia had taken Hermione's kind advice and asked Ron to the Yule Ball. Ron had been so shocked the he hadn't answered at first but finally he had stuttered out a yes and Marcia had left with a smile on her face that if it got any bigger would split her face in two. Hermione had given her the thumbs up from where she had been sitting when Marcia had looked in her direction and Marcia had smiled again and nodded.  
Marcia was a very pretty girl with brown hair just a shade darker then Hermione's and straight instead of bushy. She was about 5 feet in height and would never be as tall as some of her classmates but had a full figure. She also had grey eyes which was a very unusual color, but not unheard of and the shape was slanted. Her lips were full and lucius and her skin was a kind of dusky brown showing her mixed origins.  
Finally Neville looked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs and when he saw Hermione he nearly dropped the corsage he was holding. Neville was so stunned at the transformation in his already beautiful girlfriend that he vaguely wondered how she had made herself even more beautiful then she already was. He tried to say something to tell Hermione she looked beautiful but he couldn't seem to get the the words out and it was true that Hermione had undergone an almost complete transformation. Somehow her hair had been straightened and instead of being bushy it was straight with a wave and it hung down her back. She was wearing a blue dress almost the color of the roses on the corsage Neville was holding and it fit her body like a glove letting everybody see the curves that were normally hidden by her school robes.  
“I think you've succeeded in rendering him speechless, Hermione,” said a voice that Neville recognized, but for some reason couldn't quite place. “I don't believe I've ever seen him so stunned in all the years I've known him.”  
Hermione smiled and it was like the sun coming out and that was what finally brought Neville out of his shock. “You look absolutely spectacular, Hermione,” Neville told her, “and every guy at the ball is going to peeing in their pants that they missed out on the opportunity to date you.”  
Harry snickered at Neville's words, but knew they were true, for Hermione did look stunning.  
“Here I asked mum to get this for you and I told her what flowers I wanted,” said Neville handing over the wrist corsage. Hermione looked at it and when she saw what flowers he had picked she nearly cried but managed to prevent the tears knowing that it would ruin her makeup, however she did kiss him very passionately on the lips.  
“Wow,” said Neville stunned all over again.  
“Yeah there are other people present you know that would prefer not to see you two snogging,” said Harry who had been standing forgotten over in a corner.  
“That's just to bad,” said Hermione, “if you expect me not to kiss him after he gives me such a beautiful corsage.”  
“It's pretty, but I still don't see why you snogged him,” said Harry.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Harry don't you know anything? Flowers have a language all their own, different flowers mean different things. The language of flowers was originally created in Victorian England when somebody wanted to express feelings that they couldn't say out loud because of the different classes back then.”  
“So that doesn't explain why you snogged him?” asked Harry who was interested despite himself.  
“Well most flowers have several different meanings. The blue roses mean, mystery, obtaining the impossible or love at first sight or all three. The red daisies mean beauty unknown to the possessor and finally the white carnation mean sweet and lovely, pure love, innocence, faithfulness.”  
“Way to go Neville I couldn't have described Hermione better if I had tried and you did all with just a few flowers.”  
Hermione blushed at Harry's words and Neville looked pleased, but the conversation stopped when they all heard footsteps on the stairs from the girls dormitory and this time it was Harry who was left speechless at the vision that was Ginny Weasley.  
“Do you think Harry has finally realized that Ginny's a girl?” Neville whispered to Hermione.  
“I would say so and if it doesn't then he's even denser then I gave him credit for,” Hermione whispered back. “Ginny's been trying to get his attention for ages.”  
“You look beautiful, Ginny,” said Harry sounding just a little breathless.  
“He's probably wondering why he never noticed how pretty she is,” said Hermione just a little smugly.  
“In his defense he has known her since she was just a year old and sometimes it's very hard to start thinking of someone you've known all your life romantically,” said Neville.  
“I suppose so,” said Hermione.  
Finally Harry and Ginny turned towards them holding hands. “We'd better be going or we'll be late,” said Ginny turning towards Hermione and giving her a wink. It had been on Hermione's advice that Ginny had made the first move because Hermione knew that Harry probably never would for in that way he was just like Ron.  
It had actually been Ginny who had asked Harry to the Yule Ball as a friend and Harry had agreed for he still hadn't found a date and had been considering not going at all as he didn't want to go stag.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The two couples arrived at the doors to the Great Hall just as they were being opened and they entered along with Ron and Marcia and several other couples. As Neville entered with Hermione on his arm quite a bit of muttering broke out as they were one of the most striking couples to enter. It was true too for with Hermione in her blue, off the shoulder dress and Neville in his gray robes that were almost silver and their almost regal air even the teachers took notice.  
Neville pulled out a chair for Hermione at one of the tables that had been set up for dinner, Harry, Ginny and Ron and Marcia joining them.  
“Marcia I really like that dress,” said Ginny who was sitting beside the Hufflepuff. The dress was a burgundy, had ruffles on the sleeves and lace along the hem and slits up both sides for freedom of movement.  
“Thank you,” said Marcia a little shyly. Marcia was a very shy girl and asking Ron out had taken a lot of courage on her part. She was a lot like Neville had used to be and if Neville could come out of her shell so could Marcia.  
“Did you see the way people were staring at you Neville, including some of the teachers,” said Harry. “I'm sure a lot of the boys here tonight are probably kicking themselves for never noticing how pretty Hermione is.”  
“I know they are, but she's mine all mine and no other boy is ever going to get to date her,” said Neville proudly.  
Harry wondered again at the profound change in his friend, but was also happy for the two of them. “Being in love suits you,” said Sabrina who was sitting across the table from Harry with her date who was a Ravenclaw just like she was. “You've changed a lot.”  
“Thank you Sabrina,” said Neville, “but when you spent as long as I did being to shy to ask the person you liked on a date you would have changed a lot to when it turned out that person not only liked you, but had just been waiting for you to say something.”  
“I suppose so,” said Sabrina who had never been shy a day in her life.  
“Of course it's different for you, you don't have a shy bone in your body,” said Neville.  
“Dad often says I get that from my aunt that died. Apparently Aunt Lily wasn't shy either and was determined to prove to some of the snotty purebloods that she deserved to be a witch.”  
The young man that Sabrina had come with whose name was Daniel Ferris listened to the conversation with a slightly confused expression as he didn't know who they were talking about.  
“Sabrina it is rude to talk about things and people that your date has no idea about,” said Hermione disapprovingly.  
Sabrina looked at Daniel and his confused expression and blushed, “I'm sorry Daniel,” Sabrina apologized. “I tend to forget that you don't know a thing about my family.”  
“That's okay, but would you mind explaining?”  
Sabrina nodded and silently cast a privacy charm on their portion of the table that included, her, Daniel, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. “What you probably don't know is Petunia Evans was the older sister of Lily and who later married James Potter.”  
“Potter?” yelped Daniel in shock. “Are you telling me that you and Harry Potter are cousins?”  
“Yep,” said Sabrina. “That's what I am saying. It isn't very well known and we like to keep it like that. Not many people are even aware that Aunt Lily had a sister.”  
“I understand,” said Daniel and he really did. Daniel knew that You-Know-Who had tried to kill Harry as a baby and also knew that Harry had, had several run-ins with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over the last few years. Harry had somehow managed to survive each time, although he didn't know the details, probably nobody outside the family did come to that. Daniel was smart enough to know that if this kind of information fell on the wrong ears it would put Sabrina's family in danger and he didn't want that. He thought he might be in love with her.  
“Harry's been living with us since his parents were killed since my mother, his aunt, Geoff, Chris, Gwen and I were about the only family he had left.”  
“Giving your date my whole sordid history, Sabrina?” asked Harry lightly speaking for the first time.  
“It's hardly sordid and I was just giving him some of the basic details,” said Sabrina as she grinned at her cousin.  
“Well Daniel consider yourself privileged,” Harry told Sabrina's date. “Sabrina doesn't trust lightly and that she told you even the basic details says a lot.”  
“Harry!” Sabrina protested.  
“Sorry, Sabrina, but you know it's true,” said Harry. “You're a lot like Uncle Remus you know. Uncle Remus doesn't trust people easily, not after the way one of his supposed best friends betrayed my parents and caused their deaths and tried to frame his other best friend for the crime.”  
Daniel looked confused again and Harry explained, “What isn't well known, Daniel is that my parents were killed because their Secret-Keeper betrayed them. They were under the Fidelius charm you see and only the Secret-Keeper can give out information on the location of whoever they are protecting.”  
Daniel nodded in understanding.  
“Also what is only known by a few people is that Sirius Black, my godfather was originally going to be the Secret-Keeper since he was my father's best friend, but Sirius convinced my dad at the last minute to switch to Peter Pettigrew who was also a supposedly good friend because he felt he was to obvious since it was well known that my dad and Sirius were as close as brothers. What they didn't know at the time was that Pettigrew had been working for Voldemort for over a year at that point. Pettigrew led Voldemort to my house and killed my parents and tried to kill me and then several days later Sirius tracked him down. Overcome with grief as he was, Sirius very nearly was framed by Peter for the crime of my parents deaths because he hadn't expected Pettigrew to be ready for him. We know all the details of Pettigrew's plan because Sirius made sure that he was given Veritaserum and questioned. The only thing that prevented Pettigrew from carrying out his plan at the time is that my mother had told her older sister about the switch and Dumbledore and my Uncle Remus and my Grandfather, Dennis Evans found Sirius just in time to prevent Pettigrew from framing him and Dumbledore captured him. He's been rotting in Azkaban ever since.”  
Daniel listened in fascination to Harry's story and though he knew it was light on details.  
“This is supposed to be a party guys,” said Neville. “We should save this kind of talk for later.”  
“You're right Neville,” said Ginny speaking for the first time.  
“Oh by the way Daniel before we take the charm down let me give you a warning,” said Harry. “If you hurt Sabrina in any way you will not only have me to deal with but everyone of her siblings, and Neville and the Weasleys as well, is that understood?”  
“Yes,” Daniel answered firmly looking directly into Harry's eyes. “I have no intention of hurting her.”  
“Good, because you don't want a lot of people pissed at you,” said Harry.  
“Harry James Potter, how dare you threaten my date,” Sabrina practically shrieked. “You just wait until I get you alone.”  
“Calm down, Sabrina,” said Daniel calmly. “Harry just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you. He's just being a protective of you because he loves you.”  
Sabrina still looked upset although no longer furious. “Why don't we go the the dance floor,” Daniel suggested giving Harry a wink when Sabrina wasn't looking.  
“Yeah okay,” said Sabrina glaring at her cousin and her god brother who was trying his best to hold in his laughter.  
Harry and Neville looked at each other after the two had disappeared onto the dance floor and decided that they liked Sabrina's date a great deal and hoped that Sabrina stayed with him.  
Hermione gave a disapproving sniff at the whole conversation but didn't comment. “Would you care to dance, milady?” Neville asked Hermione offering her his arm.  
“Of course,” said Hermione rising and taking Neville's arm preparing herself for having her feet stepped on.  
Neville led they way out to the dance floor and surprised Hermione by dancing quite well and not stepping on her feet once. Would her boyfriend ever quit surprising her? Hermione wondered to herself as they danced both lost in their own little worlds.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Will you never quit surprising me?” asked Hermione as she and Neville walked in the garden to get some fresh air.  
“In what way did I surprise you?” asked Neville in surprise.  
“I thought when you asked me to the dance floor I would be nursing sore feet for the next couple of days.”  
“Oh so you expected me to step on your feet?” asked Neville with a grin not taking offence.  
“I did,” Hermione admitted sheepishly. “Who taught you to dance so well?”  
“My grandmother,” said Neville. “My parents thought it might be a good idea if I knew how to dance and my gran offered to teach not only me but Harry, Geoff, Chris, Gwen, Sabrina and even the Weasleys if they wanted.”  
“Uncle Remus thought it would be a good idea for Harry and his children to learn but only if they wanted to and all of them did since they knew it might come in handy in case their was a school dance or they needed to know for some other reason. As for the Weasleys only Ron didn't want to learn how.”  
“That sounds like Ron,” said Hermione warily. “Lazy is Ron's middle name.”  
“Well in Ron's defense he does have five older brothers all of who are specialists in their own fields. Bill is a curse breaker, one of the best out there, Charlie is one of the best dragon handlers in the world, the twins in their own way are brilliant to and will probably open that joke shop like they want to after they graduate and more then likely make it a huge success.”  
Hermione snorted at that. “They could do so much better then a mere joke shop, even I know they have brains and talent. If only they would apply themselves.”  
“Hermione not everybody loves to study like you do or to learn new spells for the sheer pleasure of it,” Neville told her gently. “Fred and George are brilliant true, but they wouldn't be happy if they couldn't create jokes or pull pranks and that's something you need to realize. It's just who they are and Mrs. Weasley has finally come to that conclusion after Harry talked to her a while back.  
“You're right,” Hermione admitted, “It just isn't in them to be serious and I know that but I still think there's a better use for their talents.”  
“They can be serious when the situation calls for it,” Neville quietly objected. “I've seen them be serious once when a boy tried to kiss Ginny without her consent. When Fred and George found out about it they went all deadly quiet and just a few days later the boy turned up in the hospital wing hexed so badly that he had to stay there for a week. They never discovered who did it and the boy never said but everybody knew how protective Ginny's brothers were and most people figured it was them.”  
“I remember that incident,” said Hermione. “That was just last year.”  
“I know,” said Neville. “And I know for a fact that not only did Fred and George hex the boy so did Ron and Harry. If you haven't noticed it by now they are all very protective of the people they love.”  
“Yes I've noticed,” said Hermione and sighed. “I've never had any siblings so I don't know if I can understand why Ginny's brothers don't realize that she can look after herself.”  
“Oh they know, but that doesn't mean they weren't going to teach the guy a lesson so that he didn't try it again,” said Neville. “You know the only reason they found out is that they ran into the boy in one of the corridors on the third floor. He was running away from Ginny's bat bogies and they know that's the spell Ginny uses to defend herself from unwanted attention or when she's angry at someone.”  
“Yes, she's quite infamous for it,” said Hermione warily.  
“Well when they dragged the story out of Ginny they were so furious you could practically see the steam coming out of their ears. Unlike Ron it takes a lot to make the twins mad. After they got over being mad they told Ron what had happened and Ron was so mad that he was all ready to go and hex the guy's bits off, but Fred and George talked him out of it and then told him they had a plan. The only reason Harry got involved is that he overheard them and wanted to help since he loved Ginny to. I was there in the common room doing homework when the twins dragged the story out of their sister so I know what I'm talking about.”  
“Now back to the statement you made earlier about not understanding the fact that Ginny's brother's still want to protect her even though they are aware that she can look after herself.” Neville paused, then decided to try a different tact and said, “Tell me something if I was ever in danger wouldn't you do your best to defend me because you love me?”  
“Of course,” Hermione answered immediately, not seeing the point Neville was trying to make.  
“Well the way Ginny's brothers defend her is very similar. They are so overprotective because they love her just like you love me the only difference being that for them it is a brotherly love while you love me romantically.”  
Hermione considered that for a moment and decided that Neville was right. “You never mentioned Percy,” said Hermione suddenly. “Why?”  
“Because Percy is a pompous jackass who has his head so far up his butt that he wouldn't know what to do if a Death Eater suddenly danced a jig in front of him,” said Neville his dislike for the third son of Arthur and Molly plain. “You'll have to excuse the language. All Percy cares about is himself and rules and regulations.”  
“I'm sure he loves his family,” Hermione protested.  
“If he does he sure does have a lousy way of showing it,” said Neville. “The rest of the family is always there for each other but Percy has practically cut himself off from them even before he graduated. He was always one for rules and regulations and always fussed at his brothers and any other children that were visiting if we did something he didn't approve of which seemed to be about everything.”  
Hermione didn't respond because to be truthful she didn't like Percy much either. She believed in rules and regulations but also knew that they had there place and didn't cover every situation. Percy didn't seem to realize that however.  
Hermione and Neville were quiet for a while and simply walked through the garden holding hands, enjoying each others company and the scenery.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few weeks later Neville received a letter from his parents telling him that they were taking a vacation as soon as the school year ended and also asking if Hermione wanted to come along.  
“Hermione?” asked Neville quietly looking up from the letter his parents had sent him. “My parents have planned a vacation for the family and they wondered if you wanted to come along.”  
“I don't want to impose,” Hermione protested.  
“You aren't imposing and it was my parents idea, since they know I wouldn't enjoy myself as much if I didn't see you for the month we'll be gone.”  
“I'll have to ask my parents,” said Hermione, “but it sounds fun. I wasn't looking forward to being separated from you with only visits to your house to spend time with you. So where will we be going?”  
“Italy,” said Neville, “Then Spain and if we have time France.”  
“Sounds expensive,” said Hermione a little worriedly.  
“My parents said in the letter that they considered you family and insisted on paying for the whole trip.”  
“Oh, Neville, no,” Hermione protested. “I couldn't let you do that and I don't think my parents will agree in any case.”  
“Harry, Gwen and Sabrina have been invited to so there isn't much chance of anything improper going on,” Neville added.  
“I'll talk to my parents,” said Hermione. “I really want to come. Perhaps some arrangement can be made.”  
“My parents have already arranged to talk to your parents since they were sure you would want to come.”  
“I hope your parents can convince mine. I really want to come and besides it'll be a good educational experience.”  
Suddenly Ron who had been chess with Harry laughed at Hermione's statement the first sound he had made since Neville had had told Hermione about the vacation. “Only you would would think of going on vacation to three different countries as educational, Hermione,” he said at Hermione's startled look.  
Hermione blushed as she knew Ron was right.  
“My parents can be very persuasive,” said Neville. “They may have to mention our bond though.”  
Hermione cringed as she imagined her parents reaction to the news that their fourteen year old daughter was married. “Just don't mention the marriage aspect of it. They definitely wouldn't understand daughter being married at fourteen.”  
Neville nodded in understanding for Hermione's parents were muggles after all and as far as he knew soulmates didn't exist among muggles.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few days after the Longbottoms had gotten Neville's response to their letter Frank and Alice stepped out of a muggle cab and while paid the man Alice studied the house.  
Neville's letter had said among other things that Hermione was excited about the coming vacation and was hoping her parents could be convinced to let her go. The letter also mentioned that if they had to mention the soulmate bond not to mention the marriage aspect because Hermione believed that her parents would have a hard enough time accepting the fact the soulmates existed much less that as soon as she and Neville had kissed they were married legally.  
Once the cab was gone the Longbottoms approached the front door and rang the bell.  
The door was opened immediately by a tall man with hair the exact same shade as Hermione's but without the bushiness.  
“Come in,” said Ray. “I'm Raymond Granger, Hermione's father. Your letter said that you wanted to discuss something about our daughter?”  
“That's right,” said Alice.  
“If you'll follow me we can discuss why you came over tea,” said Ray leading the way to the living room where his wife was waiting. “Let me introduce my wife, Helena,” said Ray as soon as they entered the living room.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you,” said Alice extending her hand for a handshake. “I'm Alice Longbottom and this is my husband Frank.”  
“It's nice to meet you,” said Helena, returning the handshake. “Now what was it you wanted to discuss about Hermione? She's not in any trouble is she?”  
“No,” Frank assured them. “We came to ask if you would allow Hermione to come with us when we go on vacation.”  
“Neville's letters have been happier since he started dating Hermione and we fear that he won't enjoy himself as much if he has to be separated from her for as long as we'll be gone,” said Alice. “It will also be educational as well as fun.”  
“This is a very unusual request,” said Ray finally.  
“We realize that,” said Frank, “but this is the first vacation we've taken since Neville started Hogwarts and certainly the first since Neville started dating your daughter. Up until recently Neville's always been shy especially around girls so we were pleased when he and Hermione started dating and we want to encourage this change if we can as he has become much more confident.”  
“But what if they break up?” asked Helena worriedly. “They're so young yet and might decide they don't suit each other.”  
“That isn't likely,” said Frank. “Longbottoms tend to fall once and fall hard. Alice was the only girl I ever dated in school.”  
“We liked Neville a great deal when he came for dinner but going on vacation with her boyfriend, I just don't know if that's proper,” said Helena.  
“They'll have chaperones as we've invited Gwen and Sabrina Lupin and their cousin Harry Potter. The girls will occupy one suite the boys another.”  
“Why go on vacation and drag all those children along?” asked Ray curiously. “I mean I can understand going on a family vacation, but not with four extra children.  
“It's for the simple reason that we consider all the children that are going along family. Harry is Alice's godson named by Harry's mother just a few days after his birth and Sabrina and Gwen are our godchildren also.”  
“And Hermione?” asked Ray curiously wondering what their answer was going to be.  
Alice and Frank looked at each other and Frank raised an eyebrow indicating she should start, but instead of answering directly Alice asked instead, “Tell me do you believe in love at first sight?”  
Ray and Helena considered the question and then Helena answered, “Yes, because I fell in love with Ray the minute I say him. When we started dating sparks almost literally flew and when we kissed for the first time—”  
“It was like coming home?” Frank suggested. “Like you'd never be happy again if you couldn't be near him?”  
“That's it exactly,” said Helena in surprise.  
“What you felt is what in the wizarding world is known as the soulmate bond. It is not common even among wizards and I had not realized that such things existed among muggles but what that means is that you were meant to meet and meant to be together.”  
“The reason we mentioned this is because our son and Hermione also have a bond and because they were so young when it happened they need to have as much contact as possible. Being in the same school house helps but during the summer it can be a problem.”  
“But it wasn't a problem until recently. I mean sure Hermione tended to mope a lot during the last couple of summers but we thought that was just because she was missing her friends—ones she couldn't visit,” said Ray trying to understand.  
“The reason it wasn't a problem until last summer was because neither Neville or Hermione had acknowledged the bond that existed between them. The bond was inactive until such time as both people acknowledge it.”  
“Last summer Neville also moped and we finally got him to tell us why he was so sad,” said Alice softly in remembrance. “He wouldn't tell us exactly why he was moping but I guessed it had to do with the fact he had found his soulmate but he hadn't told her. I guessed almost immediately it was Hermione because his first year letters had been filled with mentions of her, but after that year he almost never mentioned her or at least not in the same way. We eventually discovered he was afraid that Ron Weasley would ask her out and he wouldn't stand a chance with her.”  
“But obviously that didn't happen,” said Ray.  
“Well no, we convinced our son that the only way to prevent it was to tell Hermione his feelings. I had to remind him that he is a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are known for their courage. The Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor and therefore he must belong there for the Sorting Hat is never wrong,” said Frank as if quoting something  
“So he invited Hermione for tea,” said Helena in sudden understanding. “She came back from having tea far happier then I'd seen her all summer,” said Helena.  
“We knew something of significance had taken place and we knew that Neville had admitted his feelings, but not about the bond,” said Ray.  
“Why didn't Hermione tell us?” asked Helena. “She used to tell us everything.”  
Frank and Alice looked at each other and this time it was Frank who spoke first, “My guess is at the time it happened it was just to new and she probably wanted to enjoy that fact that Neville had finally admitted his feelings for her. Also I'm sure she thought that you probably wouldn't understand if she told you about the bond. That's one of the reasons Neville put off telling her you know he was afraid that if he told her she wouldn't believe him that soulmate bonds actually existed. He told us that Hermione was brilliant but also practical and logical. People that are practical and logical most of the time don't believe in love at first sight.”  
“What Neville didn't count on though was the fact that Hermione may be practical and logical but she's also a witch and she figured that if magic existed then soulmate bonds probably did to,” said Alice just a touch of amusement.  
“Neville told us that Hermione researched soulmate bonds and everything,” said Frank, “and there have been numerous books written on the subject some more informative then others.”  
“That sounds like Hermione,” Ray admitted with a wary grin. “She'll research just about anything.”  
“But back to our original reason for coming,” said Alice.  
“Where exactly will you be going?” asked Helena curiously.  
“We planned to go to Italy first, see as many of the sights both magical and muggle as we can and then head for Spain and do the same,” Alice answered.  
“And we thought if there was any time left we'd spend it in France before we came home,” added Frank.  
“As we said it'll be a learning experience.”  
“But will you be able to handle all those children by yourself?” asked Ray concerned.  
“Well we were going to leave Shawn with my mother-in-law. He's only three and wouldn't enjoy himself anyway,” said Alice  
“And the older kids like Harry, Neville, Hermione, Sabrina and Gwen are perfectly capable of looking after themselves for the most part and don't need much supervision,” added Frank.  
“It's mostly just Tobias and Adrian that need looking after,” said Alice.  
“Well yes that true, Hermione's always been more like a miniature adult from the time she was five or so more then she ever was a child. I think she understood certain things instinctively that it takes most adults years to understand,” said Ray. “And you know she never really had any friends at her old school before she started going to Hogwarts. She was to intelligent for most of them and you know how cruel kids can be to someone they consider different,” said Ray.  
“She was never really happy either more content, but there's a whole world of difference between being content with your lot and being truly happy,” added Helena.  
“Yes, that's true,” said Frank slowly liking the Grangers more and more. In a lot of ways they were very similar, they both loved there families for one thing and it was pretty obvious that the Grangers loved their daughter and worried about her being happy.  
“I hate to ask this as it's rude but this kind of trip is expensive and we insist on paying half,” said Ray firmly.  
“There's no need to do that,” Alice quietly protested. “The Longbottoms have never been poor, sometimes coming from an old pureblood family also means having money and in our case that is true. Hermione is family or will be as soon as she and Neville graduate and get married.”  
“I think,” said Ray finally, “that we'll tell Hermione she can go with you. She will enjoy learning about the places you go and being with Neville will only make it more perfect in her view. We remember what it was like growing up and how we spent as much time as we possibly could together, but only if you agree that next summer you let us take Neville with us when we go on vacation. We usually go to a different country every year. We've been to France but I'm sure that Hermione won't mind going again as it was several years ago.”  
Frank and Alice looked at each other and seemed to reach some kind of silent agreement. “Sounds fair and the year after that they graduate and will start lives of their own,” said Frank.  
“I don't suppose you could tell us a little about the magical world before you leave?” asked Helena a little wishfully. “Hermione talks about it but she didn't actually grow up in it and in fact didn't even know it existed until she turned eleven and got her letter. We've heard all about the school through her letters but it isn't quite the same as actually seeing it and also there are certain words she used that neither of us recognized when she was talking about the wizarding world.”  
“And we've never actually seen Hermione do any magic since their seems to be a law about doing magic while you're underage,” added Ray just as curious as his wife about the magical world.  
“We can tell you some about the magical world right now but then we need to go,” said Frank a little regretfully as he was enjoying the company of the Grangers far more then he had expected to.  
“Why don't you come over for dinner say tomorrow,” said Ray. “We might as well get to know each other if our children are going to marry someday that will make us related through marriage at least.”  
“I don't know about tomorrow,” said Alice. “We have to work and I don't know what time we'll be done, but sometime soon certainly.”  
“What do you do for work?” asked Helena.  
“We're Aurors,” Frank answered.  
“Aurors? What's that?” asked Ray.  
“I suppose it's the equivalent of your policemen or maybe your special forces would be more accurate.”  
“What do Aurors do?”  
“Oh just about anything your policemen do I suppose, chase down Dark Wizards, catch petty thieves and arrest people who create havoc by using magic near unsuspecting muggles, things like that. Lots of other things to of course.”  
Helena and Ray listened in fascination as for the next hour Frank and Alice both took turns telling them about the wizarding world.  
“Sounds a little,” Helena paused trying to come up with an appropriate word, “medieval,” she settled on finally.  
“You're right in a lot of ways it is medieval,” Alice agreed. “Some wizards and and witches can be stubborn about the need for change. The muggle world frightens them and unfortunately they are the ones in power.”  
“Oh by the way Alice and I wanted to offer you and your family houseroom should you ever need it,” said Frank.  
“What precisely does that mean?” asked Ray curiously.  
“It's an ancient custom in the wizarding world,” Frank explained. “Should you ever be in danger that all you have to do is use Floo powder and come to our home and we will take you in. All transportation cost, medical expenses and for your daughter school supplies and the school fees will be taken care of. The Floo address is Longbottom manner.”  
“That's very generous of you,” said Helena in shock. “Why offer us such a thing though?”  
“It's a dangerous world out there right now and we think that eventually the two of you will become targets,” added Alice.  
“Why?” asked Ray.  
“Tell me has your daughter ever mentioned Death Eaters or Voldemort?” asked Frank.  
“I don't believe so,” said Ray after looking at his wife.  
“She was probably trying to protect you, but right now the wizarding world is not quite at war but it will be some time soon,” said Alice telling them the story of Voldemort and how he wanted to kill anyone not a pureblood. “We're kind of in a state of traction at the moment, not really at war as yet but not really at peace either.”  
“If what you say is true this is information that Hermione should have given us,” said Ray looking upset.  
“She was probably afraid that you would pull her out of school and wouldn't allow her to go back.”  
“She was right about that,” said Helena her tone of voice telling everyone that she was extremely upset.  
“Pulling her out of school wouldn't protect her,” Alice told Helena gently. “In fact it probably would be even more dangerous for her and for you.”  
“Why?” asked Ray.  
“Because Hogwarts is the safest place she can be with Albus Dumbledore as headmaster. It is said that the only person that Voldemort has ever truly feared is Albus Dumbledore so long as Albus is headmaster the school is far safer then staying home would be. Voldemort and his followers take great pleasure in hunting muggles and Hermione would be even more of a target because she is best friends with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.”  
“The one you think will defeat this Voldemort,” said Helena in a whisper.  
“That's right,” said Frank. “Harry doesn't particularly want to be the only one who kills Voldemort, he's been heard saying that he wants nothing more then to be normal and not the Chosen One, or the destined destroyer of Voldemort but also knows that he'll have no choice if he wants the deaths to stop.”  
“But why him,” asked Helena. “He's just a boy.”  
“Because Voldemort heard the first part of the prophecy but not the part about marking him as an equal and decided that the Potters fit the bill. The funny thing is though that Voldemort made his own worst enemies by marking Harry as his equal.”  
“For the last two years Harry and his friends including Neville and Hermione have been using a room at the school to train themselves in curses, hexes and anything that might come in useful for the fight against Voldemort. Your daughter has been particularly useful there as she's spent a lot of time in the library looking up spells, hexes, curses and charms that might be useful, ones that have mostly been forgotten.”  
“It shouldn't be up to children to fight this war,” Helena protested vehemently.  
“Molly Weasley would agree with you,” said Frank warily perfectly aware of Molly's opinion on the subject. “Most of her children are involved and not only the ones that are of age but her twins Fred and George as well as her youngest boy Ron who is Harry's best friend and only daughter Ginny.”  
“Harry has all the qualities of a good leader, but he's also someone who doesn't like to put the people he loves in danger. Like Neville he's known the Weasleys since he was two and he and Ron have always been best friends since they are the same age and are in the same year at school. The twins Fred and George are two years older but are still good friends with Harry and are determined to be in this fight protecting Harry's back while he confronts Voldemort. Ginny is a year younger then Ron and is also determined to be there protecting her family and the people she loves and that includes Harry and Neville,” said Frank.  
“If you count Bill and Charlie that's practically the whole Weasley family no wonder Molly is always so worried,” said Alice.  
“It takes a lot to inspire that kind of loyalty,” Ray said. “I know my daughter and she doesn't give her loyalty easily.”  
“And neither does Neville and he has already informed us that if it comes to a fight and if his god brother, his god sisters and soulmate are out there then that is where he will be as well. He also said that he will protect his friends and family as best he can for as long as he is able and if he dies then at least he went out protecting the people he loves,” said Alice  
“We're not particularly thrilled to have Neville involved but we also know that he loves Harry like a brother and Gwen and Sabrina like sisters and he will always protect the people he loves,” added Frank. “He's in good company since we feel the same.”  
“And we'll also be out there fighting when the time comes,” added Alice,  
“Why get involved?” asked Helena, “I mean besides your son being involved.”  
“Because it's the right thing to do,” Alice said gently. “If we don't stop this maniac he will destroy the entire wizarding world and then start in on the muggle one. If he has his way there won't be very many people left in the world in fifty years.”  
“He thinks purebloods should rule and that they are the only ones who have the right to exist, but the thing is that the wizarding population would have died out years ago if some of us hadn't married muggles and diversified our blood.”  
“And people follow him?” asked Ray.  
“Oh yes, a lot of the purebloods agree with his ideals.”  
“But now we really must be going,” said Frank standing up.  
“Both of us have enjoyed getting to you. Hermione has spoken highly of you and I see she was right,” added Alice also standing.  
“It was nice to meet you to,” said Ray standing and shaking the Longbottoms hands.  
“We'll owl you when we're free for dinner,” Frank promised. “I'm looking forward to getting to know our future daughter-in-law's parents better.”  
“And we're looking forward to the same thing,” Helena said before Ray escorted the Longbottoms to the door and showed them out.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Well that was interesting,” said Helena when Ray came back into the living room after showing the Longbottoms out.  
“It was enlightening to say the least,” Ray agreed plopping onto the couch beside his wife. “We did find out quite lot of information on the wizarding world.”  
“Yes we did, but this is information our daughter should have told us,” said Helena. “I think we are going to have to talk to her about that when she gets home and before she goes on vacation with the Longbottoms.”  
“She didn't really lie,” said Ray.  
“A lie by omission is still a lie,” said Helena firmly. “I can understand why she didn't say anything since I know she wanted to stay and learn magic and be with her friends, but it was still wrong of her and she needs to know that.”  
“Yes, that's true,” admitted Ray taking his wife's hand in his.  
The couple then just sat on the couch and enjoyed each others company for time alone when they weren't active or busy was very rare indeed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few days later at Hogwarts Neville and Hermione were at breakfast with all of their friends when the owls swooped into the Great Hall and one landed directly in front of Neville. It was a barn owl that belonged to the Longbottom family.  
“Hello, Swifty,” said Neville gently stroking the owl's feathers. “You have letter for me?”  
Swifty immediately extended his leg and Neville detached the letter and then offered the owl the rest of his bacon. Swifty took it and then took off took off since his message was delivered. Neville opened the letter and read swiftly and the further he read the more his eyes widened in excitement.  
“What is it?” asked Hermione softly her voice quivering with suppressed excitement.  
Neville looked swiftly around then whispered, “A letter from mum and dad. It's the answer to the letter I wrote asking them if they had talked to your parents yet.”  
“So?” asked Hermione excitedly in a whisper.  
“I'll tell you later, when we have a little more privacy,” Neville whispered. “Nobody else needs to know our business and besides the fewer people who know about this the better. We don't want the information to fall on the wrong ears.”  
Hermione nodded reluctantly knowing Neville was right even if she didn't like it.  
Luckily it was Saturday and they could go straight there or find some place a little more private to talk about the letter Neville's parents had sent. From the way Neville's eyes had widened however she suspected it was good news but she wanted it confirmed.  
Hermione hurried through her breakfast, but Neville took his time until Hermione was practically dancing with excitement and impatience.  
“Let's go,” said Neville finally drinking the last of his pumpkin juice.  
“Finally!” exclaimed Hermione in exasperation. “You ate slowly just to torture me didn't you?”  
Neville looked innocent but Hermione wasn't buying it and glared at him.  
Neville took his girlfriend's glare and just stared back calmly refusing to be perturbed.  
Finally Hermione gave in and laughed not looking angry anymore. “Let's go back to the dorm so you can tell me what's in that letter.”  
Neville gave a slow grin and Hermione suddenly felt her insides drop to her toes as her stomach give a pleasant squirm. Was this what it was like to be in love? Sure she and Neville had been dating for six months and she admitted if only to herself that her feelings for him deepened more every day. She had already known of course that she loved him, had loved him for some time come to that before they had admitted their feelings and activated the bond but this was different. It was still love but a deeper more mature love, a love that was enough to last a lifetime.  
Score one for Neville, Hermione thought a little whimsically. It was very hard to calm her down when she was so angry, but Neville had done it simply by staring into her eyes without saying a word. The only problem with that was she tended to melt when she did, because what she saw in his eyes set her heart all aflutter. She saw love, kindness but also intelligence, thoughtfulness and lots of other things besides. The main thing though that set her heart to beating so rapidly was the love she saw in his gaze when he looked at her, a love he had just for her.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

They arrived in the common room and immediately took two armchairs by the fire where Hermione cast every privacy charm she knew so they wouldn't be disturbed  
“Here let me read you the letter my parents sent,” said Neville softly.  
He unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read while Hermione listened intently.

Dear Neville,

“We are so proud of you and the young man you have become in the last few months. You are growing up so rapidly it almost seems instantaneous, even though I know that is not so. It is often hard for a mother's heart to see her children grow up on her even though all mothers know that eventually their children grow up and get lives of their own.  
I am writing you this letter to let you know that your dad and I talked to Hermione’s parents and they have agreed to let her come on our vacation with us. We had quite a long conversation and make sure you let Hermione know that we had to tell them certain things and she might have a few questions to answer when she gets home from school.  
Also know that we love you and let Hermione know that we love her to as if she was our daughter by blood and we are as proud as any parents would be of their children who will someday far outstrip them.

Love  
Mum and dad

When Neville finished reading the letter aloud he looked up to see that Hermione had tears in her eyes and that they were just starting to roll down her cheeks.  
“Hermione what's the matter?” asked Neville as he gently put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.  
“It's just that when I was growing up I never had any friends except my books. It is as my father said last summer that children can be cruel when they consider someone different and I was to intelligent and outspoken for my own good. Back then I didn't know how to blend in and in some ways that is still true, but when your parents wrote that they loved me like a daughter that is what made me break down. Ever since I came to Hogwarts I've had the best friends anyone could imagine, not just in you, but in Harry and Ron but in Gwen, Sabrina and Ginny. Going from no friends to having so many just overwhelmed me for a moment.”  
“But you've had these friends for years,” said Neville trying to understand and also trying to get is temper under control. It wasn't Hermione he was mad at it was all those children that had been so nasty to her just because she was so smart. It made Neville want to go and find those children and teach them a lesson. Even if Hermione would never admit it she had been affected by them and their cruel words and would carry that pain around for the rest of her life. Finally he got his temper under control but only after he promised himself that he would make Hermione forget all about how she had been treated before coming to Hogwarts. He would be there for her no matter what and if they both survived fighting Voldemort which was coming then he and Hermione would have as many children as she wanted. Ones that were created out of their love but that was for years down the road and right now Neville sat back and listened as Hermione continued speaking.  
“That's true, but I've never really allowed myself to think about it in quite that way before. I've always been busy with homework, keeping Ron and Harry out of trouble and trying to get you to notice me.”  
“I always noticed you, Hermione,” Neville told her softly. “I was just to shy to say anything before.”  
“I know that now,” admitted Hermione, “but at the time I didn't realize that you were giving me signals even as you didn't realize you were doing so and I know I might have always acted like a miniature adult but that was only because I was never really a child, my intelligence guaranteed that.”  
“Let's think about something else,” said Neville.  
“That's going to be difficult since I'm really looking forward to going on vacation with you and your family and I never thought I would put something like that over doing well on my schoolwork.”  
“Well let's get on our homework then,” Neville suggested. “The sooner we get it done the sooner we have time for other things.”  
“Things like what?” asked Hermione raising an eyebrow as if she had no clue what Neville was talking about.  
“Things like finding some place private to snog,” said Neville with a devilish grin that left Hermione breathless.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” said Hermione as calmly as could as she took down the privacy charms so they could get started on their homework.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The rest of the school year ended rapidly and before they knew it it was only a few days before they went home for the summer.  
Hermione was very happy at the news that the school year was almost over if only because of the promised trip. Neville was also ecstatic because that meant as soon as they got home his whole family was going on vacation including Hermione. He'd get to spend the next month with her and that made him almost beyond happy. However Neville knew however that he had to find a special birthday present for his girlfriend as her birthday was just a day or two after their vacation started and he was nearly at his wit's end trying to think of something. Just a book wasn't special enough even though Neville knew Hermione loved her books with a passion if only because they had been her only friends before coming to Hogwarts and she was to young for an engagement ring. Maybe a necklace of some kind? Neville mused. He'd ask his mother to help him out as soon as he got home.  
“Why are you so quiet Neville?” asked Gwen who had come up on him silently. For once Neville and Hermione weren't sitting together for Hermione was in the library doing some research.  
Neville looked up at the sound of Gwen's voice and said, “Oh hi, Gwen. I haven't paid much attention to you or Sabrina this year and for that I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay, Neville,” Gwen told him gently. “Sabrina and I know that you want to spend as much time as you can with Hermione and we understand. It's nice to see you together for I was getting tired of you pining for her.”  
“I did not pine,” Neville protested.  
“Oh yes you did,” said Gwen just a little teasingly. “Don't think I didn't see those goofy looks you gave her whenever you thought she wasn't looking.”  
Neville looked ready to protest again then gave in with a sigh knowing that he wouldn't win this argument with is god sister and in fact rarely won an argument with either Gwen or Sabrina as they were a lot like their father and therefore very intelligent.  
“So why are you so quiet?” Gwen repeated.  
“I've been trying to figure out what to get Hermione for her birthday,” said Neville finally. “A book isn't special enough even though I know she would love it.”  
“So what were you thinking of getting her?” asked Gwen.  
“I was thinking some kind of jewelery a bracelet or a necklace,” said Neville.  
“Not a ring?” asked Gwen.  
“I don't want her parents to get the wrong idea and she's a bit young for an engagement ring anyway. I thought I'd wait until we were at least sixteen before giving her something like that.”  
“Good point,” said Gwen, thoughtfully.  
“I've already written my mother and she's agreed to take me shopping as soon as I get home and before we go on vacation.”  
“That's great Neville,” said Gwen giving him a hug. “I'm happy for you.”  
“Thanks,” said Neville with a grin.  
“Maybe I can go shopping with you and Aunt Alice, help you pick out something nice for her?”  
“I'd like that, thanks,” said Neville giving her a kiss on the cheek.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few days later all the students boarded the train and Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron Ginny and Marcia shared a compartment and yes Ron was still dating Marcia. He had even asked her to be is girlfriend which made Marcia ecstatic as she had, had a crush on Ron for sometime. She had thanked Hermione again for her advice when they had met one day in the library. Hermione had told her that no thanks were necessary and that this solved a number of problems for her as Ron had been moping ever since she and Neville had told him they were dating.  
“How about some chess Marcia?” asked Ron.  
“Sure,” answered Marcia immediately. Ron took his chess board out of his trunk and the two began playing.  
“So what are your plans for the summer?” Ginny asked Hermione.  
“If I tell you you have to promise not to say anything to anyone,” said Hermione. “And that includes all of you.”  
When everybody had agreed she said, “I've been invited on vacation with Neville's family and so has Harry, Gwen and Sabrina.”  
“Oh you're so lucky,” said Ginny and Marcia at the same time.  
“That's right,” Harry agreed. “I'm looking forward to it and I know Gwen and Sabrina are to.”  
“It's been awhile since we've all been on vacation together,” Neville added. “And it is certainly the first time that Hermione has been invited.”  
“Why keep it a secret though?” asked Marcia curiously as she looked up from the chess game she was playing with Ron.  
“Because, Marcia, there are still Death Eaters out there,” Neville told her gently but firmly. “And both my family and Harry's are targets.”  
“I'm a target to simply because I'm muggle-born and a well known friend of the Potters, Longbottoms and Weasleys.”  
“I'm muggle-born am I a target?” asked Marcia the fear in her voice obvious.  
“Probably not right now as long as you keep a low profile,” said Ginny. “The only reason Hermione is a target is because she's friends with us and because she's top of her year in all her classes and that annoys some of the purebloods who think muggle-borns should be exterminated.”  
“Yes, I know what you mean,” Marcia agreed. “I've heard some comments people like Draco Malfoy have made, but you know I think their main problems are envy and jealousy. Envy because even if they studied half as hard they probably wouldn't even come close to her grades and jealousy because they weren't born with her brains and they think such brilliance should be reserved for purebloods alone.”  
Hermione looked ready to protest but Ron stopped her by speaking, “You've hit the nail on the head, Marcia.” Marcia blushed at Ron's compliment as Ron continued talking, “You know Marcia's right, Hermione so don't bother arguing. My family doesn't think like that of course and neither does Neville's but a lot of purebloods do.”  
Hermione’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click, “You're right,” she conceded finally. “I've never liked prejudice and I try to think the best of everyone, but I know that some people will always look down on people like me.”  
After that the subject was swiftly changed to a more cheerful topic for the rest of the train ride.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Hermione got home with her parents she barely had time to put her stuff in her room upstairs before her father called her downstairs. Hermione sighed to herself already guessing what they wanted. She had gotten more nervous the closer the end of term came, because she knew she was in for a lecture at the least. She supposed she deserved it for not telling them certain things, but she had been so afraid that her parents would not allow her to go back to Hogwarts if they knew of the danger.  
Hermione went downstairs trying to think of the words that would make her parents understand why she had not told them. Finally she entered the living room where they were waiting. She must really be in trouble for that was the only time that discussions took place in the living room. They usually took place in the kitchen or maybe the den, but only when she was in serious trouble did they take place in the living room.  
“Have a seat Hermione,” Helena suggested her face expressionless her voice stern.  
Hermione sat in the chair that was directly across from the couch where her parents were sitting and waited for the lecture she knew was coming.  
“Hermione as I am sure you are aware we have learned some things recently that greatly disturb us,” Helena began.  
“Things that we should have heard from you and not from another source,” Ray added.  
“The Longbottoms have told us a little of what is going on in the wizarding world although they left it up to you to fill in the details. They have told us a lot of things that you should have told us yourself.”  
“And you will tell us now or we may not let you go back to Hogwarts next year,” Helena added.  
“What do you want to know?” asked Hermione looking resigned.  
“Who is this Voldemort person Frank and Alice were talking about?” asked Helena.  
“Voldemort is a very evil wizard whose real name is Tom Riddle. He went to Hogwarts just like thousands of other students over the years. He was an orphan just like my friend Harry, but unlike my friend he grew up in an orphanage and was a loner. According to what I know he was a bully and a petty thief stealing the other children's possessions when they angered or annoyed him. When Dumbledore came to the orphanage to tell him he was a wizard and that he had an invitation to attend Hogwarts he discovered what kind person he was. Even before he knew he was a wizard he could do things with his magic and most of the other children were frightened of him. Dumbledore watched him once he started attending Hogwarts, but he was an exemplary student and excelled at all his classes, but he was still a bully, although he became more subtle with it.”  
So Hermione told her parents everything she knew of one Tom Marvolo Riddle and how he had become Voldemort.  
Ray and Helena listened intently and half an hour later Hermione fell silent.  
“Sounds like a really evil son of a b—”  
“Ray!” Helena scolded, “Watch your language.”  
“Yes dad,” Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. “He is evil and a psychopath.”  
“But Hermione how he be out there when your friend Harry apparently killed him when he was a baby?” asked Helena.  
“I can't answer that because I don't know. I'm not even sure Dumbledore knows. All I know is that it probably involved very dark magic of some kind.”  
“And this dark magic is evil?” asked Ray.  
“Yes dad, dark magic is magic that is purposely used to torture and kill. Doing certain spells can even turn you evil. Its the temptation you see. Once you use it it is very hard not to use it again and again and again. A perfect example is Harry's parents. They were killed with the killing curse. In order to use such a curse you must already have a bit of darkness in your own soul or it won't work. The curse works you see by intent, hating someone enough to want to kill them.”  
“So I guess these Death Eaters you mentioned are kind of like the criminals in our world except they use magic to torture and kill,” said Helena.  
“Yes, that is a good comparison,” said Hermione soberly.  
“Are you sure you are safe at Hogwarts, Hermione?” asked Ray. “Answer me honestly.”  
“Yes, as long as Dumbledore is headmaster I do not believe that Death Eaters will attack the school. It has often been said that the only man Voldemort ever feared is Albus Dumbledore. As long as he is in charge I believe the school is a lot safer then being home.”  
Why is it safer at the school then at home?” Ray questioned.  
“Because Voldemort and his Death Eaters love to attack muggles and muggle-born. I am well known I'm afraid simply because I am the top of my class in every class, except perhaps for Defense Against the Dark Arts which Harry beats me in. Some Death Eaters feel that their own children should be smarter then somebody born to muggles but often that is not the case. I believe it is all the interbreeding going on in some of those families. If you interbreed to much eventually defects start showing up, insanity and the like. It doesn't help that I am friends with Harry Potter who the Death Eaters hate. I am also friends with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms and that gives them even more reason to come after me.”  
“Why?” asked Helena. “I mean we understand why the Death Eaters hate your friend Harry which is a shame since he's only a child, but why are you in more danger being friends with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms?”  
“Because both families refuse to join the ranks of the Death Eaters and do not believe in their ideals. People like the Death Eaters and those that agree with them resent that. They think that wizards need to keep their blood pure and not marry anyone who isn't a pureblood. The Weasleys and the Longbottoms are considered blood traitors because of it, which is rubbish. All this bigotry is what gave Voldemort his foothold in the first place. He simply used the bigotry of the purebloods to start this war and because of it hundreds of families have either been torn apart or wiped out entirely. The Boneses the MacKinnons, the Potters, the Prewetts. What makes it so sad is this war is so stupid and should never have happened but thanks to certain people Harry lost his parents and never knew his grandparents on the Potter side. He's the only Potter left until he gets married and has kids. Both families could make life easier for themselves if they went along with Voldemort's ideas about blood superiority but they won't simply because they believe everybody should have equal opportunities and they don't hate muggles or muggle-borns.”  
“That's sad,” Helena admitted. “It sounds like this war started just because of a few bigots.”  
“Pretty much,” Hermione agreed. “I mean from what I know from my reading the MacKinnons were wiped out entirely in the first war and so were the Boneses except for Amelia Bones who runs magical law enforcement and her niece Susan. Like Harry, Susan's parents were killed by Death Eaters when she was just a little older then him. Susan's in my year, but a Hufflepuff instead of a Gryffindor and the only Prewett left is Molly Weasley who was of that family before she married. I read in some of the back issues of the Prophet that they keep in the school library that Mrs. Weasley had two brothers, twins like Fred and George. They were Aurors and were killed by Voldemort personally because they were very good at what they did and caught quite a few Death Eaters. Their names were Gideon and Fabian.”  
Hermione’s parents continued to ask questions for another couple of hours but finally seem to run out of questions at least for now.  
“From now on Hermione, I want you to be honest with us,” said Helena. “No withholding information just because you think it's for our own good, agreed?”  
“Agreed,” said Hermione, knowing she had dodged the bullet this time but next time she might not.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day Hermione met Neville at Harry's house after she finished washing clothes and whatever else was necessary for the trip.  
“How was the school year?” Petunia asked Hermione.  
“It was okay once the excitement died down from somebody entering Harry name in the Triwizard tournament of course you know all about that since I know that's part of the deputy headmistress job to inform the parents or guardians if their children get in trouble.”  
“We do,” said Petunia, “Not only did Minerva write, so did Harry. I just wish I knew who put Harry's name in, in the first place.”  
“Oh we found out,” said Hermione.  
“Who?” asked Petunia half curiously half furiously.  
“It was a Death Eater but one that was supposed to be long dead. His name was Barty Crouch Jr.”  
“If I ever get my hands on him—” Petunia began.  
“There's no need. He's dead,” said Hermione.  
“Dead? How?” asked Petunia in astonishment.  
“Breech of magical contract, since it was his handwriting on the piece of parchment that came out of the goblet. It was whoever had put Harry's name in that had to participate in the tournament since Harry didn't compete.”  
Hermione grimaced internally as she remembered the blood and body parts in the Defense classroom. “We had to have a temporary teacher for defense for the rest of the year.”  
“How did this Barty Crouch get in as a teacher? You would think somebody would recognize him.”  
“He didn't look like himself at the time. There's a potion called Polyjuice that will make you look like someone else for an hour. It takes a month to brew and you have to keep the person you're impersonating alive for you need a strand of hair for every dose. The potion must be drunk every hour on the hour in order to maintain the altered appearance. Crouch looked like Alastor Moody who is an old friend of the headmaster's and who had agreed to teach. From what I know it's extremely hard to get the drop on Alastor Moody as he's extremely paranoid.”  
“I know. I've met him a few times,” said Petunia. “He was Sirius's trainer when he joined the Aurors.”  
“So you know what I mean then?” asked Hermione.  
“Yes, now you better go find Neville. I'm sure he's wondering where you are. Oh, and have fun on your vacation.”  
“Oh, I will,” said Hermione. “I've been looking forward to it for the last few months. We're to leave the day after tomorrow.”  
“I know. I sure am going to miss my children but I also know that it's a good opportunity for them to see some of the world.”  
“And it's also a good opportunity for you and Remus to have a little time alone. All you have to do is pay someone to babysit for a few hours.”  
“That's what grandparents are for and Remus and and I haven't had any time alone in a long time. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind looking after them for a week or so.”  
“Well I better be going,” said Hermione heading for the kitchen door so she could find Neville.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

As Hermione was heading upstairs to look for Neville she ran into Remus. “How are you Hermione?” asked Remus.  
“I'm fine, Remus,” said Hermione. “No in fact I'm so happy I could explode and it's thanks to you.”  
“What did I do?” asked Remus with a raised eyebrow.  
“You convinced me that soulmates did exist and if you hadn't when Neville told me about them I probably would not have believed it.”  
“You probably would have eventually, Hermione. Your heart doesn't lie as long as you listen to it, it will never lead you astray. I listened to mine more years ago then I care to recall and I have never regretted that decision.”  
“Sometime I have trouble following my heart,” Hermione admitted. “But I am so glad Neville confessed his feelings for me. If the decision had been left up to me we would probably still be dancing around each other. Either that or I'd be dating Ron or someone else and before it was all solved several people's feeling would have been hurt and I would probably be nursing a supposedly broken heart.”  
“I don't think it would have gotten that far, Hermione,” Remus told her gently. “Soulmates are always drawn together like a lodestone to a magnet and you would have realized sooner or later that you and Neville belonged together—probably sooner. That's the way these type of bonds work. Now you should probably go find Neville. He was just looking for you wondering where you were.”  
“You've given me a lot to think about,” said Hermione. “I'll see you later and again thank you.”  
“You're welcome, Hermione,” said Remus softly as Hermione disappeared towards Harry's room.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Two days later Hermione stepped out of the Floo and into the Longbottoms parlor dragging her trunk with her.  
“Here let me get that miss,” said a voice.  
Hermione looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a little creature about the size of a six year old child but with large floppy ears and as wrinkled as an old woman. Hermione knew that this was a house-elf and that they belonged to old rich families and also worked at institutions like Hogwarts. House-elves were an odd breed and their were several books that Hermione had read when she found out about them. Of course they were muggles books that were based more on legends and fairy tales then fact. The books said that the house-elves were faeries and originally came from the faerie realm and they became servants of old and powerful families because those families offered them protection from the outside world that was rapidly encroaching on their territory. They had also said that coming into contact with cold iron could kill them. Whether this was fact or fiction Hermione didn't know but she wasn't going to mistreat the elf simply because she knew most pureblood families that had them were abusive. She would love to free every single one of them, but also knew from have talked to Neville on the subject that house-elves didn't want to be free and considered days off punishment and if she did free them then they would die within a year or two. It was simply put part of the house-elf magic to serve. Neville had also assured her that the house-elves working here were more family then servants and were treated as such. She still thought that the entire elf population had been brainwashed or maybe put under a spell but there was really nothing she could do about it.  
“Thank you, what's your name?” asked Hermione.  
“I'm Dappy miss,” said the little creature.  
“It's nice to meet you Dappy, I'm Hermione,” said Hermione.  
“I know who you are miss,” said Dappy shyly. “You are Master Neville's soulmate. Master Neville talks of you all the time and the others say you are really nice. If you'll follow me miss I'll take you to Master Neville.”  
Dappy led the way to the greenhouse where Neville was working. “Master Neville, Mistress Hermione is here.”  
Neville looked up at Dappy's words. “Thank you Dappy,” said Neville. “Hi, Hermione, if you'll give me a minute I'll go wash my hands so I can give you a proper hug and kiss. I don't want to get your nice outfit all dirty.” Neville got up off his knees and went to wash his hands in the sink that was on one side of the greenhouse. When he came back as promised he gave Hermione’s a proper hug and kiss.  
“How are we getting to Italy?” asked Hermione as she and Neville headed upstairs so he could finish packing.  
“Portkey,” said Neville. “The ministry has a travel department. It isn't to hard to get a Portkey to almost anywhere you want to go, so long as you have the proper paperwork of course.”  
“I need to make sure I packed everything for the trip. I don't want to forget anything important so I had better head upstairs.”  
“I can help you if you like,” said Hermione.  
“Thanks,” said Neville knowing he had already packed Hermione's birthday present out of sight. “I appreciate it.”  
“No problem,” said Hermione taking Neville hand in hers.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A month later Hermione stepped out of the Floo and into her own living room only to discover that the house was eerily silent. Hermione looked around warily but decided against calling out for something was wrong she could feel it. Hermione silently looked around the house, touring all the rooms. Everything had a month's worth of dust on it. What was going on here? Hermione asked herself.  
I better get out of here, Hermione decided hurriedly. What if Death Eaters came while I was on vacation? Hermione questioned herself. Mum would never leave the house with a month's worth of dust. I should never have left.  
Hermione quietly gathered some of her favorite things, her clothes, a couple of photo albums some books out of the library and then quietly hurried back to the Floo. After dumping everything in her trunk she threw some Floo powder onto the flames and called out the Longbottoms address.  
Hopefully she was just being silly but just in case. When she stepped out of the Floo it was to find Frank and Alice sharing a private moment and a passionate kiss. Hermione blushed and hated to interrupt them. When they finally broke apart she said tentatively, “Excuse me?”  
Both Frank and Alice turned at stared at Hermione as if they had never seen her before. “I'm sorry to interrupt but something's wrong at my house.”  
Finally Frank asked, “How do you know?”  
“Well there's a month's worth of dust on everything for one thing and my mother never would have allowed the house to get so dirty. Plus it just felt eerie as if no one had been there in a while. Considering the times like they are I just felt it might be better to be safe rather then dead.”  
“That was probably wise,” Alice admitted.  
“We'll check into for you, Hermione,” Frank promised. “In the meantime you can stay here.”  
“Thank you,” said Hermione in tears now.  
“You did extremely well, Hermione,” Alice told her gently. “Not many people could have taken the actions you did or thought so clearly in such a situation.”  
“It probably comes with being friends with Harry,” admitted Hermione.  
“Why don't you go find Neville?” suggested Frank gently feeling great empathy for Hermione. If she was right her parents were dead and it had happened why she was on vacation, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself easily for not being there. Of course if she had been there she would more then likely be dead too. “As soon as we've discovered what has happened we'll tell you.”  
Hermione nodded and started dragging her trunk out of the parlor. “Let the house-elves get that,” said Frank.  
Hermione didn't protest and just left her trunk where it was.  
“She must really be upset,” Alice observed as she watched Hermione exit the room with her shoulders drooped and her entire carriage dejected and sad. “She didn't even protest.”  
“Wouldn't you be if you went home to find the house you had grown up in with a month's worth of dust and looking as if no one had lived there for a long time?” asked Frank rhetorically.  
“Yes, and I was a grown adult with two children when my parents passed away. Hermione is only fifteen. If her parents are dead what will happen to her?”  
“It depends on a number of factors,” said Frank thoughtfully. “One does she have any family besides her parents. If she doesn't then it might make things easier.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Alice.  
“There's an ancient wizarding law that allows a person with no other family to live with their soulmate's family until they come of age. I don't believe that particular wizarding law has been used in centuries but it is still on the books.”  
“That's the perfect solution, but will the child care department accept it.”  
“They should as it is a perfectly legitimate law that has been around almost as long as soulmates have existed. Besides where else would she go to? An orphanage? I don't think so.”  
Alice looked into Frank's eyes and saw fire in them. It was a moment like this that had made her fall for Frank Longbottom even before they had known that they were soulmates. The fire in his eyes was passion, a passion to set things right and to make things just a little better then they had been before.  
“We better go see how she's doing, don't you think?” Alice suggested quietly. “It pains me to see Hermione go from the girl who was happy to tell us the history of the sites we saw on our vacation to the sad, dejected girl who left here awhile ago.”  
“I know, I know,” said Frank giving his wife a kiss.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione walked up the stairs and went searching for Neville in his room. When she got there she stared at her soulmate whose back was turned and who was whistling softly as he unpacked. Hermione had never heard Neville whistle before and it startled her for a moment. Finally she smiled softly and said, “Neville.”  
Neville whirled around startled and stared at Hermione for a long moment as if she wasn't real. “Hermione? What are you doing here?” asked Neville. “Not that I'm not happy to see you but didn't you just go home?”  
At Hermione's stricken look Neville dropped the clothes he had been holding onto the bed and came over to give soulmate a comforting hug. “Tell me what's the matter,” said Neville.  
“I...did...go...home,” Hermione stuttered then took a deep calming breath and when she spoke a gain her voice was steadier. “When I got there everything was eerily quiet considering it's Saturday. Mum and dad should have been having dinner and watching a movie in the den. It's a Saturday night tradition that is only very rarely put on hold. The house had several weeks worth of dust covering everything. I figured it was probably safer to just come back here and let your parents know something was wrong. They have promised to check into it.”  
“If anything has happened to your parents then I'm so sorry Hermione. I liked them both a lot the few times I met them,” Neville told her holding his girlfriend close and letting her cry into her shoulder.  
When there was a knock on Neville's doorframe Neville looked up startled into the eyes of his mother. “Have you found anything out?” Neville mouthed at her.  
Alice shook her head and indicated that one of the guest rooms had been prepared for Hermione to use for the night at least.  
Neville nodded and watched as his mother left.  
Some minutes later Hermione finally stopped crying enough to look up. When she did Neville saw her face was all puffy and her eyes red but to him she was still just as beautiful as the moment he first saw her on his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He was sure Hermione would disagree if she knew what he was thinking but he didn't plan on ever telling her.  
“Come on Hermione, my mother had one of the house-elves prepare one of the guest rooms for you. You need to sleep.”  
“I can't,” Hermione protested even though she was exhausted from all the emotions of the day and her crying jag.  
“You can,” said Neville calmly but firmly. “I promise to wake you if my parents learn anything.”  
“But if I go to sleep that will only make it all the more real,” Hermione whispered looking stricken.  
“You still need to sleep, Hermione,” Neville told her. “You're exhausted from all that has happened today.”  
Hermione finally gave in with good grace and allowed Neville to call one of the house-elves to show her to the guest room.  
Once she was gone Neville sat on his bed and tried to get his emotions under control the main one which was fear. Oh it wasn't fear for himself, but fear for one of the people he loved most in the world. Fear of what could have happened to his soulmate when she had gone home. She was lucky that no one had been waiting for her. If he ever found out who had caused Hermione to be so upset they would pay and that was a promise that he intended to keep.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few hours later Hermione woke up in a strange bed and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She was at the Longbottoms she finally remembered and came fully awake. She had come here after she had gone home to find several weeks worth of dust on everything and the house eerily silent. Hermione rose from the bed and looked out the window noticing the morning sunlight that was coming which is what had awoken her. She had slept all night? Hermione looked down at how she was dressed and noticed hat she was wearing an unfamiliar nightgown. It probably belonged to Alice, she decided, The house-elf had probably used her magic to get her dressed in it and to make it a couple sizes bigger since she and Alice were not the same size.  
Hermione then noticed what time it was by looking at the clock on the wall. It was after ten and Hermione wondered how she could have slept so late. A sleeping potion, Hermione decided finally. The house-elf had probably slipped her a sleeping potion in that cup of tea she had had before going to bed. More then likely at the Longbottoms orders. There were several that would give the drinker a restful night's sleep with no side effects. She had needed it she knew, although she resented being given one without being told although she wouldn't have slept though the night without it or if she had slept she probably would have had a restless night.  
Hermione silently got dressed in clean clothes and headed downstairs suddenly starving.  
“Good morning Hermione,” said Frank as Hermione came into the dining room. “Are you hungry would you like some breakfast?”  
“Morning and yes I'd love some breakfast. For some reason I'm starving.”  
She looked directly at Frank and then at Alice and let them know silently that she was well aware she had been slipped a sleeping potion.  
Both Longbottoms colored slightly after Hermione's silent message had been received.  
Neville watched the exchange but didn't comment as Hermione came to sit by him giving him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Hermione was seated Neville called for one of the house-elves to bring Hermione some breakfast.  
“Have you found anything?” asked Hermione as she ate.  
“I talked to Albus and he was going to look into it for us. Were your parents planning on vacationing while you were gone?”  
“I believe they were going to go skiing. I've never liked to ski so I was glad I didn't have to go.”  
What is this skiing?” asked Frank curiously never having heard of it before despite all his knowledge of the muggle world this was a new one on him.  
“It's a muggle sport.” Hermione went on to explain all about the sport of skiing.  
“Sounds dangerous,” commented Alice.  
“It can be, but then again so is Quidditch. I don't know how many times Harry has been in the hospital wing because of a Quidditch related injury. In skiing you need to watch out for things like avalanches and snow spills. Also you can break a bone very easily. Last time my parents and I went skiing was the year before I started Hogwarts and I spent all my time in the lodge drinking hot coco and reading.”  
“So where would they have gone to go skiing?” asked Alice.  
“Oh, there are several places they could have gone that aren't to far away,” said Hermione naming a couple of places.  
“I'll contact Albus and tell him what you told us,” said Frank decisively. “Hopefully Albus will have some information for us in a few days.”  
Hermione nodded and tried not to be impatient for she knew finding out information took time.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several days later the headmaster came to see the Longbottoms and Hermione. When Hermione was called from where she had been reading in the library she went white when she saw the headmaster. “Please Ms. Granger take a seat,” said Dumbledore indicating an empty seat next to Neville on the sofa. When Hermione had sat down with Neville's hand gripped in hers Dumbledore said, “I went to the first place that you had told Frank and Alice that your parents liked to ski and started to make inquiries. I discovered after asking some discreet questions that your parents were there.”  
“What happened?” Hermione questioned anxiously.  
“There was an avalanche while your parents were skiing and I'm afraid they were unable to escape it.”  
“They were buried?” asked Hermione her face turning even whiter.  
“Yes, I'm sorry, Hermione,” said Dumbledore. “The workers found your father and mother just before they were going to do some controlled demolition and cause an avalanche in controlled conditions. I'm afraid your mother was already dead along with several other people but your father survived just long enough to give me a message. How he knew I was coming I do not know.”  
“What's the message?” asked Hermione tears coursing down her cheeks.  
“Here listen,” said Dumbledore taking a tape recorder out of the pocket of his robe and pushes the play button.  
“Hermione if you are listening to this then your headmaster kept his promise to deliver this message to you,” came Hermione's dad's voice choked with pain. Hermione let out a sob but continued to listen. “The doctors say I'm dying and are shocked that I've lived this long, but I had to hold on in order to get this last message to you so you would know what happened to us. Just know that this was an accident and was not murder.” Ray's voice coughed then continued, “This is the last will and testament of Raymond Daniel and Helena Ellen Granger. All assets are left to our only child Hermione Jean and the dental practice is to be sold to our partner Chad Edwards at a discount.” Ray coughed again then continued, “The house can either be sold or you and Neville can live there after you marry. Frank and Alice if you are listening to this I'm asking you to take care of our little girl. Helena and I have no other family and although I'm sure Hermione can make her own way in the world she is still underage for another two years.” Ray coughed again. “You offered our family houseroom and I've since learned in the last couple of months a little more of what that means. Helena and I thank you for looking after our little girl and if we must die at least we'll know she is taken care of. Hermione, know that your mother and I love you and what happened was a terrible accident. You are not to blame yourself or feel guilty for this was a twist of fate and fate can sometimes be cruel.” Ray's voice faded and the tape went silent.  
Hermione sobbed and buried her head in Neville's shoulder. Neville held her somewhat awkwardly but tenderly all the same. He knew how Hermione was feeling because at the age of ten just a year before he was to start Hogwarts his grandfather, his dad's father had died. He had loved his grandfather a lot and he had grieved just like his parents had.  
Finally Hermione's sobs quieted and Neville realized she was asleep. “Here let me put her to bed,” said Frank as he got up and lifted Hermione gently cradling her in his arms as he headed upstairs.  
“To lose both her parents, just like that,” said Neville. “I really liked them the few times I met them and it was obvious that they loved Hermione and were proud of her. I know that most muggles don't accept magic easily but the Grangers seemed to. So what are you going to do? The Granger did ask you to take care of her.”  
“And we will,” Alice assured him. “Your father and I already talked about this when it first happened. Frank told me about an ancient law written for when one of a soulmate couple loses their entire family. Since you and Hermione are technically married thanks to the soulmate bond she can live here. We would offer her a place to stay even if she was just dating you without the bond and had lost her family. Technically she is a member of the family even without a wedding, that's just a formality now.”  
“Good,” said Neville. “And thank you. I think I am going to go sit by her bed.”  
“You're welcome son,” said Alice as she watched Neville leave to go be with Hermione. Neville was growing up so fast it was almost like—well magic.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several hours later Hermione awoke. When she opened her eyes it was to see Neville sitting by her bed reading a book on Herbology.  
At first Neville didn't notice that Hermione was awake and it gave Hermione time to observe him. Neville had grown a lot in the last year and lost much of the baby fat on his body. His face was now leaner and less round to where he looked more like his father and his body was leaner and lightly muscled. He had grown taller as well and was now several inches taller then she was.  
“Hermione you're awake,” said Neville as he looked up from the book he was reading.  
“Yes,” said Hermione.  
“I'm really sorry you lost your parents,” said Neville. “I liked them both a great deal the few times I met them.”  
“What will happen to me now?” Hermione asked. “I have no other family.”  
“Yes you do,” said Neville. “You have me and mum and dad and my brothers. We are your family now and although I am sorry that you lost your parents you need to live for them. They would want you to be happy, to finish school, get married and have a dozen children if you want.”  
Neville's words seemed to knock Hermione out of her depression and shock and she knew he was right. “You're right, Neville,” Hermione agreed softly. “I will always miss my parents, but they would want me to be happy.”  
“You know I lost my grandfather when I was just ten. I loved him a lot and I went through the same grieving process that you are going through now. So I understand how you feel and you are not the only person to lose somebody they love.”  
“I know that Neville,” said Hermione quietly, “but to lose both of them in one fell swoop and they were both still so young. It's a lot to take in is all.”  
“I know, Hermione,” said Neville. “I know.”  
The two teens just sat there for a time holding hands and talking quietly.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Alice came to check on them an hour later it was to see Neville holding Hermione on his lap as he rubbed her back and she cried into his chest.  
It would take a while to get through the grieving process, Alice knew as she had been through it after she had lost first her mum then her dad all in the span of six months.  
Alice knew that her dad had loved her mother very much and even though his health was good his heart had been broken by her death and so he had been unable to live without the woman he had loved so much. Both had been relatively young in wizarding years, just in their fifties. People with magic tended to live longer usually upwards of two hundred years or more unless they had an accident or were killed.  
Alice left quietly and went to find her husband.  
“How is she doing?” asked Frank as soon as Alice had joined him in the library.  
“About as can be expected,” said Alice. “When I poked my head in the door of her room she was sitting on Neville's lap crying into his chest while our son stroked her back. Neither of them noticed I was ever there.”  
“Yes, I remember when all of us were grieving when my father died. She'll get through it just like we did and be stronger for it to,” said Frank  
“I know, but in the meantime she is going to be depressed and sad. And in just three weeks they go back to school,” said Alice.  
“Maybe getting out of the house will help. It will distract her anyway and we need to get school supplies in any case,” suggested Frank.  
“That might be a good idea,” said Alice looking thoughtful. “We can make a day of it and ask Remus, Petunia and their family to join us. I'm sure Hermione will be happy to see her friends and it might distract her for a few hours at least.”  
“Which is good as it is not good to grieve like that without anything to distract her.”  
“Maybe we can also go to museums to. Not only will it be a good experience for our children and teach them a little more about the muggle world it will also be educational.”  
“Maybe,” said Frank. “And I'm sure Hermione knows her way around a museum as it seems like something she'd do doing in the summer. If there's one thing that girl likes it is learning something new and fascinating. Everytime I've seen her lately she's had her head stuck in a book and Neville has said that she is like that at school to.”  
“Yesm she's very studious,” Alice agreed. “Certainly more studious then I ever was. I got good grades true and I studied but I didn't read just for pleasure not back then at least.”  
“I think Hermione led a very lonely life more then even her parents probably realized. Her books were probably her only friends until she started at Hogwarts.”  
“Well that isn't the case anymore and we will make sure she doesn't get to depressed and that ought to be relatively easy as all our children seem to adore her even Shawn.”  
“Yes I have noticed that she is very patient and kind and is willing to help them with their lessons, play games with them and anything else they want.”  
“And this baby I'm carrying will probably adore her as much as the other.”  
“Baby?” Frank questioned his eyes flashing with excitement, “You're pregnant.”  
“Yes, I just found out from the healer when I went to see him yesterday.”  
“This is great, terrific,” said Frank picking his wife up and spinning her around. When he put her down he kissed he passionately. When they broke apart he said, “I hope this baby's a girl. I love our sons but I've always wanted a daughter.”  
“I hope it's a girl to,” said Alice, “but even if it is another boy we will still love him.”  
“Of course,” Frank agreed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A few days later when all of the children were told the three oldest and Hermione were happy for them and Shawn who was only three didn't quite understand.  
“Hermione could Alice and I have a word?” asked Frank.  
“Of course, Mr. Longbottom,” Hermione agreed politely. “I'll see you later Neville.”  
Frank led the way to his study and indicated that Hermione should sit down in the comfortable looking chair that was in front of the desk.  
“First of all Hermione I want you to call me Frank and my wife Alice,” said Frank.  
“I don't know if I can do that sir. It doesn't seem proper.”  
“You're going to be living here and quite frankly neither one of us are very formal people. Calling me Mr. Longbottom all the time can get rather tedious and I don't want to take the place of your father by you calling me dad.”  
“I'll try,” Hermione promised seeing his point.  
“Also there is a rather ancient law that has not been used in several centuries that allows for one of a soulmated couple to live with each other while underage if one loses their family. I know that you and Neville are technically married but until you are at least sixteen you can't consummate it.”  
“I know that, sir,” said Hermione her face turning red in embarrassment. “I've read every book I can get my hands on, on the subject and they all say basically the same thing and quite frankly I don't believe that either Neville or I are ready for that sort of intimacy yet.”  
“You'll get there,” Alice assured her.  
“I know we will eventually get to that stage of our relationship, but right now I can't help but think about my parents. I know they would want me to be happy and to do well in my studies, but right now I don't know if that's possible.”  
“You aren't the only one that has ever gone through the grieving process Hermione. I went through it when my parents died and Frank when his father passed away. Also Harry lost his parents and so did Remus. So you are not alone in this.”  
“I know that,” said Hermione. “And I thank you for taking me in. I know what happened to my parents was terrible even if it was just an accident, but I can't help, but wonder if it would have happened if I had gone with them.”  
“These are natural questions Hermione ones you'll never know the answer to, but know that it is part of the grieving process and you'll get through it just like we did,” said Frank as he observed somebody he already loved like a daughter. Hermione had been badly subdued ever since she had learned of her parents death, but that was to be expected and it didn't help that they were technically at war even if that war was on hold for the moment. Both Frank and Alice believed like Albus that although Voldemort had been vanquished that night in October that he would find a way to come back and probably would have during the Triwizard tournament if Harry had actually competed. It would have made sense to use Harry's blood in some sort of dark ceremony since as a baby he had been the one to actually vanquish Voldemort even if it was through Lily's sacrifice. Now that Harry was out of the Death Eaters reach they would have to find someone else to use as a sacrifice and Albus had already warned him and Alice to be extra careful. He had warned Remus and Arthur and Molly as well although he thought Remus and the senior Weasleys were less likely targets then they were. Still it paid to be vigilant which was after all Mad-Eye Moody's favorite motto.  
“How would you like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?” asked Alice. “We still need to get your's, Neville's and Tobias's school supplies and Frank and I thought we could make a day of it.”  
“I'd like that,” said Hermione. “If I may ask what are we going to do with the house I grew up in? And my parents dental practice?”  
“Well it was your parents wish to sell the dental practice to their partner Chad somebody,” said Alice.  
“Edwards, Chad Edwards,” said Hermione. “I've met him a few times and he seemed like a nice guy.”  
“Do you know how to contact this Edwards?” asked Frank.  
“His phone number is probably in my parents address book back at the house,” said Hermione.  
“As for the house are you sure you want to sell it? You and Neville could live there after you have the official wedding ceremony after you graduate.”  
“I don't think I could stand to live there ever again,” said Hermione. “There are to many memories for me to ever be comfortable there.”  
“Perhaps you should wait awhile before selling the house,” suggested Alice. “You might change your mind after your parents deaths aren't quite so fresh.”  
“Perhaps you're right,” Hermione conceded.  
“We were also thinking of taking the children to the museum in London. We thought it might be a good educational experience and also teach them more about muggles,” said Alice.  
“Oh the London museum, I haven't been there in ages,” said Hermione smiling for the first time since her parents deaths. “I would love to see what they've added since the last time I was there. Which museum are we going to? London has a lot of them.”  
“I thought the one near Saint Paul's Cathedral would be good. We can visit the others some other time.”  
Frank and Alice were both happy to see Hermione smiling so going to the London museum was a good idea.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Author's note: I don't see any reason to go through telling about years 5-7 when we all know what happened from the books. That would just be a waste of words and time and I have better things to do. I also don't see the point of telling how Voldemort was defeated as anybody who has read the books knows what happened. Now back to the story.

Three years later Voldemort had been defeated and Hermione and Neville graduated along with Harry, Ron Gwen and Sabrina.  
Some of their friends and members of the DA had gone to school with had not survived the battle including Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, Romilda Vane, Zacharias Smith and Percy Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys had survived and were grieving for a lost son and brother. Percy had only made up with his family within the last year and now he was gone. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had both survived the battle along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid.  
Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore had not survived and neither had Severus Snape or Rufus Scrimgeour the former Minister of Magic.  
Among the Slytherins who had fought on the the side of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy had survived along with his mother, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Several more had died however and the rest had either been killed while fighting for the wrong side or had been captured and would spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban once a new Minister of Magic had been elected and they each had a trial. Imagine living your life in just seventeen or eighteen short years and then to go to Azkaban for the rest of your life.  
Everybody who had been taking lessons under the Death Eaters running the school had had to go back for their seven year as the classes under the Carrows had been lacking to say the least. Ginny had taken summer school as had other sixth year pureblood so that they would all be up to speed to take their seventh years. Harry and Ron had also gone back for their seventh year and therefore Harry and Ginny along Gwen, Sabrina had all taken their seventh year together.  
Once the mess was cleaned up from the battle anxious parents came to the school to make sure their children were all right including Petunia with Daria in tow for she had to make sure that her husband had survived the battle along with her five children and her nephew two of who had graduated, but had come for the battle and three more who were due to graduate in a few weeks since school had been extended. She was just grateful that Ben had been to young to participate in the battle as he was only fourteen. She found her husband in the Great Hall dirty and his clothing torn but otherwise alive and whole.  
She confronted him and hugged him grateful that he hadn't been killed. Daria was also grateful that her husband had survived and so had her three kids although only one was old enough for Hogwarts and the middle son didn't have any magic and was a squib.  
Students were free to go home either by Floo or by train if they didn't have a Floo connection after they had helped finish cleaning up from the battle. Neville, Hermione, and Neville's brother Adrian decided to go home by Floo along with Harry, and his two cousins. Ben was already at home for he had not stayed to help with the clean up.  
Frank and Alice as well as Frank's mother Augusta Longbottom had been planning Neville's and Hermione's wedding before everything had gone to hell in a handbasket as the saying went and now only had a few details to take care of. The Longbottom/Granger wedding was to take place at the Longbottom estate just three weeks after the battle. Neville and Hermione had elected not to come back for their seventh year and had decided to take their N.E.W.T.s through the ministry.  
Neville stepped out of the Floo and into the parlour of the house he had grown up in waiting for his fiance to join him. Neville had changed a great deal in the last three years, he had grown taller for one thing and was now almost as tall as his father. His face and body had lost a lot of their pudginess that had characterized his boyhood. His face was more planes and angles now and his shoulders had broadened a great deal but it was the eyes that one took notice of the most. There were brown but they also held a wealth of pain and experience that nobody who was just seventeen should have. He had acquitted himself well in the battle and had killed Bellatrix Lestrange as the evil witch had had his fiancée under the Cruciatus curse.  
Hermione stepped out of the Floo just a minute later and came over to join her fiancé. Hermione had changed a great deal as well. She had grown taller although she would never be as tall as Neville who stood at 6'5' and she at a mere 5'7'. She was as tall as her mother had ever been and in fact was probably a couple of inches taller. Her shoulders had also broadened a little although not much and her face had changed as well, but like Neville it was the eyes that drew you to them as soon as you looked at her face for they like Neville held a wealth of pain but also happiness and a wealth of knowledge and experience that no eighteen year old should have.  
“Nev! Mione!” shouted the excited voice of Neville's three year old sister Sandra. “You're home!”  
“Yes we are home and to stay this time.” said Neville. “At least until after the wedding.”  
Sandra's lower lip quivered as she thought about the fact that Neville and Hermione were moving out as soon as they found a place of their own and after the honeymoon.  
“Now don't cry,” said Hermione leaning down and giving the little girl a hug and a kiss. “We'll be by to visit often.”  
“But why can't you just stay here,” said Sandra.  
“Newly married couples need their privacy,” Neville told his little sister gently also giving her a hug and picking her up. “My you've grown a lot I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to carry you very far,” he teased her gently.  
Sandra pouted as Neville carried her into the conservatory where his parents were waiting.  
“Look who I found,” Neville told his parents handing his sister to his mother.  
“Thank you,” said Alice taking the three year old.  
“She's rather upset that we are moving out,” said Neville.  
“And you expected something else?” asked Frank with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “You know how attached she is to you and Hermione.”  
“And you are of course welcome to stay here after the wedding although I understand that you need privacy. What newly wedded couple doesn't?”  
“How did the clean up go?” asked Frank changing the subject. “Are you sure about taking them through the ministry and not going back for your seventh year? That's the hard way to do it you know.”  
“The clean up went fine, and yes we're sure,” Neville answer. “Both of us are just ready to get on with our lives.”  
“Can't blame you there,” said Alice. “You've both been through a lot, more then most people three times your age.”  
“True, enough,” said Hermione.  
“I'm really going to have to study to be ready to take my N.E.W.T.s through the ministry,” said Neville. “Potions and arithmancy especially.”  
“Potions was only tough because Snape might have taught you a lot, but only if you knew how to keep a low profile. Since he always picked on you and Harry especially its no wonder you didn't do as well as you could have,” Hermione told him.  
“Snape always was a evil ba—”  
Frank! Language! There are children present,” Alice admonished. “Well a child anyway,” Alice corrected herself.  
Frank looked sheepish but added, “Although I realize Snape was on our side there was no need to be so nasty. I bet a whole generation of students hates potions simply because of him. Students that might have chosen careers involving potions if they had been taught by someone who wasn't so nasty.”  
“That is true enough,” Hermione admitted. “Neville and Harry both might have made decent potions makers if not for Snape. Ron however was hopeless from the beginning.”  
“Thanks probably to Snape you couldn't get Harry anywhere near a potions laboratory,” said Neville with a chuckle at his friends expense.  
“So have you chosen what career you want?” asked questioned her son.  
“Yes I have been offered the position as Herbology professor starting September first as Professor Sprout wishes to retire and I have accepted. Of course only if I have passed my N.E.W.T.s by then and with Hermione's help I'll make it.”  
“Congratulations, Neville,” said Alice.  
“That's great,” said Frank giving his son a hug. “So will you be living at the school?”  
“No,” said Neville. “Hermione and I have already talked about this and it was decided to find a house of our own. The quarters at school really aren't large enough enough to raise a family especially if we want a big one.”  
“And what career have you chosen, Hermione?” asked Alice.  
“I'm having trouble deciding actually,” Hermione admitted.  
“She's had about a dozen job offers,” Neville said. “And it doesn't seem to matter that she hasn't even taken her N.E.WT.s. I suppose being a heroine and playing a major role in defeating Voldemort has a lot to do with it.”  
Hermione blushed. “Not quite that many,” Hermione protested. “And as you well know I plan on taking my N.E.W.T.s even though I'm doing it the harder way.”  
“Oh yes, you have had that many offers,” said Neville. “I helped you open them remember. Of course I'm surprised she didn't get more then a dozen as she is the smartest witch to come through Hogwarts in a long time.”  
Hermione blushed again but knew it was probably true.  
“So what kind of offers did you get?” asked Alice.  
“Well I was a offered a position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and also the Department of Mysteries. I've also been offered the position as Ancient Runes professor when the teacher retires sometime in the next five years.” And so Hermione went on to list the dozen offers she had received.  
“Which one are you going to take?” asked Frank.  
“Well I thought I might start off in the Department of Mysteries and then maybe once the Runes professor retires that I'd take that.”  
“You ought to feel honored, Hermione,” said Alice. “The Department of Mysteries usually doesn't choose anyone so young as a member.”  
“I know the age someone is usually chosen is somewhere between thirty and forty.”  
The discussion went on for another hour then Alice rose with the sleeping Sandra in her arms. Sandra was all pooped out from the excitement and Alice carried her and put her in her own bed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week later it was the day of Neville's and Hermione's wedding and both rose early not in the least nervous and they knew they belonged together, heart, body and soul. Both got dressed in their rooms and Neville went downstairs for breakfast while Hermione was going to have breakfast in her room. Harry had been chosen for the best man and Gwen, Sabrina, Marcia and Ginny were all going to be bridesmaids.  
It was going to be the wedding of the year since both Neville and Hermione had gained fame for having fought in what was being called the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville for his defeat of Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione for taking out both Avery and Rodolphus Lestrange. Reporters had been following both of them around wanting their story and now Hermione and Neville both saw what Harry had, had to put up with all these years. The reporters had even tried to gain entrance to the wedding but Augusta Longbottom agreed to stand guard and make sure every single guest had an invitation. Any gate crashers would be dealt with severely and thrown out on their ear. Neville's grandmother still had quite a formidable reputation in the wizarding community and not many were brave enough to face her. The wedding was to be relatively small considering Neville's and Hermione's popularity in the wizarding world ever since the battle. Their was to be only about sixty-five or seventy guests, among them the Weasleys, Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, and from the Auror office Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hestia Jones. The Lupins, Sirius Black and his family and most of the DA who had survived the battle were also coming.  
Finally the wedding march began to play and Hermione walked down the long aisle on Frank Longbottom's arm that had people who were not aware of her parents deaths murmuring.  
It was obvious to the guests that Frank was proud to be escorting her and it was also obvious that he loved her like a daughter. Finally they reached where Neville was standing and Frank put her hand in Neville's and gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek.  
The man who was to marry them was standing by and as soon as Frank had taken his seat beside his wife the man began, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Neville Franklin Longbottom and Hermione Jean Granger in love for all eternity.  
“Do you Neville take Hermione to by your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” said Neville clearly standing tall and proud with a look of love so obvious on his face when he looked at Hermione that it brought quite a few of the guests to tears.  
“Do you Hermione take Neville to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” said Hermione speaking just as clearly as Neville had just a couple of minutes ago, her voice steady.  
“Do you have the rings?” asked the official.  
Harry handed Hermione, Neville's ring which she then slipped onto his finger. Harry then handed Neville the ring for Hermione who slipped it onto his soulmate's finger and looked deeply into her eye for a second.  
“With the giving and receiving of the rings and by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I now declare you married,” said the official.  
The wedding ceremony was slightly different then the ones Hermione was used to but that was only because religion didn't enter into it like it did at muggle weddings.  
There was hardly any divorce in the wizarding world either and the only time it was allowed by law was if one of the pair were being physically abused and then the wife or husband had to be able to prove that they were being beaten. The same applied to any child although it was up to the parent to take up the cause in the child's defense. Of course they were other forms of abuse Hermione knew, but they weren't really recognized in the wizarding world. The fact of the matter was that in order to get married you had to have a computability test done and if a couple wasn't compatible then they could not get married by wizarding law. Such a test had ruined more then one marriage alliance between pureblood families. Of course this law didn't apply to soulmate couples as they were already a perfect match for each other. All you had to do if you were soulmates was to go into the Ministry of Magic as there was an office that dealt exclusively with soulmate couples and tell the clerk that you were soulmates. The clerk would then check the book that had all the names of soulmates, one that automatically updated and if your names were in it then you didn't have to take the compatibility test as there was really no point. It was true that you could get married in a muggle ceremony but none of the pureblood would even consider doing such a thing although muggle-born or half-bloods did occasionally do the muggle ceremony.  
“You may kiss the bride,” said the official.  
Neville and Hermione gently kissed saving their more passionate kisses for later when then were alone.  
As soon as they broke apart the official announced, “May I present to you Neville and Hermione Longbottom.”  
Everybody clapped and cheered and came over to congratulate the couple.  
Everybody there will now be a reception out in the back garden,” Alice announced.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Congratulations, Neville and Hermione,” said Arthur coming forward to give Neville and Hermione hugs. Neither of them minded because Arthur Weasley was like a second father to both of them.  
“Yes, congratulations,” said Molly coming to stand beside her husband of almost thirty years.  
“Thank you,” said Hermione giving Molly a hug. “It's been a long time in coming and there were times I feared it would never happen and not because I didn't love Neville with all my heart, but because of the war. I feared we would not survive long enough to start a life together.”  
“Yes, we lost a lot of good friends,” said Arthur sadly thinking of all the people he had known that had not survived to see the defeat of Voldemort, Molly twin brothers Gideon and Fabian and his son Percy among them.  
“Today though is not a day for thinking of such things. Today is for you to celebrate and think happier thoughts,” said Molly.  
“You're right,” Neville agreed putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. “Just know that just because we're married now doesn't mean we'll forget all about our friends and you are more then friends you are family. It doesn't matter one jot that we aren't related by blood. Both Hermione and I will always look up to you for what good parents should be like.”  
“You honor us,” said Arthur carefully as he tried to control his emotions. Molly had tears in her eyes at Neville's words.  
“And we look forward to seeing you often and we'll invite you over to dinner just as soon as we find a place of our own.”  
“You will always be welcome at the Burrow,” said Molly. “Perhaps when you get back from your honeymoon you could come over to dinner.”  
“We'd like that,” said Hermione. “And perhaps you could give me some cooking lessons. My mum started to, but we all know why she never had a chance to finish those lessons.”  
“I'd be happy to,” said Molly.  
“Hermione we'd better go see to our other guests,” said Neville gently. “We can talk some more later.”  
“Of course you go see to your guests,” said Molly. “We'll see you again before you leave for your honeymoon.”  
“I just wish my parents had lived to see this day,” said Hermione softly as she and Neville walked together hand in hand to see to their other guests. “They would have been so happy not just for me, but for you to. They were just those kind of people, you know loving, kind and caring.”  
“I know and I know you still miss them and always will just like I still miss my grandfather but all three of them would want us to be happy and to have careers and as many children as we like.”  
“I know,” said Hermione softly, “but they should have been here to see my big day and to see me so happy. My dad should have given you the don't hurt my little girl speech which I knew he was saving for the day I got engaged and my mum should have been here to help plan the wedding and tell me I looked beautiful. Not to have them here on the happiest day of my life hurts even though they've been gone for four years.”  
“I know,” said Neville. “Try not to think of that today though. This is our wedding day after all and it is not a day to be sad.”  
“I'll try,” Hermione promised as she took Neville's arm and allowed him to escort her over to the buffet table where they both got something to eat.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

As they ate they had a chance to talk to most of their guests for a few minutes. “Congratulations,” said Sabrina as she and Gwen came to talk to Neville and Hermione for a few minutes.  
“We all knew it was coming but we're happy for you,” added Gwen. “Now if I can just find my soulmate,” she added wistfully  
“Of course you knew it was coming,” Neville teased his god sister. “How many times did you catch us snogging in a broom cupboard?”  
Hermione blushed as she remembered how many time she and Neville had been caught snogging in broom cupboards all over the school. Usually she wasn't one to go find a broom cupboard to snog in or at least she hadn't used to be until she and Neville had acknowledged the bond. After they had admitted there was a bond and kissed that first time she couldn't seem to keep her hands off him especially as they got older.  
“And you'll find your soulmate someday—hopefully soon,” added Neville.  
“For all you knew he could be younger then you and is just starting Hogwarts or its possible he's going to one of the foreign school like Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.”  
“Or he could even be older then you are and have graduated,” Hermione suggested.  
“Or he could be a muggle,” Sabrina suggested.  
“All those are suggestions are possibilities I know,” Gwen sighed. “And I wouldn't mind any of the the above just so long as he's not to much older or younger then me.”  
“For all we know it could be some old guy who is in his fifties,” Sabrina teased her sister.  
“Please no!” Gwen exclaimed in genuine horror. “I don't want some old guy who is thirty or forty years older then I am.”  
“Sabrina!” Neville said sharply looking angry.  
At Neville's angry look Sabrina looked ashamed of herself for teasing her sister. It took a lot to get Neville angry as he was a pretty easygoing guy but teasing somebody he loved and getting them upset brought out that rage, especially as Neville well knew she hadn't just been teasing her sister playfully but with genuine spitefulness. Sometimes she just couldn't keep from being jealous of her sister who seemed to have everything, looks brains, a ton of friends. Sabrina had a boyfriend it was true but she didn't have that many close friends from Ravenclaw besides Luna Lovegood and a couple of others and she didn't think she was that pretty even through her boyfriend Daniel told her she was beautiful.  
“I'm sorry, Gwen,” Sabrina apologized with genuine contriteness in her voice.  
“You're forgiven,” said Gwen who had a very forgiving nature much like her father while Sabrina had more of Petunia in her.  
Hermione watched the exchange but said nothing for Sabrina had been wrong to be so nasty to her sister but it gave her an interesting view of family dynamics.  
The four talked a little longer then Molly and Arthur found them again in order to say goodbye.  
“You're leaving?” asked Neville looking at his pocketwatch. It was later then he had realized. He supposed the old saying was true that time passed fast when you were having fun and he and Hermione had been having fun dancing, eating and talking to their guests.  
“It's getting late,” said Molly. “And we really should be getting home.”  
“We'll see you after we get back from our honeymoon,” said Hermione. “I've been meaning to ask how's George and Gabrielle doing?”  
Gabrielle was the younger sister of Bill's wife Fleur Delacour Weasley and was still in school. They had met at Bill and Fleur's wedding and were instantly attracted to each other. It was like seeing deja vu all over again as Hermione still remembered her reaction the first time she had laid eyes on Neville Longbottom on her first ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
Neville and Hermione had both known for some time that George had a soulmate and it looked like he had found her in the five foot three inch frame of Gabrielle Delacour.  
“It's going just fine,” said Molly. “Gabrielle is still in school of course and will be for another three years but after that I'm positive that we will be planning another wedding. It's funny, but if Bill had never met Fleur then George more then likely would never have met his Gabrielle and that would have been a tragedy as soulmates belong together.”  
“And what about Harry and Ginny?” asked Neville. Harry and Ginny had been dating since the beginning of fifth year after Harry had finally admitted his feeling for the youngest Weasley and that she just might be his soulmate.  
“He just proposed,” said Arthur proudly who had always looked on Harry as another son as were Chris and his twin brother Geoff and Neville as well. Hermione also was like a daughter as were Gwen and Sabrina. The older Lupin children and Neville had spent a lot of time at the Burrow over the years as had Harry. They hadn't known Hermione until she had made friends with their youngest son and Harry their first year at Hogwarts but once they had met she had also spent a lot of time at the Burrow.  
“Of course Ginny still has another year of school left so the wedding won't be until next year,” Molly added. “And Harry and Ron have decided to go back for their seventh year since they missed it because of the war.  
“And Harry also just told us that he has accepted a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts starting not this coming school year but the next they weren't even going to make him take his N.E.W.T.s, but Harry insisted on going back to finish his last year.”  
“That's great,” said Hermione wondering why Harry had told them, but then again maybe the decision had just been made. “I'm surprised that Ron decided to go back for his last year though.”  
“I think it has a lot to do with the fact that his girlfriend Marcia decided to go back to finish her education,” said Arthur with a grin knowing his son very well and what he thought about studying in particular and school in general.  
“That would probably do it,” Hermione agreed feeling proud of both of her best friends. “And Harry get's to do his last year with Ginny, which will make both of them happy as neither was looking forward to being separated.”  
“I think the reason that Harry decided to finish his seventh year is because student teacher relationships are forbidden and because he is a Potter and Potters never start something they don't finish,” said Molly. “So Remus has agreed to take the position for one year and then next year Minerva is going to retire as transfiguration teacher and Remus is going to take that position.”  
“Professor McGonagall not going to teach transfiguration anymore?” asked Hermione in astonishment.  
“I think that Minerva thought between her duties as headmistress and her duties as head of Gryffindor would just be to much to continue teaching transfiguration as well. She's not getting any younger you know and she doesn't need to be taking on to much. Albus left some awfully big shoes to fill,” said Molly.  
“Well yes, that's true,” said Hermione.  
“And if anyone deserves to be a teacher it's Remus,” added Neville. “He was an excellent teacher when we had him in third year we all wished he hadn't left, well all expect Draco and his crowd.”  
“At the time he was just doing a favor for Dumbledore,” said Arthur. “He felt that being so far away from home with the war going on was a bad idea. He was afraid that his family would be attacked while he wasn't there. His fears turned out to be groundless, but you never know, especially since we were at war at the time.”  
“But now he can be a teacher and not have to worry so much although there are still Death Eaters and Death Eater sympathizers out there most of the really dangerous ones were either caught or killed during the Battle of Hogwarts including Bellatrix Lestrange,” said Neville. “That's one I'm glad is gone as she is the one that tried to attack my home when I was just two. If Remus hadn't put up those wards all those years ago I wouldn't be surprised if we were all dead.”  
“Remus has always been good with any type of ward,” said Arthur. “He put up some at the Burrow to. Ones we still have up in fact.”  
They talked for a few more minutes and then the Senior Weasleys said goodbye and left.  
“Well this had been and interesting evening but I think it's time that we said our goodbyes to mum and dad and got on our way,” said Hermione. “I'm anxious to get you all to myself for two whole weeks.”  
“Me to,” Neville quickly agreed giving his wife a kiss before heading off to find his parents.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several hours later they checked into their hotel in New York and immediately went up to their room to unpack. It was muggle luxury hotel as the wizarding world really didn't have anything comparable. There were paying quite a bundle for two weeks in the honeymoon suite. New York was five hours behind England so while it had been midnight at home it was only seven o'clock in this part of America.  
When they got to the room the maid was already there and said she would unpack for them. As there was nothing magic in their luggage and both had their wands on them they allowed the maid to do her job.  
“How about some dinner?” Hermione suggested. “I don't know about you but I'm starving, and as it's only seven o'clock here the restaurants should still be open.  
“Sounds good,” said Neville, who had made sure to exchange plenty of Galleons for American dollars before they had left England.  
The maid watched as the two newlyweds went out the door hand in hand to have dinner together and thought that they were a very handsome couple and very much in love.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville and Hermione approached the maitre'd at the Statler Grill which was the only restaurant in the hotel that served dinner. There was a cafe that was open twenty-four hours but that was mainly snack food and dessert items.  
“Table for two?” asked the maître 'd.  
“Yes, if you don't mind, preferably somewhere quiet and intimate,” said Neville.  
“Ah, newlyweds,” the maitre'd said catching on immediately.  
“Yes, we were just married yesterday,” said Hermione and though that technically that was the truth as it had been a little after midnight when they left England and it was now close to eight o'clock here.  
“Where are you from?” asked the maître 'd.  
“England,” answered Neville and Hermione at the same time.  
“You've come a long way then,” said the maître 'd as he led them to a small table for two in a quiet corner.  
“Both of us have always wanted to see some of America and this seemed like an excellent opportunity.”  
The maître 'd left and Neville and Hermione looked at their menus trying to decide what they were in the mood for.  
“I think I'll take the fresh caught tuna,” Hermione decided after reading the menu.  
“And I'll have the steak,” said Neville.  
When the waiter came just a couple of minutes later they both ordered.  
When the waiter had left after writing down their order Neville and Hermione held hands under the table and made small talk until their food arrived.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

As soon as they had finished their meal Neville paid the bill and they left the restaurant and headed for their room. They definitely had plans for the rest of the night and they did not include being in anybody's company. It was their honeymoon and they intended to spend plenty of time in bed although they did intend to see at least some of the city while they were here. Neither one had ever had sex so they were both virgins, although both had done some extremely heavy petting. They had decided together they they would wait until after the official wedding ceremony before they made love.  
It had been a good decision on both their parts for they had had enough going on with the war in full swing by the time they were sixteen that they didn't need to add sex into the mix.  
They unlocked the door and entered their room closing the door firmly behind them after Hermione had put a do not disturb sign on the doorknob for they definitely did not want to be interrupted by the maid coming into their room to clean.  
After they had locked the door they took off their clothes and Hermione turned down the bed using wandless magic and both fell into it.  
Neville was slightly nervous about making love even though he knew he loved Hermione heart, body and soul.  
“Don't be nervous Neville,” Hermione told him softly giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “This is a new experience for both of us.”  
“I just don't want to mess this up,” Neville told her softly as he caressed her.  
“You won't,” Hermione told him kissing him heatedly.  
After Hermione's kiss there were no more words as Neville was to busy being downed in sensations as if felt as if every single one of his nerve endings was on fire.  
Neville kissed Hermione back and had soon lost his nervousness. The minute Neville penetrated Hermione's virginity barrier it was as if an explosion had gone off inside both of them and it was like a key in a lock and that feeling of coming home returned like when they had kissed for the first time which had been the same sensation but much more intense.  
“That was—” Neville tried to come up with a word that would describe the experience but failed.  
“Intense?” Hermione suggested. “Amazing? Earth shattering?”  
“All of the above,” said Neville. “If I had known what making love to you was like I probably would have thrown you on the floor and had sex right there in my parents parlor.”  
“Now there's a pretty picture,” Hermione giggled. “It was just as well that you didn't know then although just so you know I feel the same way.”  
After Hermione's statement there were no more words as they had started making love again which was the way they spent the rest of the night making love again and again while taking short naps in between until finally by dawn they were exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

It was after five in the afternoon before they woke up again and that was only because they both had to use the bathroom and once they were awake they realized they were starving.  
“Room service?” Hermione suggested giving Neville a kiss.  
“I think we should get out of the hotel and find a restaurant. Maybe we could ask the clerk at the front desk about places to eat out and then after dinner maybe we could go shopping for a couple of hours.”  
“Sounds good,” Hermione agreed.  
Both got dressed and headed downstairs and towards the front desk. “Can I help you?” asked the evening dest clerk.  
“We'd like to know what kind of restaurants there are within walking distance,” asked Neville.  
“And after that what shopping centers are close by,” added Hermione  
“And perhaps we could go see a show on broadway one day while we're here,” Neville suggested. “We might not get a chance to come back to New York for a while.”  
“Yes, I'd like that,” Hermione agreed.  
The desk clerk watched the couple interact before them for a minute and thought that it was almost like they were twins as they finished each other sentences. The clerk gave them the information and then the couple headed out the front doors hand in hand.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Finally they decided to eat at an Italian restaurant called Becco that was in Times Square. After they had eaten they wondered the little shops and tourists trap that were in that area for another three or four hours until they finally decided that it was time to head back to the hotel for the night.  
As they entered the honeymoon suite a few minutes later Neville had barely closed the door and locked it when Hermione was on him kissing him passionately.  
“I've been wanting you for the last hour,” Hermione told him as she dragged him over to the bed.  
“And I've been wanting you longer then that,” Neville admitted. “In fact practically the entire time we were eating and shopping I wanted to drag you back here and make love to you for days on end. If I didn't want us to see at least a little of the city I don't think I'd let you out of bed until it was time to go home.”  
Hermione looked astonished at Neville's words then grinned as she finally realized that Neville had a hidden well of passion deep inside him and he only let it out for her, which made her feel special and cherished which was something she had never felt not even with her parents.  
Hermione dragged Neville over to the bed, not that he was fighting her and both of them fell on the bed after taking their clothes off and throwing then every which way and for once they didn't care where they landed.  
Both made love again and again not seeming to be able to keep their hands off each other, but by four o'clock in the morning both were exhausted and fell into a deep sleep curled together as close as they could get.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Hermione and Neville awoke at ten and made love again slowly and tenderly before they got up, had a shower together and got dressed.  
As Neville pulled a shirt over his head he thought about the fact that they had been making love almost constantly since they had arrived and wondered if Hermione had gotten pregnant. It was possible of course but when it came to having children a lot of witches tended to have trouble conceiving, which was why some families had only one or maybe two children. His parents had been lucky that his mother conceived so easily and the Weasleys as well. Of course maybe it had something to do with the fact that his parents loved each other and so did the Senior Weasleys. Most pureblood marriages weren't based off love maybe that was why they didn't have that many children.  
“Hermione,” Neville began hesitantly, “We've been making love practically since we go here, you think—?”  
“That I could have gotten pregnant,” asked Hermione when Neville didn't finish his sentence.  
“Yes,” said Neville.  
“It's possible, but if I have it is to soon to tell even with a spell. I haven't been using any form of protection either magical or muggle though so it is a very real possibility.”  
Neville nodded and the matter was dropped for the time being. They then headed downstairs and had breakfast at the cafe that was part of the hotel. After they had eaten they asked the desk clerk if knew what was playing on broadway this season and they were immediately given a list.  
“Oh, they're showing Beauty and the Beast,” said Hermione excitedly. “That was one of my favorite fairy tales when I was a child. I'd love to see the play.”  
Neville looked confused as he had never heard of Beauty and the Beast not that that was surprising since he had grown up in the wizarding world. It was true he knew a lot about the muggle world thanks to his upbringing but this Beauty and the Beast was one thing he was unfamiliar with.  
“Can you get us tickets to see it?” Neville asked the clerk.  
“Preferably the front row,” added Hermione even though she knew it was more expensive, but this was their honeymoon after all, so it was a good reason to go to a little extra expense.  
“I don't know if I can get you front row, but I'll try,” the clerk promised.  
“Just add the price to our bill,” Hermione added.  
The clerk nodded and Neville and Hermione headed for the front entrance to head out for a day of sightseeing the clerk watching them go.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione hailed a cab as soon as they were outside and when a cab stopped in front of them they both got in.  
“The Empire State building,” Hermione told the driver.  
“Right away,” said the cab driver.  
“So what kind of fairy tale is Beauty and the Beast?” Neville asked his wife quietly once they were on their way.  
“Well this handsome prince who was also very arrogant turned this old woman away when she came begging for food.” Hermione continued describing the story and all Neville could do was mentally shake his head at some of the ideas muggles came up with, but he supposed muggles would think the wizarding worlds idea of a fairy tale strange to so he really shouldn't judge. Hermione finished telling him about the plot just as they reached the Empire State Building. Neville paid the driver and then followed his wife into the building where there was already a very long line to pay the admissions fee.  
Once they paid their fee Hermione led the way to the elevator that was already packed with tourists. Once they had squeezed into the elevator which was was like packing sardines into a very tight can the door closed and the elevator started moving upwards. When they finally reached the a hundred and second floor and stepped out of the elevator into the observation deck they were both relieved.  
“I think I'll take the stairs next time,” said Neville.  
“This is the hundredth and second floor, Neville. That's to many floors to take the stairs. This is one of the tallest buildings in the world after all. If we managed to climb down all those stairs it would take us all day and we'd be so pooped afterwards we wouldn't be able to go anywhere. This building has 1,860 steps that's from the ground floor to the top. It stands 1,454 feet or 443 meters if you're measuring all the way from street level to the tip of the lightning rod. If you don't count the lightning rod the it is only 1,250 feet or 381 meters.”  
Neville gulped and decided that had would just have to brave the crush of people on the elevator. The thought made him queasy. “I guess that's out then.”  
“Look out at the view, which is the reason I brought you here,” said Hermione. The two walked to where they could look out the windows. “The view is breathtaking, isn't it?”  
“Yes, you can almost see forever,” said Neville as he looked out at the view. “It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights though.”  
“I am, but as long as I have a railing or something I'm okay.”  
Neville had of course known that Hermione was afraid of heights and it was her only fear as far as he knew except perhaps a bad grade. Hermione getting a bad grade was highly unlikely though.  
The two newlyweds stood there for a while ignoring the crowds around them lost in their own little world.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

By the time they exited the Empire State building it was almost one o'clock. “How about some lunch?” Neville suggested just as his stomach growled.  
“Didn't we just eat like three or four hours ago?”  
“Yes well if we ate as well as we did at school I wouldn't be so hungry all the time,” Neville complained.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “I'm surprised half the school aren't to fat to move considering the starch, artery clogging meals they serve.”  
“Magical folk are pretty hearty for the most part,” Neville said quietly. “Besides I never ate half as much as Ron.”  
“That's true,” said Hermione. “I don't know how either Ron or Harry can eat so much and stay so skinny or not die of a heart attack.”  
“Good genes,” said Neville. “They are both just the kind of people who never gain an ounce.”  
“Lucky them,” said Hermione as she and Neville headed to find a restaurant for lunch.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

After lunch they went to see the Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island and had to take a ferry to get there. Once they got there Hermione started spouting off facts. “The Statue of Liberty was originally given to the United States by France as a sign of the recognition of friendship that they had established during the American Revolution and has grown to mean freedom, democracy and international friendship.  
“On October 28, 1986 the statue celebrated its hundredth birthday. Sculptor Frederic Auguste Bartholdi was commissioned to design a sculpture with the year 1876 in mind for completion, to commemorate the centennial of the American Declaration of Independence. The Statue was a joint effort between America and France and it was agreed upon that the American people were to build the pedestal, and the French people were responsible for the Statue and its assembly here in the United States. However, lack of funds was a problem on both sides of the Atlantic Ocean. In France, public fees, various forms of entertainment, and a lottery were among the methods used to raise funds. In the United States, benefit theatrical events, art exhibitions, auctions and prize fights assisted in providing needed funds.  
“Total statue height from the base of the pedestal to the tip of the torch is 305 feet, 6 inches or 92 meters. The height of the statue from the heel to the top of her head is 111 feet, 6 inches or 33 meters. There are a hundred and fifty-four steps starting from the pedestal and ending at the top of her head.”  
As Hermione continued giving him the facts Neville just shook his head wondering how his wife learned and remembered all this trivia and knew she could be a tour guide if she wanted not that was likely as she had bigger plans.  
“Do you want to climb to the top?” asked Hermione.  
“No that's okay,” said Neville quickly. “I can live without climbing to the top although I'm sure the view is spectacular.”  
Both Hermione and Neville decided to leave on the next ferry as they had had their fill of looking at the Statue of Liberty.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The two weeks of their honeymoon passed quickly almost to quickly. They spent the days exploring some of the more popular tourist attractions and of course shopping. Hermione of course could not leave without visiting at least one bookstore and buying half a dozen books. At night after dinner at one of the many restaurants near their hotel they would go up to their room and lock the door and make love.  
On their last night they got very little sleep as they made love again and again until they finally fell asleep near dawn.  
When they woke up they got dressed and packed their trunks and headed downstairs dragging their trunks into one of the trolley that Hermione went down to the lobby to get. They both approached the front desk and Hermione took out a credit card to pay the bill. The credit card was a new idea Gringotts was trying thanks to an off hand comment from her when she had gone to convert some of her parents money to Galleons. It had taken the goblins a year to learn about spreadsheets, computers and to make arrangements with one of the local banks but then the first credit card for the wizarding world was born. The credit card looked just like any other credit card and said Visa on it, the only difference being that there was a small picture of a gold scale down in the right corner and this signified Gringotts. Once the credit card was run through the machine that read it the amount was deducted directly from the Longbottom vault by the goblins who then converted it to whatever currency was required. The Longbottom vault was in England and how the process worked or how the goblins transferred the money Hermione didn't know and she doubted the goblins would tell her if she asked but she did know there was a Gringotts here in the magical section of New York and it was also run by goblins who were also in on the credit card project. The goblin Hermione had talked to at the Gringotts in England had assured her that her card would be accepted about anywhere in the world and that her idea had become a worldwide project.  
The credit card was accepted and Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief as she had been afraid that it wouldn't work. She should have known better.  
“Thank you for choosing the Philadelphia Hotel and we hope you visit us again. It has been a pleasure serving you and we hope you have enjoyed your time with us,” said the desk clerk.  
“We've enjoyed our two weeks here and wish we could stay longer,” said Neville. “Maybe someday we can come back.”  
“I would like that as there are quite a few things we didn't get a chance to do or see,” said Hermione. “There is just to many things to do here in just two short weeks.”  
Neville and Hermione walked out the front door and the desk clerk watched them go thinking then a striking and unusual couple who were obviously very much in love.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Once Neville and Hermione were out of sight they hailed a cab and once the cab arrived had it deliver them to 86 Bedford Street which was an address in the west village to a building named Chumley's which had used to be a speakeasy a long time ago until it had gone out of business and taken over by magical folks.  
“Are you sure you want to be left here?” asked the cab driver looking around nervously. “This place is supposed to be haunted you know.”  
“Yes, thank you,” said Neville politely as he paid the man.  
Of course the muggles thought it was haunted as there were strong muggle repelling charms on the building as it was run by wizards. This was the point they would be leaving from.  
“Whatever you want guv,” said the cab driver slowly shaking his head thinking them an odd couple as he slowly started pulling away from the curb. Once the cab was out of sight, Neville and Hermione dragged their trunks to the entrance of the place and entered. The trunks were immediately taken by one of the wizards inside who was an old guy, old even by wizarding standards. “Welcome back,” said the guy recognizing them immediately as this had been where they had arrived when they had touched the Portkey that had brought them here after the wedding reception.  
“Thanks,” said Hermione. “We are kind of sorry to be leaving but maybe someday we can come back. There are quite a few things we didn't get a chance to do or see. Two weeks just isn't long enough to see everything New York has to offer.”  
“That just means you'll have to visit us again,” said the man whose name they learned was Donald.  
“Maybe someday,” Hermione said just a little wistfully. “There are so many places I'd like a chance to see.”  
Neville looked at his wife's face and in that moment vowed silently that they would go to all the places she wanted to go to. They had a lot of years in which to travel and plenty of money thanks to the fact that the Longbottoms had at least forty-five million Galleons to their names which translated into quite a bit more in pounds as the Galleon was worth anywhere from three to five British pounds depending on the exchange rate.  
“We'll come back, Hermione,” Neville promised. “Maybe not next year but sometime soon.”  
“I'd like that,” said Hermione giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.  
“Do you have time for a meal before you have to leave?” asked Donald hopefully who had liked the couple the moment they had met.  
“I'm afraid not,” said Neville. “My parents are expecting us back in just a few minutes. I don't want them to worry if we were late arriving.”  
“I understand,” said Donald and he really did. There had just been a war over there, one that had been building for a long time and from what he knew both Neville and Hermione had been involved in it in very prominent roles. Although he didn't know what those roles had been he knew that they had to be two of the bravest people he knew to get involved in the war at all. “Here's your Portkey,” said Donald holding out an old tea kettle. Hermione and Neville grabbed their trunks and then touched the Portkey. They both immediately felt as if they had hook behind their navel and were whisked away.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When they landed just a few minutes later in the parlor of Longbottom manor it was to find both of Neville's parents waiting for them along with Neville's gran Augusta.  
Augusta Longbottom was a tough old lady with an unshakable sense of right and wrong, values she had taught to her only son Frank. She had been a part of all the Longbottoms children's lives for as long as Neville could remember and always been there when Neville or the other children needed something. She did not entirely approve of her grandchildren learning about the muggle world or going anywhere near it, but could now see that her son and his wife had been right in bringing them up to know both cultures since her oldest grandson had just married a muggle-born witch. She was not sure she entirely approved of the match but she also knew you couldn't fight fate and she would rather her grandson be happy and not unhappy. It was also common knowledge that there were really no true purebloods left that didn't have a muggle or two in their family true or at least a squib even if they were stricken from the official records.  
“Welcome back,” said Alice as soon as Neville and Hermione appeared. “I won't ask if you had a good time, because I can tell by the way you two are glowing that you did.”  
Both Neville and Hermione looked at each other then blushed knowing exactly what Alice meant.  
“It was absolutely wonderful,” said Hermione. “We stayed at the Philadelphia Hotel in the honeymoon suite.”  
“And we took in some of the attractions by day.”  
“I don't think I need to know what you did at night,” said Frank dryly. “As if I couldn't guess.”  
Both Hermione and Neville blushed almost at the same instant confirming all three older adults suspicions.  
“We both wished we could have stayed longer and we both want to go back sometime,” said Neville. “New York is very different from England but has a history as rich as our own.”  
“You'll have to tell us some of what you saw,” said Augusta.  
“We'd be happy to,” said Hermione. “We went to some really historic sights both magical and muggle.”  
“And of course Hermione knew all the facts about them. When they were built and the like.”  
Augusta was not surprised that her new granddaughter-in-law knew the facts of where she had visited. If there was one thing that she did approve of about Hermione it was the fact that she was intelligent, a genius really and that meant that any grandchildren would also be intelligent and not idiots like the Crabbe and Goyle families. There had been so much interbreeding there that they were little more then thugs and brutes with the brain power of worms.  
Neville and Hermione told the older three adults all about the trip and what they had seen, eaten and did for the next couple of hours until at eight o'clock dinner was served by the house-elves.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

After dinner Neville and Hermione retired to the suite of rooms that had been Neville's since he was child and was now theirs for as long as they lived there.  
The suite of rooms consisted of one large room with a king sized bed, dresser, wardrobe and bookshelf. Off to the right side of the room was a door that led to the bathroom and on the left was another door that led to a somewhat smaller room that was meant for a baby. The extra room had also been used in centuries past for the wife as most marriages were arranged back then and it was thought proper to give the bride a room of her own. Of course many arranged marriages in the past had not happened because of the required compatibility test which had to be given by a ministry official.  
Hermione immediately went into the bathroom and started to fill the very large tub that was sunken into the floor. It was really more like one of those bathes that you often found in fancy hotels or at Hogwarts in the prefects bathroom except without all the fancy taps for different scented bubbles and there was certainly room for both her and Neville and several more people besides. The bathe took up about half the available space in the bathroom and the rest was taken up with a counter that was long enough for several people to brush their teeth at the same time and had several sinks placed along its length and over in one corner was the toilet.  
It was a very nice bathroom and certainly nicer then she had ever had at the home she had lived in with her parents. Only rich people or large institutions could afford such a bathroom.  
“Neville, the bath is ready,” Hermione called as she finally turned off the tap to the hot water and remembered to cast a silencing charm at the last minute as she knew that she and Neville could be rather noisy when it came to making love.  
Neville came into the bathroom already naked and Hermione felt herself react immediately at the sight of his well formed body and his erection which was already as hard as a rock and at the sight of a very naked Hermione his erection started leaking semen.  
Hermione climbed into the tub trying to hide the reaction that Neville had brought in her, but Neville had already seen it and also climbed into the tub which had a series of small shallow steps that led to the bottom. As soon as he reached the bottom he took his wife in his arms and started to kiss and caress her and Hermione responded immediately already so wet and ready for him that she practically exploded just from Neville's touch. Making love with Neville was so spectacular that Hermione knew that it probably had to do with the soulmate bond and if either of them had their way they would not leave the bed for days on end if ever.  
They were both sure that all newlyweds felt like this or at least those that had married for love and not because of an arranged marriage. Neville stuck his finger into Hermione's pussy and stroked a little hitting the spot where she was most sensitive making Hermione explode into the water and let out a long loud moan of pleasure the sound causing Neville to also come before he could even penetrate Hermione with his penis.  
Both just lay there panting for a few minutes to sated to move and then Hermione started kissing Neville's chest working her way down to his navel where she licked it causing Neville to let out a groan as his penis which had been sagging came to attention again becoming hard immediately. Hermione after she had treated his navel moved down to his penis and began licking it causing Neville to groan again louder this time and to start kissing Hermione's breasts and licking her nipples.  
Once Hermione had finished licking his cock she took it in her mouth to suck on it and the sensation of Hermione's warm, wet mouth on that private area of his body was so exquisite it nearly caused Neville to come again right then and there.  
“I'm going to come,” Neville told his wife panting in hard quick gasps.  
Hermione released his penis from her mouth and Neville immediately pushed into his wife pussy knowing he didn't have time to do this but once. He had barely penetrated it before he exploded.  
Both just lay there for a few minutes panting hard and then finally drained the tub and refilled it with fresh water which they actually used to bathe and wash their hair and the rest of them as well. By the time they got out they were were as wrinkled as a pair of prunes, but happy and sated.  
Which lasted until they climbed into bed and Neville just had time to cast a silencing charm before his wife was on him like a dog with a bone, not that Neville minded in the least and he participated happily.  
By the time they found sleep they had made love five more times and Neville briefly wondered if it was like this for other couples or if this had to do with the soulmate bond because they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning they made love several more times before they got up and dressed for the day. They had breakfast with Neville's parents and then left for today they were going house hunting.  
As much as they loved Frank and Alice and loved living with them both Hermione and Neville felt that they needed a place of their own. A place they could eventually raise a dozen children if that was how many they wanted. In fact Neville thought to himself that he and Hermione had never talked about children, well, besides the time he had asked if she thought she might be pregnant.  
“Hermione,” Neville began trying not to be nervous. “I've been meaning to ask you how many children do you want to have?”  
Hermione looked over at Neville then said, “Well I would like at least two as I was an only child and it was often lonely playing by myself. That way they'll each have a playmate and if we have more after that then I won't mind.”  
“For myself I'd like at least half a dozen as I had a lot of siblings growing up.”  
“That's okay with me we'll just have to see,” said Hermione. They then Apparated to London, to the Ministry of Magic where there was a department within the ministry that was like a real estate office in the muggle world. They had an appointment for eleven o'clock where one of the people running the department would then show them wizarding homes that needed new tenants as a lot of people had been killed during the war. Hermione was still not sure if it wouldn't be better to build a place of their own though, somewhere in a small town with lots of room for eventual children to run around in as it wasn't as if they didn't have the money.  
“Good morning,” greeted the pretty female receptionist. “What can I do for you?”  
“We have an eleven o'clock appointment to see a Mr. Brooke,” said Hermione.  
“Oh yes, the Longbottoms. He told me to send you in as soon as you got here,” said the receptionist. “His office is down that hall third door on the left.” This section of the Ministry of Magic was relatively big as a lot of witches and wizards came either looking to build new homes or were looking to taking possession of an unoccupied one.  
“Oh yes, the Longbottoms,” said Mr. Brooke as soon as Neville and Hermione had entered his office. “Now I understand from your owl that you are looking for some wizarding property. Some place out in the country with a bit of land for eventual children to have room to play.”  
“That's right,” answered Neville calmly.  
“It doesn't really matter how far it is from London since we can Apparate or Floo anywhere we need to go,” said Hermione just as calmly.  
“Yes, that's true,” answered Mr. Brooke. “You could even buy some land and then tear and just build a house if that's what you wanted.”  
“I was just thinking that might be what we have to do,” said Hermione.  
“Well then let me show you some properties that meet your specifications,” said Mr. Brooke raising from his seat behind his desk the Longbottoms following.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several weeks later the house was half built. Hermione and Neville had finally chosen a property that had no house on it near Newcastle. They had bought over a hundred acres of land that had cost several thousand Galleons but it was now theirs. The home they were having built was going to be not quite as big as the house Neville had grown up in but certainly bigger then the one Hermione had lived in with her parents. It was going to have fifteen bedrooms, which was big enough for half a dozen children or more, plus guest rooms. Their was going to be an informal dining room, a living room, a nice big and roomy kitchen, a moderate sized parlor with a large fireplace, a conservatory, a potions lab in the basement and four bathrooms with the sunken tubs Neville and Hermione had come to love and two of them were going to have showers as well. It was also going to have large library on the ground floor which was one thing Hermione had insisted on and Neville was more then happy to accommodate her. Neville knew she needed her books so when the library was built and the shelves had been put in place he had a specialist do a spell that would allow more books then there actually looked like there was room for. All you had to do was pull on the bookends that was on the shelves and a whole different section appeared. There was room for over five hundred thousand books and the same went for closet space and all you had to do was pull on a hook and more closet space appeared.  
When Hermione had been told about the library and the arrangements he had made Neville had gotten kissed to within an inch of his life. After the kiss Neville had looked dazed for more then an hour and Hermione looked rather smug.  
There was also a nice big greenhouse being built on the property as Neville's main interest was plants and he was very good with all kinds whether magical or muggle. Neville had already been to every magical plant nursery in England and bought various seeds for all types of magical plants. He had also with Hermione's help bought packets of muggle flower and vegetable seeds as Neville was going to reserve part of the greenhouse for the growing of vegetables. The flower seeds were going to be used to create a large garden at the front of the house.  
Frank and Alice had been over to see the home once it was essentially complete and they had complimented both of their children on the design and yes they did consider Hermione their daughter since they had raised her from the time she was fifteen.  
Alice was rather envious of the library and the fact that all you had to do was pull on one of the bookends to get more shelf space.  
After the war was over both Frank and Alice had retired as Aurors and were now essentially without jobs, but ever since most of the Death Easters had been caught they had not seen any point in continuing to be dark wizard catchers. Now they would have to find other things to do, but it also gave them more time for things they hadn't had time for before. They thought that they might do a little traveling as they hadn't been anywhere since they had taken that trip with their family and Hermione right before the Grangers deaths.  
This time if they did decide to travel they were going to leave the children with Frank's mother and go off by themselves as they hadn't had any time alone in a long time in fact not since Neville had been born.  
“How's the rest of the house coming?” asked Alice when Hermione and Neville returned from checking on the workman who were just finishing the last details.  
“It'll probably be done by the end of the week,” said Hermione. “Now all we have to do is buy houseware, you know curtains and stuff for the house.”  
“Remus is also doing a dining room table for us along with the chairs,” Neville said. “He offered when he heard we were buying a place of our own. It will be his gift to us, is what he said.”  
“That is very generous of him,” said Augusta.  
“Remus is a very generous man and always has been,” said Alice. “Plus he thinks of Neville like a son and Hermione like a daughter just like we think of Harry, Gwen and Sabrina so it's not really a surprise.”  
“I suppose not,” Augusta admitted, “Not when you put it like that anyway.”  
“It will be the largest piece he has ever done as he usually sticks to figurines, chess pieces, chess boards, the occasional cradle,” said Hermione. “I have no doubt however, that he can do it as he is very talented.”  
“I have seen the chess board and pieces that he gave to Ron when he was ten for his birthday and it is beautiful work,” said Neville. “Ron treasures that chess set and takes very good care of it which is unusual for him, but chess is his passion and he is very good at it. Almost no one can beat him except me and occasionally Harry.”  
“Yes, Ron is something of a prodigy when it comes to chess,” Hermione admitted. “Now if he had just put that much effect into his schoolwork he could have done so much better.”  
“He didn't really do so badly,” said Neville. “Not everyone has your good study habits, your drive to do well or your brain power.”  
“Yes, well, it isn't that Ron isn't smart, he's just lazy,” said Hermione.  
“I think it has a lot to do with all his older brothers,” said Neville. “I think we talked about this once before.”  
“We did,” said Hermione  
“What does Ron's older brothers have to do with Ron's performance is school?” asked Augusta curious.  
“Well if you look at it from Ron's point of view he has a lot to live up to as all of his brothers are very successful in their chosen fields, Bill is one of the best curse breakers that Gringotts has, Charlie is a world renowned dragon tamer, Fred and George run a very successful joke shop and are always inventing new products. It wouldn't surprise me if they aren't already millionaires they at least soon will be. Ron doesn't think he can ever match his brothers successes so he responds by not even really trying. The two things he is really good at are chess and Quidditch.”  
“Well it makes sense now that you have explained it,” said Augusta, “But you didn't mention Molly and Arthur's third son Percy, why?”  
Neville made a face and said, “I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but I never really liked Percy, not that I wanted him dead or anything. Percy was always one to follow rules and regulations not that there's anything wrong with that, but he took it too far. Percy broke off contact with his family for more then two years and only apologized when he saw it wouldn't hurt his career. Percy let ambition get in the way of his family and he and Mr. Weasley had a big argument about what was more important and Percy said a lot of things that were unforgivable. He called his father a lot of things and thought his father could rise to a better position in the ministry and that might have been true, but why would Mr. Weasley try to get a better position when he was perfectly happy as head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts? If Mr. Weasley had tried to rise higher he just would have been unhappy and Percy never understood that until just before he was killed.”  
“Mr. Weasley is one of the few people I've met who understands himself completely,” added Hermione. “He knows what would make him happy and that is running a department that lets him play around with muggle objects and since he has always been fascinated by muggles it was the perfect position for him.”  
“When I was small and I was over at the Burrow, Percy was always berating his siblings or any other children that were there for being to loud. Children though are supposed to be loud and are not meant to quiet, but Percy was one of those kids that liked to be left alone and he was always fussing at his siblings for one thing or another.”  
All three older adults listened to what Neville said but didn't comment as none knew Percy well.  
“When we were at school Percy always lectured us about losing house points and thought that Hermione was just like him.”  
“And although I am one for rules and regulations I also understood that sometimes rules don't cover every situation and I always felt more loyalty to my friends then in following rules,” Hermione added. “Percy never understood that, or at least he didn't let himself understand, not until the end anyway.”  
“At least he made up with his family before he was killed,” said Frank. “That is something anyway.”  
“Yes, it is something because at least the Weasleys have closure which they wouldn't have if Percy hadn't made up with them before his death,” Hermione agreed. “If he had died without making up with his family all the Weasleys would have had a big gaping wound that would never have closed. At least the family now has a little peace.”  
“That's true,” Augusta agreed. “It's good to have closure even if family member don't always get along.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week later the house was complete and it was only a couple of weeks until school started and Neville was going to spend most of his time at Hogwarts at least doing the day. Luckily Herbology didn't have at lot of written work to it just reading so Neville wouldn't have many papers to grade, which would give him more time to spend with his family.  
Hermione also had a job waiting for her and her first day was the same day Neville started teaching. She was going to miss having Neville all to herself all day, every day but also knew she would probably be so busy at her job in the Department of Mysteries that she wouldn't miss him to much. Also they would have all summer together where they could travel or do anything they wanted. She had already decided that she was going to take the summers off while working at the ministry and there was no law that she could find that limited the amount of vacation you could take. She got two weeks of paid vacation a year and the rest was her own time. She knew she didn't necessarily need to work since Neville had plenty of money since he was oldest son but she also knew she would be bored in a very short amount of time if she didn't keep busy. Her brain was always active and thinking and it was not used to inactivity for any length of time. Also Hermione knew that Neville's parents had set up trust funds for each of their five children which were very generous, even if Neville got the bulk of it. Hermione had some ideas on what to invest in to increase the money in Neville's trust fund because he would not get the bulk until his father died and wizards lived a long time unless some kind of accident or poor health befell them so it was more likely that their oldest son or daughter would actually inherit the Longbottom fortune.  
Hermione looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late and she had plans for her and Neville that didn't include anything except their nice big bed and lots of lovemaking.  
Hermione knew that this was probably the last night at the house of Neville's parents for their new house was complete and they had transfigured pebbles into bed frames, dressers and other furniture which saved them quite a bit of money. They had had to buy mattresses for all the beds, curtains for the windows, couches and comfortable chairs for the living room and parlor. Their were fireplaces not only in the parlor but the kitchen all of the bedrooms and the library. Hermione had been the one to suggest the fireplaces in the bedrooms knowing that it got extremely cold in the winter and children were not allowed to use magic outside of school and this would help keep the rooms warm. None of the bedroom fireplaces had Floo connections just the parlor, kitchen and library one did.  
“Neville,” said Hermione, coming to where Neville was sitting in the Longbottom library reading a book on Herbology.  
Neville looked up from his book and when he saw the look on his wife's face he immediately put a bookmark in it and rose from his chair for he knew that look as he had become quite familiar with it over the past couple of months. It was Hermione's I need you now look and he was more then happy to comply with that look whenever she had it.  
Neville and Hermione walked up the stairs hand in hand knowing that everybody else had already gone to bed for it was after midnight. Neville's siblings all had a set bedtimes except for Neville's brother Tobias who was fifteen. Also Adrian had begged Neville and Hermione to take him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies for he was due to start school on September first. Neville thought it was going to be weird teaching two of his brothers but he had already talked to them about calling him Professor Longbottom while they were in his class and to only call him by his name in private. Frank and Alice had also agreed to let Neville and Hermione take Tobias and Adrian to get their school supplies since Adrian had begged so much for Neville to be allowed to take him.  
When Neville and Hermione reached their room they closed and locked the door and made sure to put up a silencing charm so they would not be heard.  
Once that was done both had their clothes off so fast that it was almost like magic and practically flung themselves onto the bed. Neville immediately felt himself harden as he looked at his wife's body which to him was absolutely perfect. Hermione wasn't like those models that were so skinny that it looked like a strong breeze would blow them over she was bustier but not fat by any means. Also she had a pair of small breasts that were just the right size for Neville to cup his hands around and she had curves in all the right places. Looking at his wife's naked body instantly caused Neville to want her and he started to immediately nibble and lick his way down her stomach which caused Hermione to close her eyes and moan at the sensation of Neville's warm, wet tongue leaving trails of salvia all the way to her navel. Next Neville started to give her breasts and nipples the same treatment and the feeling was so exquisite that Hermione let at a loud groan and her vaginal area was already so wet that it was leaking liquid onto the bed.  
As Neville continued his treatment Hermione nails dug into his shoulders leaving shallow scratches along the back of them.  
Neville continued his treatment until he reached her pussy and gently inserted a finger and found her most sensitive spot which made Hermione arch her back so much that she almost came off the bed completely.  
While Neville was making love to his wife Hermione was not by any means impassive and she started to kiss along Neville's neck which made Neville groan in pleasure. Next Hermione started to gently nibble on her husband's nipples and the sensations that caused were so pleasurable that it actually made Neville stop what he was doing and let out a grunt. Hermione continued her treatment and worked her way down to Neville's penis which was already rock hard got even harder which was quite painful and Neville knew the only way to relieve himself was to bury himself in his wife's body and to ejaculate to release the semen that was even now leaking out of the tip and onto the bed.  
Neville pushed Hermione gently back onto the bed and laid himself on top of her shoving his cock urgently into his wife's opening. As soon as he did his semen came spurting out and into her body not even giving him time to thrust.  
As soon as his semen had stopped spurting both of them just lay there for a few minutes to sated to move and not particularly wanting to. Neville's cock was still in his wife's body and after a few minutes Neville lifted himself with an effect off the top of her not wanting to crush her with his weight. After Neville had removed his penis from Hermione's opening it immediately stood at attention again and he was more then ready to make love to his wife again. In fact he would be happy, no make that ecstatic to make love to his wife for days on end and he knew that Hermione felt the same. Neville couldn't imagine a time where he didn't love his soulmate so deeply that it was a almost physical ache in his very soul. What made it so wonderful was that he knew Hermione felt the same and always would. Neville was so happy that he had gotten up the courage to admit his feelings all those years ago and knew if he hadn't he would never be as happy as he was now.  
As soon as Neville got off the top of his wife's body and laid on his side of the bed Hermione who was not done making love to her husband practically attacked him and started to nibble on the sensitive skin on the inside of his legs, which she had discovered by accident during their honeymoon.  
Neville let out a long, loud groan and his wife nibbled and licked her way down the inside of one leg and when she was finished with that one started on the other. Neville was unable to move as he was practically drowning in sensations of pleasure, but finally when she started licking and nibbling the back of his knees which were also very sensitive Neville started being an active participant in the lovemaking by starting to gently nibble on the skin of his wife's neck which he knew was very sensitive to sensation. Now it was Hermione's turn to let out a groan as Neville continued to treat his wife's neck with kisses, nibbles and licks.  
When Hermione was done with the back of her husband's knees she started on his chest leaving a trail of licks and kisses all the way from his stomach to his upper chest and finally to his nipples which Hermione had been dying to nibble on since she had seen her husband's naked body. She also knew that his nipples were extremely sensitive, even more sensitive then the inside of his legs or the back of his knees were and that kissing and nibbling them was a sure way to get Neville's penis so hard that it was extremely painful and that he would have to bury himself inside her immediately or risk his semen exploding all over the room in whichever direction it was pointed in.  
Hermione started immediately licking Neville nipples wanting nothing more then to have him buried inside of her as it just felt so right, like she was whole, which was a sensation she had never felt before that night when they had first made love.  
Neville thrust his penis into his wife's opening, which was so wet and slick that he had no trouble and his penis just slid right in. Neville had time for just a couple of quick thrusts and on the second hard thrust his semen exploded into his wife's body.  
After his semen stopped spurting Neville collapsed onto Hermione's body not in the least tired but to sated to move for quite a while.  
Both Hermione and Neville made love several more times before they went to sleep and both thought at the same time that they were sure to have made a baby as often as they had made love since they had been married. And also if they kept making love all the time they would have twenty children at the rate they were going.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Neville and Hermione woke early without the need for an alarm clock both feeling the need to make love before they got up. Hermione's need had been so great last night that she had woken up Neville several times to make love to him not that Neville had complained, in fact she was welcome to wake him up as often as she liked and make love to him all night long, every single night for the rest of their lives if she wanted. Neville thought that he could happily live without sleep or food forever if Hermione wanted to make love to him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, even though he knew that wasn't really possible. Neville knew there were potions that helped wake you up and knew that Hermione was going to start brewing several potions on a regular basis as soon as they moved into their new home after they took Tobias and Adrian to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione had always been good at potions even if Snape had constantly not given any of the students the grades they really deserved because he was such a nasty git. Neville was just happy that none of his children would have to face the git when they started going to school for he wouldn't want to put anyone, much less someone he loved though something like Snape's constant belittling, docking of house points for no reason or letting the Slytherins practically get away with murder.  
Neville had always wondered why Dumbledore had kept Snape on and hadn't discovered the answer to that until the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville now knew that Snape had to maintain his image as spy, but he still though he hadn't needed to be so nasty about it. Because of him a whole generation of Hogwarts students, except for ones like Hermione hated potions because they associated it with a very mean spirited and nasty teacher. He himself would never be a very good potions making because of Snape, who had always hovered over him making him nervous causing him to mess up a lot. He had exploded more cauldrons then he cared to recall.  
After they finished making love several times they got up and dressed knowing that Adrian especially would be anxious to get to Diagon Alley. It wasn't that Adrian had never been to Diagon Alley before, but this was the first time he had been to get school supplies and Neville well remembered how excited he had been the first time he had shopped for his first year of school and gotten his first wand.  
Once they were dressed they headed downstairs for breakfast and were immediately assaulted by Adrian who practically knocked Neville over when he tackled him. “Can we go now, Neville?” begged Adrian.  
“After breakfast, Adrian,” Neville told his brother gently. “We all need a good breakfast if we are to spend all day in Diagon Alley.” Adrian pouted, but let Neville go and hurried into the informal dining room where they usually all ate breakfast together unless something unexpected came up.  
“Good morning,” Hermione greeted everyone as she sat down one of the house-elves brought both her and Neville breakfast as soon as they were both seated.  
“Good morning,” said Frank and Alice echoed him and all the children gave their own greetings.  
Adrian gobbled his breakfast as soon as he got it and then waited impatiently until Neville and Hermione were finished with theirs, which to a boy just turned eleven seemed to take forever.  
“Come on,” said Adrian as soon as Neville and Hermione had put their utensils down.  
“We'll see you after you get back from shopping,” said Alice in amusement.  
“Here,” Frank added handing Hermione a pouch of Galleons. “That should be enough to get school supplies for these two, including a familiar and lunch as well.”  
Hermione slipped the pouch into the deep pocket of her light blue robe and thanked the elder Longbottoms not even bothering to protest knowing it would do no good for if Alice and Frank were one thing it was stubborn. In fact Frank had insisted on paying for the rest of her schooling after her parents had passed away and she had even argued that her parents had left her their money so she had plenty to finish her schooling had done no good whatsoever. Frank had been very stubborn on the subject saying that she was a member of his family thanks to her soulmate bond to Neville and that as a member of his family and with her parents dead that left it up to him and Alice to take care of all her needs whether it was money or other things until she came of age.  
Hermione had given up at that point knowing it would do no good to argue farther and had been so touched that she had hugged both Frank and Alice giving both kisses on the cheek in gratitude.  
Hermione knew that she had been extremely lucky to find such understanding people like Frank and Alice Longbottom and knew that her parents would have approved. She loved Alice and Frank just as much as she had her own parents and she knew that they considered her their daughter and that they loved her to.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Late that afternoon Neville and Hermione dropped off Tobias and Adrian back at Longbottom manor with all their school supplies which had been shrunk so they were easier to carry. All of them had had a fun day in Diagon Alley. They had shopped for robes first since they were lightest then, ink, quills, parchment. After they had bought parchment they had gone to Eeylops Owl Emporium and gotten Adrian a gray brown female owl that he had immediately named Angel.  
Finally it was time for the wand and Adrian had been more excited about that then about all the other books and supplies put together and since Tobias didn't need a wand Hermione and Neville had separated, Hermione and Tobias going to Flourish and Blotts to get Adrain's first year book list as well as Tobias's fifth year books and Neville and Adrian going to Ollivander's. Finally they had bought a trunk also at Flourish and Blotts and put all of Adrian's and Tobias's stuff into it knowing they could sort out what belonged to whom when they got home. Hermione then caused the trunk to float behind her and they and they got Adrian's cauldron and scales for potions and that just about completed the list except of course for the potions ingredients which they did while Neville and Adrian were still at Ollivander's which seemed to be taking a while, which meant that Adrian was a difficult customer to fit.  
Neville and Hermione had agreed to meet at Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have lunch before they headed back home. For a while Fortescue's had been closed because the owner was missing and the same went for Ollivander, but both had turned up after Voldemort had been defeated and apparently both had left the country together knowing that Voldemort was looking to kidnap Ollivander to make wands for his Death Eaters and since Fortescue's was the wand maker's good friend it was decided that they would disappear together until the war was over and it was safe for them to return.  
Once the news of Voldemort's death had spread around the wizarding world at a very fast speed Ollivander and Fortescue had reappeared as if they had never been gone but despite repeated inquires by various people refused to tell anyone where they had been for over a year.  
Finally Hermione and Tobias finished getting everything that both him and Adrian needed for school and went to wait at Fortescue's for Neville and Adrain to join them.  
Finally fifteen minutes later Neville and Adrain appeared and Adrain proudly showed his brother and sister-in-law his new wand. It was fourteen inches made out of cherrywood and had a unicorn tail hair as the magical core.  
“What took so long?” asked Hermione.  
“Adrain must have tried almost every wand in the shop before he finally found one that worked and Ollivander was quite pleased to have such a difficult customer. He said he hadn't had one so difficult since Harry had bought his.”  
All four Longbottoms sat down and looked at the lunch menu, which consisted of different sandwiches, chips and of course ice cream.  
They all ordered and then talked about trivial matters until their food arrived. After they'd eaten their sandwiches they all ordered ice cream, Neville and Hermione sharing one knowing they would never be able to eat a whole one by themselves.  
Tobias and Adrian however gobbled up a big sunday apiece.  
“It's time to go home, boys,” Hermione told the three brothers, one of whom was her husband.  
The two younger boys were disappointed but didn't argue. Neville paid their bill at Fortescue's even though at first Florian didn't want to take their money since they had both played a major part in getting rid of Voldemort but Neville insisted telling the man that a lot of people had been responsible for the defeat of Voldemort not just them.  
Once the bill was paid all four of them headed for the entrance of Diagon Alley and to the Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo back to Longbottom Manor.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So how did the shopping go?” asked Alice as soon as Neville found her in the parlor sipping a cup of tea.  
“Fine,” said Neville. “Adrain tried about every wand in Ollivander's before he found a wand though. Ollivander even commented that he hadn't had such a tricky customer since Harry. He seemed quite pleased about that and then when I tried to ask the price of the wand he tried to just give it to me for my part in defeating Voldemort and I wouldn't let him. He finally gave me a price and took my money though after I insisted.”  
Alice listened to what her son said, “Good, I hope you told him that just because you helped defeat that monster didn't mean you were expecting any special treatment.”  
“Of course I did and I did the same thing when Fortescue tried the same thing. It was mainly Harry that defeated Voldemort anyway and we just watched his back and took care of the Death Eaters.”  
“I'm sure that this being a celebrity is worse for Harry then for anyone else,” Alice observed.  
“I know it is,” said Neville. “I talked to Harry just a few days ago and he said that all the reporters following him around was getting on his nerves and that everywhere he goes people want his autograph or just to thank him. Not only is it very annoying it is embarrassing as well, so I'm just glad it isn't that bad for Hermione and me. Harry was even talking about leaving the country until Ginny graduates and hoping it died down by then.”  
“I wouldn't blame him if he did,” said Alice quietly. “Harry has always been very modest just like his mother and of course we know he doesn't like being a celebrity for something he can't even remember when he was a baby and now he's even more famous since the defeat of Voldemort, which would make anyone want to go into hiding for a while.”  
“I heard that he actually lost his temper the other day and threatened to leave England permanently if people didn't leave him alone, though it's to early to tell if that statement has had any effect.”  
Both Alice and Neville knew that it took a lot for Harry to lose his temper, but being pestered constantly not just by reporters but by witches and wizards from all over the world was one of the sure ways to do it.  
“I hope it will get people to see that Harry is just a man, one that has had to grow up to fast and not just as an icon,” said Alice.  
“We can hope,” said Neville not holding out much hope of that happening. “You know if they don't start leaving him alone I think I will suggest that several of the DA are with him at all times, maybe once people see that he has bodyguards, ones that are ready to hex first and ask questions later they will start to leave him alone.”  
“That's a good suggestion but good luck on getting Harry to agree to it,” said Alice, knowing the students that had been in the DA were very protective of Harry. but on the other hand Harry really didn't like to put anyone to any trouble. Harry had never understood the loyalty his friends felt for him or the fact the they would go to such great lengths to protect him. Of course he would do the same for any of his friends so why he couldn't understand that they felt the same Alice had never understood.  
“I don't have to get him to agree, all I have to do is suggest it to Ginny and she'll get him to go along with it in no time,” said Neville with a grin.  
Alice laughed and hugged her son, knowing he was right since she had known Ginny Weasley since she was small and the only daughter of Arthur and Molly had quite a temper and was the only one she knew of that Harry almost never argued with.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione and Neville had dinner with the family and said they would visit often.  
“Why do you have to move out at all,” asked Adrian who was not interested in girls as of yet.  
“Newly married couples need their privacy son,” Frank told him.  
“For what?” asked Adrian innocently.  
Everyone at the table coughed trying to hide their laughter except Adrian, Shawn and Sandra who did not understand what was so amusing as they were to young.  
“Just trust me they need their privacy and we'll just leave it at that shall we,” said Alice trying to control her laughter nearly choking in order to do so.  
Adrain gave all the adults a funny look trying to figure out what was so funny, but finally gave up and decided that he probably didn't need to know.  
“You're always welcome for a meal or just for a visit,” said Frank.  
“Don't be strangers, okay?” added Alice.  
“We'll be over often,” Neville promised giving his father a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then did the same thing to his mother. Neville then hugged each of his brothers and sister giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. Sandra clung to him and cried and refused to let go when Neville tried to gently put her down. Finally Alice came over and took her. Hermione had already said her own goodbyes while Neville had been busy.  
Both headed to the front door and stepped outside and as soon as they were past the wards that prevented anyone from Apparating within a hundred feet of the house they were gone.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Finally we are alone,” said Neville giving the password for the front door as they had decided on a password instead of a key to open the door of their home. “I've been wanting you for the last couple of hours,” Neville admitted  
“Me to,” said Hermione. “As much as I love your parents and siblings with them around I couldn't really do what I wanted to.  
“Then I suggest we retire to the bedroom,” Neville suggested softly taking his wife's hand in his and kissing it softly. Both headed upstairs and entered their bedroom, then detoured deciding to take a bath in the sunken tub in the bathroom that was a part of their bedroom.  
Hermione turned on the hot water and waited for the tub to fill, but while the water was doing that Neville couldn't seem to keep his hands off her already naked body as she had removed her clothes immediately upon entering the bedroom. Neville ran his hands gently up and down his wife's body feeling the soft skin which aroused him even more and his cock which was already standing at attention hardened further making it extremely painful. Neville knew however that his only release would be to be buried in his wife's body.  
The tub finally finished filling and Hermione turned off the spigots and got in Neville immediately following practically pouncing on his wife he was so hard and ready. Hermione didn't mind but she wondered what had happened to her sweet, gentle and shy husband who never made advances on her without her permission. He was growing up and getting more confident she decided not that it really mattered as she liked this new Neville Longbottom. That was her last coherent thought for quite a while as Neville licked and nibbled her neck and then her breasts placing kisses all over her. Finally when Neville could stand it no longer he buried himself in his wife's body the water making it even easier. Once Neville had released his semen into her body Hermione pounced on him just like he had done to her a few minutes ago and gave him the same treatment. She kissed his neck and face and then licked his nipples until they were standing at attention and then she kissed her way down his stomach before treating his navel with her tongue. Neville moaned a low, long, almost continuance sound as his wife licked the inside of his navel and then moved down to his penis licking the tip before taking it into her mouth and nearly swallowing it whole. Neville couldn't control his reactions at that point and his semen spouted out of the tip of his penis and directly into his wife's mouth which she swallowed and kept swallowing until nothing else came.  
Both Neville and Hermione spent quite a long time in the tub making love again and again until finally they got out both as wrinkled as prunes but not caring in the least and went directly to the bed where they again made love before they finally found sleep.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Neville woke first and just observed the love of his life as she lay sleeping her face looking younger then it did when she was awake. He had practically attacked her last night as his need for her had been so great and she had not seemed to mind in the least and in fact had brought him to realms of pleasure as yet untapped.  
Neville rose from the bed silently trying not to wake Hermione up as she needed her sleep.  
Neville got dressed quietly and headed downstairs to start cooking breakfast for his wife. It was to be their first breakfast in their new home and he wanted to make it special. He wanted to show Hermione everyday how much he loved and treasured her.  
Neville started the stove with his wand as it was run by magic so you had to tap your wand on the stove in order to get it running.  
Hermione had been grocery shopping a couple of days ago and all of the perishable items had preserving charms on them so that they wouldn't spoil before they were used. Neville mixed up pancake batter adding strawberries as he knew his wife loved them and then mixed it all together. Once that was done he poured the batter onto the grill making six small circles and flipped them once the batter had started to bubble. While the pancakes were cooking Neville poured two glasses of orange juice which Hermione had introduced him to recently and that he really liked. He liked pumpkin juice to, but thought for their first meal together in their new home they should try something different.  
Once the pancakes had finished he got down two plates and put three pancakes on each plate adding strawberries whipped cream on top of both, then he also added the bacon that he had done. Neville got a tray from where Hermione had put them and put the two plates and two glasses on it. His wife thought of everything, Neville thought with a chuckle for she was the one that had gotten the tray and had told him they would need it although she had never said for what specifically but this was probably what she had had in mind all along.  
Neville took out his wand and said the spell that would float the tray in front of him so he wouldn't have to carry it up the stairs and risk dropping it. Although he had mostly outgrown his clumsy stage accidents did occasionally still happen.  
When he got in the room Hermione was not in the bed and he then heard her in the bathroom. Neville put the tray down and went to check on his wife who was leaning over the toilet throwing up. “Are you okay?” asked Neville concerned as he helped her hold her hair back so she wouldn't get it dirty from her sickness.  
Hermione looked up and Neville could see she was very pale. Finally there was nothing left in her stomach and she rose from where she had been kneeling over the toilet.  
“Neville,” Hermione started as soon as she had washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth since all the throwing up had left her with a nasty taste not only in her mouth but the back of her throat, “there's no need to worry, I'm 95 percent positive I'm just pregnant. I'll get an appointment with a healer as soon as I can to have it confirmed.  
“Pregnant? So soon?” asked Neville suddenly looking so happy that Hermione just had to give him a kiss.  
“Well I did tell you that I hadn't been using any form of birth control so I wouldn't be surprised if I got pregnant on our wedding night and the symptoms are just now starting to show,” said Hermione once she broke the kiss. “We have been married for almost six weeks after all. So where were you earlier?”  
“Come into the bedroom and see,” said Neville and led the way to the bed where Neville had set up a breakfast tray. “I thought I would serve you breakfast in bed but now I don't know if you'll want to eat or not after just throwing up.”  
Hermione surveyed the meal Neville had prepared and wondered if he would ever stop surprising her. She had hadn't even known he could cook.  
“I feel better now that I have thrown up and my stomach has finally settled and I am suddenly starving,” said Hermione.  
Hermione sat on the bed as soon as Neville had picked up the tray. As soon as his wife was comfortable and leaning back against her pillows Neville put the tray on her lap and then went to lay down on his side of the bed so he could share this first breakfast with his wife in their new home. The tray was long, as it had been designed for two people to sit in bed and share a meal together with the tray across both their laps.  
Hermione surveyed the tray and thought everything looked delicious.  
“Strawberry pancakes, my favorite,” Hermione exclaimed as she took a bite. “Mhmm,” said Hermione closing her eyes in ecstasy as the pancakes filled with strawberries and covered with whipped cream practically melted in her mouth.  
Neville watched her as she ate and couldn't help his body's reaction as his cock stood at attention and hardened almost instantly as he watched the pleasure his wife took in the meal that he had cooked for her. Neville ate his own meal but continued to watch his wife as she polished off her plate in record time.  
“That was absolutely scrumptious, Neville. Will you never cease to surprise me? I had no idea you could cook.”  
Neville blushed at the compliment and then blushed again when Hermione gave him a very passionate kiss by way of thanks. Neville finished his own breakfast then put the tray aside and immediately took his wife in his arms and started to make love to her for his penis had hardened and his desire had risen to the point that he could no longer control himself with this beautiful woman sitting by his side. Just watching his wife enjoy a breakfast he had made for her was enough to cause his desire to rise to the point that it was a burning white hot light inside of him and the only way to cool his ardor was to be buried inside his soulmate's body.  
Before he had met Hermione, Neville had never considered himself very romantic, but once he had met her he had found out how romantic he could be with someone he loved more then his own life. He would gladly die to protect her but now that the war was over that was no longer necessary and he was glad because he would much rather live with her and grow old together then die and leave her live a lonely life alone.  
Neville and Hermione made love before they got up and dressed for the day and while Hermione wrote out a short note to St. Mungo's to get an appointment with one of the healers Neville made the bed using magic and then took the tray downstairs and started the dishes washing themselves also using magic. It was great to be of age and able to use magic to do things that would take forever if they had to be done the muggle way.  
As much as Neville would never admit it to any of his friends because he knew he would be teased if it was known since cleaning was considered either a house-elf's work or a woman's if they didn't have a house-elf he had always had a knack for cleaning and household spells and charms.  
Hermione came back from the study after sending her note to St. Mungo's with Neville's owl Oliver. When Neville had originally gotten the owl just before he was to start his first year he had just finished reading Oliver Twist, which was a muggle book about a little orphan boy. Neville had been inspired by the story and had immediately named his owl for the main character.  
“So where did you learn to cook?” asked Hermione as soon as she had sent the owl off as she had been dying of curiosity as to where he had learned to cook so well.  
“When I was about six or seven the Weasleys and most of the others liked to play Quidditch, but since I was never one for flying Mrs. Weasley started to teach me how to cook and showed me the spells that made cooking easier even if I couldn't actually do them without a wand. This is the first time I have been able to put what she taught me into practice though.”  
“That reminds me I need to contact Mrs. Weasley about some cooking lessons and also extend them a dinner invitation. We did promise to invite them over for dinner and I miss seeing them and the rest of the Weasleys to since I've spent at least part of the summer over there every year since I started school. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were almost like a third set of parents, your parents being the second set of course. If my parents had lived I'm sure we would have eventually been one big happy family and that makes me kind of sad that they didn't live to see me so happy.”  
Hermione, rarely mentioned her parents anymore and Neville knew it wasn't because she didn't think about them, but because she was over her grief at their deaths not that she wouldn't always miss them. Raymond and Helena Granger lives had come to a tragic and short end thanks to an avalanche when they had been taking a skiing vacation. Hermione's parents should have lived for at least another fifty of sixty years, maybe more as they had only been in their thirties when they had died but had not thanks to the tragic accident that had befallen them.  
“You do that and invite Ron, Harry, the twins and Ginny to. I think with your help I can cook for that many,” said Neville.  
“If we invite the twins we'll have to invite Gabrielle to,” said Hermione.  
“Of course it would be rude to not invite George's soulmate as well,” Neville agreed. “Let's see that makes ten to cook for if you include us. I think I can manage for that many since Mrs. Weasley taught me to cook for a large group if I had to.”  
“I think I'm going to buy a muggle cook book sometime soon, there are certain things I used to love that don't seem to be known by wizards.”  
“Like what?” asked Neville curiously.  
“Well I've never seen spaghetti, or chicken alfredo or pizza at Hogwarts or the Burrow when I ate meals there. I'm sure I could come up with more if I thought about it.”  
“Pizza I've heard of and even had some over at the Lupins once when I was over there for the day, but what is spaghetti or chicken alfredo?  
“Spaghetti is made with a long thin pasta of the same name and is covered in tomato sauce and sometimes has meatballs in it it although it doesn't have to and chicken fettuccine alfredo is also made with noddles although a different type and is covered in an alfredo sauce, which is a white sauce and has chicken and sometimes vegetables.”  
“They sound good,” said Neville looking a little dubious but he was willing to try anything once after all he had never thought he would like pizza and had loved it as soon as he had tried it.  
“Trust me, you'll love both of them,” Hermione assured him. “Spaghetti is originally from Italy and was created in the 12th century it was brought to America and the Americans were the ones that added meatballs which became very popular in the US. Fettuccine Alfredo was created by Di Lelio in 1914 for his pregnant wife who couldn't seem to keep anything down. It is made with triple butter which makes it very fattening. It was also created as a variation of Fettuccine Al Burro and has become quite popular since it's creation.”  
Neville listened and again wondered how his wife remembered all these trivial facts and where she learned them from.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione entered the library which had all the books she had collected over the years as well as the ones from her parents library which the Longbottoms had been nice enough to store for her until she had a place of her own. The library was by no means filled and only had about 25,000 books most of which had belonged to her parents and collected over 19 years of marriage. There were novels as well as nonfiction, and history books as her parents had been interested in just about everything. Even Hermione's and Neville's old schoolbooks were in there as Hermione never threw a book away unless it was in such bad condition that there was no chance to repair it even with magic. It was one of his wife's more amusing quirks another one being that she could never seem to pass a bookstore without entering and buying at least one book, although it usually ended up being half a dozen.  
“Oh I knew I had saved my mother's old cookbooks,” said Hermione in triumph coming and putting a half dozen cookbooks on the end table that was on one side of the library shelves along with a couch and several chairs. All this was situated under a large window which was perfect for reading when the sun was out.  
“Does this mean you won't have to buy one?” asked Neville tentatively.  
“Don't be silly Neville,” said Hermione looking up from where she had already been deeply engrossed. “There are thousands of recipes out there, maybe hundreds of thousands and these books only have a tiny part of what's available. Every country in the world has its own recipes and its own unique flavor. Not all those recipes will be good of course, but some we will want to have again while others we will only want to try once because we will not like it enough to bother with again.”  
“Oh,” said Neville looking rather stunned as he had known that each country had different dishes but not that their were thousands of recipes out there.  
“My mother used to get a new recipe book from every country we visited, sometimes two,” said Hermione sounding wishful. “It was true they were dentists and they did believe in eating healthy but you can't eat salads and other healthy foods all the time as that isn't a balanced diet.”  
“What's a balanced diet?” asked Neville never having heard the term before.  
“It's getting the right number, of fats, carbohydrates, vitamins, fiber, protein, minerals and water. Eat to much of certain foods and not enough of others and you'll begin to gain weight. Also if you don't get enough vitamins and minerals and you can get sick more easily, colds and such. The body in a way is a machine and like any machine it needs the right fuel to keep it operating at peak efficiency. That's why some people are fat or skinny or why others die at an early age. People have heart attacks and strokes all the time because they ate too much all the time of the wrong kinds of foods for all their lives. It's also what causes heart disease and some other forms of sickness.”  
Hermione stopped lecturing when she saw that Neville's eyes had started to glaze over.  
“Sorry I didn't mean to lecture,” said Hermione looking sheepish.  
“It's okay,” said Neville giving her a kiss. “You don't learn things unless you ask and I suppose I just hit your lecture button.”  
“I'm afraid so,” said Hermione looking apologetic and giving his a quick kiss that she broke off before it could go to far.  
“What are your plans for today?” asked Neville.  
“Nothing really except curling up in the library with a good book,” Hermione answered. “Unless I get an owl back from the healer and they have time for me to see them today.”  
“If they do I want to go with you,” said Neville, “but right now I really need to start on lesson plans for when I start teaching Herbology in less then two weeks, so I'll be in the study.”  
“Okay,” said Hermione, knowing he was right and that he should have probably started on those lesson plans at least a week or two ago, but they had been so busy that he just hadn't had time.  
Neville headed for the study which was on the ground floor and was also lined with bookcases which had every book on Herbology he owned which was at least fifty, lining one of the shelves. Fiction, mostly classics, although their were a few contemporary and mysteries lining another. The study was done in dark wood and was mainly to be Neville's territory which was why all his books were here. Neville sat at the desk and opened a bottle of ink that was already there making sure to put it where he could still reach it but wouldn't knock it over by accident either.  
Neville worked on lesson plans until dinner and was proud of the fact that he had gotten the first year syllabus planned out and was halfway through the second.  
Neville capped the ink bottle and put his quill up as well and rose from his comfortable chair heading for the door.  
He opened the door and immediately started cooking dinner for he had been so busy that he had skipped lunch and now he was starving. He was also sure that Hermione had been so busy reading that she hadn't had lunch either for when Hermione was deep in a book or research project she often forgot to feed herself and often had to be reminded to eat.  
“Dinner, honey,” Neville called sticking his head in the library door.  
Hermione looked up having been so engrossed in her book that she had not realized that it had gotten quite late and she had missed both lunch and tea.  
Hermione put a bookmark in the book she was reading, which was her second one for the day and knew she could not afford to spend every day so engrossed in her reading because she was married now and she had to spend time doing other things other then reading or research even though she loved doing both.  
Her mother had always told her that maintaining a marriage was hard work and even through she and Neville were soulmates that still applied, so from now on she was going to keep a closer eyes on the time and not spend all day reading or forget to eat again. Besides the house wouldn't clean itself.  
“I'm coming,” said Hermione putting her book down.  
“It's not good for you not to eat, honey,” Neville told her. “Especially not with you pregnant.”  
“I know I was just thinking I need to keep a closer eye on the time. When I get involved in a book or research I tend to lose track and I no longer have Ron or Harry to remind me to eat like they did in school.”  
“And you weren't pregnant then either,” Neville said. “It's not only yourself you have to feed but the baby. We don't want the baby to come to harm because you aren't eating.”  
“I'll be more careful from now on and in fact I think I'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get one of those clocks that you can set for a specific time and then it tells you when your time is up.”  
“That's a good idea,” said Neville with an approving nod. “I won't always be here to remind you to eat, especially not for lunch and probably occasionally dinner too. I don't want to come home to find you laying somewhere fainted because you forgot to feed yourself.” Neville shuddered as he imagined that scene and it was one he didn't want to become a reality.  
“I'm sorry if I worried you, Neville,” said Hermione looking contrite.  
“Just remember to eat is all I ask,” said Neville.  
Hermione nodded and had two helpings of dinner which was beef stroganoff one of her favorites and afterwards they cleaned up Hermione doing the spell that set the dishes to cleaning themselves while Neville cleared the table and afterwards Hermione dragged Neville upstairs for some lovemaking not that Neville needed to be dragged for he went along quite willingly.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day Hermione got an owl from St. Mungo's saying that Healer Pitt could see her at one o'clock so at a quarter to one both she and Neville Apparated into the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
“Can I help you?” asked the receptionist.  
“We have an appointment with Healer Pitt at one o'clock,” said Neville politely. “The name is Longbottom.”  
“Oh, yes, you can go right up, Healer Pitt is expecting you,” said the receptionist. “Fourth floor then go to you left and his office should be right there.”  
“Thank you,” said Hermione politely not liking the way the receptionist was looking at Neville as if he was a fine meal that was hers for the taking. Hermione looked at Neville and noticed that he didn't even seem to notice the receptionist looking him over, which pleased her no end and she knew she didn't need to worry about her husband's fidelity.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Come in, come in,” said Healer Pitt when Neville and Hermione arrived at her door.  
Neville and Hermione entered and sat down. “Now according to your letter, you believe you are pregnant, Mrs. Longbottom?”  
“That's right, I'm almost a hundred percent certain that I am. I've read several books on the subject and they all say basically the same thing. I've been having nausea mostly right after I get up in the morning and then I am fine for the rest of the day.”  
“Yes, it does sound as if you are pregnant,” Healer Pitt agreed. “How long have you been married?”  
“A little over six weeks,” Neville answered. “We would have been married sooner but school was extended for a couple of weeks for fifth and seventh year students, so they could take their O.WL.s and N.E.W.T.s. Thanks to the battle everybody missed them.”  
“Yes I know,” said Pitt. “I heard all about it and about your role in it.”  
“Please we did what we had to do and we don't want any special treatment just because of our roles in helping to defeat somebody who needed to be defeated,” said Hermione.  
“I see,” said Pitt liking the couple a lot. “I'm sure you get tired of all the attention seekers following you and bothering you all the time.”  
“That's an understatement,” Neville muttered. “Let's just say we now know how Harry felt all these you when people wouldn't leave him alone or gossiped about him behind his back or reporters pestered him.”  
“Harry? Harry Potter? You know Harry Potter?” asked Pitt in astonishment.  
“We went to school with him, were in the same house with him and he's also my god brother. We've known each other since we were babies,” said Neville.  
“And he's one of my best friends,” added Hermione. “He's like the brother I never had.”  
“I see, we'll let's get to the examination shall we?”  
Healer Pitt rose from the comfortable chair behind his desk and took out his wand and did a silent spell. The tip of his wand glowed for a moment and then an image began to form above Hermione's head. “Yes, you are pregnant,” said Pitt. “About five or six weeks along because of the development of the fetus.”  
“I told you,” Hermione told her husband. “I told you it probably happened on our wedding night.”  
“And you were right, as always,” Neville told her giving her hand a silent squeeze.  
“Or it might have been a couple of days after, but no more then that,” said Pitt.  
“Is the baby healthy?” asked Neville.  
“Yes,” said Pitt. “We can't tell the sex as yet as it's too early even for magic, but in a month of two we'll be able to tell whether it will be a girl or boy.”  
“We don't care either way just so long as he or she is healthy,” said Neville.  
“Now I want you to come in for twice monthly appointments for now,” said Pitt. “What day is good for you?”  
“Do you work weekends?” asked Neville.  
“Sometimes,” said Pitt.  
“Weekends would probably be best since I want to be here for each appointment and as far as I know my weekends are free.”  
“Then how about Saturday in two weeks at the same time,” said Pitt.  
“Sounds fine,” said Hermione, rising to leaving.  
“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Healer Pitt,” Neville added politely shaking the man's hand.  
“You're welcome,” said Pitt watching the couple leave holding hands and it was obvious to him that they had married for love and it had not been arranged like so many marriages were even today.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When they got home they decided to invite the Weasleys for dinner that very night, for they had not seen them since their wedding and that had just been for a few minutes but in the meantime they went upstairs determined to enjoy what was left of the summer. An hour later they got a reply from the Molly saying they would be glad to come over for dinner and would be there at six.  
At five o'clock Neville and Hermione came downstairs and began cooking a large pot of spaghetti noodles, Hermione instructing Neville on how to cook them. After the noodles finished cooking, Hermione showed Neville how to make tomato sauce from scratch which was much better then from a can. As she finished the tomato sauce the oven dinged and Hermione took out a cooking sheet that had garlic bread on it. Knowing the way Weasleys liked to eat Hermione made triple of everything.  
While Hermione had been tending to the garlic bread Neville had made a large salad to go with the rest of the meal.  
“Well I think we're ready,” said Hermione pouring the noodles into a dish and then pouring the tomato sauce over it make sure to mix it throughly so that all the noodles were covered in the sauce. Neville set the dining room table with the dishes they had just bought along with silverware. Neville had just finished setting the table when there was there was a knock on the front door and Neville and Hermione knew it was the Weasley so Hermione went to open it.  
“Hello everybody, come in and welcome to our home,” Hermione greeted the group.  
All the Weasleys looked around and admired the décor.  
“Hello, Harry, Ron,” added Hermione giving both hugs and kisses on the cheek.  
“We haven't seen you or Neville any this summer, Hermione,” Harry told her. “Well not since your wedding anyway.  
“We're sorry about that Harry,” said Neville coming into the room and greeting everyone. “Things have been kind of hectic for the last month or so, but they should calm down now and we promise to come and see you more often.”  
“And of course you needed some time alone,” said Molly, “you're newlyweds after all.”  
“But we can certainly make some time to spend with our friends and family,” said Neville, calmly.  
“Dinner's ready everyone,” Hermione called from the dining room.  
Everybody entered the dining room and looked around at the décor of the room as they all sat down at the dining room table which was big enough to seat twelve people.  
“What type of food is this?” asked Molly as she saw the spaghetti which she was unfamiliar with.  
“It's called spaghetti, which is also the name of the noodle. It's a muggle dish that my mother used fix all the time and it isn't that complicated so I thought it would make a good meal for the first time we had guests.”  
“It's good you'll see,” added Harry taking some with the big spoon that was sitting in the dish then taking some garlic bread and some salad to.  
Everybody took some and then watched how Harry, Hermione, Neville and Gabrielle ate theirs by twirling the spoon until the pasta was wrapped around it and then putting it in their mouths.  
“This is great Hermione,” said Arthur after taking his first bite.  
“Yes it is very good,” Molly agreed tasting some deciding that she liked it a lot. “Maybe you can teach me how to cook it so we can have it sometime.”  
“Of course,” Hermione agreed. “Although I don't think you can find spaghetti noodles in the wizarding world, but all you have to do is tell me when you need them and I can get you some at the muggle market I usually shop at. As I said earlier it isn't very complicated and you can also add meatballs if you want.”  
“If you ask Hermione can give you the history of the dish and where it originated,” said Neville.  
“Even I know that,” said Harry. “Spaghetti was originally created in Italy.”  
“In the 12th century,” Hermione added when Harry didn't continue. “It was then brought to America where the idea of adding meatballs originated. It is very popular in the States and is served in most restaurants although everybody has their own version of the tomato sauce.”  
“Everything is wonderful Hermione,” Fred said as he polished of a plate of garlic bread, spaghetti and salad and reached for seconds.  
“Everybody is welcome to seconds or even thirds,” said Hermione with a laugh and a smirk. “Knowing I would be feeding Weasleys I made triple since I know from experience how much you all can eat in one sitting.”  
“It is very good, Hermione,” Gabrielle complimented her friend. “Not quite as good as my mother makes though.”  
“I'm glad you like it,” said Hermione.  
“Anybody want give you a tour of our home?” Neville suggested after everyone had finished and most had had second or even third helpings. Hermione had been right in one respect and that was Weasleys knew how to eat and when Hermione got up to take the plates to the kitchen there was absolutely nothing left except a few crumbs.  
“I would like to see it that is if you don't mind showing it,” said Molly.  
“I wouldn't have offered if I minded,” said Neville. “Anyone who wants tour follow me. When we started building we tried to think of everything that we could possibly need,” said Neville. “My parents insisted on paying for the house and said to consider it a wedding present.” As he talked Neville showed them the ground floor, the study the library, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the observatory and the parlor. “Hermione of course had to have a library and most of the books that are in there now belonged to her parents although the ones she has bought are also in there. As you can see there is still plenty of space to add more books and if I know Hermione she will fill it up, eventually.”  
“She'll fill it up alright,” said Ron with a snort. “I wouldn't be surprised if she has it full in a year maybe two.”  
“I don't think even Hermione can fill up a library that can holds a five hundred thousand books that fast Ron,” said Neville.  
“Five hundred thousand,” Gabrielle and Molly both gasped in astonishment.  
“Five hundred hundred thousand,” Neville confirmed.  
“The library doesn't look that big,” observed Arthur  
“Well see that's the thing unless you know the secret you would never guess there was that much space. Here let me show you,” said Neville going over to one of the bookends that looked just like the Gryffindor lion on the flag at Hogwarts and moving it to the left and the shelf immediately extended several meters.  
“That's neat, Neville,” said Ginny. “So the library can actually hold more then it looks like because the shelves extend.”  
“But only if you know the trick,” said Hermione coming into the room.  
“Here let us show you the rest of the house,” said Neville heading upstairs. “We have three floors with four bathrooms and fifteen bedrooms, there's also a potions lab in the basement so Hermione can brew things like Pepperup potion and a few other things.  
“And outside we have the greenhouse, which is going to mainly be Neville's territory since he knows more about Herbology then ten people put together,” added Hermione  
“You got a good grade in Herbology, Hermione,” said Ron.  
“That's true but there's a difference in having an instinctive knack for it and just following directions,” said Hermione. “I can handle most plants if I have to, if I follow directions, but Neville like his father has an instinctive knack for the subject, so they're much better at it. On the other hand I'm good at brewing potions and Neville has blown up more cauldron then I can remember.”  
Neville blushed knowing it was true.  
“So it all balances out,” Gabrielle observed. “Both of you are good at certain things and it all comes out even.  
“That's right, which is why we get along so well,” said Neville, taking his wife's hand in his. “Hermione has stuff she's better at then me and vice versa of course.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“This is a great house,” said George as the tour finished. George sounded so wistful that it made Neville look up.  
“Everything alright with you and Gabrielle?” asked Neville.  
“Just fine,” said George  
“Then what's wrong?” Neville asked his friend.  
“Nothing really, except I was just thinking that you were so lucky that you and Hermione were the same age and could get married as soon as you both graduated. Me I've got to wait another three years. Don't get me wrong I love Gabrielle but I want to be one with her just like you are with Hermione.”  
“That's tough,” Neville agreed. “At least Hermione and I had classes together and also found plenty of time to snog.”  
“That's what I mean,” said George looking downcast.  
“I never knew you felt like that George,” said Gabrielle coming into the room.  
George looked up and went red with embarrassment.  
“George,” said Gabrielle gently, “look at me.”  
George looked up looking like a little boy who had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Gabrielle hugged him and kissed his cheek. “George I feel the same way as you do and wish I did not have another three years of schooling, but we might as well make the best of it. Just know that I love you and being part veela does not matter for me anymore.”  
“Why?” asked George curiously looking up into Gabrielle's blue eyes. Eyes as blue as the ocean and so deep he could drown.  
“As you know normally men would be attracted to me like flies to sugar but that won't happen to me now, because I have already given away my heart. To you,” Gabrielle added just in case George doubted it was him she had given her heart to. “I gave you my heart the minute I set eyes on you George Weasley as I knew immediately I had found my soulmate.”  
George let out a long sigh looking happier at Gabrielle's words. “Know there is no one else for me either and I will wait for you for as long as it takes. If that is three years or ten I can wait.”  
“We will be married as soon as I graduate,” Gabrielle said decisively. “And also know that instead of going to Beauxbatons for my last three years I am coming to Hogwarts. I convinced my parents that I needed to be near you and that I wanted to be close to my sister. My parents know of course that you and I are soulmates and agreed.”  
“You're going to go to Hogwarts?” asked George excited beyond all reason.  
“I am and I expect you to be there for every single Hogsmeade weekend,” said Gabrielle mock severely.  
“You couldn't keep me away,” George assured her giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“See it all worked out,” said Neville with a relieved grin as he really wasn't used to such situations. “Where is everyone else?”  
“The others have already left and I told them that I would let you bring me home so we had better get going as I wouldn't want my sister and Bill to start worrying,” said Gabrielle.  
“Bye Neville,” said Gabrielle and George at the same time.  
“Tell Hermione we said goodbye,” Gabrielle added.  
“I will,” Neville promised shaking George's hand and giving Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione came and found Neville as soon as Gabrielle and George hand left. “So, what was wrong with George?” she asked.  
“He was worried that Gabrielle was going to find someone else and also that he had to wait another three years before he could marry her. It is hard for soulmates to be apart especially after they have found each other and activated the bond. We were lucky in that way as we were in the same year and house at school.”  
“George should know all about soulmates having grown up in the wizarding world and that once they meet the person they are supposed to be with no one else ever measures up especially after they kiss. Even I know all about them and I didn't even know the wizarding world existed until I turned eleven.”  
“George is just insecure. Like I was in the beginning,” Neville told Hermione quietly.  
“George Weasley insecure I can't imagine that,” said Hermione with a look of disbelief.  
“You can be confident in a lot of things Hermione, but a lot of people are insecure about relationships. Just because George acts confident doesn't mean he is.”  
Hermione knew what Neville said was true but it was still hard to imagine either Fred or George as insecure about anything even relationships.  
“Well in any case I think we can call it a successful evening don't you?” said Hermione.  
“Oh yes it was very successful,” Neville agreed, “but let's not talk about that right now. I have plans for you this evening in our nice big bed.”  
Hermione blushed but didn't object as they both headed upstairs to bed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several days later Hermione went to the Burrow for her first cooking lesson as she and Molly had arranged the night the Weasleys had come for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that both Hermione and Neville call her and her husband by heir first names now that they were all grown up and Hermione admitted that it did make her feel that way.  
“Welcome,” Molly greeted giving Hermione a hug as she thought of her like a daughter. “How's married life treating you? I didn't have a chance to ask you that the other night.”  
“It's great,” Hermione said with a grin that was so wide that it practically split her face in two. “Neville and I are so happy, but I'm not looking forward to him starting his job at Hogwarts in just a little over a week where he'll be gone all day.”  
“I know dear,” said Molly a little sympathetically. “I missed Arthur to when he was at his job, especially for the first couple of years. After that though it got better and although I still missed him it wasn't so bad. Just keep yourself busy and it will be easier.”  
“That won't be to hard as I start my job in the Department of Mysteries that same day Neville starts as Herbology professor.”  
“You know you ought to feel privileged that the Department of Mysteries would consider you, usually they don't consider anyone under the age of forty and usually fifty.”  
“I know,” said Hermione. “It's going to be fascinating work I'm sure and one of the good things is I already know several people in the ministry including your husband, Kingsley and Tonks. I can eat lunch with them and I have people to remind me to eat which I tend to forget to do when I get absorbed in some project. Forgetting to eat right now is not a good thing.”  
“Why?” asked Molly.  
“Because I'm pregnant and I've already forgotten to eat once and I nearly fainted when I realized I had.”  
“You're pregnant?” asked Molly looking ecstatic. “Already?”  
“Yes, I've already been to see a healer to have it confirmed. Healer Pitt said it probably happened on our wedding night since I was about six weeks along and we had only been married about that length of time. I wasn't using any form of protection so I'm not really all that surprised.”  
“No I suppose you wouldn't be,” said Molly. “But you should know that a lot of times purebloods witches have difficulty conceiving. There are several theories on the subject but the most popular is that the magic in us makes conceiving tricky.”  
“I've read that but I have my own theory as to why purebloods have so much difficulty conceiving.”  
“What's your theory?” asked Molly curiously.  
“Well I think the main reason some purebloods have trouble conceiving is not because of the magic but because of the interbreeding. If you interbreed to much you start to get defects, insanity, stupidity, cruelty and the like. Also I think that the reason that you and Arthur and Neville's parents never had any trouble conceiving is because you married for love and not just to keep the bloodlines pure. Love makes a big difference you know,” said Hermione. “It's probably also the reason a lot of purebloods have only one child or at most two.”  
“A lot of pureblood women are delicate and just aren't made for childbearing,” said Molly knowing she had been lucky in both the respect that she wasn't delicate and that she conceived easily. Of course as Hermione said maybe the reason she conceived so easily was because hers and Arthur's marriage was based on love and wasn't just arranged. Love had a powerful magic all it's own as Dumbledore often said.  
“And that is also largely because of interbreeding,” Hermione added.  
“Anyway let us begin your cooking lesson,” said Molly. “I thought today we would start with a roast.”  
Hermione nodded and both women went into the kitchen so the cooking lesson could begin.  
As they cooked they chatted and soon the roast was cooking Hermione had taken in all of Molly's instructions like a sponge.  
“I want to become as good a cook as you are,” Hermione told the older woman as they sat down at the table.  
“And you will in time,” said Molly. “That spaghetti you had the other night was really very good and you must show me how to make it.”  
“Next time,” Hermione promised. “I'll have to buy some spaghetti noodles. When I started coming here in the summers and you fed us I thought from that first meal that you were one of the best cooks I had ever known after I had eaten just one of your meals. I'm not saying my mother wasn't a good cook, because she was, but she couldn't compare to you.”  
Molly blushed at the compliment. “I learned by trial and error as when I was growing up as we had a house-elf to do the cooking and the cleaning, but I did well in potions in school and if you can do potions you can cook as they are very similar.”  
“Snape would when he was alive have disagreed. Of course he disagreed just to be nasty,” said Hermione making a face. “I always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt when I was in school but he hated Harry from the minute Harry stepped into his classroom simply because he looked like his father. Snape never tried to see past that surface likeness to see what lay beneath. We know from Remus and Sirius that Snape and Harry's father James were bitter enemies and Sirius hated him to. I've always wondered if James and Sirius hadn't pulled so many pranks on him if he would have been at least a little nicer. He wasn't very nice to Neville either and Neville might have been at least decent in potions if Snape hadn't always hovered over him making him nervous and waiting like a cat ready to pounce at the slightest mistake. We'll never know now I suppose and it doesn't really matter anymore.”  
“Yes I met Severus once or twice and of course all my children complained about him and how mean he was,” said Molly. “He was abrasive and rude the few times I met him and although I respect the role he played in the war that was still no reason to be so rude, but let's talk about a more pleasant subject shall we?”  
Hermione and Molly chattered until it was time to fix the rest of the meal. Hermione left about five having enjoyed her time with the older woman.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week passed and finally it was September 1st and Neville knew it was his last day of vacation and that by tomorrow he would need to be up early in order to get to Hogwarts by breakfast time. It had been many years since a teacher at Hogwarts had not lived there during the school year it had also been many years since a teacher had been married and had a family that did not live at the school.  
McGonagall had made sure Neville knew that he had to be at the school no later then five o'clock so he was in time for the opening feast. Neville had already turned in his lesson plans for the year and they had been approved.  
Neville and Hermione decided to spend the day alone as if would be their last full day alone until the weekend.  
“I'll miss you,” Hermione said giving Neville a kiss.  
“I'll miss you to,” said Neville, “but tomorrow you start your job so you probably won't have time to miss me to much.”  
“I've been reading up on soulmates and according to what I've read it is hard for them to be apart for any length of time, especially after they have taken the bond to the second stage by consummating it. For the first few years especially.”  
Neville nodded knowing Hermione had been in the middle of some project for the last few weeks and had bought at least fifty book from Flourish and Blotts. “There's no help for it,” said Neville. “It's true neither one of us necessarily has to work but we would eventually be bored if we did not.  
“I've seen what comes of discontent with some of the old pureblood families. They don't work because they think just because they are rich they are to good to get a job and all they do is cause trouble because of boredom.”  
“I know you are right,” said Hermione. “Humans need to keep busy to be happy. Of course it helps if you have a job you love.”  
“I better go,” said Neville. “I wouldn't want to be late for my first day.”  
“Don't let any of the students push you around,” Hermione advised. “If they misbehave take points and that means all the houses not just Slytherin.”  
“Good advice,” said Neville. “I will,” he added giving Hermione a kiss before he Disapparated.  
Hermione watched the spot where he had disappeared knowing he would be back after the feast and that classes didn't actually start until tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be gone until seven or eight every night except the weekends and in the summer.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several months later Hermione was starting to show her pregnancy and although she was enjoying it she was tired of people's comments when they saw she was pregnant. A lot of people could be very rude and said things along the lines like, 'why are you working when you're pregnant?' It was getting very tiring. The wizarding world was very medieval in certain respects and one of them was women weren't supposed to work if they were pregnant or at least it was frowned on which Hermione considered very silly. What if the women needed the money to put food on the table or to buy things for their children and they were pregnant at the time?  
So she just ignored it as best she could and got involved in her research so she didn't miss Neville quite so much. Neville was home every night sometimes for dinner sometimes not. He ate up at the school at least twice a week and the rest of the time had dinner with her. McGonagall had approved the arrangement much to her astonishment for as far as she knew it had never been done. McGonagall had explained when she was asked that it was because of the soulmate bond that she had approved of Neville not having dinner at Hogwarts everyday and that it wasn't really mandatory in any case except in the case of the headmaster, deputy headmaster and the four heads of houses.  
Hermione hadn't known that as she had never had the opportunity to look up that piece of information but she was just glad McGonagall was being so accommodating.  
“I'm home,” Neville called as he entered the house. It was around dinner time and Hermione was just finishing cooking steaks, along with baked potatoes and salads.  
“Good, you're just in time for dinner,” said Hermione as she put the plates of food on the table.  
“Good, because I'm starved,” said Neville.  
“Didn't you have lunch?” Hermione questioned in concern.  
“Yes but that was hours ago,” said Neville coming into the house and giving his wife a kiss before he sat down at his place at the table in the kitchen. “And I didn't get a chance to eat that much because one of the students had a question about one of the plants we've covered and it took me while to make him understand and by the time I did lunch was over.”  
“I've heard from Remus that you are a very popular teacher,” said Hermione.  
“I don't know about that,” said Neville taking a bite of his steak.  
Hermione shook her head knowing that Neville was just being modest. Neville had always been modest and in that way he reminded her of Harry who was also very modest. Hermione had heard that Harry was just like his mother Lily in that way, modest to a fault.  
After dinner they headed upstairs and to their nice big bed as they both had other activities in mind that only involved the two of them and no one else.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Weeks and then a month passed at a speed that was astonishing. When Frank and Alice had learned that Hermione was pregnant just a couple of weeks ago they had immediately asked their house-elves if they knew any of their kind who didn't have position who could help take care of their son's house and look after Hermione and eventually the baby after he or she was born. The house-elves that worked for the elder Longbottoms conferred and just a week later two house-elves appeared at Longbottom Manor. They were a male and female and it was obvious that the female was pregnant just like Hermione was. It turned out that the two were mated and had been thrown out of their old position working for the Averys once they had been arrested for being Death Eaters. The reason they had been thrown out was that the Averys had wanted to sale off the male for money and keep the female. The house-elves had refused and had refused to do a lick of work for the Averys. Normally it was against the house-elves natures to not work or do what they were ordered to do for whatever family they were bonded to. However it turned out house-elves could defy the bond even though it hurt to do so and the only reason they ever did it was to protect their mate or child.  
Most house-elves never mated because they had to have permission from whoever they were working for and most families never gave it for they didn't see house-elves as anything other then slaves but this pair had been given permission by the grandmother of Donald Avery to do so as she believed that house-elves should be allowed to mate if they wanted to. Delia Avery by doing so had gained the house-elves eternal gratitude and she was one of the few humans that the house-elves ever truly mourned as she had been a kind lady unlike most of the rest of her family.  
Hermione when she had learned what the elder Longbottoms had done she had been furious for she didn't approve of house-elves working without pay even though she knew it was part of the species. Once she calmed down though and Frank and Alice had explained to her that they were worried about her being all alone while Neville was at work not to mention how was she going to get all the housework done when the baby was born? It wasn't just housework either but trimming back the plants in the garden, conservatory and greenhouse and a hundred other chores. Her parents had done all the housework without magic and still had jobs but they hadn't had such a vast estate to look after either, just a house and a small yard.  
This house she and Neville had had built was much bigger then the house she had grown up in and they had also bought over a hundred acres of land which Hermione knew she couldn't take care of by herself even with magic.  
Hermione had had to give in at that point for she knew Frank and Alice were right and she did need help.  
“All right,” Hermione finally gave in with good grace. “We'll wait for Neville to get home for the evening and then do the bonding ceremony.”  
The two house-elves looked ecstatic at having a position at last as both feared that they wouldn't have a new one by the time the baby was born and then what would they have done? “What are your names?” asked Hermione as she knelt down until she could talk to them on their level.  
“I'm Marcus,” said the male, “and this is my wife Chasenda.”  
“It's nice to meet you,” said Hermione shaking their hands. “I'm Hermione.”  
“We know all about you and Master Neville, about how you fought in the battle that helped rid the world of that evil wizard,” squeaked Chasenda boldly. “It will be our honor to serve two such fine magical folks as yourselves.”  
Hermione blushed as she always did when people mentioned her role in the battle. “I just did what had to be done,” Hermione told them gently. “I couldn't let Neville go out there without me or my two best friends Harry and Ron either. Somebody had to watch their backs. Now let us discuss your duties.”  
Hermione explained what their duties were going to be and that although they would be allowed to cook a lot of meals she and Neville both enjoyed cooking when they had time and that sometimes they would want to cook. Also she explained the greenhouse outside was Neville's territory and so she would leave it to him to explain what they were allowed to do there.  
“And finally the library is my territory and I would appreciate that you don't touch any of the books on the small end table over by the couch as those are usually the ones I am reading unless you ask me first. I do a lot of research when I have free time you see.”  
The two house-elves took in all these instructions and knew that they would still be plenty busy even with the orders to not touch certain things at least not without asking first.  
“Also I am going to insist that you eat meals with us,” added Hermione almost as an afterthought. The two house-elves protested but Hermione silenced then with a look. “Look I won't deny I need help as this estate is much bigger then the house I grew up in with my parents, but I'll tell you right now that I will not treat you like a lot of the purebloods do house-elves which is worse then a dog in a lot of cases. You are family now and you will be treated as such despite the fact that you will do most of the chores that need doing.”  
At Hermione's words Chasenda burst into tears and Marcus comforted her. “I'm sorry if I upset you,” said Hermione, gently  
“It's not that,” said Chasenda as she finally stopped crying. “It's the fact that you want us to be part of your family. When Marcus and me were given clothes and dismissed we feared that our baby would be born before we could find another home. Most families that have house-elves don't want ones that have been dismissed from their position no matter the reason.”  
“And if they had accepted us they might have treated us well, but would never have considered us family, just servants,” Marcus added.  
“Well I always thought that most wizarding families took your species for granted when they should be grateful for all the work you do that they would either have to do themselves or hire servants to do if your species did not exist. Neville's parents have always treated their house-elves more like family then servants and I will do the same. Neville will agree when he gets home from Hogwarts. When are you due?” Hermione finally asked Chasenda.  
“In just a couple of weeks,” answered Chasenda.  
“Well I'm pregnant to although I'm not due for four months,” said Hermione. “I believe that is why Frank and Alice wanted somebody here since Neville is gone most of the day teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. Both of them know how hard it is to have jobs and raise a family to, especially when you can afford to hire someone to help out. I won't be here for most of the day either as I have a job in the Department of Mysteries. So soon you will have a baby to care for.”  
“Oh, a baby!” exclaimed Chasenda delighted.  
“I know that almost all house-elves love children and I admit this relieves my mind a bit for I was wondering what what I was going to do with my son or daughter while I worked. I didn't want to have to give up my job and now I won't have to.”  
Hermione and the two house-elves talked a little more getting to know each other and Hermione finally decided they would work out well and the two elves were just happy to finally have found a home.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Neville arrived home about five which was after classes were over for the day but before dinner at six. When he entered the front door he was greeted by the sight of the two house-elves the females obviously pregnant. When he found Hermione is the library he gave her a kiss before he asked, “Where'd we get the house-elves?”  
“Your parents brought them over today just after lunch and I was furious at first but then they told me they were worried about me being all by myself with me pregnant and you away teaching all day. They were afraid something would happen and I wouldn't get to St. Mungo's or be able to contact anyone. I admitted they were right and this is a big house that has a lot of grounds and it's to big to care for all by myself. Here let me introduce you to them,” said Hermione putting a bookmark in her book then rising and leading Neville to the kitchen where Chasenda was just finish preparing dinner.  
“Marcus, Chasenda I would like you to meet my husband Neville Longbottom,” Hermione introduced.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you,” said Neville. “I'm glad you have consented to join our household. I was worried about my wife being all alone when I was teaching.”  
“We'll do the ceremony that bonds house-elves to a family after dinner,” Hermione decided. Both house-elves looked ecstatic at this announcement and Neville wondered why. He would have to ask Hermione when they were alone.  
“Dinner will be ready in half an hour,” said Chasenda shooing them out of the large kitchen. “I'll call you.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So tell me about Marcus and Chasenda,” Neville requested.  
“Well from what I know your parents asked their house-elves if they knew any of their kind who needed work and Marcus and Chasenda showed up. Apparently they were working for the Averys but then were given clothes and dismissed when Marcus tried to protect his pregnant wife as the Averys who didn't end up in Azkaban for being Death Eaters wanted to sell him off to get some money as their accounts were low since the ministry fined all the Death Eaters families quite heavily. The were going to keep Chasenda and then sell the baby once she gave birth. Apparently the grandmother was a different breed from the current generation and let the two become mated which is the same as being husband and wife.”  
“So Marcus was just protecting his mate,” said Neville.  
“From what I know it takes a lot to defy the bond that house-elves have with a family and so it was probably very painful for him on the other hand when two house-elves are mated that's as legal as any marriage and they should not be separated. In fact from what Marcus and Chasenda have told me the only time a house-elf will defy the bond is when they are either protecting someone whether it is their family or someone else.”  
“Well we'll treat them better then the Averys probably would have.”  
“I've already told them that from now on they are family and will eat with us.”  
“That's okay with me,” said Neville who had grown up with treating his parents house-elves like family more then servants. The house-elves at Longbottom Manor had never actually shared their meals but they had raised him and his brothers when his parents were working.  
“I've also told them that the greenhouse is your territory and that you will tell them what they can do if anything in there.”  
Neville nodded and said, “I'm assuming you told them that the library is you territory and gave them instructions?”  
“Of course,” said Hermione giving her husband a kiss just as Marcus came to tell them dinner was ready.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Dinner was a pleasant meal and Neville and Hermione chatted and included the two house-elves in the conversation. The two house-elves were a little shy at first but then seemed to get over it and joined in the conversation.  
After dinner they all trooped into the library where the ceremony was to take place and the two house-elves took Neville's hands first while Hermione held her wand over their hands. The two house-elves recited some words in elvish and a gold light came out of the tip of Hermione's wand to entwine both of Neville's hands along with the two house-elves.  
“There it is done,” said Marcus pleased as he felt the bond snap into place. “My family and I are now bound to this branch of the Longbottom family until the bond is broken.”  
“It is your turn, Hermione,” said Neville taking out his wand as the two house-elves took both of her hands. Neville held his wand over their joined hands and again the two elves chanted something in elvish. The same gold light came out of Neville's wand and wrapped around Hermione's and the elves joined hands. Finally the light vanished just like it had done before and the oath was complete.  
“We are now bonded to both of you just like we will be bound to your child when they are born,” said Chasenda.  
“And just like us our child will be bonded to this branch of the Longbottom family,” Marcus added.  
Hermione still did not entirely approve as she still thought of house-elves as more slaves then servants but she also knew that it was part of the species and that they enjoyed looking after children and large estates and there was nothing she could do could change the house-elves from what they were.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A couple of weeks later Hermione wondered how she had ever gotten along without Marcus and Chasenda for they soon became an invaluable part of the household.  
The two house-elves made sure that she didn't leave for work without a lunch bag and had dinner usually cooking by the time she and Neville got home. They knew what to do when her back started to hurt from being pregnant or how to get her ankles to stop aching when they were swollen.  
Finally one day on Saturday while Neville was out in the greenhouse and Hermione was in the library Chasenda who was straightening up the living room suddenly bent over as if in pain. Hermione, who was just coming out of the library to get herself a snack saw Chasenda bent over and knew immediately it was time.  
“Marcus!” Hermione yelled. Marcus popped into existence immediately and when he saw his wife bent over he rushed over immediately. “Take her upstairs,” Hermione ordered. “I'll get Neville and then we'll be upstairs to help. Thank goodness this happened on the weekend or there have been no one here to help.”  
Hermione hurried outside which wasn't very fast considering she was five months pregnant and then hurried to the greenhouse to get Neville. “Neville!”  
Neville looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. “What is it? What's the matter?”  
“Chasenda just went into labor,” Hermione reported. “I promised we'd help out as much as we could.”  
Neville rose from where he had been kneeling and followed Hermione at a run back to the house. He had become very fond of Marcus and Chasenda just in the couple of weeks they had been there and he and Hermione had both been waiting anxiously for the arrival of the two house-elves, baby.  
It wasn't often that house-elves mated as they were usually bred to other elves with no thought of love. All most people cared about was getting their female elf pregnant so they could have the baby as a servant once the mother got to old to work.  
Hermione stopped in the kitchen to get some towels and a bowl with hot water and then hurried upstairs after her husband.  
Neville was already in the room when Hermione arrived and Chasenda was lying on the bed in obvious pain as another contraction hit. Hermione hurried over to the bed and started issuing orders which Marcus and Neville leaped to obey. Hermione positioned herself at the foot of the bed and then calmly told Chasenda to push.  
Poppy Pomfrey was all set to help if there were an complications for she saw house-elves as people to unlike most magical folks.  
“One, maybe two more pushes and you'll have your baby,” Hermione encouraged Chasenda. Chasenda groaned as Marcus held his mate's hand. Marcus's only instructions had been to be at his mate's side, to hold her hand and wipe her forehead with a hot, wet cloth. Neville meanwhile did as Hermione instructed and prepared the baby's first bath taking out his wand and casting a heating charm after the sink was filled.  
Chasenda pushed again and suddenly there was a wail as the baby house-elf was expelled from the mother.  
“It's a boy,” said Hermione as she cut the cord using a mild cutting spell. Hermione handed the baby house-elf to the father who cooed over him. Unlike the adult house-elves the baby was adorable with big ears and the pencil thin shape of a nose which was just like his father's. His eyes when he opened them for the first time were green just like his mother, although they were a lighter green then Harry's whose were the green of grass.  
“So what are you going to name him?” asked Neville as Marcus handed him to Neville to hold. Neville took the tiny house-elf and cooed over him thinking he was adorable.   
“Adel,” Marcus announced. “It was the name of my father who has passed on.”  
“It is a fine name,” said Hermione as she took the baby from her husband. “It means noble and kind.”  
“Here let me hold him,” said Chasenda and Hermione handed the baby Adel over to his mother. Chasenda took him and cuddled him for a moment then her eyelids began to droop as she was very tired from giving birth.  
“Are you all right, Chasenda?” asked Marcus looking at her anxiously as he held his wife's hand. Marcus took the baby out of his wife's arms before Chasenda dropped him.  
“I'm fine,” Chasenda assured her husband, “Just very tired.”  
“We'll leave you to sleep,” said Hermione as she guided the two men out of the room.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Unlike human mothers Chasenda didn't need as much time to recover from the birth of her son and was up out of bed after just one goodnight of sleep. Hermione at first tried to get her to rest but Chasenda just said that house-elves didn't need to rest after giving birth and that she needed to keep busy. Hermione finally gave in not really being able to stop her anyway.  
The days fell into routine after little Adel was born where Hermione and Neville would go to work each day except the weekends and then arrived home in time for dinner. After dinner Neville and Hermione would usually try to do something together, like playing chess or reading books in the library sitting side by side holding hands. Also they would each hold Adel and sometimes feed him before he would drift off to sleep. Finally four months later Hermione went into labor before Neville got home from teaching his classes at Hogwarts.  
“Chasenda!” Hermione called as soon as her labor pains passed,  
“Yes Mistress Hermione?” asked Chasenda popping into the room.  
“Go to Neville's parents and tell them I'm in labor and that I will be at St. Mungo's and also tell them to contact Neville at Hogwarts.”  
“Yes, Mistress,” said Chasenda immediately popping out of existence  
Why in the world did this have to happen now? Hermione wondered silently. Why couldn't it have waited at least until Neville got home from work? Oh well babies came in their own time Hermione knew and this baby was apparently anxious to be born since it was a week early according to the healer's estimate of when she had gotten pregnant.  
Hermione picked up her bag that she had prepared for the hospital stay and stepped into the the Floo that was in the library after starting a fire with her wand and throwing some Floo powder onto the flames  
Once she stepped out of the Floo at Saint Mungo's she walked up to the registration desk.  
“May I help you?” asked the witch behind the desk.  
Hermione calmly told her why she was here and she was immediately ushered to the fourth floor which was where the maternity ward was.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Neville was teaching the first year students Herbology when McGonagall entered the greenhouse. “Professor might I have a word with you?”  
Neville looked up and wondered for a moment what could cause the headmistress to disturb him when he was teaching but after a few seconds of thinking about it realized she wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't important.  
Neville nodded and told the students to continue and that he would be back in a moment. Once he and McGonagall were outside the greenhouse the headmistress said, “Hermione, has gone into labor and is at St. Mungo's so you are excused and a substitute has already been called to teach your classes for the next few days. I don't expect you back until Monday.”  
“Hermione's in labor? Is she okay?”  
“She's as well as can be expected. Now get going and I'll see you Monday.”  
“Yes, ma'am and thanks,” said Neville heading for the gates of Hogwarts at a run since he couldn't Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds.  
“You're welcome, Neville,” McGonagall said but Neville was already out of earshot and almost out of sight.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville arrived at St. Mungo's in record time and immediately went to ask the receptionist what floor the maternity ward was on. When the receptionist told him Neville hurried towards the elevator and punched the button for the fourth floor.  
Once the elevator dropped him off Neville went immediately to the waiting room that one of the nurses had directed him to when he had asked. Neville badly wanted to be with his wife but the wizarding world was not as modern as the muggle world in a lot of ways and one way was that it was considered improper for the father to be present during the birth. No matter how much Neville had argued with the healer he was not allowed to be there to hold her hand or anything which made him angry.  
Neville began to pace the waiting room unable to sit still as he was worried about Hermione. He had been told that woman had been giving birth for thousands of years and that his wife would be okay but Neville also knew that things could go wrong and that they often did. Usually he wasn't a pessimist but where Hermione was concerned he couldn't help but be worried.  
Frank and Alice had come to the door of the waiting room and saw Neville pacing and knew he must be worried about Hermione.  
“Calm down son,” Frank said quietly as he and Alice came into the room from where they had been standing in the doorway.  
Neville whirled around and saw his parents come in to the room. “When did you get here?”  
“Just now,” said Alice giving her son a hug. “Now come and sit down, Hermione will be fine.”  
“I just wish I could be there,” said Neville returning his mother's hug. “Unlike in the muggle world where you can stay with your wife here they won't let me be with Hermione.”  
“I'm afraid the wizarding world is still back in the Dark Ages in a lot of ways, son,” said Frank, “and this is one of them.”  
“I know,” said Neville getting up and beginning to pace again.  
“You're going to wear a hole in the floor,” said Harry as he and Ron came into the room.  
“Harry? Ron? What are you guys doing here?”  
“As if we would miss the birth of yours and Hermione's first child, don't be daft,” said Ron.  
“Gwen and Sabrina should be along shortly,” Harry added.  
For the next few hours Harry Ron, Gwen and Sabrina when they arrived tried their best to keep Neville distracted so he wouldn't worry so much about Hermione and the baby. Ron had brought along his chess set and challenged Neville to a game while they were waiting.  
They were just starting on their second game when the Healer came into the room.  
“Anybody here for Hermione Longbottom?”  
Neville looked looked up at the Healer's words, “We all are. How is my wife?”  
“She's just fine, Mr. Longbottom, tired but fine. Your wife gave birth to a son and is now resting. If you want to go in to see her you can but only one at a time. She needs her sleep.”  
“Why don't we all head up to the nursery to see Neville's son while he goes visits his wife?” Gwen suggested.  
“Good idea,” said Alice and everyone else agreed. “You can join us once you check on Hermione, Neville.”  
Neville nodded and then asked the Healer, “What room is my wife in?”  
“She's in room 435,” said the Healer before departing.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville entered room 435 it was to see Hermione sitting up in bed looking tired but also radiant.  
“How are you feeling honey?” asked Neville as he came into the room and approached his wife's bed.  
“Tired,” Hermione admitted.  
“You have every right to be,” said Neville taking Hermione's hand in his.  
“Have you seen our son?” asked Hermione.  
“Not yet,” said Neville. “I wanted to check on you first and make sure you were okay. The others are the nursery by now looking at him though.”  
“Others? What others?”  
“Oh, just my parents, Harry, Ron, Gwen and Sabrina. It's a good thing they came actually.”  
“Why?” asked Hermione,  
“Because I was in danger of pacing a hole in the floor of the waiting room that's why. I was worried about you and the Healer wouldn't let me be with you for the birth.”  
“I know and I also knew you were probably worried but I couldn't do anything about it.”  
“Well I'm not worried anymore,” said Neville brushing his wife's damp hair out of her eyes.  
“Why don't you go up and see our son?” Hermione suggested. “I'm just going to sleep.”  
“Okay,” said Neville giving Hermione a kiss on the lips before turning to leave the room.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville arrived at the nursery to see all his family and friends in front of the glass that protected the newborns from the outside world.  
“There you are Neville,” said Alice. “How is Hermione?”  
“She's fine, just tired. She told me to come up here and look at our son and that she was going to sleep.”  
“Well come have a look at your son, he's just the cutest thing,” said Alice.  
“Yes he is adorable,” Frank agreed as Alice led Neville to the front where he could see through the window and into the newborn nursery.  
“There he is,” said Frank point to a basinet that had been pushed to the front by one of the nurses.  
“Have you and Hermione decided on a name?” asked Gwen.  
“We decided months ago if it was boy that we would name him Aaron Frank Longbottom.”  
“That's a nice name and one of the very few that can't be shortened to anything,” said Ron.  
“Well technically we could call him Ron but we probably won't,” said Neville.  
“I like it,” said Alice. “And just think this is our first grandchild,”  
“Hey I'm not old enough to be a grandfather,” said Frank jokingly. “I mean I'm only thirty-seven.”  
“Well when you get married at eighteen and have your first child at twenty then yes you are old enough to be grandfather just as I'm old enough to be a grandmother,” said Alice teasingly.  
Everybody snorted trying to hold in their laughter at that very true statement for in the wizarding world at least a third of the population tended to marry before they'd been out of school for five years and a large percentage of that married as soon as they graduated so it wasn't uncommon to be a grandparent at such a young age.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day Neville arrived at St. Mungo's to see his wife. When he entered her hospital room it was to see Hermione performing spell on their son while holding him. Hermione made a complicated wand motion and Aaron's nose glowed silver for a brief second.  
“What spell was that?” asked Neville.  
“The spell to tell if our son has a soulmate,” Hermione answered immediately.  
“So when his nose glowed silver—”  
“That means he has a soulmate, if nothing had happened when I finished the spell then he didn't have one.”  
“So I suppose no arranged marriages for Aaron, when he comes of age,” Neville joked.  
“Don't even joke about stuff like that,” said Hermione with a very realistic shudder.  
“Not only do I not believe in arranged marriages I feel that is one of the main reasons the war happened in the first place.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Neville curiously.  
“I just mean that when a marriage is arranged, a lot of times the couple doesn't learn to love his or her spouse. Without having known love you can have all kinds of ideas about love being a weakness and that eventually leads to things like the war that has been going on for the last twenty years. Humans whether magical folks or muggles can't really be truly happy without love and not being happy leads to discontent which leads to what I just mentioned.”  
As Hermione finished speaking Neville found himself nodding in agreement for he did agree with what his wife had just said.  
“Love doesn't make you weaker you know, it makes you stronger and willing to fight to protect those you care about,” added Hermione.  
“Yes I agree,” said Neville. “Dumbledore always said that love is the strongest magic known and that was the reason Harry survived the killing curse.”  
“Yes,” said Hermione. “All because Harry's mother was willing to sacrifice herself for her son because she loved him more then her own life. That's a perfect example Neville of what love is capable of which is blocking what was previously thought to be unblockable,” Hermione praised him.  
Neville blushed at the compliment for Hermione never gave praise unless it was truly due.  
After Hermione's last comment they were both silent and Neville sat down in a chair beside his wife's bed taking her small, delicate hand in his feeling its warmth and vitality and silently vowing to himself to cherish both his wife and his son for as long as he lived.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several days later Neville brought Hermione and their son home from the hospital.  
“Well it sure is good to be home,” Hermione observed wryly, holding Aaron in her arms.   
“Yes it is,” said Neville. “Here I'll take Aaron and put him in his cradle.”  
“Thanks,” said Hermione who was still a little tired from giving birth and the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well didn't help. That she hadn't been sleeping well was not really a surprise since she and Neville were used to sleeping together and cuddling with each other all night and she was now unused to sleeping alone. She was sure that once she and Neville were sleeping together again she would sleep like the proverbial log.  
“Let's introduce him to Marcus, Chasenda and Adel before you do that though,” added Hermione.  
“Of course,” Neville agreed. “I'm sure that both Marcus and Chasenda will want to do the ceremony binding Adel to our son as soon as possible.”  
Hermione didn't comment although she was still not sure she approved of what she considered house-elf enslavement. Over the last few months though their three house-elves had become more like family then slaves, but that was just three and there was a whole population of house-elves out there that were treated worse then someone's pet.  
No point in worrying about it, Hermione decided as there was nothing she could do about it in any case.  
Neville called the two house-elves as soon as he and Hermione had sat down on the couch in the living room and they popped into existence immediately. “Yes Master Neville?” asked Marcus.  
“We just wanted to introduce you to our son, Aaron,” said Neville holding the three day old baby in his arms.  
“He is so adorable,” was Chasenda's opinion.  
“Here you can hold him, if you like,” said Neville handing his son to the house-elf who took him. “Now after dinner we'll do the ceremony to bind him to your son. When our son is old enough to understand we will make sure he knows that Adel is his friend as well as his servant and that although he has been bound to him he is to be treated with respect.”  
“That is more then we could ask for,” said Marcus as he held his son who was growing rapidly just as all newborns did. The little house-elf had already grown several inches and gained several pounds just in the four months since he had been born and also already had more toys then most children. In other words Adel was spoiled rotten although both Neville and Hermione were careful to not give him clothes except diapers which didn't count as that would undo the bond.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

That night after dinner and after the two house-elves had cleaned up the kitchen and Hermione had set the dishes to cleaning themselves they all went to the library where the ceremony was to take place. Hermione held her son who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.  
Neville drew his wand and held it over both Aaron and Adel as Marcus began to chant in elvish.  
As Marcus chanted a gold light came out of Neville's wand as well as Marcus's hands. The twin beams of light surrounded both Adel and Aaron. Finally Marcus's voice rose in pitch for a moment then fell silent. The silence after Marcus's chant was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife which seemed to last an eternity but was actually only a few seconds and then the gold light from the tip of Neville's wand seemed to sink into the very skin of both boys until it disappeared entirely.  
“There it is done,” said Marcus practically radiating satisfaction. “Now when your son grows to to adulthood and gets married Adel will follow him and be his friend as well as his servant.”  
“That's still a long way down the line,” said Hermione. “I don't think we need to worry about it just yet.”  
Since the ceremony was now over Hermione took Aaron upstairs and put him in his cradle. Aaron never even woke as Hermione headed back downstairs after setting a spell to monitor him and to alert her when he awoke.  
When Hermione came back downstairs it was to find the two house-elves serving a snack for all of them. It was a chocolate cake which was a favorite of Neville's and Hermione privately admitted if only to herself of hers to. It was rich, but not so rich that it became sickening. Her parents had been dentist true and they had taught her healthy eating habits but she still liked sweet stuff sometimes and since she was a witch she didn't get plaque on her teeth like muggles or cavities either so she might as well enjoy it.  
After they had eaten their cake and drunk their tea the four adults spent a few minutes chatting before the two house-elves knew it was time to get back to work.  
While the house-elves disappeared into various parts of the house, Neville and Hermione headed upstairs to make love while they could for they knew that having a baby was bound to interrupt their love life while he was still so small and had to be fed every four hours, but they both knew that they wouldn't trade their son for anything. Both acknowledged silently however, that it would have been nice to have at least a few months to themselves without interruptions.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So who do you think we should make the godparents?” asked Hermione as she and Neville lay in bed together. “It needs to be someone we know and trust but not a member of your family.”  
“Well there are the Weasleys,” said Neville after a moment. “The Lupins, Harry and Ginny when they get married would make good godparents to one of our children. Sirius and Daria would make decent godparents as well. I have to admit that Sirius has matured a lot. I've known him since I was a baby and he used to be brash and arrogant but since he married and had a family he's settled down a lot in the last twenty of so years.”  
“I think Aunt Daria has had that affect on him, well that and having several children.”  
Sirius Black had married a muggle and had three children, two sons and a daughter.  
Unfortunately only two of the children had turned out to have magic and that was the oldest son and the youngest who was the girl. There was nothing wrong with being born without magic and Hermione knew that Sirius had made sure that his second son had understood that just because he didn't have magic didn't mean he couldn't do what he wanted with his life. The oldest son who was the Weasley twins age had been in Ravenclaw having gotten both his parents intelligence. The middle son had gone to public school and would be starting college next year as he had one more year of high school. As for the only daughter she was due to finish her education at Hogwarts in a couple of years and was a Gryffindor.  
“I think the Arthur and Molly would be good choices,” said Hermione after a moment of thought. “They might not be able to shower our son with material possessions, but they can and will shower him with love and that is far more important.”  
“Yes, I agree,” said Neville. “It's true the Longbottoms are rich but we were never showered with possessions either as my parents didn't want to spoil us and make us think that we were better then anyone else. My parents didn't want their children to end up like say the Malfoys, arrogant bullies.”  
“Your parents were wise,” said Hermione. “Even if you had been given everything you wanted you might have turned out okay but I think your parents way was better. It made you into the kind, considerate, gentle man I know and love and for that I will also be grateful.”  
“We need to ask Arthur and Molly if they are willing to be the godparents to Aaron,” said Neville. “And if they are not—not that I can see that happening—we can choose someone else.”  
“Well we do have an invitations to dinner for Saturday,” said Hermione. “And I have already accepted for both of us.”  
“We'll ask them then,” Neville agreed, giving his wife a kiss on he lips which soon ended the conversation and led to other things.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Saturday night Neville and Hermione with their new son arrived at The Burrow to be greeted by not only the senior Weasleys but Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie.  
“Hey Neville, Hermione,” Harry greeted as soon as he saw his two friends.  
“So how is married life treating you?” asked Ginny.  
“Just great,” said Hermione as she held her son who was sleeping.  
“So is this Aaron?” asked Molly as she came out of the kitchen.  
“Yes, this is Aaron,” said Neville.  
“Can I hold him?” asked Molly.  
“Sure,” Hermione agreed readily since she knew that Molly Weasley loved children as should be obvious to anyone who knew she had seven of her own.  
“He's such a cute little one,” said Molly holding Aaron tenderly.  
“Here let me hold him,” said Ginny. “I might as well get into practice for when I have children of my own.”  
Molly handed Aaron to her daughter and made sure she was holding him correctly before she went to tend to the food on the stove before it burned.  
“Dinner everyone,” Molly called a few minutes later.  
“It looks and smell absolutely, delicious, Molly,” said Neville using the older woman's first name with her permission. “I missed your cooking while I was at school. I won't deny Hogwarts has good food but it was never quite the same as your cooking for some reason.”  
“Why thank you Neville,” said Molly blushing at the compliment.  
“He's right, mum,” said Harry. “You're the best cook I know.” Harry had started to call Molly mum and Arthur dad when he and Ginny had gotten engaged with their permission and encouragement.  
“Thank you Harry, but now sit down and eat before the food gets cold.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

After dinner after everyone but Hermione and Neville had left or gone upstairs, Molly and Arthur sat down at the kitchen table along with Hermione and Neville.  
“You said you wanted to talk to us about something?” asked Arthur.  
“Yes,” said Hermione. “We wanted to ask you to be the godparents of Aaron. He'll need a stabilizing force in his life and someone who isn't going to spoil him with material possessions.”  
“We thought you were the perfect choice,” Neville added. “Both Hermione and I have considered you parent figures for years, someone we look up to and we know you will show him love.”  
“This is a large responsibility, you ask of us,” said Arthur finally.   
“Not that we aren't willing mind you,” Molly added.  
“Are you sure?” asked Arthur.  
“Both Neville and I discussed it and we agreed that you would be a good choice. You have always treated both of us with respect and looked after us even when you barely knew us. A lot of adults wouldn't have allowed a bunch of children run free on their property you know, not even their own. All your children have turned out to be outstanding men and Ginny an outstanding woman. All your children always do what they believe is right and that says a lot about how they were raised. Even Percy turned out alright in the end even if it cost him his life. We know that you'll be a guiding forcing in his life.” Both senior Weasleys flinched at the mention of their third son who as now dead.  
“Then we accept,” said Arthur after he looked at his wife who nodding still looking a little stunned at this rather unexpected request.  
“Thank you,” said Neville. “We'll have the paperwork drawn up. It shouldn't take more then a few days. Our son is going to be very lucky to have so many people that love and care about him just like both of us were lucky to have so many people who loved us, not just our parents but your family, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus and even Uncle Sirius and Aunt Daria. Not many people are so lucky to be so loved.”  
“Yes that's true,” said Arthur.  
“We'll see you in a few days,” said Molly as the young couple rose Neville holding his son.  
“You and your family are welcome to come over for dinner sometime in the near future. We'll contact you the next time we have a day free.”  
“That would be lovely,” said Molly. “As much as I enjoy cooking for my family it's also nice to have a day every once in a while when I don't have to. Oh and Hermione I'll see you for your next cooking lesson, tomorrow.”  
“I'll be here,” Hermione promised before she and Neville headed for the back door.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Months went by and then a year and both Aaron and Adel grew fast. It didn't seem like anytime at all before Adel and Aaron were both walking. Adel was first of course since he was almost four months older, but Aaron was walking soon afterwards imitating his playmate. Aaron was at first unsteady on his legs but by holding onto things and with Adel's help he improved each day until at just ten months old he was already walking pretty steadily without more then a fall or two. When he did fall Adel was always there to help him back to his feet and to encourage him. Both Adel and Aaron's parents were pleased at how close the two boys were although it wasn't the usual thing for a wizard and a house-elf to be friends, but neither Neville and Hermione believed in slavery and Neville had been raised in a household where the house-elves were friends as well as servants and so didn't see anything wrong with treating them like family. Of course the house-elves at Longbottom Manor didn't eat with the family but his parents were just a little old-fashioned in the fact that servants didn't eat with the family. No matter how close they were to the family they were still technically servants.  
It was just a few days after Aaron turned fourteen months old when Hermione got up and rushed to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Once she had finished she washed her mouth and brushed her teeth wondering if she was getting sick. She hardly ever did get sick so she supposed if she was she was about due.  
“Are you okay, honey?” asked Neville having woken up while Hermione was in the bathroom.  
“I'm fine, but I think I may be coming down with a virus. I'm hardly ever sick so it's not really a surprise.”  
“Do you think you could be pregnant again?” asked Neville. “I mean Aaron is already fourteen months old.”  
Hermione considered for a moment then decided it was possible even though she had been using a spell to prevent pregnancy, it wasn't infallible. If she remembered what she had read it had about a three precent failure rate and as much as she and Neville made love she supposed she should be surprised it hadn't happened before now.  
“It's possible,” Hermione finally admitted. “The spell I was using has a three percent failure rate and as much as we make love I suppose it could have happened.”  
“You should make an appointment with the Healer and have it confirmed,” said Neville his face lighting up at the thought that his wife might be pregnant. He adored his son and had wanted more children but figured it could wait another few months until Aaron was a little bigger. If Hermione was pregnant by the time the baby was born Aaron would be no more then twenty-one or twenty-two months old.  
“I will,” Hermione promised giving Neville a kiss. “You're probably right and I am pregnant.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day Hermione returned from seeing the Healer and it had turned out that she was indeed pregnant so Neville had been right on the money she believed the muggle expression was. She couldn't wait to tell Neville when he got home from teaching his Herbology classes at Hogwarts as she knew he would be thrilled. Neville adored their son and had been hinting about wanting more but Hermione had wanted to wait at least another year and Aaron was a little less of a handful even with two house-elves to help out. Marcus and Chasenda had volunteered to look after Aaron full time along with their own son, which meant changing his diaper feeding him and burping him but Hermione only allowed them to look after him when she was at work. She was not going to be like the Malfoys and push their children off into the hands of the house-elves because she had better things to do. She spent as much time as she could with Aaron and so did Neville for they were determined that he was going to know that he was loved and that he would never turn out like Draco Malfoy and be a bully. Draco Malfoy had always picked on other people just because he could and for stupid reasons like status, pedigree and the like. Of course considering Draco's family had been interbred for hundreds of years it really wasn't surprising that Lucius Malfoy had turned out to be a sadistic bully and as the saying went like father like son. Draco had turned out pretty decent in the end after the last battle, but still it just went to show you that if you kept marrying into just a few families then defects were bound to appear sooner or later. Of course there were exceptions to every rule the Weasleys and the Longbottoms among them. Neither family had ever been accused of being bullies or of developing defects thanks to interbreeding.  
Hermione kept herself busy in the library waiting for Neville to arrive home as she was anxious to tell him the news. She had already told Marcus and Chasenda and both were thrilled as they genuinely loved children and didn't mind looking after them one bit.  
When Neville Apparated into the back yard near the greenhouse and entered the house it was to find everything mostly normal and he briefly wondered how Hermione's Healer's appointment had gone.  
“If you are looking for Mistress Hermione she is in the library, Master Neville,” Chasenda told him when he asked where his wife was. Neville silently shook his head after thinking her for he should have known that. His wife was a bookworm and spent a great deal of her free time in the library and most of the time she wasn't reading fiction but studying one thing or another. He had never known anybody as studious as his wife, of course he had never known anybody as smart as her either so maybe that had something to do with it.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville entered the library and found Hermione laying on the couch her head and back supported by a large pillow holding a thick book which she was diligently reading.  
Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps and her face lit up when she saw him.  
“You're home,” said Hermione putting her book down making sure to mark her place before she got up to give Neville a welcome home kiss.  
“So what did the Healer say?” asked Neville when the broke apart.  
“The Healer said that I am indeed pregnant, probably about six to eight weeks along so you were right when you suggested I might be.”  
“This is great,” said Neville looking ecstatic. “Mum and dad will be thrilled as well.”  
“Well, Marcus and Chasenda are certainly happy about having another baby in the family,” said Hermione. “After this one is born though I'm going to start making the potion which is good for six months and is dead sure.”  
“Don't you want anymore children after this one is born?” asked Neville a little disappointed at the thought of only having two.  
“Of course I do, but not for a while. After this one is at least two and a half I'll consider having another. The potion will just prevent me from getting pregnant and will give my body a chance to recover. Being pregnant and giving birth is hard work you know. I wouldn't mind having at least one more and possibly more.”  
Neville looked happier at his wife's words and hugged and kissed her again. “Why don't we go out and celebrate and then tomorrow we can tell mum and dad.”  
“That's a good idea,” Hermione agreed. “We haven't been out just the two of us in months and Marcus and Chasenda are perfectly capable of looking after our son for a few hours.”  
“Then get dressed in something fancy and I'll go make reservations at one of the fancier muggle restaurants I know,” said Neville leaving the room.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

An hour later and a half later both Hermione and Neville were sitting in an elegant restaurant that had dark wood paneling, chandeliers on the ceiling and an unlit candle on each of the two persons tables giving the whole room a romantic atmosphere.  
Neville had had trouble getting a table the place was so popular for couples out for a special evening, but finally had succeeded after offering the maître 'd a substantial reward for getting them a table for that night. Normally Neville never tried to bribe people but he wanted this night to be special for his soulmate and to let her know how much she meant to him, not that Hermione wasn't already aware of his feelings towards her but he still wanted to show her.  
“This is nice Neville,” said Hermione looking around the elegant restaurant in appreciation. Hermione was looking particularly beautiful that night, Neville thought as he looked at his soulmate. Hermione had taken a blue dress she had in the closet and done a little magic on it turning it into a nice off the shoulder dinner dress. Also she had done something to her normally bushy hair to get it to lay sleekly on her head and had it up in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Along with the makeup she was wearing almost every man in the restaurant was staring at his wife who was much more beautiful then their own dates at least in Neville's humble opinion.  
Both Neville and Hermione looked at the menu as soon as they were seated at a corner table that was just big enough for two people. The candle on the table was lit and along with the subdued lighting it made the atmosphere very romantic.  
“Yes, I think so to,” Neville agreed taking his wife's hand under the table.  
“Are you ready to order?” asked the waiter as he came back with a pad and pencil to take down the order.  
Both Neville and Hermione gave their orders to the waiter and he then left them after writing it down.  
“So what are we going to name this baby?” asked Neville.  
“Well if it's a boy I've always liked the name Tomas and if it's a girl I thought Claudia would be nice.”  
“Tomas, Claudia,” Neville repeated. “I like them a lot. So which one would you prefer a boy or a girl?”  
“Well we already have a son so I want a little girl this time but of course if it is a boy I'll still love him but I've always wanted a daughter.”  
“Yeah, I think I'd like a daughter to,” Neville admitted. “Someone to be daddy's little girl. When Sandra was born she instantly became daddy's girl. No matter how much my father loved his sons he adored his daughter.”  
“Yes I know,” said Hermione. “I did live with you for two years you know. I saw how Sandra was her father's daughter.”  
There food arrived and both ate keeping up the small talk as they did.  
All to soon they both finished their meals and the waiter appeared as if by magic with the bill. Neville who already had his credit card ready handed it to the waiter who took it and then vanished to run it through the register.  
Once the waiter reappeared with Neville's credit card and the ticket both Hermione and Neville rose.  
“We hope you enjoyed your meal and that you'll come again.”  
“We did enjoy our meal,” said Neville. “We'd love to come again sometime.”  
The couple walked towards the front door after Neville had helped his wife on with her coat as it was just a bit chilly. Once they were outside and out of sight the Apparated back home from an alley that was near the restaurant.  
“Thank you for dinner, Neville,” said Hermione giving him a kiss in thanks. “I know it must have cost a considerable about of Galleons to get us a table on such short notice.”  
“You're worth it Hermione,” said Neville, “And it was my pleasure. Now we had better go check on our son.”  
Hermione nodded and the two of them headed into the house holding hands.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville and Hermione announced the news that she was pregnant at dinner the next day at Longbottom manor Neville's parents and grandmother were happy to have another grandchild on the way or in Neville's grandmother's case great-grandchild.  
“Congratulations, Neville, Hermione,” said Augusta.  
“Thank you,” said Hermione.  
“We're hoping for a girl this time,” said Neville. “One with Hermione's bushy hair.”  
“We Longbottom's aren't known for producing girls,” said Frank. “We're like the Weasleys in that respect.”  
“We'll just have to wait and see,” said Hermione. “It doesn't really matter if it's a boy or girl. It's true both of us want a daughter, but if we do have another boy we will still love him no matter what.”  
“Well we had to have five children in order to get a daughter,” said Alice cheerfully, “So if at first you don't succeed try, try again.”  
“We could have a very large family if we keep trying to get a girl and get boys instead,” said Hermione.  
“It's not like you can't afford it,” said Frank dryly. “You could have ten children if you really wanted, you know.”  
“I think ten is a bit much, especially since I'm the one giving birth to them,” said Hermione, “Four or five is within the realm of possibility though.”  
“I've been meaning to ask you if you had the soulmate test on Aaron when he was born?”  
“Actually I preformed that test myself and yes Aaron does have a soulmate.”  
“That's nice. That's five in the same family,” said Alice.  
“What do you mean five?” asked Neville. “I know about you, me and Shawn and now our son, but who else is there?  
“You should be able to figure it out Neville as there is only only one member of this family it could be,” said Frank dryly.  
“Frank means Sandra has a soulmate,” said Hermione.  
“You're right that was obvious,” said Neville mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it.  
Hermione gave Neville's hand a squeeze under the table to let him know it was alright and not to be to hard on himself.  
Once dinner was over, Neville and Hermione stayed long enough to talk for a few minutes about the new baby and then went up to the nursery to pick up the sleeping Aaron so they could head home.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Once they got home and had put Aaron down in his crib for the night the two of them immediately headed for their own bed to make love. Both Neville and Hermione knew they were extremely lucky to be married and actually in love for in the wizarding world especially among the old pureblood families arranged marriages was still the norm and didn't care whether or not you had a soulmate or were just in love. Maybe that was why so many purebloods turned out to be bullies thinking they were better then anyone else. Neville knew he was extremely lucky that his own parents hadn't taken that attitude and that he had been born into a family that actually loved each other. Most purebloods thought of love as an inconvenience and didn't care about anyone not even their own children. All a lot of purebloods cared about were their own ambitions and advancing the next step on the ladder to a higher position and therefore more power. His parents although purebloods didn't care about power or climbing the social ladder but about making the world a little better by catching dark wizards. It was sort of silly to Neville that a lot of witches and wizards made such a big deal about keeping their blood supposedly pure when everyone knew that magical folks would have died out centuries ago if they hadn't married muggles and diversified their blood.  
The purebloods idea about superiority was mostly what had caused Voldemort's first rise to power thanks to the idea that nobody without supposedly pure blood even had the right to exist.  
Oh well there was no point in worrying about it, Neville decided, as he had much more important things to worry about like making love to his wife who he thought of as the sexist woman on the planet, at least to him.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The months passed and Neville and Hermione made sure they kept in contact with all their friends and family, not that, that was hard since neither of them had that many close friends besides Ron, Harry and Ginny of course and the only close family Neville had was his parents, grandmother and siblings. It was true that Fred and George were also friends but Ron and Ginny were closer to the pair then the twins. When a wedding invitation arrived neither Neville or Hermione was surprised to see it was for the wedding of Harry and Ginny as both had known that the plans were in the works but couldn't take place until Ginny had graduated and she had still had one more year to go. That year was over though and had been for a month so both had been wondering when the wedding was to take place. The wedding invitation said:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of   
Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley   
on July 20th 1998 at The Burrow.   
Please RSVP by July 1st.

“Well I've been expecting this for a while,” said Hermione as she read the invitation out loud to her husband.  
“I know, me to,” Neville agreed. “We both knew that wedding plans were in the works, but not the exact date, until now that is. It sure did take Harry a long time to admit that he was in love with Ginny though.”  
“Well if I look at it from his point of view I can understand it,” said Hermione. “I mean his parents were killed just because there was a prophecy about him. I'm sure he didn't want to put Ginny in even more danger then she was already in just for being a Weasley, by dating her and he was probably afraid that he'd be killed trying to bring down Voldemort and so didn't want to start something he wasn't sure he'd live to complete.”  
Neville considered that for a moment then nodded, “You're probably right. Harry does tend to think like that sometimes and I suppose I can't exactly blame him, but you know that prophecy could have meant me. If Voldemort had decided to go after my family instead of his I could have very well been 'The Chosen One'.” Neville said the last three words so sarcastically that Hermione nearly laughed out loud but managed to contain herself. Neville's opinion of the Daily Prophet who had originally coined the phase was well known.  
The Daily Prophet had told so many lies about Harry and Dumbledore during their fourth and fifth years trying to discredit them when both had kept saying that Voldemort was back that it had annoyed the people closest to Harry like Neville and her.  
Harry had known the instant Voldemort had come back to life for his curse scar had flared with pain in the middle of the night in his fourth year. He had awakened screaming as his scar bled and then been knocked unconscious from the pain. When he had awoken he was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore had been there along with his aunt and uncle.  
When he had been questioned about what had happened Harry had told the three of them what he had seen. None of the three had been shocked for Dumbledore had always known that Voldemort was not truly dead and had told certain people he trusted like Remus and the senior Weasleys as much.  
Harry had also told them that he had gotten the impression that his name had been put in the Goblet of Fire in order for him be kidnapped during the third task. Kidnapped for what Remus had immediately asked and Harry had said that he didn't know for at that moment he had lost consciousness from the pain.  
Of course Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins along with Harry's cousins who were also twins, Chris, Geoff, Gwen and Sabrina hadn't learned all this until later after Harry had been released from the hospital wing and they had found the time to go to the Room of Requirement in order to discuss it in private.  
When all of Harry's friends had discovered Voldemort was back it had been decided that they had to step up their training for they now knew that war was coming when before they had been training just in case.  
Harry of course being the kind of person he was again offered them a way out and that was to stop being his friend.  
Every single one of them had told him exactly what they thought of that idea and Harry had been somewhat stunned for he had never understood why he had so many friends who were loyal to him to the point that they would willingly walk through hell for him or even face the evilest and most powerful dark wizard the wizarding world had ever known in order to fight by his side.  
Harry had argued with them for a while but had to finally give in when he saw that none of them could be swayed from what they felt was the correct course. After that argument they had started to train harder and even when Fred and George, Chris and Geoff graduated at the end of Harry's fifth year and the Weasley twins had opened their own joke shop thanks to the money Harry had given them they had still come to train with the others two times a week with Dumbledore's permission of course. No one else besides Harry's little group of friends had ever known that the Weasley twins along with Harry's older twin cousins who had graduated the same year had came back onto the school grounds and into the castle through the secret passage that led from Honeydukes to a statue of a one-eyed witch which was on the third floor. The Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor and so the two sets of twins had snuck to the room under two invisibility cloaks and had continued training with the rest of their group just like they had been since Harry second year.  
It had been discovered later and by various sources since that since Wormtail couldn't get Harry as his sacrifice he had kidnapped Amelia Bones, Susan Bones aunt who was also an enemy of Voldemort although not as great as one as Harry.  
Well it had all turned out all right in the end so there was no point in worrying about it, although hundreds of people had died that otherwise would be alive today if Voldemort had never existed.  
“I'll go ahead and send our acceptance,” said Hermione getting up from where she was sitting and went to where she kept parchment, ink and quills and started to write a response to the wedding invitation. Once that was done Hermione called Neville's owl Oliver who was sitting on top of one of the bookcases. “Would you deliver this to The Burrow?” Hermione asked the owl politely handing him an owl treat. Oliver ate the treat and allowed Hermione to tie the letter onto his leg. Hermione then opened the window and Oliver flew through it in the direction of The Burrow.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several months later Hermione had grown with her pregnancy and soon Neville could feel movement when he placed his hand on his wife's belly.  
Neville had done this when Hermione had been pregnant with Aaron and it was obvious to the people that were close to him that Neville liked children a lot as he was there for every step of his wife's pregnancy and did everything he could to make it easier on her.  
Hermione liked children too but Neville was on a whole different level from her. He was just a natural father and was gentle, patient and understanding. He loved playing with his son each night before he went to bed and Hermione knew that this baby would be no different and that Neville would be just the same gentle, understanding man she knew.  
Sometimes when she was not to busy and had time to think about it she realized how incredibly lucky she had been when the fates had chosen to give her a soulmate and how happy she was. She often wondered if she would have been as happy if she and Neville had never been soulmates and she had married someone else, like Ron.  
It didn't really matter what the fates had been thinking, Hermione decided, because she was incredibly grateful for it no matter the circumstances of why it had happened.  
It didn't seem like anytime at all before Hermione was eight and a half months pregnant as time just seemed to fly by. Neville went to work each day and came home each night but Hermione could tell he was worried about her going into labor while he was teaching just like she had the first time. Hermione was sure Neville would be even more worried if not for their two house-elves who were good about keeping an eye on her without making her feel crowded or like she was being watched.  
It was close to midnight and both Hermione and Neville had decided to go to bed early for they were both tired, but luckily the next day was Saturday so Neville didn't have to worry about going into work.  
Hermione was just drifting off to sleep when suddenly she felt the beginnings of a contraction. False labor, was her first thought as she had been getting these pains on and off all day, but suddenly Hermione felt her water break soaking her side of the bed and she knew immediately that this time it was real.  
She leaned over to Neville's side of the bed and shook his shoulder. Neville came instantly alert and looked over at his wife. “What's the matter honey?”  
“My water just broke,” Hermione told him calmly.  
It took a few seconds for Neville to absorb the news but when he did he immediately called for the two house-elves who made their home in a little building that had been built behind the main house after they had come to live with the Longbottom family. Thanks to the magical bond between the Longbottom family and the two house-elves Neville could call from where he was and they would know they were wanted.  
“Yes Master Neville?” asked Marcus as soon as he popped into the room.  
“Hermione has gone into labor and we'll be going to St. Mungo's. I need you and Chasenda to look after Aaron while we are gone,” Neville told the house-elf as calmly as he could.  
“Yes Master Neville,” agreed Marcus popping out of the room once he had his instructions.  
During all this Hermione had gotten up and begun to get dressed. She hadn't had another contraction yet but if what she had read was at all accurate she would probably start out having them about every twenty minutes to half an hour.  
“Neville there's no need to rush to St. Mungo's,” Hermione told her husband calmly. “I've only had one contraction and according to what I've read contractions start out at every twenty minutes to half an hour.”   
Suddenly Hermione bent over as anther contraction hit and once it was over she looked at the clock on the nightstand. “It's been twenty minutes since my first contraction.”  
“So when do we need to go to St. Mungo's?” asked Neville as calmly as possible.  
“When the contractions get to be five minutes apart is plenty of time for us to take the Floo to St. Mungo's.”  
“Why not go now?” asked Neville just a little curiously.  
“Because I don't see any reason to lay in a bed at St. Mungo's for hours and be uncomfortable when we can go in a couple of hours and not be there as long,” Hermione explained.  
Neville nodded and found himself agreeing because he still remembered vividly how when Aaron had been born the Healers at St. Mungo's wouldn't let him stay with his wife. He also remembered the many anxious hours in the waiting room and how he had paced until Ron and Harry had arrived and distracted him. So maybe Hermione was right and staying at home until they absolutely had to go to the hospital was the best thing to do. He just hoped it didn't backfire on them.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several days later Neville and Hermione stepped out of the Floo, Hermione holding their new son who they had named Harry Remus Longbottom instead of Tomas like they had been planning. The Harry of course was after one of their best friends Harry Potter and the Remus after one of the men that was like father figure to both of them.  
“We'll maybe we'll get a daughter next time,” said Neville after he had finished dusting himself off.  
“There's no point in worrying about that yet,” said Hermione as she headed for the stairs to put Harry to bed in the cradle that had belonged to his brother up until Aaron had gotten to big for it and neither Neville or Hermione had seen the point of putting it in the attic when Hermione was pregnant and they'd be needing it after the baby was born. What they had done though was shrink it down and put it on a shelf in the hall closet. The cradle was a thing of beauty as it was one Remus had carved and was the same one that Neville and all his siblings had used when they had been babies. Frank and Alice had brought it over when they had found out that Hermione was pregnant with Aaron.   
The cradle had been set up in what had been done as the new baby's room. The room had been painted in a silvery blue and a dresser, chest of drawers and other things were transfigured out of pebbles and then arranged in the room. Hermione didn't see any reason to be buying furniture and spending so much money when with magic you could transfigure pebbles or pieces of wood and then put a permanence charm on them so they didn't turn back into pebbles the second someone said Finite Incantatem.  
Hermione put Harry down in his cradle and gave him a little kiss on the forehead and then just stood over him watch him sleep thinking what a miracle he was. Neville who had come into the room finally came and put his arm around his wife's shoulders and then both of them just stood there watching their infant son breathe in and out for a few minutes.  
To both of them this small life that they had created together and had come to be because of their love for each other was a miracle and they couldn't quite get over the wonder of it. They had been the same way for the first few months after Aaron had been born even though they knew that giving birth was a natural process. It was hard to imagine the two little lives that had been created out of their love for each other and that something so big could come from such a small exit.  
“We should go to bed,” Neville told Hermione softly so that they wouldn't wake Harry who was sleeping peacefully.  
“I suppose you're right,” said Hermione brushing her new son's little bit of of dark brown fluff back out of his eyes. Harry's hair was the exact shade of his father's but had her bushiness. “Looks like you got your wish or at least partially,” said Hermione as they exited their sons room which was right next to their own.  
“Oh you mean when I said I wanted a daughter with the same bushy hair as her mother?” asked Neville understanding immediately when his wife meant by that statement.  
“Exactly,” said Hermione. “I have a feeling it's going to be as bushy as mine is, while Aaron got my light brown but the straightness of yours. Actually Aaron looks more like you then me besides the hair color of course.”  
“Except for the hair and the shape of the eyes he looks almost exactly as I did as a baby. Mum and dad have pictures and have shown them to me.”  
“While Harry looks more like me except he has your hair and eye color but the rest is all me,” said Hermione.  
The couple walked to their bedroom hand in hand after Hermione had put an alarm on Harry's room to warn her when he awoke for he would need to be fed in about three hours.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Right on schedule Harry began to cry and Hermione who was already half awake rose and went to tend him knowing he would need to be fed and changed. Hermione had given the two house-elves the night off since she had the day off tomorrow she could take a nap if she wanted.  
As she fed her son she thought of Harry's reaction when he had learned that she and Neville had named their son after him. It had been amusing to say the least, Hermione admitted with a silent snicker. Harry had been unable to make it to the hospital to await the birth of hers and Neville's son and had arrived in her room just an hour after he had been born. He had immediately asked what they had named him when he saw that Hermione was feeding him and Neville had told him that his name was Harry Remus, Harry had gone bright red in embarrassment.  
Did you have to name him after me, Harry had practically pleaded. It is so embarrassing.  
Hermione remembered telling him quite calmly that Harry was a perfectly common name and also that he was one of hers and Neville's best friends, so of course they named one of their children after him.  
Harry had, had to give in at that point although he still looked a little embarrassed.  
Harry had also been named the godfather and Ginny the godmother, a responsibility that Harry had accepted readily.  
It had been decided by both of them after Harry had left that instead of calling their son Harry they were going to call him Rem as a nickname for Hermione was sure that Harry would be embarrassed every time he saw his godson if they called him Harry if his reaction at the hospital was any indication. Hermione and Neville both often forgot how modest Harry was and they hadn't thought about the embarrassment Harry was likely to feel to have a baby named after him, but on the other hand they wanted to acknowledge the fact that Harry was one of their best friends.  
Hermione finished feeding her son, burped him and then changed him. After she had put him back in his cradle she headed back to the master bedroom to get another few hours of sleep. When she got to there however it was to see Neville awake and as soon as she climbed back into bed Neville turned to her with what could only be described as a horny expression. “I need you,” was all he he had to say and Hermione automatically glanced down at his penis which was sticking up straight as an arrow the only thing preventing it from being completely free was his briefs. The area of his briefs that his cock was touching was soaked through where his semen had leaked out of the tip.  
Seeing her husband so erect set off her own hormonal reaction and she was instantly so wet and ready for him that she was aching and she knew the only thing that would relieve that was to have him inside of her. Nothing else would do to assuage this ache, not even a cold shower as she had discovered not long after they were married.  
Hermione was straddling him between one heartbeat and the next and kissing him everywhere, his face, his lips, his chest, even his navel got her attention. Neville groaned but didn't protest at the sudden assault and of course he wouldn't for he knew that Hermione was often as horny as he was. Hermione started licking and nibbling on his nipples which she had discovered were extremely sensitive to sensation the first time they made love and Neville let out a low growl that almost sounded like a tiger ready to pounce. Finally Hermione worked her way down to his briefs and with one wandless silently chanted spell his briefs disappeared completely.  
Neville was so lost in sensation that he didn't even notice his briefs disappear.  
Once her husband's briefs was disposed of Hermione was on him like a rampaging tiger in the aspect that she couldn't seem to get enough of him and kept licking him everywhere including his cock which she took into her mouth. Neville let out a long low groan that seemed to reverberate around the room and last forever, but when it ended Neville's semen spurted into his wife's mouth where she swallowed it as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted and to her it was. Hermione was not sure why Neville's semen tasted so good. She often wondered if it had to do with the fact that they were soulmates and so they tasted great to each other or if was just because they loved each other so much. Whatever the reason was it didn't really matter. She had also often wondered what it was like for other soulmate couples but would more then likely never know.  
Once Neville's penis had stopped spurting Hermione released it from her mouth where it instantly stood erect again already half hard.  
“Haven't had enough yet?” asked Hermione with a chuckle already feeling herself start to get wet again.  
“I'll never have enough of you for as long as I live,” Neville told her passionately. “If I had my way we would never leave this bed at all and would spend the rest of our lives making love.”  
Hermione blushed at Neville's words but she felt the same and said so. After that they quit talking and made love again although this time Neville did most of it and when he entered her a few minutes later Hermione was so wet and ready for him that he had no trouble at all slipping his penis inside her opening. Once he was inside a couple of thrusts was all it took for him and Hermione to come almost simultaneously. Once his cock stopped spurting which seemed to take forever but couldn't have been more then a minute Neville slipped out of her but kept her close not wanting to let her go. Hermione certainly had no objection to being held by the man she loved and she cuddled close to him already drifting off to sleep. Neville sighed in contentment and also drifted off his arms around Hermione.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Neville was the first one up and he thought he let his wife sleep in a little since it was Saturday and she didn't have to work. Once he was out of the bathroom he thought to look for his briefs that Hermione had somehow gotten off him last night, in order to put it in the hamper, though he didn't remember her removing them. When he didn't find them he wondered what his wife had done with them and resolved to ask her as soon as she woke not that it really mattered since he could always purchase more.  
“What are you looking for?” asked Hermione who had been awake for some minutes silently observing Neville as he got dressed.  
“Oh I didn't know you were awake,” said Neville turning to face her. “I thought I'd let you sleep in since you don't have to work it being Saturday.”  
“I woke up when I realized that your side of the bed was empty. I don't sleep very well anymore without you beside me.”  
“Me either,” Neville admitted quietly. “When you had to stay at St. Mungo's for a few days after the birth of Aaron I didn't sleep very well, so I was glad when you were able to come home.”  
“I didn't sleep very well either,” Hermione admitted. “It's amazing to me that it didn't take me very long at all to get used to not sleeping alone.”  
Neville just nodded and continued getting dressed.  
“So what were you looking for earlier?” asked Hermione again her curiosity piqued for if she was right Neville had just avoided answering her question.  
“Nothing really,” Neville said hanging his head, looking embarrassed, “Just my briefs from last night. I don't remember you removing them when we started making love, yet somehow they were gone and when I got up this morning, I thought I'd find them on the floor to put in the hamper to be washed and yet there weren't there.”  
Hermione let out a satisfied smirk when Neville finished speaking and said, “I wouldn't bother looking for them you'll never find them.”  
Neville looked back up and asked somewhat curiously, “What did you do with them?”  
“I was so anxious to have you last night and I didn't want to try to remove your briefs the normal way as in my opinion that would have taken way to long so I said a silent and wandless spell that made your briefs vanish into the ether. You'll never get them back now as they are gone for good.”  
Neville stared at his wife in amazement and then began to chuckle which turned into a belly laugh after a minute. “You will never cease to amaze me Hermione Jean Longbottom. I had no idea you could even do wandless and wordless magic much less do it in the heat of passion, which is bound to be a lot harder.”  
Hermione smirked again quite pleased with herself and that Neville was taking it so well. “I can only do silent and wandless magic for simple things, for more complicated spells I have to have my wand.”  
“Still it's more then I can do,” said Neville with just a touch of envy.  
“Not everybody can do wandless magic or do a spell without saying it aloud, Neville,” Hermione told her husband gently. “Wandless spell casting is a very rare ability and although a larger percentage of the wizarding population can do silent spells it takes a lot of concentration and an excellent memory. Even it you have both concentration and a good memory there is no guarantee that you have the ability as some people just don't. It doesn't mean anything to be able to do either really. To me being able to cast silent spells wandless doesn't mean a thing if that person is cruel or just plain evil. Take Voldemort for example, we both know that he had the ability to do wandless and wordless spells and yet he used those abilities to perform hundreds of evil acts and caused the death of thousands of innocent people magical and muggle alike. I'd much rather have you as you are, which is kind, considerate, gentle and loving, those qualities are far more important.”  
“You're right,” Neville quietly. “And I know you are, but that doesn't mean I don't envy you your ability.”  
“There's no need to envy me the ability really. I don't use it much because doing everything wandless and silent takes far more energy then I usually like to use when I need it for other things and also if you use it to much it can give you a pounding headache. The ability might come in useful in a battle, but in everyday life it's just to much of a pain.”  
“You're right again and I know you are,” said Neville still looking a little envious.  
“Come on honey we have more important things to worry about,” said Hermione rising from the bed and beginning to get dressed.  
“Like what?”  
“Well, our sons for one,” said Hermione and if her words were a signal both boys began crying.  
“Well we had better go tend to them,” said Neville with a laugh his mood brightening up noticeably at the sound of his sons. “A few years ago I never thought I'd be a father, much less be married to woman I loved more then anything.”  
“Well you are and yes you're right we do need to go tend to them, so why don't you go tend to Aaron and I'll go feed Rem,” Hermione agreed glad to see him looking cheerful once more as Neville being sad was just not a normal occurrence since he was normally a pretty cheerful person. She took Neville's hand in hers as they walked out of their bedroom and towards their sons rooms separating at the last second to go into two different doorways.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several months later Hermione decided that instead of ordering the supplies she might need for that birth control potion by owl she was actually going to go to Diagon Alley which she hadn't been to since the war ended. She was tired of going nowhere except work, occasionally to Longbottom manor or the Burrow or even more rarely out to dinner somewhere. She really needed to get out before she became claustrophobic. Now the question was should she take her children with her or leave them with Marcus and Chasenda for a few hours? She finally decided to take Aaron with her as he was now getting big enough to walk quite steadily on his own. As long as she held his hand he would be alright. Hermione got ready to go and then informed the two house-elves that she was going to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours and that they were to look after Rem while she was gone.  
Once she arrived in Diagon Alley she made sure to hold her son's hand so he couldn't run off and immediately headed for the bookstore. She hadn't had time to browse in Flourish and Blotts in ages and she was looking forward to spending at least an hour wondering through the shelves and probably buying at least a dozen books. Reading was one of her very few passions and so she indulged herself as often as possible.  
“Now Aaron you are to behave in Flourish and Blotts for mommy, okay?”  
“Why?” asked Aaron curiously his speech very clear for a two year old.  
“Because if you behave and be a good boy I'll buy you an ice cream before we head home.”  
Aaron very rarely got sweets as Hermione controlled how much he ate of such things and so he immediately promised to behave. Aaron was very intelligent for a twenty-six month year old and Hermione couldn't help but think that her firstborn was a lot like her when she had been that age. She had no doubt that he would be reading in a matter of months and quite fluently as she and the house-elves had already begun to teach him his letters. She was often amazed at how articulate he was considering he was not even three. She sometimes wondered if her parents had ever been as amazed by how intelligent she was when she had been her son's age. Probably.  
They entered Flourish and Blotts and and Hermione immediately began to browse the shelves while also keeping a close eye on her son. She never allowed herself to become to immersed in a bookstore when she had one of her children with her for who knew how much one curious, little boy could get into if she took her eyes off him for even a second.  
“Can we go now mama?” asked Aaron after only half an hour. Hermione sighed but knew that once Aaron started to get bored it was just a matter of time before he started to cause trouble. He was only two after all and she thought that he had showed remarkable patience for a two year old so far.  
“Yes, I suppose so,” said Hermione picking up the nine books she had selected thus far and headed towards the checkout. “Just let me pay for these and then we can go to Fortescue's.”  
Aaron who was very self-contained for such a small boy nodded but looked happy that he would soon get out of what he considered a boring place. Hermione knew that if he was anything like her though that opinion would change in a very few years. She was so sure in fact that Aaron was going to love to read as much as she did that she had already gone out and bought the entire Hardy Boys series and several other books that she had also loved as a child, such as Lord of the Rings, the Chronicles of Narnia and a lot of classics like the complete collection of William Shakespeare's plays, the Iliad and the Odyssey by Homer, Oliver Twist, Robin Hood, King Arthur, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator and other books by Roald Dahl including James and the Giant Peach. Hermione was determined that any children she and Neville had were going to know the muggle world as well as the wizarding one and thought that books would be a good place to start. Unfortunately from her point of view anyway the wizarding world didn't run much to fiction classic or otherwise and only had a few of what she considered fairytales and Aaron needed to be at least seven or eight before he started reading all those big textbooks and works of nonfiction. She was also going to make sure that all her children had some children their own age to play with and not be as isolated as she had been as a child. She had had no friends until she started at Hogwarts. She had been book smart, true but had not had very good social skills because she had had no one to interact with except adults. None of the neighborhood children had ever wanted to play with her and some had even gone out of their way just to be nasty and to tease her for her intelligence. At the time she had tried not to let it bother her but it had no matter how hard she had tried to tell herself that she didn't care what they thought and that her books were her the only friends she needed or wanted. That hadn't been true of course but at the time it was the only way to not be quite so lonely.  
Hermione paid for her books then shrunk them down so that they wouldn't be so heavy to carry and took her son's hand in hers. 

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“We're going to stop by and see your uncles Fred and George right quick, okay Aaron?”  
“Okay,” Aaron agreed happily as well he should for no matter what Hermione had told the Weasley twins about not giving her sons things from their joke shop they always managed to leave Aaron at least one joke and usually more then that. Hermione still wasn't sure how they did it. She had managed to prevent them from leaving anything for Rem at least so far although Hermione suspected that that had more to do with the fact that they were waiting for her youngest son to be a little older before they tried to corrupt him to. She had finally given up on preventing them from leaving their jokes whenever they visited and at least so far it hadn't been anything dangerous, annoying yes, even amusing, but dangerous no. Of course that was probably only because they knew that she would skin them alive quite literally and take great pleasure in it if one of her sons was hurt by one of their jokes. Oh she wouldn't actually kill them since Molly would be very upset if she did, heaven knew why but she sure could take a couple of layers of skin off with her tongue if she was feeling angry and vindictive. The Weasley twins knew better then to get her that angry as she could be worse then Molly if she put her mind to it and that was really saying something considering Molly Weasley could yell and berate her sons with the best of them if they did something to upset her.  
Hermione pushed the door open on the twins' shop and let Aaron enter first before she followed. The store was very busy which wasn't surprising considering it was summer but even during the school year they were busy especially their owl order business.  
“Aaron!” exclaimed Fred who came out from behind the counter and picked Aaron up to swing around which made Aaron giggle. Hermione knew it was Fred who was playing with her son for George had lost an ear during the war due to dark magic. Once something was cursed off using dark magic it couldn't be put back on again so even though the twins still looked almost alike if you knew that it was George that had lost the ear you could more easily tell them apart.  
“Hello Fred,” said Hermione cordially.  
“Heya Hermione,” said Fred with the trademark Weasley grin.  
“I thought we'd come say hello since we were in Diagon Alley anyway.”  
“We're always happy to see you Hermione,” said George also coming out from behind the counter once he had dealt with his last customer for the moment.  
“Only when I'm not mad at you,” said Hermione teasing them just a little.  
“That's the truth,” said George giving a very realistic shudder. “I don't ever want you mad at me again. Once was enough.”   
The one and only time Hermione had been angry at the twins had been on Neville's behalf when Fred and George had pulled one of their pranks. Instead of keeping it general they had pulled one on Neville specifically. The prank when set off had hung Neville upside down by his toes, turned him bright neon pink and had lasted for over an hour before it released him and when it did finally do that he had landed on his head quite hard. The neon pink hadn't faded for a couple of days after that. When Hermione had discovered what the twins had done she had been so angry that she had gone white and so incoherent with rage she could barely speak. After she had made sure that Neville was okay she had laid into both of them before they had a chance to make themselves scarce. She had yelled so loud that the whole dorm had heard her and everybody was surprised that McGonagall had come to see what the commotion was about. By the time she was down the twins were actually quivering in real fear and had had to take a wizard's oath never pull a prank on Neville specifically again and if they did and she found out about it she wouldn't just go to the headmaster, no she had threatened much worse and that was to tell their mum who would then take strips out of them and probably ground them for the entire summer. When each of her children was born she had made sure that they took the same oath and so far they had kept it. One of the reasons was probably the fact that a wizard's oath was almost sacred and you didn't break it lightly and the other reason she knew was that the twins never again wanted to see her so angry as it wasn't a hot burning anger that quickly blew over but a cold anger that took much longer to cool.  
After Hermione's display of temper the Weasley twins had avoided her and Neville as much as they could for a few days and Hermione couldn't really blame them as she had only lost her temper that badly a couple of times in her whole life and she never wanted to again if she could help it as she was generally a nice, if a bit bossy person. Her personality was such that it took a great deal to get her even a little angry and even more to get her so angry that she felt as if she was going to explode and that was what had happened when the Weasley twins had pulled that prank on Neville. She didn't deny she could get frustrated, sometimes quite easily and especially at Ron or sometimes even Harry if they put off their homework or snuck out after curfew or went to face some danger. She and Neville both went along of course because they were both hers and Neville's best friends but didn't deny that a lot of times getting in trouble probably could have been avoided.  
“So what can we do for you this fine day?” asked Fred.  
“Nothing really,” said Hermione with a shrug. “It would have been impolite not to stop in and a least say hello, so here I am. We really need to head home though, Neville will be home from Hogwarts in just a couple of hours. It was nice seeing you though and you're welcome to visit anytime as long as I'm home that is.”  
“What you don't trust us?” asked George pretending to be offended placing a hand over his heart.  
“Are you kidding me? Trust either of you in my house without me there to keep an eye on you? Are you mad? Especially when both of you are famous for your jokes and pranks? I wasn't born yesterday and although I know both of you are basically honest that wouldn't prevent you from leaving a few surprises for me and Neville if I wasn't there to prevent you oath or no oath.”  
Fred and George pretended to be offended but Hermione gave them a look that said she wasn't buying it and finally after a moment they admitted that she was probably right.  
“You know us to well, Hermione,” said George sighing just a little regretfully.  
Hermione smirked and let that be her response. “How's Gabrielle? I haven't seen her since we had dinner over at The Burrow.”  
“She's just fine and is in her last year of school,” said George. “After she graduates at the end of this year we're going to be married as soon as possible. Both of us are anxious to get started on our life together.”  
“I can't blame you bit,” said Hermione just a little sympathetically. “I'll expect an invitation to the wedding for Neville and me.”  
“You'll get one,” George promised.  
“Now I really must be going as I promised Aaron some ice cream for being such a good boy today and I believe we have just enough time to do that if we hurry.”  
Aaron was at her side immediately when he heard the words ice cream and in his hands were several different pranks and jokes.  
“Can I get these, mommy?” asked Aaron putting on his best puppy dog expression.  
Hermione sighed and looked through her son's selection seeing it was all harmless firecrackers and a box of canary creams which he loved and a few other harmless pranks.  
“I suppose so,” Hermione said finally giving in knowing her son would pout until at least bedtime if she did not agree to purchase the items for him. She hated to see him pout as it tugged at her heartstrings so she gave in with good grace.  
“Yeah,” said Aaron jumping up and down clapping his hands in glee.  
“Could you ring all that up for me George?” asked Hermione. “We really need to go.”  
George nodded and went to ring up Aaron's choices since Fred was in the back. Once that was done and Hermione had paid for them she took Aaron's hand and headed immediately to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor as she had promised him for a quick sundae so they could go home and be there in time to meet Neville when he came home from teaching.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Hermione got home she immediately went to check on her youngest child and found him asleep in his cradle. She brushed his hair back from his forehead gently giving him a kiss on his baby soft cheek before she turned to go down to the kitchen to cook dinner. She knew that Marcus and Chasenda would cook dinner every night of the week if she would let them, but she enjoyed cooking on occasion although she was sure that she wouldn't enjoy it quite so much if she had to do it all the time. What she enjoyed the most though was Neville and her cooking together on the weekends, she admitted silently as she got out the ingredients for steak and salad. It wasn't every weekend but a lot of them they would cook a special meal for the seven of them and that included the three house-elves. Sometimes though the house-elves would cook just for themselves and then leave the kitchen for her and Neville if they were in the mood for a romantic meal and some time alone with just each other.  
This was the way to keep their marriage fresh so it didn't stagnate, Hermione knew. Spend some time alone eating a meal whether at home or a restaurant or going on some kind of date. Going on a date didn't have to be anything terrible expensive either just so that they could spend time with each other without the rest of the family interrupting and since they had Marcus and Chasenda to look after their children while they were gone they could have gone out every night if they so chose but didn't. In fact they only went out to dinner, a movie or occasionally a play which Hermione had introduced Neville to on their honeymoon, about once or sometimes twice a month. Neville had been fascinated by the concept of plays Hermione remembered and once she had explained what they were and how the people in them acted out a story of some kind that was usually based off of a book or movie. So far Hermione had taken Neville to see the Sound of Music, Annie, The Music Man, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet and Cats. Neville enjoyed the plays although he found the concept for some of them strange to say the least and it wasn't the Shakespeare ones either because at least he was familiar with the basic stories Shakespeare had written. No the ones he found strange were the ones like the Sound of Music and Annie. To him who had grown up in the wizarding world the scenarios were just to improbable from his point of view. Annie especially he found strange because he just couldn't imagine that some rich guy would take in an orphan and adopt her. Hermione admitted he did have a point, especially if you had grown up in the wizarding world where a lot of pureblood families wouldn't dream of diluting their supposedly pure blood by adopting an orphan who even if they had magic would probably not be what they considered pureblooded.  
They were fun to go see even if Neville found some of the concepts strange and so Hermione took him to as many different plays as she could and if nothing else it was a chance to get away for a few hours from everything.  
But it was just going to be dinner at home in their room as they talked about their days and just enjoyed each others company and being alone together which a lot of times led to some serious and great lovemaking. Not every time of course, but quite a bit. Hermione hoped the day never came when she and Neville didn't enjoy being alone with each other or didn't enjoy making love. She couldn't imagine that ever happening actually but it was one of the reasons that Hermione went out of her way to keep their marriage from becoming stagnated. Her parents had done the same thing she knew. She remembered when she was a very small girl and her parents had gone out on a date together. What they had done was call a babysitter and had then carefully explained to her that they were going out to dinner and that they would be back in a few hours. She had been a very intelligent and self-possessed little girl and had somehow instinctively understood that her parents had needed time alone to work on their relationship, so that it didn't go stale. Stale and stagnated relationships tended to end in divorce and neither of her parents had wanted that to happen and neither did she and she was going to make sure that it did not.  
By the time Neville arrived home half an hour later Hermione had dinner ready and waiting for both of them under a warming charm on a small table that had been set up in a corner of their bedroom along with two chairs. The table was the perfect size for just two people and had a wizarding everlasting candle in the middle making the atmosphere intimate and romantic which was exactly the kind of effect Hermione was looking for.  
As Neville hugged and kissed his wife hello, Hermione who was dressed in a blue silk shirt and black slacks led her husband upstairs and to their bedroom where all the lights were on extremely low and the candle on the table in the corner was lit.  
Neville had very fast gotten used to these romantic dinners with just his wife and him and he loved them simply because on these nights it was just the two of them and no interruptions were allowed unless it was an emergency. As much as he adored his two sons he also knew that he needed time with just Hermione and a few hours every week was not to much to ask, especially when you had to house-elves who were capable of looking after your children for a few hours or even a few days if they had to.  
“So how was your day?” asked Hermione as soon as they had both sat down and began eating.  
“It went pretty okay,” said Neville as soon as he had swallowed the bite of steak he had been chewing. He then went on to describe his classes and some of his students. “Even the Slytherins haven't caused to many problems since I started teaching, which is surprising considering all the trouble we had with them when we were in school.”  
“That's probably because we had a crop of Junior Death Eaters in our year,” said Hermione. “Professor Lupin often has said that his year also had a lot of students who were willing to serve Voldemort and believed in his ideals.”  
“There will always be people like that, I'm afraid,” said Neville with a sigh. “People who believe in blood rather then ability.”  
“Yes it's one of the problems with interbreeding,” Hermione admitted. “Just wait a few years when you have the children of people like the Malfoys, the Notts, the Averys, or the Parkinsons.”  
“Well Draco turned out all right in the end so his children will probably be okay to since I can't imagine Draco teaching his children that pureblooded nonsense since he fought so valiantly with us during the last battle. If Lucius Malfoy was still alive it might be a different story but he perished thanks to Fred and George.”  
“Yes that's true,” Hermione admitted. “I will always be grateful to them since they probably saved your life when they killed Lucius Malfoy.” During the battle the senior Malfoy had been sneaking up behind Neville probably to use the killing curse on him from behind while all the other combatants were to busy to notice. Lucius more then likely would have succeeded except for one thing and that was the fact that Fred and George who had just finished off two minor Death Eaters had seen what was about to happen and had thrown two powerful Reductos at the blond Death Eater when they had gotten within range. Those two Reductos had thrown Malfoy back and also blown him to pieces but they had also saved Neville's life for, which Hermione would always be thankful for for the rest of her life which was the main reason she let them get away with so much.  
Fred and George were always careful not to go to far and raise her ire for they knew what would happen if they did and wanted to avoid that at all costs.  
After Neville had finished telling about his day including a few stories about some of the mishaps that could happen in Herbology, Hermione began telling about what she had done on one of her rare days off from the Department of Mysteries.  
A few minutes later after they had both finished eating and Marcus had brought in desert which they shared and once they had finished it Neville gave his wife a look that Hermione immediately intercepted correctly.  
Without a word or taking out her wand Hermione turned down the bed magically.  
Neville instantly rose from the table and approached the bed shedding his clothes as he went so by the time reached the bed he was as naked as the day he was born and his cock was standing at attention like a solider for all to see.  
Hermione savored the sight for a moment while Neville also admired his wife's naked body. This naked Hermione was only for him and no one else. Many men he knew went for skinnier, prettier women then Hermione but to him his wife was perfect, not to fat or skinny with small breasts just the perfect size for his hand to hold them. So what if she wasn't so beautiful that other men lusted after her, she was still very pretty with her light brown, bushy hair and dark chocolate eyes that were deep enough for a man to drown in but so warm and intelligent and welcoming that you felt right at home.  
Neville approached the bed and got in on on his side. Hermione who was already in bed was on top of him immediately kissing him all over and making him groan with desire. They both made love long into the night and only fell asleep near dawn.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning they both awoke about 10:30 having not been disturbed all night by the cry of their infant son if only because Marcus and Chasenda were looking after both their sons. Hermione had made sure to drain both her breasts with a milk pump beforehand so that she wouldn't have to get up this morning. Using a milk pump and bottling the milk gave Rem just enough for that day only as their was nothing wrong with their youngest sons appetite and drank all her breasts could provide and was oftentimes still hungry afterwards. Hermione had had to find alternatives and she thanked her lucky stars that stores that sold baby formula was a common thing in the muggle world and also luckily that Rem unlike his brother wasn't a picky eater.  
Sometimes Hermione had despaired of getting her older son to drink from her breasts before he had switched to solid foods. Hermione had finally had to seek Molly Weasley's advice on what to do in order to get Aaron to eat. Thank goodness Aaron seemed to like solid food better, as she didn't know where he got being a picky eater from. It certainly wasn't from her or Neville since they both ate just about anything.  
She was hoping the Aaron would outgrow being a picky eater but she also knew that he might not. Oh well children were what they were and you couldn't change them not that she would really want to.  
Neville finally came downstairs and he immediately gave his wife a kiss and they cooked breakfast together before Hermione headed for the library and Neville for the greenhouse.  
They both had lunch together at 1:00 and then spent the rest of the day together until Neville took his lovely wife out to dinner at a nice restaurant.  
And so life went on and it was only a year and a half later that Hermione discovered she was pregnant again and since Rem was only 25 months old Hermione knew she had probably forgotten to take her potion to prevent pregnancy as she hadn't been planning on getting pregnant for at least another seven months. It wasn't like her at all to forget something like that but maybe she had allowed herself to forget because subconsciously she really wanted another baby. It was the only explanation that really made sense from her point of view and it didn't really matter anyway as both she and Neville had wanted at least another couple of children and considering that they were both only in their twenties they could have another half dozen if they really wanted to.  
When Hermione told Neville that she was again pregnant, Neville was so happy that he picked her up and spun her around the sheer joy on his face making Hermione laugh and smile.  
“You're happy about this I take it?” asked Hermione just a little teasingly.  
“You ought to know that answer to that considering you are the most brilliant witch to come through Hogwarts in a long time,” Neville told her also teasingly. “You are one of the only people who know that I always wanted a big family and you are making my dreams come true.”  
“It's my dream too,” Hermione told her husband softly. “When I was growing up, before I knew the wizarding world even existed or that the love of my life was out there waiting for me to find him I used to dream of making friends, people who liked me for me and didn't make fun of me just because I'm so intelligent. I thought someday I would like to get married but not just to anybody. It had to be to somebody who loved me for me. I didn't want to marry and it someday end in divorce like so many of the people I knew did. When I finally learned about the wizarding world and that I had magic it was like a revelation for me for it suddenly explained a great many things that had never made sense before. What made it better though was that I ended up with three best friends and the love of my life.”  
“I was very lucky to,” said Neville. “Sure I had grown up in the wizarding world and had plenty of friends before I even went to Hogwarts but what made going to school so far away from home great was meeting you and realizing I had found my soulmate when I wasn't even looking for her.”  
“Although it took you three years to tell me,” Hermione teased him gently watching her husband blush a delicate shade of pink. In a some ways Neville was still very shy and probably always would be. “Don't worry I still love you,” Hermione assured him giving him a kiss on the lips.  
“And I love you,” said Neville once they broke the kiss.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When their two house-elves were told they were happy that they would soon have another baby to look after. Marcus's and Chasenda's son Adel was a little over three years old and was a very mature three but then house-elf babies matured and grew much fast then human ones. Adel was so mature that his parents gave him the duties of looking after both boys although they were always there to supervise in case he needed help. Adel took his new duties very seriously and even though he was only three he acted more like he was at least twelve but that was just the way of house-elf babies and that they grew up very fast and took on adult responsibilities at a very young age. During his duties and looking after both boys didn't mean that he didn't have any time to play it just meant he had to get his duties done first and sometimes those duties even included playing with both Aaron and Rem, keeping them entertained and out of the way.  
A month later Marcus informed Neville and Hermione that his wife was pregnant again and both Longbottoms sincerely congratulated the soon to be father.  
“We're hoping for a daughter this time,” said Marcus.  
“Good luck with that since we wanted a daughter last time to and got a son instead,” said Neville. “We're hoping to get a daughter this time,” he added gently patting his wife's belly.  
“When our child is born they will be bonded to your younger son,” said Marcus. “This is what Chasenda and I want just like we wanted it for Adel.”  
Hermione who had been about to protest sighed and gave in. She supposed since she had allowed Adel to be bonded to Aaron that she really didn't have any grounds to protest Rem and this new house-elf baby being bonded either.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several hours later Hermione was in the library reading when Chasenda entered the room. “Can I get you a snack, Mistress?”  
“Yes thanks,” said Hermione as she heard her stomach grumble at that point and she immediately realized she hadn't had lunch.  
“Mistress Hermione Marcus wanted me to come and explain to you about house-elves.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Hermione looking up from the book she was reading.  
“Well what you probably don't know, but has passed down from house-elf to house-elf is that at one point thousands of years ago house-elves were nothing more then wizarding constructs made out of a bit of magic, a little of the wizard's or witch's blood and several expensive potions. Our species was originally made to be servants to your kind, you know. It was discovered later that if the witch or wizard gave those constructs clothes that they would just fall apart probably because they had used their blood. At first house-elves were not alive, they were nothing more then magical constructs and it wasn't until the death of the first wizard that something happened and house-elves began being able to operate without their former masters. Although house-elves are a species now we still cannot be given clothes or we will have to leave that family and it is also the reason that we enjoy working and also why it is part of our very makeup. We are happiest having a family to look after and it is also what keeps our life force and magic strong.  
“What do you mean keeps your life force and magic strong?”  
“It has been discovered over the centuries by the house-elves that the few of us that are dismissed from our positions that if we can't find another our magic and life force will began to fade since it is tied to the family we are serving. If we can't find another position within a year or two then our magic and our life force will get weaker and weaker until it eventually can't support our bodies and we die.”  
Hermione looked thunderstruck at this and then bowed her head for she had always been against house-elf slavery but if working kept their life force and magic strong then she supposed they had to work.  
“I understand now why you can't be given clothes but does that mean you can't at least be paid for your effects?” asked Hermione after a moment.  
“Our payment is a roof over our heads, meaningful work, food in our stomachs and a family to care for which is why we were created in the first place,” Chasenda explained gently. “We need nothing else for where would we spend money if we had it?”  
That was a sad but true statement, Hermione admitted to herself. Store owners weren't going to accept Galleons from a house-elf unless that house-elf said that he was there on business for his master or mistress.  
“But what about Dobby? He was tricked into being set free and yet he didn't die from the lack of a master.”  
“Dobby considered Harry Potter his master since it was he that set Dobby free. After all he did go to work for Harry and Ginny once they both graduated with the headmistress permission since he had technically been hired at Hogwarts while Harry was in school. Working at the school is what kept Dobby's life force strong until he and Harry did the bonding ceremony.”  
“Yes I suppose that makes sense,” said Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face. “I would still like to see some laws put though that makes it illegal to abuse a house-elf. I mean you might have started out as magic constructs but that doesn't mean you don't have feelings or can't feel pain. I know now that I can't free the house-elves, but I would like to see some very severe penalties put into place for anybody who abuses a house-elf and that way your species doesn't have to put up with being abused like Dobby did when he worked for the Malfoys.”  
“That would be a fine thing mistress,” said Chasenda. “A lot of house-elves would be very happy to not have to punish themselves everytime their master or mistress thought they did something wrong.”  
“There are far more cruel people then nice ones I fear ones who don't care about the pain they cause others,” said Hermione sadly. “It is one of the worst faults of the human race. You've given me a lot to think about though.”  
“Perhaps you're right about it being one of the main faults of the human race,” Chasenda conceded. “But now I really must get back to work.”  
Hermione nodded somewhat absently to deep in thought to notice the house-elf's departure.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione was quiet over the next few days appearing deep in thought over the conversation she had had with Chasenda. She kept wondering if perhaps she should have done more research before she had created S.P.E.W. back at Hogwarts. As the time she had been so indigent about what she considered house-elf slavery that she had never bothered to research the subject and now she knew that she should have. She was unsure if the house-elves that worked at the school would ever forgive her for she had left knitted hats and scarves all over the common room for most of her fifth year hoping to set the house-elves free. At the time she had thought it was the right thing to do but perhaps she should have taken a different approach.  
She was going to have to apologize when she started teaching arithmancy next year. Professor Vector had finally decided to retire and she had immediately been offered the position since she had been a whiz at it in school. She was also looking forward to teaching alongside her husband and eating the occasional meal in the Great Hall, which would be just like old times. She still remembered sitting across from Harry and Ron and beside Neville and chatting as they ate although it had been more her Harry and Neville doing the chatting as Ron was mostly only interested in stuffing his face. She remembered holding hands with Neville under the table after they had acknowledged their feelings and started dating. There were so many good times at Hogwarts that it was almost like a second home and she would be glad to be back within its hallowed halls. Ever since she had discovered that Neville was going to teach Herbology she had wanted to teach to just so she could be close to him and so when she had discovered that Professor Vector planned on retiring in five years or less and that the school would need a new arithmancy professor she had planned to ask for the position. When she had taken her idea to the headmistress, McGonagall had agreed that she would be perfect for the position and had said the when Vector retired the position was hers.  
“You okay, honey?” asked Neville softly one nights several days later as they lay in bed together. “You've been awfully quiet the last few days.”  
“I'm fine,” Hermione assured him giving him a kiss. “I've just been thinking a lot in the last few days.”  
“About what?” asked Neville curiously.  
Instead of answering the question directly she asked, “Did you know that Chasenda and me talked about a few things a few days ago?”  
“What did you two talk about?”  
“Well Chasenda told me how house-elves were originally wizarding constructs and created as servants. You know I've never liked the way I always thought of house-elves as slaves,” Hermione began.  
“Boy do I,” Neville muttered as one of the very few arguments they had ever had was over the fact that house-elves should get paid for their effects just like any other servant and Hermione had always argued that they had been brainwashed and then had to explain what that meant. Neville who had grown up with having house-elves as servants but who were also treated more like family had disagreed. The resulting explosion was one he still remembered because Hermione almost never lost her temper, especially to that degree and she hadn't talked to him for weeks afterwards which had been pure torture for both of them since they had acknowledged the soulmate bond by then.  
“Well Chasenda explained to me that if a house-elf wasn't bonded that they would begin to lose their magic and their life force would begin to weaken and eventually it would mean their deaths. So even though they have become a species over the last thousand years and probably most of them have souls it is being bonded to another witch or wizard that keeps their magic and life force strong.”  
Neville digested the information which he hadn't known but which made sense.  
“Also the reason you can't give a house-elf clothes is because a wizards blood was used to create the original constructs and it was discovered that since their blood was used that giving them clothes undid the bond.”  
“Well that's certainly interesting and makes sense,” Neville admitted, “But don't you think there are better things we could do at the moment?”  
Hermione knew what he meant instantly and agreed shelving the house-elf discussion for another time.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several months later on the last day of August Hermione gave birth to another baby boy whom they named Arthur Ronald Longbottom. The first name of course was after Arthur Weasley who like Remus Lupin had been a father figure to both of them. The Ronald of course was after their other best friend and youngest Weasley son, Ron.  
When Arthur Weasley learned that the Longbottom son had been named after him he was proud and embarrassed at the same time.  
“You didn't need to name your son after me,” Arthur told Neville and Hermione when he and Molly came to visit visit them at St. Mungo's.”  
“We didn't have to, no,” Neville agreed, “but we wanted to. Our son will grow up knowing what a kind, caring, and loving man he was named for. Somebody who always does the right thing no matter the consequences.”  
Arthur and Molly were both left speechless and feeling more honored then they could ever express. “Thank you,” said Molly giving them both hugs.  
“Yes thank you,” said Arthur also hugging them.  
“You're welcome,” said Hermione. “We'll probably call him Art to avoid confusion since I expect your family to be a major part of his life.”  
“We will be,” promised Molly hugging them both again.  
After the senior Weasleys left Neville and Hermione quietly talked for a while before visiting hours were over and Neville was forced to leave until tomorrow. Luckily Healer Pitt believed that Hermione could leave tomorrow and not have to stay in St. Mungo's so long this time. Compared to the birth of her other two sons the entrance of Arthur Ronald Longbottom into the world had been a relatively easy and quick one.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Over the next few months baby Arthur grew like a weed as did the other two Longbottom children had their fifth and third birthdays respectively. Chasenda also got bigger with her pregnancy and not long after Art's was sixth months old she went into labor and it wasn't many hours later that another baby house-elf was born. Hermione and Neville were both there helping Chasenda give birth and telling her when to push. Neville mostly tried to stay out of the way while Marcus wiped his wife's brow and held her hand.  
Suddenly there was a wail of a newborn as the baby elf slid out of its mother. Hermione cut the umbilical cord and then gave the baby its first bath. “It's a girl,” Hermione announced after the baby house-elf was all cleaned up. She handed the baby to Marcus who took her tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“So what are you going to name her?” asked Neville who was as always awed when a new life that had came into the world.  
“Mya,” Marcus announced and then immediately handed his daughter to his wife.  
“That's a lovely name,” said Hermione. “Why don't I bring Adel in so you can introduce him to his baby sister.”  
“That's a good idea,” said Chasenda who was holding her son and watching him suckle.  
“I'll get him,” Neville volunteered wanting to get out of the way.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville led the three year old Adel into the room where his parents were Marcus immediately called his son over to where he was again holding his newborn daughter.  
“Adel, I'd like to introduce you to your new sister Mya,” Marcus told his son gently.  
“Can I hold her?” asked Adel.  
“Let him hold her,” Chasenda told her mate as Marcus seemed unsure.  
Marcus nodded and showed his son how to hold a baby and then gently placed the tiny female house-elf into her bother's arms.  
Adel immediately got a very protective look on his face that everyone saw and tried not to laugh at. It wasn't surprising that Adel was so protective of his baby sister after all he was her big brother and most older brothers no matter the species were protective of their younger siblings.  
Marcus took Mya from her brother and laid her in the cradle that had been set up for the new baby. Baby Mya had fallen asleep peacefully after being cleaned up and fed.  
“Tomorrow our daughter will be bonded to your son Harry,” said Marcus.  
“That reminds me we had better go check in on the boys before we go to sleep for what remains of the night,” said Hermione looking at her watch which said it was after three o'clock in the morning.  
“Yes,” Neville agreed. “Congratulations Marcus, Chasenda on your daughter.”  
“Thank you,” said Marcus beaming with such pride that it practically made his face glow.  
“Goodnight,” said Hermione giving the two house-elves hugs in congratulations. “You're welcome to use this guest room as long as you need.”  
“We'll move back to our house tomorrow,” Marcus said as Hermione and Neville left the guest room to go to bed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Once Neville and Hermione had checked on their three sons to find all three thankfully fast asleep they to went to bed.  
“I can't believe that a lot of the purebloods consider house-elves less then human. I sometimes wonder if people like the Malfoys or the Averys had ever seen them when they are so excited or proud if they would still consider them little more then slaves.”  
“Probably,” said Neville gently. “You have to know that a lot of purebloods don't believe in the rights of anybody who is not also a pureblood. I don't believe that people like the Malfoys and Averys will change even if they did see their house-elves excited or happy or proud. Part of that is arrogance and the fact that they believe that they are superior to almost everyone and part is the way they were raised to believe that nobody but purebloods have the right to even exist.”  
“And part is also interbreeding like I've said before,” Hermione suggested.  
“Yes,” Neville agreed. “Interbreeding have led to a lot of tragedies that might have been avoided if purebloods weren't so fanatic about keeping their blood supposedly pure.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Hermione immediately catching on when Neville said supposedly pure.  
“When most purebloods claim they have have only married other purebloods sometimes that's true but a lot of the time there's at least one muggle or a least a squib somewhere in the family tree even if it hasn't been for centuries. A lot of purebloods don't like to acknowledge the fact that they do have muggles or squibs in their family line and some families even go so far as to strike them off the family tree as if they never even existed.”  
“That's sad when you think about it,” said Hermione shaking her head.  
“Yes it is,” said Neville giving his wife a hug. “The Longbottoms have had at least one squib in our family tree several hundred years ago but although we don't advertise it we also didn't erase him from our family tree.”  
“You mean one of your ancestors married a squib?” asked Hermione in surprise.  
“Yes it was back in the fifteenth century and one Emily Longbottom married one Robert Davids.”  
“So you have more family then you told me about?” asked Hermione.  
“Not really,” said Neville, “because you see Emily was an only child and the only one who could carry on the family name so it was agreed that Robert would take on the family name and his parents were grateful to get rid of a son that they loved, but who embarrassed them because he didn't have any magic. Back then it was considered a major embarrassment to have a squib in the family and a lot of families just threw them out on the street once it was discovered they didn't have any magic. The Davids didn't believe in doing that since it was hardly Robert's fault he hadn't been born with the magic but that didn't mean it was any easier on his parents and siblings. As for Robert he was educated at home and taught to read, write, math and other things that young men back then needed to know. One day when Emily was eighteen and just having graduated from Hogwarts she had Robert met totally by accident and it was one of those love at first sight things. It was discovered later that they were soulmates just like we are. Even back then soulmated couples were sacred so even if Robert's parents hadn't approved of the match they really couldn't do anything about it for trying to keep a couple that were meant to be together apart even back then was considered blasphemy, not to mention they were both of age. Luckily the Davids loved their son even though he was a squib and agreed to the marriage without to much fuss.”  
Hermione listened fascinated as Neville told his story and when he fell silent she asked the obvious question. “How do you know all this?”  
“Emily left several journals. It was a common practice back then to write in one and it detailed the story and a lot of others as well. It tells all about her life with Robert and how they were very happy together. They had four children all of who got Emily's magical talent and the oldest son eventually took over from his father in running the estate.”  
“The journals must have a preservation charm on them for them to last so long,” Hermione commented.  
“They do actually and are still in excellent condition considering they are several hundred years old.”  
“I would like to read them sometime if you or your parents don't mind,” said Hermione. “It sounds fascinating and I really would like to learn more of your family history.”  
“I'm sure mum and dad won't mind and I certainly don't,” said Neville, “but now don't you think we have better things to do then talk about ancient history? We can discuss it more later if you like but right now I want you.”  
Hermione looked into Neville eyes and saw them already glazed with want and need and that was all it took for Hermione to need him too. So making love was how they spent the rest of what remained of the night instead of going to sleep like they had intended.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several months later both Neville and Hermione were called to the headmistress's office just as classes ended for the day and both were getting ready to head home. They met a short distance from McGonagall's office both silently wondering what she could want.  
“What do you think Minerva wants?” asked Hermione as she and Neville walked towards the gargoyle that protected to office of the headmasters and headmistresses  
“I don't know,” said Neville calmly. “I'm sure it's nothing to serious.”  
When they reached the gargoyle Neville gave the password and it sprang aside revealing the spiraling staircase that led to the headmistress's office.  
A minute later the moving staircase had reached Minerva's office door and they had been told to enter.  
“You wanted to see us, Minerva?” asked Hermione as soon as Neville had taken seats in the hard wooden chairs that were in front of her desk.  
“I did,” said Minerva trying to sound calm when in actuality she was more angry then she usually allowed herself to become.  
“What can we do for you?” asked Neville after a few minutes of tense silence.  
“First let me tell you a story,” said Minerva. When both Longbottoms nodded Minerva proceeded to tell them how an old friend of hers had been walking past an alley near the Leaky Cauldron and how she had suddenly stopped when she had heard what sounded like a baby crying and how she had gone to investigate. “There were two girls one a toddler and the other a infant in one of the dumpsters thrown out like yesterday's trash,” said Minerva anger sparking her voice. “If my friend hadn't heard them they'd probably be dead by now.”  
“Who would do such a thing?” asked Neville sounding extremely furious which was unusual for him since he was usually very mild mannered.  
“A better question might be what kind of parent would do such a thing,” Hermione suggested just as furious as her husband. “Although you have to admit that there are as many good people as bad and that doesn't just mean muggles.”  
“You're right,” Minerva conceded.  
“So what happened to the girls?” asked Neville finally.  
“They are here at Hogwarts in the hospital wing as my friend wasn't sure what else to do but bring them here.”  
“Muggles here?” asked Neville shocked.  
“You see that's the thing the oldest one at least has magic for my friend saw her levitating some of the trash.”  
“That's probably why they were thrown out,” Hermione suggested. “Their parents are probably muggles and they probably got scared when they saw the oldest girl doing magic. She probably levitated something and they came in and saw her. There are a lot of people out there who don't believe in magic and would have considered her a demon spawn or something of the like.”  
“As much as I hate to admit it my wife is right,” said Neville reluctantly. “I do know something of the muggle world and she is right when she says that a lot of muggles would just throw their children out on the street at the least little sign of what they would consider unnaturalness.”  
“You're right,” McGonagall conceded.  
“So what are you going to do with the sisters?”  
“Well I was hoping that you would consider taking them in,” said McGonagall.  
“Why us?” asked Neville in shock. “I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to raise them.”  
“Not really and you would know that if you thought about it,” said McGonagall.  
“Most purebloods would tell us to either take them to an orphanage or kill them because they don't deserve to live for being muggle-born and as for anyone else I don't know most people well enough to know if they would take good care of them and love them.”  
“What about Harry and Ginny?” Neville suggested.  
“I would have asked them except that they haven't been married long and Harry especially deserves some time to enjoy being normal after having that prophecy hanging over his head for so many years. And I know in a way it hung over you and a lot of others to since you got involved in the war because Harry is your friend but it's not quite the same thing as actually having to kill the evilest wizard since Grindelwald.”  
“He does,” Neville conceded. “And you're right it's not quite the same thing but you are wrong about one thing and that is the fact that even if Harry hadn't been so heavily involved doesn't mean none of us would have gotten involved in the war. It's true Harry is our friend but we also believed that what Voldemort was doing was wrong. If he and the people that followed him had had their way they would have wiped out most of the wizarding population just for not having supposedly pure blood and the muggles too. If Voldemort had won then their wouldn't be very many people left magical or muggle.”  
McGonagall looked at the gentle, unassuming, young man that she had known since he was eleven and felt nothing but respect for him. It was true he was a pureblood but he wasn't one who believed in all of the nonsense that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had spouted. She thought Frank and Alice had done a good job raising, him but also knew that many other people like Molly and Arthur, Remus and Petunia had also had a big impact on his life. And he might be gentle most of the time but he also had fire to him and would act if necessary to protect the people he loved.  
“You're right,” McGonagall conceded. “So will you at least go meet the girls?”  
“Yes,” said Hermione speaking for the first time in a while and Neville nodded.  
“Yes,” said Neville. “It isn't really their fault that they were born with magic and their parents couldn't or wouldn't accept it.”  
“Hmph,” both McGonagall and Hermione said at the same time. “Those girls are just lucky it's the middle of spring and not winter or they probably would have died from exposure,” Hermione added.  
“Something I had already thought of,” said McGonagall grimly. “And if I find out who left those two girls in a dumpster like yesterday's trash are going to wish they had never been born. Anyway let us go to the hospital wing and let me introduce you to the girls.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

All three arrived in the hospital wing a few minutes later to be greeted by Madam Pomfrey. “You're just in time,” Madam Pomfrey said. “Both girls just woken up from their naps.”  
“Do these girls have names?” asked Hermione.  
“That's the thing, we don't know,” said McGonagall. “We haven't been able to get the older one to talk and her sister is to young, really just a baby. She can't be more then six months old if that.”  
“How old is the older sister?” asked Hermione.  
“She can't be more then two, maybe three. How are they doing Poppy?” McGonagall added.  
“Medically speaking they aren't to bad, various bumps and bruises from being tossed in the dumpster.” The tone of Poppy's voice and her disdainful sniff told all of them what she thought of the people who would leave two little girls, one of whom was only a toddler and the other only a baby, in a dumpster.  
“And mentally, and emotionally?” asked Hermione.  
“I can't tell since she refuses to speak,” said Poppy her mouth set in a grim line.  
“We'll see what we can do,” Neville promised. “If you'll just show us where they are.”  
Poppy led the way across the room and past a temporary barrier that had been erected to close off one of the med beds and also a cradle for the baby.  
“Would you mind leaving us alone, Poppy?” Hermione requested politely in a whisper. “I don't think she'll talk to us if you're here where she can see you.”  
“I'll be right outside if you need me,” said Poppy.  
“Thanks,” said Neville.  
Hermione and Neville looked at each other and a message seemed to pass silently between them before they went around the barrier and entered the private room that Poppy had created for the two little girls.  
The older of the two girls looked up as soon as Hermione and Neville entered the room and them looked down again, her face expressionless although both Longbottoms thought they had seen a flash of fear in her eyes. Both Neville and Hermione's hearts immediately went out to the two children.  
“Hi, my name is Hermione and this my husband Neville,” Hermione introduced sitting down in a chair that was beside the bed. The girl didn't respond but Hermione kept talking while Neville remained silent and let Hermione take the lead. Hermione had been known to crack tougher cases then a mere child who wouldn't talk but in that case she had scared Mundungus Fletcher so much that he had nearly peed in his pants.  
It had been back during the war and they had caught Fletcher robbing no. 12 Grimmauld Place which was being used for Order meetings. They had been looking for Horcruxes while Dumbledore had also tried to find them from his end. Thanks to Dumbledore and Harry, Ron, him and Hermione they had succeeded. One of those Horcruxes had of course been Slytherin's locket which had been stolen by Sirius's brother Regulus who had been a Death Eater but had backed out at the last moment which had gotten him killed. Before that had happened he had learned about Voldemort's Horcruxes and had stolen it only to be killed shortly afterwards although not before getting the locket to Grimmauld Place. Now you might ask what a Horcrux was Neville thought as the memories continued to overtake him and he would tell you that it was extremely dark magic for you have to kill someone to split off a part of your soul and then place it in some kind of object as a form of immortality. It couldn't be just an accidental death for in order for it to work the person that was trying to create a Horcrux had to do the murder themselves. He and his friends had known none of this until Dumbledore had told Harry and Harry had told just him, Ron and Hermione. In the end it had ended up being nearly a year long quest and if not for his soulmate's logical mind and research skills they more then likely would have failed and that would have eventually meant death not only for them but for most of the wizarding world as well.  
Neville was jerked out of his thoughts when a small quiet voice spoke for the first time in all the time that his wife had been talking. “Why do you care? What does it matter? Our own father threw us out on the street just because I'm a little different.”  
“Oh honey, your father didn't understand—” Hermione began.  
“Understand what? That I'm a freak? Nobody could ever love a freak.”  
Neville's mouth tightened and the girl's words and he tried his best to hold on to his temper after all it wasn't the girl's fault but the father's.  
“Honey, you are not a freak and your father was very wrong to tell you that,” Hermione told the girl gently.  
“But what about the things I can do. I can throw things across the room without using my hands and I can make objects float above my head.”  
“Honey, this may come as a surprise, but being able to do those things does not make you a freak for you see Neville and I can do them to and so can a many other people. This talent you have is magic and there are a lot of people all over the world who can do the same thing.”  
“Magic doesn't exist,” the girl protested somewhat vehemently.  
“Those things you can do are what our kind call accidental magic,” Neville told her gently speaking for the first time since they had entered the room. The girl gave a start at the sound of his voice for she had nearly forgotten he was there since he hadn't said a word the whole time. “Anyone born with the magic does at least one thing that lets the parents know they inherited the talent. This usually happens by the time they are two though it can happen later or earlier. Sometimes though children like you are born to muggle parents who have no idea that magic even exists until their children start displaying the talent. Some muggles can accept the fact that their children are a little different and will be able to do amazing things once they are trained, but some like your father cannot accept it and so abandoned you. This talent in magic does not make you a freak or any of the other things that your father might have called you it just makes you special and unique.”  
The girl listened to Neville's soft voice and looked into his brown eyes and saw open honesty and compassion in them which was more then she got from a lot of adults.  
“We know what happened to you and your sister was brutal,” said Hermione speaking again, “But you are with people now who will understand what you have gone through. In a way you were lucky—even though I know it doesn't feel as if you were—because you were dumped near the Leaky Cauldron which is part of the wizarding world. If you had been dumped farther into the muggle world you might not have been discovered until it was to late.”  
“What will become of us?” asked the girl. “We have no other family.”  
“We would like you to come live with us,” said Neville who had made up his mind since he had been talking too the little girl that couldn't be more then three. What was amazing was the fact that her speech was so clear and she seemed to understand all that they had told her. He had a feeling that she would be as intelligent as Hermione which made them the perfect people to raise the two girls for Hermione would be able to understand the problems that would come up with being picked on for being so intelligent and would know how to help her make friends.  
“You want to adopt us? Why you don't even know us,” asked the girl.  
“That's true we don't know you,” said Hermione, “But we would love to have you come live with us simply because we love children. We have three sons of our own and our second son Harry is around your age. We have plenty of room and we live out in the country that has plenty of space for you to run around in.”  
It sounded like a dream come true but she was still cautious. She looked up again and what she saw reassured her. Both Hermione and Neville looked directly into her eyes and she knew that meant they had nothing to hide and they're body language said that they were telling the truth. She knew that normally a three year old wouldn't be able to carry on such an intelligent conversation or read body language but from the time she was very small she had understood a lot more then she had let on as she had known that she would be picked on or maybe even ostracized as she knew that happened to a lot of people who showed how intelligent they were.  
She had a feeling through that these two would understand what it was like to be more intelligent then most people.  
“Alright,” the girl agreed shyly.  
“Can we have names for you and your sister? After all we can't keep calling you girl, now can we?” asked Neville his eyes sparkling with gentle humor.  
“It's Carolyn,” said the little girl shyly. “And my sister is Sara.”  
“Those are lovely names,” said Hermione and the now named Carolyn beamed at her and both Longbottoms were happy to see her smile like that after all she had been through.  
“And how old are you?”  
“I'm three and my birthday is August the 13th,” said Carolyn “and Sara is just seven months old and her birthday is January 25.”  
“Well we'll have to have a belated birthday party for you since your birthday was only a couple of months ago,” said Hermione. “It'll be mostly grownups though as we don't know anybody your age.”  
“That's true,” said Neville. “But all the people we know adore children so you'll probably get along with them just fine. My sister Sandra is the only person I can think of that is even close to your age as she is ten.”  
“Are you going to take us to your home now?” asked Carolyn looking happier.  
“That depends on what Madam Pomfrey says as she is the Healer here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. If she says it's okay then we'll take you home with us but if not then you and your sister might have to stay here another night.”  
“You mean that grey haired lady that made our bruises disappear just by making us drink some nasty tasting liquid.”  
Neville and Hermione tried to hold back their laughter but ended up laughing anyway until their sides hurt.  
“What's so funny?” asked Carolyn confused.  
“It's just that you basically just repeated what a lot of students have said over the years including us without even knowing it. Most potions are nasty tasting I'm afraid, but Poppy has always said that if you add sugar it makes it less effective in doing what it's supposed to do which in this case was to heal your bruises,” said Neville when he had finally quit laughing.  
“I'll go see if Poppy will release you from this prison,” said Hermione laughing again. “If you're lucky you won't spend half as much time in here when you start school as our friend Harry Potter did. He practically seemed to live in the hospital wing due to his various injuries from playing Quidditch and other things.”  
“Harry Potter?” asked Carolyn as Hermione disappeared out into the main hospital wing to talk to Poppy Pomfrey.  
“Harry Potter, my god brother as his mother Lily named my mother as one of his godparents. We've known each other since we were babies and he is also one of Hermione's best friends and has been since they were eleven and they were sorted into the same house here at Hogwarts. Actually we were all in the same house and before you ask there are four school houses and you get sorted into before the opening feast, and whatever house you are put in, is the house you stay in for all of your Hogwarts years. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so named for the four founders of our school. Each house has its distinct traits, like Gryffindor is for the brave, honest, loyal and courageous. That was me, Hermione and your Uncle Harry and his wife your Aunt Ginny and Ginny's brother your Uncle Ron were in. Hufflepuff is supposed to be for the hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaw is for the really intelligent who like to read and study which is really the house that Hermione should have been in since she is one of the smartest people I know. As for Slytherin it is supposed to be for the ambitious and sly. Most of the witches and wizards from pureblooded families are sorted there, but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have their share too.”  
“It'll be kind of nice to have some family,” said Carolyn. “All Sara and me had was our dad. Our mother died giving birth to Sara and our dad was never the same afterwards.”  
“I'll have to introduce you to my parents and siblings sometime soon, but let's get you settled in at home first before we worry about that.”  
Hermione came back into the room then and Neville asked, “So did Poppy release them or are they staying another night?”  
“Poppy released them, but told us to come back if they had any problems,” said Hermione. “So let's head on home. That reminds me,” she added turning to Carolyn, “Have you and Sara been fed or am I going have to fix you something when we get home?”  
“Madam Pomfrey fed us, lunch, but we haven't had dinner,” Carolyn answered.  
“I'll fix you something after we get home then,” said Hermione.  
“Thanks,” said Carolyn just as her stomach grumbled letting everyone in the room know that it needed to be fed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The four of them took the Floo home Hermione holding Sara gently in her arms. Carolyn was fascinated when she was told that witches and wizards could travel by fire and that all you had to do was throw some kind of green powder on the flames and then step into the fireplace saying your destination clearly.  
Once the spinning motion stopped Carolyn gingerly stepped out of another fireplace this time in what looked like a library. “Now before we go any farther I want to introduce you to the two house-elves that help us keep this place clean.”  
“What are house-elves?” asked Carolyn curiously.  
“They are servants and all the wealthy purebloods have them, including my parents, but the thing is a lot of the time they aren't treated very well and are treated worse then slaves.”  
“Not by this family though,” added Hermione. “We treat them just like family and that makes them want to work even harder because we don't abuse them like some of the old pureblooded families do.”  
“Marcus!” Hermione's called and instantly what looked like a small wizened old man popped into existence.  
“Yes Mistress Hermione?” asked Marcus.  
“Marcus, meet Carolyn and her sister Sara, they will be living with us from now on. I'll tell you the whole story later, but for now could you fix us all something to eat as we missed dinner.”  
“Right away,” said Marcus.  
“How are our sons?” asked Neville before Marcus popped out of sight.  
“There are fine. They have had their dinner and are asleep. They kept asking about you though and Chasenda and I were beginning to worry.”  
“We're sorry about that,” said Hermione. “We had no idea we would be so long. Minerva called us into her office just as we were about to leave for the day and that was were she told us about Carolyn and her sister.”  
Marcus nodded and disappeared with a pop.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A little later after Neville and Hermione had checked on each of their children and Carolyn and Sara were both asleep the Longbottoms, Marcus and Chasenda sat in the living room and Hermione explained as calmly as possibly the two little girls story.  
“So their father threw them out?” asked Chasenda unbelieving, which wasn't surprising since house-elves didn't have children very often—even though they loved them—since most people who had them as servants wouldn't let them have children although occasionally bred them to other house-elves to get the resulting children as servants or to sell them off.  
In a lot of ways Chasenda and Marcus were lucky as they were allowed to have children and were mated because of love not just to get a new servant.  
“How could anyone do that?” asked Marcus shaking his head. “I would think even muggles would love their children.”  
“And most do,” said Hermione. “My own parents were muggles after all. I'm afraid though that it is not just muggles that abandon their children but magical folks too.”  
“They're better off with us then,” said Chasenda.  
“Yes, they are,” Neville agreed. “In a lot of ways they are lucky for as Hermione told Carolyn earlier if they had been abandoned further into the muggle world instead of so near the Leaky Cauldron they might not have been found until it was to late.”  
Both house-elves and and the Longbottoms shuddered as they tried not to think of what could have happened to a three year old and and infant out on the street. There were a lot of dangers on the street that included drug dealers, child abductors and other things that were even worse and that didn't even include the elements like snow, rain, hail or sleet.  
“How can anyone do that to a child, much less their own,” said Chasenda sadly with tears in her eyes as she thought of her son and daughter safe and asleep in their beds. To think of even one child in distress like that tugged at her mother's heart which would have surprised a lot of magical folks since almost everyone thought house-elves didn't have any feelings at all except to be perpetually cheerful. Sure house-elves were cheerful since they loved to work and the busier they were the more cheerful they became, but that didn't mean they didn't have other emotions just like any other sentient being.  
“I think it's human nature,” said Hermione. “If you know anything about humans at all you'll know that a lot of them are lazy and being lazy and not doing anything constructive with your life leads to discontent and discontent can lead to a lot of things, none of it good. I'm not saying that laziness is the only problem our species has, it's probably not even the main one, but it is one of the major ones. I knew people back in my old neighborhood who were very lazy and didn't do any more then they absolutely had to, and of course quite a few of them got in trouble with the law because of that.”  
The others thought about that and then nodded in agreement.  
“You're right, love,” said Neville, “but even wizards can't do anything to change human nature.”  
“That's true,” Hermione agreed. “People have to change themselves which can happen if they are willing to try, but a lot pf people just aren't willing to change.”  
“Lucius Malfoy being perfect example of that,” Neville said. “He was given plenty of opportunities to change and become a decent member of society and he went right back to his old ways and back to Voldemort.”  
“And in the end he died for it in the final battle,” said Hermione. “I hope his soul can find peace in the afterlife.”  
“You know the Averys used to talk about Lucius Malfoy,” said Marcus offering his opinion which most house-elves would never do but Neville and Hermione had both encouraged them to offer one if they wanted to not that they did it often. “Derk Avery who was the head of the family before his death used to always say that Malfoy was ruthless, cruel and powerful and you didn't dare cross him if you valued your life. Our former master almost admired him as much as he admired anybody besides himself of course.”  
“That doesn't surprise me a bit considering how he used to treat Dobby until Harry freed him,” said Hermione. “Well enough of this talk I'm going to bed since I have to work tomorrow.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Hermione was up early and immediately went to check on her sons as well as Carolyn and her sister who were both still sleeping soundly. Hermione quietly crept into the room that they were staying in and that was theirs now and gently kissed both girls on the forehead. She had already fallen in love with them she admitted to herself. Both girls had stolen her heart the moment that she had seen them, Carolyn with her big blue eyes and the way she had been determined to protect her sister and Sara simply because she was absolutely adorable with the same color eyes as her sister, black curly hair, high cheekbones and nice plump, very kissable lips. Both girls actually were going to be heartbreakers when they grew up and would be beating the boys off with sticks when they got older.  
Hermione stayed in their room another few minutes just watching them sleep and then went downstairs to start breakfast which was usually Marcus's or Chasenda's job, but since she was up so early she might as well do it for once.  
By the time Neville came downstairs and their house-elves came from the little house that the Longbottoms had built on their property especially for them breakfast was ready.  
“Want me to go get the children Miss Hermione?” asked Chasenda.  
“If you would, please,” said Hermione.  
“This weekend we need to go shopping and get both girls some clothes,” said Hermione. “For now I'll have to simply transfigure some of my clothes to give them something to wear.”  
“At least we already have all the baby paraphernalia,” said Neville. “You know baby bottles, formula, crib, stroller and all that other stuff that a baby needs.”  
“Yes that's true,” said Hermione. “But even if we did have to buy new it's not like we can't afford it. Between your trust fund and what I've made by investing some of our money wisely I don't think we'll ever have to worry about money.” That was an understatement, Hermione reflected, as she seemed to have a knack for choosing to invest in things that made quite a bit of money and their family was now well secure money wise and a generous trust fund had been set up for each of their children except the two girls, which both she and Neville would take care of as soon as possible. Before they did that though they would have to see if they could legally adopt them.  
The children came downstairs the two elder house-elves following one with baby Sara in their arms and the other with their their youngest son Art as both were to young to come down the stairs by themselves at least not without killing themselves.  
“Now Carolyn, Neville and I have to go teach this morning, will you and Sara be okay here with just Marcus and Chasenda?” asked Hermione as soon as they had all eaten breakfast.  
“Yes, ma'am,” Carolyn answered confidently. She had practically fallen in love with the four house-elves, especially the baby Mya who she thought was absolutely adorable. It didn't seem to matter to her that the house-elves were a totally different species or that they would never win any beauty pageants. It was their kindness and their genuine love of children that she responded to somehow knowing instinctively that she could trust them to look after her and her sister.  
“Good,” said Hermione gently. “Now here are some ground rules, you are to obey everything that Marcus and Chasenda tell you to do while we are gone. You are welcome to go outside and run around so long as you don't go past the lake that is about half a mile on the back side of the house. Can you swim?” asked Hermione suddenly.  
Carolyn shook her head.  
“Then we'll have to make time to teach you how to swim and after we think you are proficient enough at it we will actually let you go swimming in the lake, but for now please don't go in it as we wouldn't want you to drown. This weekend we will go clothes shopping for both you and Sara. I think that about covers everything doesn't it?”   
“You forgot to mention the greenhouse,” Neville reminded his wife.  
“Oh right,” said Hermione embarrassed that she had forgotten something so important. “You are not to go anywhere near the greenhouse without either Neville or I there to supervise as glass walls and young children do not usually co-exist well.”  
“Not to mention there are some dangerous plants in there that could cause you some serious harm if you aren't careful and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you.”  
Carolyn listened to all the instructions carefully and nodded when Hermione had finished.  
“We'll keep an eye on her,” Chasenda promised.  
“What kind of plants are in the greenhouse?” asked Carolyn.  
“Magical ones for the most part,” said Neville. “Some of the magical ones can be dangerous though. I'll give you a tour after we get home from Hogwarts if you want,” he offered.  
“Thanks,” said Carolyn eagerly wanting to learn all she could about her new family.  
“We might have another budding herbologist in the house,” Hermione teased Carolyn gently.  
“What's a Herbologist?” asked Carolyn mispronouncing the word slightly but getting it basically right which surprised everyone.  
“It's somebody who works with plants and knows more about their properties then most people,” Neville answered. “I've always had a knack for Herbology just like my father so the greenhouse is mostly my territory.”  
“Neville we need to get going or we are going to be late for our first classes,” said Hermione. “And that's the last thing we need.”  
Neville nodded and they hugged all their children goodbye, including Carolyn and Sara and then headed outside so they could Apparate to the Hogwarts gates.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A little later Carolyn was wondering around the house checking out all the rooms and she soon realized that she and her sister had been extremely lucky to have landed with the Longbottoms. This house was fantastic for not only was it extremely large with quite a few more rooms then the one she had lived in with her father. There was a library on the ground floor that looked humongous when she peeked in the door and a lot of bedrooms including several guest rooms. She would say that Neville and Hermione were rich for only the rich could afford to build such a nice place and she could tell that the house was relatively new as old houses tended to look more worn down. Finally she found a door and when she opened the door she saw they led down and she guessed they went to the basement. She started down the stairs when Marcus popped up just behind her.   
“Please Miss Carolyn don't go down there, at least not without Mistress Hermione.”  
“Why?” asked Carolyn curiously.  
“Mistress Hermione brews some potions down there and although they are not dangerous in and of themselves mixing some of the ingredients together can have very explosive reactions.”  
“Nobody mentioned it as being off limits,” Carolyn protested.  
“Mistress Hermione probably didn't think about it as the basement door is usually locked. She probably forgot to lock it when she came up from checking on her potions the other day. Luckily the alarm on the door still works or you might have been seriously hurt if you had gone down there and mixed certain ingredients together or knocked something over.”  
“Mixing potions is that dangerous?”  
“It can be if you don't know what you are doing or what ingredients react to other ingredients,” explained Marcus talking to her just like a grownup as he had seen that she was very intelligent for one so young. “Certain potions can be very complicated to brew as you have to time some of them and stir them at the right times and the right way. In some you even need a different ladle during various stages ones made out of different materials and yet in some you have to add ingredients in a certain order and a certain time or the potion is useless and sometimes can ever melt the cauldron or explode.”  
“Sounds very complicated,” Carolyn admitted although she was still fascinated.  
“Some potions are very easy to do while others aren't,” Marcus answered. “Why don't you go into the kitchen lunch is ready and I'll make sure to have word with Mistress Hermione when she gets home from teaching.”  
Carolyn complied and didn't protest any further although she was very curious what kind of potions Hermione could be brewing after her her first encounter with a potion had healed her bruises from landing in that dumpster in a matter of hours instead of weeks and if that wasn't magic she didn't know what was.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville and Hermione arrived home together just after four o'clock Carolyn practically ponced on them along with their two older sons.  
Both Longbottoms were used to it and took it all in stride hugging all three of their sons, Carolyn and then Sara who was the youngest Art being just four months older.  
Carolyn immediately started multiple questions at them and Hermione tried to understand what she was saying but it was difficult as Carolyn was talking almost at super speed.  
Hermione finally caught something about the basement and asked as soon as Carolyn stopped for breath, “What's this about the basement? How did you get own there the door is supposed to always be locked.”  
“I didn't actually get a chance to go down there since Marcus stopped me but the door wasn't locked and it swung right open as soon as I turned the handle. You aren't mad at me are you?” asked Carolyn a little anxiously.  
Hermione took a deep breath and silently reminded herself that it hadn't been Carolyn's fault that the door had been unlocked. She would just have to make sure the door was locked from now on as it should have been in the first place. At least the alarm on the door had worked which was something anyway.  
“No, I'm not upset,” said Hermione. “I'm just glad that Marcus stopped you. Potions brewing can be dangerous if you don't know what you are doing.”  
“So Marcus informed me,” said Carolyn trying not to let Hermione see how relieved she was.  
“Well Marcus was right and he might have prevented you from getting seriously injured.”  
“Could you teach me about potions and how to brew them?”  
“We'll see,” Hermione hedged.  
Carolyn knew that was probably the best answer she was going to get at this point and let it go for the moment.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So what precisely Carolyn talking about?” asked Neville after he and Hermione were in bed for the night.  
“Somehow Carolyn nearly got into the basement, but Marcus stopped her.”  
“How?” asked Neville. “I thought that door was always kept locked especially after Aaron started crawling and getting into everything.”  
“It is usually kept locked and with an alarm on it just in case, but it's possible I forgot to lock it last time I was down there. Luckily the alarm worked and Marcus stopped her before she actually got downstairs.”  
“Thank goodness for that,” said Neville as he knew better then anyone how dangerous brewing potions could be considering he had melted more then a dozen cauldrons all by himself during his Hogwarts years.  
“I'll make sure to keep it locked from now on,” said Hermione. “I can't believe I forgot, actually. Did you know that she asked me if I could teach her to brew.”  
“She did?” asked Neville in surprise, “but she's only three why would she want to learn to brew instead of having fun.”  
“Actually she reminds a lot of me when I was her age. I was always wanting to learn new things even at three and I was way smarter then my parents realized for a while. I didn't know about the magical world of course but I was reading by the time I was Carolyn's age and not just children's books either, but books that most adults would have thought to hard for someone my age and understanding them for the most part too.”  
“Do you think Carolyn knows how to read?” asked Neville.  
“I doubt it. Her father doesn't seem like the type to realize that his daughter was very intelligent or the type to take the time teach her even if he did realize.”  
“If that's the case I can ask my grandmother to start teaching her along with Aaron and Rem while we work. I'm sure she won't mind although she probably will think that she as well as Rem are to young to start learning.”  
Hermione laughed and said, “I won't be surprised at all if she astonishes your grandmother by catching on right away and if she's not reading in just a few months and not just children's books but adult books. After all Aaron was reading by the time he was four and he mostly taught himself without us knowing. It's only in the last year or so that we realized that he had taught himself to read.”  
“That's true,” Neville agreed. “And I won't be astonished if Carolyn and perhaps Sara when she gets older are just as intelligent and are reading in no time. I think Carolyn especially will amaze both of us and anybody else she encounters as well.”  
“You're probably right,” Hermione acknowledged. “She's probably going to have a tough time at school though, just like I did. I was very lonely that first year simply because no one wanted to be my friend because I was smarter then they were. I think my problem though was that I didn't know how to hide how intelligent I was or how to really make friends, because I had never had any.”  
“We'll just have to make sure we introduce her to a few children her age,” Neville suggested.  
“How? We don't know anyone with young children.”  
“We'll figure something out,” Neville promised giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
“Maybe Minerva, knows some families with young children,” Hermione suggested after a few minutes. “We really need some playmate's for our boys and now Carolyn. Aaron especially should have some friends as he's already five. I would hate for our boys to grow up without any friends until they go to Hogwarts.”   
What Hermione didn't say was that she would hate for her sons to grow up lonely like she had, although she realized it wasn't quite the same situation as at least her sons had each other while she had been an only child.  
“Well talk to Minerva tomorrow,” Neville promised before turning off the light. He agreed with Hermione that his children needed playmates because he had always had playmates from when he was two in Harry, Ron Gwen, Sabrina and sometimes the Weasley and Lupin twins who were a couple of years older.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week later Minerva called Neville and Hermione through the Floo from home and asked if they could come to her office for a few minutes.   
When the Longbottoms stepped out of the Floo, they saw several people sitting around Minerva's desk. “Welcome, welcome, please take seats and I will introduce everyone,” said Minerva.  
Once Neville and Hermione were seated Minerva began, “A week ago the Longbottoms approached me wanting to know if I knew of any families with young children so that theirs could have playmates and I promised to look into it. Now I believe introductions are in order. Neil, Melissa, this is Neville and Hermione Longbottom, who went here to school both graduating with honors and also fought in the the Battle of Hogwarts at the side of Harry Potter. Neville, Hermione this is Neil and Melissa Wainwright, they both went to Beauxbatons.”  
“It's a pleasure to meet you,” said Neil Wainwright raising from his chair and shaking both Neville's and Hermione's hands.  
“The pleasure is ours,” said Hermione as she and Neville also shook Melissa's hand.  
“The Wainwrights have just moved back to England and have three children two boys and a girl. The oldest boy is just a year older then Aaron and the other son is the same age as Harry. As for the daughter she is two and a half.”  
“We have agreed with Minerva that our children needed playmates when she approached us. You see my father and mother both went to Hogwarts but graduated before the war really started to heat up and when it did they figured they would be safer if they moved away until the war was over,” said Melissa. “My parents knew both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva from their time as students. In fact my parents went to school with your parents although they were five years ahead of them and in a different house,” Melissa explained.  
“Now that the war is over however Melissa and I thought it was safe enough to move back to England.”  
“The war's has been over for more then five years though,” said Neville.  
“Well we have actually been in England just under three years. It took awhile to find a house and a job and we weren't going to move back if I couldn't find work,” said Neil.  
“And for a while we weren't sure if we were really going to move back but then decided that both of us missed England where we had been born and raised,” added Melissa.  
Hermione nodded and said, “My parents who were muggles talked about moving away after my fourth year when Voldemort came back, I managed to talk them out of it though.”  
“How did your parents even know what was going on in the magical world?”  
“Remus Lupin and his wife Petunia made sure to keep them informed. After I started at Hogwarts I made friends with Harry Potter and Uncle Remus just happens to be Harry's uncle. Uncle Remus thought it was only fair that my parents be kept informed of what was happening in the magical world that I was so much a part of even after only four years. Harry and I are still best friends along with Ron and Ginny Weasley—sorry Ginny Potter—and we get together often for lunch or dinner.”  
“You know Harry Potter?” asked Melissa in an awed tone of voice.  
“Both of us do,” said Neville. “We were all in the same house and year but I've known him since I was a baby since my mother was named as his godmother. We played together practically everyday. If you ever meet him let me warn you that he doesn't like being treated like some kind of celebrity. He thinks of himself as just an ordinary guy and hates it when people treat him differently. Harry is very modest unlike some people who revel in being famous.”  
“I think that's one of the reasons we became such good friends at least in the beginning. I didn't treat him like some kind of icon. A lot of the students did you know, but the ones that did he really didn't know very well other then by sight.”  
“I can see that,” said Neil after thinking about it for a moment.  
“So to change the subject what are your children's names?” asked Hermione.  
“Our older son is Brian and Euan is his little brother and our daughter name is Eleanor.”  
“But don't ever call her that if you don't want her to pitch a fit. She hates it,” Neil added. “We call her Ellie most of the time as a nickname.”  
“Personally I think it is very pretty,” said Hermione deciding that she liked both Neil and Melissa. Both seemed very kind and down to earth and weren't likely to treat Harry as some kind of icon if they met him. In her book that made then unusual to say the least.  
“Thanks so do we,” said Melissa adding. “So what are your children's names?”  
“Well our oldest is Aaron, Harry is our middle son and Arthur is our youngest.”  
“We understood from Minerva that you had two daughters as well,” said Melissa when Hermione didn't continue.  
“Well you see that's the thing,” said Hermione. “Carolyn and her sister Sara are not ours by birth. They were discovered near the Leaky Cauldron thrown out like yesterday's trash by a friend of Minerva's. We know that at least Carolyn has magic and we think that was why they were abandoned.”  
“That's just awful,” said Neil with compassion. “There parents are probably muggles and they couldn't handle having a child with magic.”  
“Yes, that's our theory,” said Neville then admitted, “Actually Carolyn told us that her mother died giving birth to Sara and that it was just the father.”  
“And you could understand her?” asked Melissa in astonishment. “I thought she was only three?”  
“She is but she is very intelligent and articulate,” said Hermione. “Actually she reminds me a lot of me. By the time I was three I was reading quite fluently and understood a lot more then even my parents gave me credit for.”  
“Hermione was top of class in everything, except Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Harry got the best score in over two hundred years in and Herbology which was my best subject in school.”  
“I still passed, but Neville's always had a very green thumb and Harry was good in Defense for obvious reasons.”  
“I suppose he would have to be good in Defense in order to duel You-Know-Who and not only live to tell the tale but actually kill him.”  
“Harry doesn't like to talk about the battle actually and he gets tired of people constantly hounding him. All he has ever really wanted was be left alone to live his life like he wants.”  
“That isn't likely to happen,” said Melissa with a snort. “Not unless he leaves England anyway where he isn't quite so famous and isn't likely to be recognized on sight.”  
“We know,” said Neville. “And he and his wife Ginny have threatened more then once to leave England, but he and Ginny haven't actually done it.”  
“Yet at least,” said Hermione darkly. “If people keep on bothering him though even now more then five years after the battle they just might even if it's just for a while.”  
The four were silent and then Melissa asked seemingly out of the blue. “So would you like to meet our children?”  
“Yes,” answered Hermione after a moment. “And perhaps we can get our children from home so they can meet yours to see if they get along. I certainly don't want my children to be lonely like I was as a child. Neville had his brothers and other friends to play with but I never had any friends until I came to Hogwarts. I'm afraid my intelligence set me apart from the other children in my neighborhood.”  
“And children can be cruel to anybody they see as different,” said Melissa in understanding.  
“Yes,” Hermione answered.  
“Our son Aaron seems to take after his mother for is a lot like her and very intelligent,” said Neville. “He was reading by the time he was four and quite fluently I might add. My grandmother also has just started giving Rem and Carolyn lessons along with Aaron and both are catching on quite fast.”  
After a few more minutes of conversation Hermione went to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder throwing it on the flames. When the flames turned green she stepped through calling out her destination.  
“Well unlike you we didn't have anyone to leave the children with,” said Neil, “So we had to bring them with us. They're being looked at by one of the house-elves.”  
“We're lucky in the way that we have several house-elves who can look after the children while my wife and I work,” said Neville. Before Neville could say anything else the flames in the fireplace turned green and Aaron stepped through and then quickly moved out of the way so that the way was clear for somebody else to have room to step out of the Floo.  
“Neil, Melissa this is our son Aaron Frank,” Neville introduced.  
“My aren't you a handsome boy,” Melissa gushed.  
Aaron blushed a bright red at the compliment, “Thank you, ma'am,” Aaron answered, politely.  
Before anybody could say anything else the flames in the office fireplace turned green again and out stepped Rem and Carolyn who were quickly followed by Hermione who was holding both Art and Sara, one in each arm.  
“This is my family,” Neville said. “You've already met Aaron, but this is Harry Remus who we call Rem simply because every time we call him by his first name Harry Potter who he was named after blushes and gets all embarrassed if he is over for a visit.”  
“And this little guy,” said Hermione who was holding Art in her arms, “Is Arthur Ronald.”  
“And last but not least this is Carolyn and her sister Sara,” said Neville.  
“It's nice to meet you,” said Carolyn politely shaking Neil's and Melissa's hands.  
“It's nice to meet you too,” said Neil as he studied Carolyn. Carolyn was what most people would call heart-stoppingly beautiful with her big blue eyes which had a slightly exotic shape and her skin which was somewhere between olive and white which showed her mixed parentage and black curly hair.  
“You're a very pretty girl,” Melissa told Carolyn gently.  
“Thank you, ma'am,” answered Carolyn politely and a little shyly.  
The adults all talked for a while longer as they watched all the children get to know each other.  
After an hour or so all the adults decided that the children seemed to be getting along and also seemed to have become friends in just the short time they had known each other.  
“How would you like to come to lunch?” Melissa offered realizing that she liked the Longbottoms and also that their children seemed to get along. Besides her children could use somebody their own age to play with.  
“When?” asked Neville immediately.  
“How about this weekend?” asked Neil.  
“I don't believe we have anything planned,” said Hermione when Neville looked at his wife.  
“Then we'd love to,” said Neville.  
All the adults shook hands and gave their addresses before collecting their children and leaving for their own homes.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Well that went rather well,” Hermione after she and Neville had put all the children to bed as it was past their bedtime as they and the Wainwrights had talked for hours.  
“I thought so,” Neville agreed. “I liked them both.”  
“So did I,” Hermione agreed. “I think it's possible that we will become good friends.”  
“Not as good as Harry, Ron, Gwen and Sabrina,” Neville suggested.  
“No probably not, but of course you haven't known the Wainwrights since you were two or in my case been though a lot dangerous situations together since we were eleven years old. Facing danger together tends to bring you closer, you know. I'm sure Harry, Ron and I would have still been friends even if we hadn't faced so many dangerous adventures together, but would we have been as close as we are if we hadn't, probably not. I mean Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are almost like brothers and sisters. I know that Ginny didn't go into any of those dangerous situations with us and that she is a year younger but I think the reason we are so close is I know what happened to her during her first year with the diary. Since I had faced danger myself I understood the fear she felt that nobody who has not been through something similar can really understand.”  
“I was there for those dangerous situations as you call them so I understand,” said Neville grabbing his wife by the shoulders and gently pulling her closer to him for a long hug and kiss. “But for now let's go to bed for I have other plans for us that don't include talking.”   
Hermione blushed knowing exactly what her husband meant but then allowed Neville to lead her upstairs and to bed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville lay in bed as he watched his wife sleep. It was several days after meeting the Wainwrights for the first time and was now the weekend. He had woken up having to use the toilet and then being suddenly wide awake had been unable to fall back to sleep he had taken up his favorite pastime and that was watching his wife sleep. Her face was so relaxed and looked years younger which was very different from when she was awake. Even after being married for more then six years he still thought she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth and loved her more everyday and couldn't think of a time that his love for her would not always be so strong that it nearly choked him.  
He tried to show her in small ways everyday that he loved her and that he would always love her. As he lay there in bed watching his wife sleep he recalled a conversation he and his father had had just after he had turned seventeen. His mother and Hermione had been out shopping, his brothers and sister were in the playroom and so he and his father were alone.  
Neville remembered that he had been in the conservatory reading a book on herbology when his father had entered and sat down across from him. After a few minutes of silence he had looked up from his book and at his father as Frank did not often come into the conservatory when he was there as his father knew that his son only came into the conservatory for some privacy from his siblings who were not allowed in because of the glass walls or at least they were not allowed in without supervision. It wasn't so much the glass breaking that his parents feared Neville knew, since a simple Reparo spell could fix the shattered glass in an instant. What they were afraid of was that one of their children would be hurt by the falling glass and so all the children had been forbidden to come into the conservatory without at least one adult present.  
“Neville, I wanted to talk to you while your mother and Hermione are out shopping,” said Frank as soon as Neville looked up from the herbology text he was reading.  
“Yes, dad,” said Neville obediently putting down his book on the table beside his chair. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”  
Frank looked off into the distance for a moment as if gathering his thoughts but then he finally turned back to his son his expression unreadable. “Now that you are seventeen and about to start your last year at Hogwarts I wanted to discuss your eventual marriage to Hermione.”  
Neville gulped, blushed and nodded.  
“Now I know you love Hermione and she loves you, but even though you are soulmates that does not mean that marriage isn't work.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Neville.  
“A lot of relationships go stale because some couples aren't willing or able to put in the time or the effect to maintain it. In order to maintain a relationship especially after you have children it is good to spend some time working on your relationship. Like for example you could take Hermione to a movie or a play or bring her breakfast in bed, it doesn't have to be anything terribly expensive just so you spent some time alone together every once in a while. I know that when you two graduate and you have jobs that it will be very easy to get caught up in everyday life and just let one day flow into another, but marriage is work and you must always do your best to maintain your relationship.”  
Neville listened attentively then nodded when his father fell silent. “I understand dad,” Neville assured him. “I guessed a long time ago that was why you took mom out to dinner or ate alone in your room or took her to plays, movies and other activities.”  
“If you knew why did you never say anything?” said Frank.  
Neville blushed, “I did know why you took mom out but that didn't mean I particularly wanted to think about what would likely happen after your date. You are my parents after all and what child wants to think about their parents making love?”  
Frank chuckled as Neville blushed a deep red in embarrassment, “You do have a point, son,” Frank admitted.  
“And you don't have to worry about our relationship dad,” Neville assured his father. “I never considered myself a romantic until I admitted my feelings for Hermione. After I did though I make sure I show her everyday how much I love her, whether it's bringing her a box of chocolates from Honeydukes or just walking around the lake holding hands. We even do our homework together and I help her with herbology and she helps me with potions. Of course Harry and Ron are also usually there when we do our homework but occasionally we are alone.”  
Frank nodded in approval, “That's good son, I'm proud of you. I see I didn't need to give you the talk after all. Just remember to do the same thing and not to get caught up in everyday life after you're married.”  
“I will dad,” Neville promised.  
Neville came out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione move beside him yet when he looked at her she was still deeply asleep.  
Neville sighed in contentment and snuggled closer until he eventually drifted off to sleep again.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Neville was the first one up, dressed and downstairs as he had made a spur of the moment decision to fix breakfast for his wife on this very fine Saturday. Later they were to go to the Wainwrights for lunch and a few hours of playing for the children but for now Neville was perfectly happy to fix breakfast in bed for his lovely wife whom he adored beyond all reason.  
Chasenda came into the kitchen and offered to finish up but Neville immediately shook his head. “No, thank you, Chasenda. I'm making Hermione breakfast in bed. She was still fast asleep when I left so I thought I would surprise her. Would you mind checking on our children and if they are awake getting them dressed and ready for the day?”  
“Of course,” said Chasenda disappearing upstairs to obey her orders.  
Neville finished putting together a breakfast tray and carefully levitated it in front of him and up the stairs to his and Hermione's bedroom.   
As soon as Neville opened the door it was to hear his wife in the bathroom. Neville entered the room and set the tray on the bed, then waited for his wife to emerge from the toilet.  
When Hermione finally did five minutes later it was all Neville could do not to pull her to him and make love right then and there for whether it had been intentional or night his wife had emerged from the bathroom buck naked and seeing her naked body aroused him instantly.  
“I made breakfast for you, Hermione,” said Neville trying to suppress his reaction with little success.  
“Thank you, honey,” said Hermione giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Once Hermione stepped back she noticed that way Neville's penis was standing at attention even through his pants and suddenly seemed to realize that she was completely naked. “It's to bad we don't have time to deal with this,” Hermione murmured as she gently caressed her husband's member through the pants material. “But unfortunately the children are probably already up and we need to get ready for going over to the Wainwrights.”  
Neville sighed in regret, “A cold shower it is for me then, but just so you know I'd much rather make love to you.”  
“I know and I wish we had time but we don't,” said Hermione and as if her words were prophetic their oldest son Aaron came running into their bedroom just then. Hermione headed back to the bathroom with her clothes for the day in hand before Aaron noticed her and also noticed her totally naked state.  
“Daddy,” said Aaron, hugging his father's legs.  
“There's my big boy,” Neville praised as he picked up his son. “My you're getting so big that soon you'll be to heavy for me to pick up. Since I see you're already dressed why don't I take you downstairs and let Chasenda and Marcus serve you breakfast while your mommy stays up here.”  
By this time Hermione had come out of the bathroom and she also gave her son a kiss as he sat in Neville's arms.  
“I'll take him downstairs and be right back up,” Neville offered softly, giving his wife a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“Thanks,” said Hermione gratefully as she sat down to enjoy the food Neville had brought her.  
“Come along, son,” said Neville heading to the door. “Let's get you some breakfast shall we?”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville returned to the bedroom it was to see Hermione sitting on the bed enjoying her breakfast. Neville sat on the bed beside her and watched his wife enjoying the breakfast that he had made for her.  
“Why don't you go ahead and get that shower?” Hermione suggested.   
“I suppose,” said Neville his tone making it clear that he would rather be making love to his wife in order to relieve himself but he supposed a shower would have to do. He rose from the bed and took off the clothes he had just put on an hour ago and going into the bathroom.  
When Neville emerged from the bathroom not quite ten minutes later Hermione was just finishing the last bite of her breakfast and was in the process of swallowing and then putting her fork down beside her plate.  
“Thank you, Neville, that was delicious,” said Hermione as she moved the tray so she could get off the bed.  
“You're welcome,” said Neville giving his wife a proper good morning kiss on the lips now that their son was not in the room. “But we had better get downstairs now and see our children, although I wish I could spend all day up here making love to my beautiful and sexy wife.”  
Hermione blushed at Neville words and was absurdly pleased at the compliment if only because she knew that her husband meant every single word.   
“I'd rather stay up here to,” Hermione admitted, “but unfortunately we have a very inquisitive five year old downstairs and also an intelligent three year old.”  
Neville sighed, “You're right as usual. May I escort you downstairs, my lady,” he added offering his wife his arm.  
“Yes, you may, good sir,” answered Hermione taking her husband's arm and letting him lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Life went on and one day was much like another until before either Neville or Hermione knew it a whole year had passed. One morning Hermione looked at the calender and realized that she hadn't had her period in at least a couple of months. Could she be pregnant? Hermione wondered trying to track back in her mind the last time she had had her menstrual cycle. It had been at least two months maybe three and yet she hadn't had any morning sickness yet even in the middle of the afternoon.  
Well she would see and not say anything to Neville until he was sure for if she was pregnant it sure had taken a different tact then her other three where she had had morning sickness after the first month.  
Hermione looked at the calender again and realized that a whole year had passed almost faster then the wind. They had just been so busy with their jobs, raising a family, going on dates and also spending time with Neville's parents and siblings. And of course they had to spend some time with their friends not only Harry, Ron and the other Weasleys but also the Wainwrights, so it was no wonder the year had seemed to pass so fast.   
If she was pregnant she wasn't sure she was happy about it as she hadn't planned to get pregnant for at least another year maybe two. Could she have forgotten to take her potion? Could she have been so caught up in everyday life that she had honestly forgotten?  
Well their was no help for it if she was pregnant, but after this one she might just have to find a more permanent solution. Maybe the Healers had a procedure they could do like if she had been a muggle she could have gone to the doctor and had her tubes tied which would prevent her from ever getting pregnant again. The only problem with that solution was it was permanent and could not be undone.  
Hermione didn't know if she was ready to get her tubes tied so that she couldn't have anymore children after this one but something had to be done to remind her to take her potion no matter how busy she was if she didn't get the procedure done.  
She would like at least one more child after this one, maybe two, but after that she was going to have to check into ways to prevent having children. It's not like she didn't love her children but being pregnant was not exactly pleasant and was hard on the body. At least she was unlike some women and conceived and gave birth easily which was a blessing Hermione admitted as she knew that some woman whether magical or muggle had difficulty conceiving and had only one child or at most two.  
“Chasenda,” Hermione finally called after coming out of her thoughts.   
“Yes mistress?” asked Chasenda popping into existence just a couple of feet away from Hermione.  
“Would you please fetch me the book of medical spells from the library,” asked Hermione politely.  
“Of course, ma'am,” Chasenda responded her expression curious but she was to polite to ask what Hermione needed it for. Chasenda was smart though, Hermione knew and she was sure she would figure it out but would keep her silence until she was given permission to reveal her suspicions.  
When Chasenda returned with the book no more then a couple of minutes later, Hermione said, “The reason I wanted this book is I think I might be pregnant. I haven't had my menstrual cycle in at least two months, although it might have been three, but on the other hand I haven't been having morning sickness either like, I did with all three of my other children.”  
“Every pregnancy is different,” said Chasenda.  
“I know that is why I am going to look up a spell that should tell me if I am pregnant.”  
Hermione opened the book to the index and found what she was looking and then flipped to the page indicated. “Let's see,” Hermione muttered as she read the instructions for the spell. “It seems simple enough,” she finally said looking up and closing the book gently.  
Hermione took out her wand and performed the spell by placing the wand over her stomach and during a series of complicated gestures. When she was done both Hermione and Chasenda watched as a picture formed in front of Hermione's stomach. When the picture was fully formed both females could see what looked like a lump that moved a little which would indicate a viable fetus.  
“Can you tell the sex?” asked Chasenda a little curiously.  
“It would be so nice if it was a girl,” said Hermione. “Although I'm not holding my breath since every time Neville and I have hoped for a girl we've gotten boys instead. Not that there is anything wrong with having sons, most men want at least one to carry on the family name but both Neville and I would like to have a daughter.”  
“Every girl wants a daughter to play dress up with and do things you can't do with a son,” Chasenda said.  
“Exactly.” said Hermione, “I love all three of my sons but it would be so nice to have a daughter to teach things to, things you can't teach a son.” Hermione did another spell and the picture of the partly formed baby changed slowly from black and white to a bright shade of pink.  
“Does that mean what I think it means,” Chasenda breathed.  
“It does,” said Hermione sounding excited. “Pink means a girl, blue a boy.”  
“Why have you never done this spell before to determine the sex of your other three pregnancies?” as Chasenda.  
“I didn't know about the spell until recently when I bought this book last time I was in Diagon Alley. I knew there was a spell to test for pregnancy as I remember our healer mentioning something, although he didn't mention the specific spell so I took it upon myself to go to Flourish and Blotts and see if I could find something. You know me very well by now and you know that when it comes to learning something new, especially something that will more then likely be useful I'll try to find out as much as I can about the subject.”  
That was true, Chasenda admitted to herself. Her mistress loved learning and would study practically everything under the sun, well mostly anyway. The one thing her mistress would not touch was anything related to the dark arts. Hermione had once told her that even studying the dark arts just to learn how to combat them could be dangerous because most people would be tempted to not only study but to practice the spells and that was where it got dangerous for once you cast a dark arts spell it was very hard not to cast another and another until you were so deeply into the dark arts that most people would find it impossible to stop. That was where the corruption began, Chasenda knew for every time a dark arts spell was cast especially those used to hurt or kill someone you lost a little piece of your soul until you were so consumed with guilt that most people didn't have the strength to pull themselves out of the hole, that they themselves had created.  
“Shall we inform everyone else?” asked Chasenda excited about the prospect of another baby in the family.  
“Keep it secret for now,” Hermione decided. “I'll tell Neville sometime in the next couple of days and that he is finally getting his wish to get a daughter.”  
“There is Carolyn and her sister,” Chasenda pointed out.  
“That is true and Neville and I already love both girls as if they were our own flesh and blood but somehow having a daughter that is of our blood is different. Besides it will give Sara someone to play with after the baby is born. The two of them will be closer in age then Carolyn and the baby.”  
“Not that close,” Chasenda pointed out.  
“That's true enough,” Hermione admitted. “I suppose being almost three years apart isn't really that close but it can't really be helped.”  
Chasenda nodded and then said, “Well I had better get back to my duties and I promise I won't say anything to Marcus.”  
“Thanks,” said Hermione with a smile giving Chasenda a hug.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Hermione told Neville that she was pregnant again and this time with a girl Neville was ecstatic. He loved his sons and also Carolyn and Sara but that didn't mean that he hadn't secretly wanted a daughter that shared his blood. Neville picked up his wife and spun her around he was so happy and Hermione laughed.  
“You're happy I take it about the pregnancy?” asked Hermione teasingly knowing very well that if Neville had his way they would have ten children or more and as it was this would make number four, well six if you counted their two adopted girls.  
“You ought to know the answer to that,” Neville told her with a wide grin, “After all you are the smartest witch of your age.”  
Hermione laughed and gave Neville a very heartfelt kiss after he had put her down. “I suppose we had better inform the children to be expecting a sibling sometime in the next six months. What worries me though is that I haven't felt any morning sickness and I'm pretty sure I'm at least three months along.”  
“Is that unusual to not feel the morning sickness?”  
“Well every book I've read on the subject both magical and muggle—although I've had to mostly read muggle books as there doesn't seem to be much written on the subject by anybody in he wizarding world—says that every pregnancy is different. Like even though it is called morning sickness you can also get it anytime of the day. Like you could be fine in the morning and then eat something for lunch and get sick and then be fine for the rest of the day.”  
“I wonder why they named it morning sickness then,” Neville wondered.  
“Who knows,” said Hermione with a shrug. “What I do know is that it is theorized that the reason pregnant woman have morning sickness at all is to protect the fetus from toxins and other harmful substances that could either cause a defect, stillbirth or even cause the pregnancy to miscarry. Morning sickness stops normally after three months because at the time the fetus is no longer as vulnerable to toxins.”  
“What toxins?” asked Neville, looking just a little confused.  
“Well a lot of fruits and vegetables are sprayed with pesticides that is meant to prevent insects from ruining the produce. That spraying is not supposed to be harmful to humans normally but sometimes, especially before the muggles developed safer bug sprays it could be harmful, especially if a woman was pregnant at the time. That is why it is so important that you wash your vegetables and fruits with water before you eat them as doing that washing off any harmful substances.”  
Neville looked a little green as Hermione finished her explanation for the thought of eating something that had all something like that on it made him feel sick.  
“You don't have to worry,” said Hermione seeing the green tinge to her husband's face, “Over the last few years muggles have come up with healthier ways to keep bugs off the crops and so pesticides are rarely used anymore.”  
“That's good to know,” said Neville, “But if it's all the same to you I think I'll grow as many of our own fruits and vegetables as we can and that way I know our family is getting food without pesticides.”  
“That's a lot of work Neville,” Hermione told him gently. “Fruits and vegetable need constant attention and with our jobs at Hogwarts I'm not sure that's a good idea. We aren't a farm you know, but I suppose if you want to grow a few vegetables like tomatoes that wouldn't require to much extra work.”  
“I suppose you're right,” Neville conceded. “I don't want to give myself so much extra work that I don't have time for my family.”  
Neville however privately resolved to make sure that from now on he made sure to wash all fruits and vegetables before eating them for even though Hermione had said that the muggles had found safer alternatives to the pesticides they had used in the past he wasn't going to take any chances.  
“Have you made an appointment with Healer Pitt?”  
“Yes, for tomorrow,” Hermione answered.  
“Good then you can ask him why you haven't been experiencing any of the usual nausea like you have for the other three pregnancies.”  
“Maybe our daughter has just decided to give me a break,” Hermione suggested. Privately however she was a little worried for she had also read that if you didn't experience nausea that you were more likely to miscarry. That wasn't always the case of course but it was more likely. Of course she had also read that thanks to the lessened use of pesticides that fruits and vegetables were safer and so it was possible that the baby was going to be fine. She sure hoped so because she couldn't conceive of losing any child hers that she had carried around for so many months and she knew it would devastate Neville if that were to happen.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day after their appointment with Healer Pitt, Hermione deliberately left her book in the healer's office so that she could go back and ask him a couple of questions without Neville overhearing. When she knocked on the healer's office door and he invited her to come in she entered, “What can I do for you Mrs. Longbottom?” asked Healer Pitt. “I left my book,” said Hermione.  
“Ah yes, here it is,” said the healer.  
“Thank you,” said Hermione taking the book.  
“Anything else?” asked Pitt.  
“I did have a couple of questions if you don't mind,” said Hermione.  
“Ones you don't want your husband to overhear?” suggested Pitt shrewdly.  
“He would only worry and I'd rather avoid that if at all possible.”  
“I see,” said Pitt. “Well what are your questions?”  
“Well one as I told you earlier I haven't been experiencing any nausea and from what I have read that's not necessarily a good thing. According to what I have read woman are more likely to miscarry if they don't experience the morning sickness although it is possible to carry the baby to term.”  
Pitt nodded impressed once again at how intelligent Hermione Longbottom was and thought briefly that she would have made an excellent healer. “As I told you earlier your baby appears to be in good health but since you are so concerned you might want to try to take it a little easier then normal. Try to stay off your feet as much as possible for instance, watch what you eat and try to rest more or at least as much as your busy schedule allows. In other words take sensible precautions and I'm sure your little girl will be just fine.”  
“Thank you Healer Pitt,” said Hermione, shaking the healer's hand. “I better go now before Neville starts to worry.”  
“I'll see you for your next appointment,” responded Pitt as he watched Hermione disappear out his office door.  
Pitt hoped he was right and that Hermione was able to carry the baby to term for he knew both her and her husband would be devastated if they lost this baby no matter the reason. Besides he liked both Longbottoms who were very down to earth and not at all arrogant about the fact that they had taken part in the battle that had killed the evilest wizard since Grindelwald. He knew that they lived as quietly as the wizarding world would let them, and that all they wanted was to raise their family and teach at Hogwarts. It wasn't an exciting life but he supposed if you had been at the center of the war, not just for the final battle, but the years leading up to it all you would want was a little peace and quiet. What impressed him most, although he had never told them, since they were his clients and not his friends after all, was the fact that they hadn't let being famous go to their heads and make them full of themselves. The Longbottoms weren't as famous as their good friend Harry Potter of course but it was enough to make most people arrogant and full of themselves and expect special treatment. The Longbottoms didn't expect special treatment and neither did Harry Potter if what the Longbottoms had told him was true since he had never met the young man that had killed off You-Know-Who. All any of the participants in the battle apparently wanted was to be left alone to live their lives like they wished and to mourn the friends they had lost. Like that was going to happen, Pitt snorted to himself. Even almost eight years after the battle people were still bothering Mr. Potter and his wife if the rumors he had heard were true. Pitt knew that it was human nature to need heroes to look up to whether the people in question wanted to be heroes or not but that didn't mean said heroes wanted to keep being bothered and asked for autographs or asked questions about the battle and what it was like to participate in it.  
Ah well he had better get back to filling out all this tedious paperwork so he wouldn't be stuck here past the end of his shift doing it.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione and Neville didn't go straight home after the healer appointment but instead decided decided to spend some time doing a little shopping, eating lunch and just spending some time along together.  
Hermione had spent the last few years getting Neville to wear muggle clothes when he wasn't working and Neville had come to like the freedom they provided. For one thing robes could be extremely hot, especially in the middle of summer and shortly after they had been married Hermione had introduced him to things such a casual shirts and slacks. Hermione had tried to introduce him to jeans and t-shirts as well but Neville didn't like that look for himself, thinking it made him look sloppy so he had stuck to shirts with collars in various colours, such as blue, red, green and black and casual slacks in beige, tan, both light and dark gray, black, navy blue or brown. The good thing about the color of his slacks Neville knew was that they were all considered neutral colors and went with almost anything so he didn't have to worry so much about matching one of his shirts with a pair of his slacks, which saved him time when he was getting dressed.  
Hermione and Neville walked hand in hand and entered one of the many department stores that was within a few blocks of St. Mungo's. They shopped there often, usually after one of their appointments. The store they entered carried almost anything for babies, toddlers and young children from infant sizes up to about ten years old. They not only had clothes but toys, bottles and about anything you needed or wanted for your son or daughter.  
“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom,” the female clerk behind the counter greeted cheerfully, “What can I do for you today?”  
“We would like to see some clothes for a baby girl,” said Hermione.  
“Oh you are expecting again?” asked the female clerk in delight. “And it's a girl this time?”   
“Yes and we've just had it confirmed that it is indeed a girl,” said Neville grinning so widely it nearly split his face in two.  
“Well, congratulations as I know that both of you have been wanting a girl rather badly,” the clerk said cheerfully.  
“Yes we have,” said Hermione also with a smile letting the clerk lead them over to the section of clothes that was for little girls and then left them to look through all the adorable things that they had for baby girls.  
The female clerk's name was Almeda, an unusual name although very pretty. Almeda was a very cheerful person who loved children, which was one of the reasons she worked at a store that carried things for infants and young children. She knew all her regular customers by name and a little bit about each of them. For instance she knew that the Longbottoms only shopped here when they were expecting another little bundle of joy and that this would be baby number four. She also knew that both the Longbottoms had wanted a girl but had kept having boys so she was very happy for them that they had finally gotten their wish.  
“Yes, finally,” said Neville. “Finally we get the daughter both of us have wanted.”  
“Let's not forget Carolyn and her sister,” Hermione reminded her husband.  
“I know and I love them both as if they were my own but it's always been a secret dream of mine to have a daughter to share my blood,” Neville told his wife gently.  
Almeda knew all about the Longbottoms adoption a of Carolyn and her sister although she had not been told the real reason. What she had been told was that the two girls had been found abandoned and that both Longbottoms had decided to adopt them instead of leaving them in an orphanage where they would be lucky to be adopted, especially into the same home and would get nothing more then second hand clothes and toys at the orphanage. The story was close enough to the truth that neither Neville or Hermione felt as if they were lying. All they had left out was the fact that magic was real and Carolyn and Sara both had it.  
Neville and Hermione both looked at little girls clothes and bought several things as Almeda watched them. Almeda still found it amusing that Neville usually came with his wife into the store which was unusual due to the fact that it was usually women that went ga-ga over babies and therefore came to the store to buy things for their children.  
Neville Longbottom was a different breed, Almeda decided. He was a man who was not afraid to be seen shopping in a store that was primarily geared towards women and also he seemed to genuinely adore his wife and his family. Almeda wished she could find a man who was handsome, kind, who adored children and who loved her so much that he would never think of cheating on her with another woman. At this point in her life she wasn't holding out any hope of finding a man like Neville Longbottom as she had just had her thirtieth birthday. All her past boyfriends, not that there had been many, had cheated on her and she had discovered it and when she had found out she had immediately broken it off not willing to put up with men who would do that to her.  
Yes, men like Neville Longbottom were a different and dying breed unfortunately for her.  
The Longbottoms finally approached her checkout and Almeda happily rang up there purchases. One thing she could say about them was that whenever they came in they usually spent an average of three to five hundred pounds. Almeda had never asked where they got their money as it was none of her business, but knew they were both teachers and that Hermione taught math and Neville chemistry and therefore the money could not come from their jobs for no teacher got paid enough to spend an average of 400 pounds at one time when they had a rather large family to feed. She had finally come to the conclusion that at least one of them came from a well-to-do family and probably had a very healthy trust fund. If that was the case neither one dressed or acted like the were rich, which made Almeda like them even more that they weren't spoiled and full of themselves expecting everything to be handed to them on a silver platter and that was only if her theory was right. The few rich people she had known were lazy and did as little as possible when it came to actual work and yet when it came to spending money, especially on themselves they had no problems doing that. She had dated one man right after she had just turned twenty for a few months but he kept disappearing on her and going to Monte Carlo, the Rivera or other expensive places for weeks at a time.  
She had finally broken it off finally seeing him for what he was, a notorious playboy that cheated on her without a qualm with no apology or regret.  
“Thank you for your purchases and we'll see you next time you come in,” said Almeda with a smile.  
Both Longbottoms said goodbye politely and exited the store hand in hand seemingly wrapped up in each other Almeda watching them go just a little wistfully.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next month and a half passed more slowly then normal if only because Hermione was anxious to give birth because she was afraid that for her tiny daughter that hadn't even been born yet. She had not had the normal morning sickness all the way through her current pregnancy and although she had never said anything to Neville that worried her just a little. Neville had of course picked up on her mood but had as yet not confronted her with it hoping that she would eventually confide in him what was worrying her so much and eventually she did when she was halfway through her fifth month of pregnancy.  
“Neville,” said Hermione one night as they lay in bed after just making love.  
“Yes, love?” asked Neville immediately alerted by the tone of his wife's voice. “Are you finally going to tell me what has been bothering you so much for the last month and a half.”  
Hermione blushed just a little in embarrassment for she hadn't realized that Neville had noticed her mood and then mentally kicked herself for being an idiot. Of course Neville had noticed as he was very attuned to her as she was to him and just because he hadn't said anything didn't mean he was unaware of it.  
“I should have told you earlier what I've been worrying about,” Hermione acknowledged, “But I didn't want you to worry.”  
“Hermione couples are supposed to share things with each other. Putting yourself under so much stress by worrying about something is not good for you, especially in your condition. Even I know that stress is bad for the baby. Sharing what's bothering you will relieve the stress you are under and you should have share it with me in any case instead of carrying it all by yourself.” Neville didn't sound upset or angry just weary and a little resigned and that made Hermione feel even worse to hear that weary and resigned tone in the voice of the one person she loved more then anybody else in the world. She had been wrong to keep it from him, Hermione acknowledged if only to herself. She had been so determined to not worry him about her concerns that she had ended up making him worry anyway and caused herself undue stress.  
“You're right,” Hermione acknowledged finally.  
“So what have you been worrying about so much?” asked Neville finally when she didn't continue.  
Hermione sighed and finally told him all about what she had read and what she had asked the healer that day she had left her book in his office.  
“You should have told me,” said Neville sounding just a little angry that his wife had not confided in him. “Intellectually I understand why you did not tell me but my heart overrules my brain and is hurt that you kept this to yourself for so long. We are soulmates it is true but marriage is work as my father told me shortly after I turned seventeen. Marriage isn't just about loving each other although that is an important part of any relationship, it's about being able to bring your concerns to your spouse, talking about them and working them out together. In other words it is about compromise and sharing the burden and not taking it all onto your shoulders to try to handle by yourself.”  
Hermione listened and when as Neville talked about how it was important to share worries with your spouse and she knew he was right. She had been trying so hard not to worry him that she had ended up not only making him worry but hurting his feelings as well and that made her feel ashamed of herself. Silently she promised herself that she would share any concerns she had with him from now on no matter what.  
“Oh, Nev, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you. I was so sure I was doing the right thing in keeping this to myself and now I know I was wrong to do so. You're right that relationships are based on trust and also sharing your worries with your partner so that they don't fester and get blown all out of proportion and if I had been thinking I know that. I was so caught up in worrying about not having morning sickness and what that could mean that I wasn't really thinking clearly.”  
“Just promise me that from now on you'll share your concerns with me,” said Neville.  
“I'll try,” Hermione promised knowing in her brain that that was not going to be as easy to keep as it sounded.  
“That's all I ask, and of course I'll try to share any concerns I have with you as well. After all to make a relationship work it can't be one sided it takes both people to have a solid marriage. Besides I can't expect you to share your concerns with me and me not do the same,” said Neville giving her a kiss which told her she was forgiven.  
“Did we just have our first major fight?” asked Hermione after they had broken the kiss.  
“I believe we did which to me is pretty amazing considering we've been married eight years,” said Neville. “We've had fights before I know, no marriage or relationship is without them, but up until now they've always been fairly minor.”  
The only thing they had argued over so far had been the fact that when Aaron had turned five Neville had wanted to start teaching him all about plants and their properties as that was when his father had started his lessons. Aaron had shown an interest in plants just like Neville had from the time he was two or three. Hermione on the other hand had argued that he was to young. Neville had finally told her that if their son wasn't interested then he wouldn't force the lessons on him, but much to Hermione's dismay when their oldest son was asked whether or not he was interested in learning herbology he had jumped at the chance and Hermione had finally had to give in at that point. It wasn't so much that Hermione objected to the lessons themselves as to the fact that her oldest child was growing up way to fast for her liking. Before I know it he'll be going to Hogwarts and gone nine months of the year, Hermione remembered thinking at the time.  
Hermione resolved that as soon as Carolyn turned five to ask her if she wanted to help out in the potions laboratory that was in the basement. Carolyn had shown an interest and Hermione didn't want to discourage her. It was true that potions could be dangerous but there were a lot of potions that could be brewed that would be a good way to start learning the fine art of potion making.  
“Let's get some sleep,” Neville suggested. “We do have to work tomorrow, you know.”  
“Okay,” said Hermione not feeling at all sleepy but knew that she did need to sleep if for the baby if nothing else. “Good night,” she added giving Neville a kiss on the lips

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Hermione awoke out of a sound sleep in the middle of the night as she felt something kicking her in the stomach. Slowly she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and put her hands on her stomach. Had the baby been kicking her? This was the first time she had ever felt the baby kick and it gave her immediate hope that her little girl was going to be just fine. “You sure are making your presence known, aren't you sweetie,” Hermione said softly so as not to wake up her husband not that that was likely as normally Neville was a pretty deep sleeper. The baby kicked Hermione again and even though it was painful to be kicked from the inside Hermione smiled because that meant that her little girl was alive and well.  
When the kicking didn't stop after a few minutes Hermione rose from the bed put on her   
robe and headed downstairs to make herself some hot milk hoping it would relax her enough to sleep since the baby was still kicking up a storm and did seem to want to quiet down anytime soon.  
“Come on quit kicking mommy,” Hermione told the baby inside her as she heated a saucer pan full of milk on the stove that only worked by magic. “Your mommy needs her sleep and you are keeping her awake, sweetie,” Hermione whispered to her tummy giving it a soothing pat.  
Once the milk was heated Hermione turned off the stove and poured her milk into a mug then sat down at the table and took a slow sip being careful not to scorch her mouth.  
The baby gave another kick but this one seemed weaker then the previous ones and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief hoping this meant that the baby was finally calming down so she could go back to sleep.  
Once the warm milk was gone the baby finally seemed to be asleep and Hermione herself was very drowsy so she headed up stairs climbed back into bed beside her husband who had never woken and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Three months later Hermione went into labor while she was in the middle of teaching a class at Hogwarts. It had been decided by Neville, her and Professor McGonagall as well as Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse that it might be better if she wasn't home alone—well if you counted the house-elves not quite alone—but still it had been determined that it would be safer for both mother and daughter if she would stay at Hogwarts and that way she was near help when she went into labor. Healer Pitt the Longbottoms regular healer was on call and was ready to come and help with the delivery if he had to. Poppy Pomfrey was an excellent school nurse, but that did not involve delivering babies and so she was not to prideful to admit that she had very little experience in that area of medicine and would probably need help.  
“Are you alright Professor Granger?” asked one of female students when Hermione suddenly bent over and clutched the desk.   
“My water just broke,” Hermione gasped as she fought through a contraction.   
The whole class stared at their teacher wondering if they had heard correctly. Had their teacher just gone into labor right in the middle of a lesson.  
“What should we do?” asked one of the male students.  
“Go get her husband Professor Longbottom out in greenhouse while I help her to the hospital wing,” said Stephanie the same female student who had asked Hermione if she was alright. All the students nodded and rushed to follow orders while Stephanie and several other female students helped their teacher out the door and to the hospital wing.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several girls from Hermione's class escorted their teacher to the hospital wing even though she insisted that she was perfectly capable of getting herself there. When they arrived at the door of the hospital wing one of the girls disappeared in the direction of Poppy's office. She thanked them politely just as another contraction hit. Poppy arrived at a run and had a bed prepared for Hermione in just a few minutes.  
“Thank you girls for escorting Hermione here,” Poppy told the four girls who were still standing near the entrance to the hospital wing. “Run along now,” she added, “Before you're late for your next class.”  
The four girls protested but Poppy shooed them out the door just as Neville arrived at a run. “How is Hermione, Poppy?” asked Neville anxiously as he entered the door of the hospital wing.  
“Hermione is doing just fine,” Poppy assured Neville. “Why don't you go and see her? It will more then likely be hours yet before your daughter is born.”  
Neville nodded and gave her a grateful hug before starting to disappear in the direction that Poppy had indicated until she stopped him with her next words. “I'll make sure to check on Hermione regularly but If you need anything make sure you call me.”  
“I will,” Neville promised.  
“She'll be just fine Neville, she has been through this three times already and came out just fine.”  
“I hope you're right,” said Neville not bothering to mention that this pregnancy had worried both him and Hermione because of the fact that she hadn't had the usual morning sickness all the way through the pregnancy.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“How are you doing, love?” asked Neville as soon as he entered the cornered off section of the hospital wing that had been set up as a sort of temporary maternity ward.  
“I'm fine,” Hermione assured him. “I have a feeling our daughter is going to take her sweet time getting here though, as I've only had one more contraction since they started a half and hour ago.”  
“Well at least here we can be together,” Neville pointed out pulling up a chair, sitting down and taking her hand in his, “Unlike at St. Mungo's, where I would be stuck in the waiting room, probably pacing the floor worrying about you and the baby.”  
“That true enough,” Hermione admitted. “And I like having you here.”  
“And I like being here,” Neville assured her.  
“Well at least we know you don't faint at the sight of blood,” Hermione commented. “Some people do you know.”  
“If I fainted at the sight of blood,” Neville told her quietly, “I would probably be dead as there was a lot of blood out on the battlefield. I'm sure one of the Death Eaters would have taken advantage of me not being able to defend myself and come to finish me off.”  
Hermione shuddered at Neville's quite statement of fact then replied, “I'm grateful that didn't happen, but let's talk about something else, shall we?”  
Before Neville could reply another contraction ripped through Hermione and her hand tightened on his so much that Neville feared that he would have some broken bones for Poppy to fix if he wasn't careful. However he didn't complain about the pain that Hermione's squeezing was causing and instead just endured it silently while keeping up the conversation with his wife. Once the contraction eased Hermione released the pressure on his hand and Neville tried not to breath a visible sigh of relief.  
“So what are we going to name our little girl?” asked Neville. “We never did decide on that you know.”  
“I thought Helene would be a nice name. “I've always liked the name Helene and it's just another version of my mother's name which was Helena. They both mean the same thing which is light and the origin is Greek.”  
Neville shook his head mentally not surprised that his wife knew that facts but it did surprise him that she would even think of the meaning of a name when she was in the process of giving birth. “I think Helene sounds lovely,” Neville agreed. “What about Alice as a middle name? Helene Alice Longbottom?”  
“Sounds lovely,” Hermione agreed just as another contraction hit. The contractions were coming very close together now and were only a couple of minutes apart. “I think you had better go get Poppy and Healer Pitt though as I'm pretty sure our daughter is pretty close to being born. It seems she is anxious to meet her parents.”  
Neville stared at her for a moment then got up and disappeared. Poppy Pomfrey had checked on Hermione every half hour or so when she had first gone into labor but over the last two or three hours those visits had started to be every fifteen minutes. In fact she was due for a visit to check up on her patient any minute now but by Neville going to fetch her it gave him something to do to distract himself from his wife's pain.  
No more then a couple of minutes later Poppy came into the enclosure that had been set up behind a screen with just a single bed, chair and a side table of everything needed to help Hermione give birth. “Healer Pitt is on his way and should be here any second. I set Neville to watch for him and lead him here when he arrives through the Floo. If this is just a normal birth then I would have no trouble delivering your baby since I did take a basic course many years ago to learn how to deliver babies safely as it was required as part of my training. Unfortunately I have not been trained to handle the many problems that might occur such as the umbilical cord getting wrapped about the baby's neck.” As Poppy had been talking she had been checking Hermione and found that she was fully dilated and the baby seemed to be turned in the right position which meant that the head was facing downwards like it should be and not and arm or a leg.  
“Well so far so good,” said Poppy pleased. “The baby is in the correct position to come out.”  
Just then Neville and Healer Pitt came running and Neville stayed near the door out of the way while Healer Pitt entered the room. “How's everything going so far?” asked Pitt.  
“Everything is going fine so far,” Poppy told Healer Pitt. “I've checked and the baby is in the correct position to be delivered and she is fully dilated.”  
“Good,” Pitt said checking her himself. “You can push now, Mrs. Longbottom.”  
“It's about time,” Hermione muttered sounding extremely cross if only because she was in a great deal of pain then did as he instructed.  
“Push,” said Pitt a few minutes later after Hermione had surfed through another contraction and lay panting. Hermione obeyed and Pitt said, “I can see her head. A couple of more pushes and you'll have your daughter.”  
Hermione pushed again but the baby refused to slide any further. “No more pushing Mrs. Longbottom. The baby keeps sliding back in.”  
“Is the umbilical cord twisted around her?” Hermione suggested in between pants.  
“It's not around her neck which is at least one less worry,” said Pitt after a moment. “It is possible though that it is wrapped around some other part of her body and is preventing her from coming fully out of the womb. What I am going to have to do is put my hand up you vagina and feel around for the could and if I can't untwist it I will have to perform a cesarean section on you and I'd prefer not to have to do that.”  
Hermione looked at Neville who was standing near the door and he nodded his face white and bloodless.  
“Do it,” said Hermione. “Save our daughter.”  
“Very well then,” said Pitt. Pitt washed his hands in antiseptic and made sure they were throughly clean all the way up to the elbows before he approached Hermione and stuck just one finger as far up her vagina as he could reach and felt around for the cord he knew must be there. When he didn't feel anything he tried two finger until just a few minutes later he had most of his hand in Hermione's vagina. It was a good thing that the vagina was almost like elastic and would stretch. Hermione groaned in pain at his invasion but knew it was necessary. Even though Pitt was doing his best to be gentle it was still a very painful experience to have his big hand up her vagina searching for the umbilical cord that they knew was wrapped around some part of the baby's body.  
“Ah found you, you little, bugger,” Pitt muttered finally feeling part of the umbilical cord which was indeed wrapped around one of the baby's arms which in turn instead of being straight was bent behind the baby's back.  
Pitt straightened the baby's arms gently which in turn seemed to release the umbilical cord and as the cord untwisted the baby started to slide completely out of Hermione's body and Poppy who had been hovering was just in time to catch the baby before she would have slid completely out of her mother's body. Poppy cut the umbilical cord and then patted the baby on the back until a plug of mucus that had been partially clogging her throat came loose and she let out a lusty cry to alert everybody to her presence.  
After the baby was safely out of Hermione had another slight contraction and then expelled the placenta and umbilical cord that had caused so much trouble.  
Hermione relaxed after the placenta was delivered and Poppy took over checking Hermione over while Pitt gave the baby her first bath.  
Hermione was bleeding rather heavily and Poppy did a diagnostic spell looking worried at what the spell told her. “You're bleeding rather badly internally,” said Poppy. “I suppose that's not really surprising since it was such a tough birth.”  
“Isn't their a potion or something I could take to stop the bleeding?” asked Hermione. “I think I remember reading about in the Hogwarts library a couple of years ago.”  
“Yes there is and I have some prepared,” said Poppy disappearing for a few minutes and then returning with a steaming goblet which she handed to Hermione.  
Hermione drank the potion grimacing at the taste and then as soon as the goblet was empty Poppy performed the spell that went along with the potion. Hermione grimaced as her insides briefly felt like they were on fire and then the pain faded. Poppy waved her wand again and looked pleased with the results.  
“Good you are no longer bleeding internally,” said Poppy in a pleased tone of voice. “But you should stay in bed at least for tonight and even after you get out of bed you will probably feel weak and shaky for at least a week or so. I know you want to get home but you really should stay in bed for a week.”  
“What about my classes?” asked Hermione knowing that Poppy wouldn't say stay in bed for a week unless she thought it was necessary.  
“I'm sure Minerva could find a substitute for a few days while you recover from giving birth. Birth might be a natural process but that doesn't mean it isn't hard on the body, more hard in some cases then in others.”  
“Well so long as I can go home tomorrow and be in my own bed I'll take your advice, Poppy,” said Hermione.  
“Good,” said Poppy looking pleased, “Also you might want to consider not having anymore children or at least not for the next three or four years. You need to give your body a chance to recover from this difficult birth.”   
“I've tried that, having the children further apart I mean, but eventually I forget to take my potion just because I'm so busy,” said Hermione a little ruefully.  
“Have you tried leaving yourself a note or setting an alarm spell,” Poppy suggested.  
“No and I should have thought of that,” said Hermione ashamed of herself for not thinking about setting an alarm spell. There were alarm spells that could be set for months at a time. Hermione knew that that type of alarm spell had been invented mainly for people who brewed potions since some potions had to be stirred at certain times and took months to brew properly. If such potions were stirred to early or late it would ruin them and waste months of work.  
“You can't think of everything,” said Poppy sympathetically giving Hermione a gentle pat on the shoulder.  
“Well you seem to be fine now, Hermione,” said Poppy waving her wand over Hermione again.  
Neville had entered the room as they had been talking and he hovered anxiously at the side of his wife and listened to Poppy's words.  
“How's Helene?” asked Hermione just a little anxiously.  
Poppy was confused for a moment wondering who Helene was but then figured out that must be what they had decided to name the baby.  
“She's just fine,” said Pitt bringing over the baby all nice, clean and dry from her first bath.  
“So you've decided to name her Helene?” asked Poppy binging over a birth certificate and other documentation necessary to register the birth of a child.  
“After my mother, whose name was Helena. Both names mean the same thing despite the slightly different pronunciation and spelling.”  
“So Helene, that's spelled H e l e n e?” Poppy inquired.  
“That's right,” said Hermione tiredly.  
“And what's her middle name to be,” asked Poppy.  
“Alice,” Neville answered immediately speaking for the first time since he had entered the room. “Also after my mother.”   
“Of course,” Poppy agreed having known Neville mother when she had gone to this very school and before she had married Frank Longbottom.  
Poppy filled out the birth certificate and other paperwork before magically making a copy and handing the originals to Neville while the others would be filed at the appropriate department of the ministry.  
Hermione held her daughter tenderly and gave her a kiss on her tiny forehead. Despite the fact that Helene had come into the world rather violently she seemed content to just lay in her mother's arms and suckle on one of her mother's breasts for nourishment.  
“She's beautiful,” said Neville staring at his tiny, perfect daughter in awe gently brushing a finger through her hair which was mostly fluff but the same color as his.  
“Yes she is,” Poppy agreed as she came back into the room to conjure up a temporary crib for baby Helene to sleep in for the night.  
“Thank you for everything Poppy,” said Hermione. “I don't know what Neville and I would have done without you.”  
“Oh it was nothing,” said Poppy with a blush. Normally it took a lot to make Poppy Pomfrey blush but she blushed partly because she knew she had done a good job even though normally delivering babies was not her job and it was also nice to be sincerely complimented which she admitted if only to herself that she didn't get to often.  
Helene finished feeding and Neville took his new daughter and placed her in her temporary crib giving her a little kiss on the forehead as the baby drifted off to sleep.  
“You you get some sleep to dear,” Poppy told Hermione kindly. “After all giving birth is hard work and your daughter will be up in another three or four hours demanding to be fed so you should sleep while you can.”  
“I am tired,” said Hermione  
“Of course you are,” said Poppy. “Who wouldn't be after spending hours in pain? Giving birth might be a miracle but it is also a very painful and tiring experience.”   
“Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go home and inform everyone of the birth and come see you first thing in the morning,” suggested Neville.  
“All right,” Hermione agreed already half asleep. Neville leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before he went over to the crib and watched his baby daughter sleep for a moment before turning and and heading for the door of the hospital wing to head home for the night.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville arrived it was after five o'clock in the afternoon and when he entered the front door of his home he was immediately pounced on by Carolyn. It was hard to believe that Carolyn and Sara had been living with them for almost a year and a half and at how quickly everybody in the family had come to love both girls. His parents adored both girls just as much as they adored all their grandchildren. Even his grandmother adored the girls and Neville had never thought he'd see the day since his grandmother—as much as he loved her—had always been a tough old bird and was not one for openly showing affection. The minute she had heard both girls story shortly after they had came to live with him and Hermione, however made his tough, nonsense grandmother go practically white with fury, so much so that Neville had feared she would have a stroke or a heart attack right then and there. His grandmother had immediately wanted to hunt down the man that had thrown out his children like yesterday's trash and teach him a lesson. He believed his grandmother had said that no child deserved to be thrown out onto the street like they were worthless. She had also said that children were a precious gift, to be loved and cherished.  
Neville had been shocked although he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised since his grandmother unlike a lot of purebloods cared about other people even though she didn't always show it. She didn't believe in all that pureblooded crap about keeping the bloodlines pure that a lot of the other purebloods kept sprouting for it was just common sense that magical people would have died out a long time ago without marrying muggles along the way. Besides Hermione was right about interbreeding and how it eventually led to defects if you did it for long enough. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle who were very stupid and Neville knew that at one time the Crabbe and Goyle families had been more than mere thugs but that centuries of interbreeding had led to that stupidity. Then there was the Avery, Malfoy and Nott families all three who had been major players in the war, on the wrong side of course since all three families had been Death Eaters or at least the parents had been. All three families the Malfoy's in particular had been so sure of their superiority and were so arrogant that they believed that only purebloods had a right to live and that everybody else should be wiped off the face of the earth including and especially the muggles.   
“Daddy!” exclaimed Carolyn as she pounced on him, “Where's mommy? Is she alright? How's my new sister?”  
“Whoah, slow down,” Neville told his daughter gently picking her up and giving her a hug.  
“Your mommy is just fine, although Madam Pomfrey insisted she stay in the hospital wing overnight and your knew sister is as cute as a button.”  
“What's her name?” asked Carolyn.  
“We named her Helene,” Neville answered. “Helene Alice.”  
“You mean you named her after grandmother?” asked Carolyn.  
“Actually we named her after Hermione's mother who passed away before you were even born as well as mine.”  
“When can we see the baby?” Carolyn insisted.  
“I'm not sure,” said Neville, “Probably tomorrow.” Neville didn't want to mention what a rough birth it had been and that he had been afraid for a while that he was going to lose both his wife and his daughter in one fell swoop. There was no need to worry the five year old with such dark thoughts. Neville knew that he would probably have nightmares for sometime to come relieving almost losing his wife. He had nightmares about the battle for more then a year after the war had ended although they had finally tapered off much to his relief. He still had nightmares about the battle occasionally, but not very often anymore thank goodness.  
Neville finally put Carolyn down and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich or something since he had missed dinner and suddenly he was starving. “Welcome home Master Neville,” Marcus greeted Neville as he entered the kitchen. “Would you like some dinner?”  
“Just a sandwich or something, I don't need anything fancy,” said Neville.  
“Yes, sir,” said Marcus. “How is Mistress Hermione and the baby doing?”  
“They're just fine,” Neville assured the loyal house-elf. “They'll probably be home tomorrow, but Madam Pomfrey wanted Hermione and the baby to stay overnight just in case.”  
“It was a tough birth then?” asked Marcus hearing something in Neville voice that alerted him the fact that his master was trying to keep his emotions in check and would probably break down later.  
Neville checked the hallway quickly and made sure their were no little ears anywhere near to overhear what he was about to say next and also to be on the safe side he cast a Muffliato spell as well. When he finished the spell he sat back down putting his head in his hands letting his emotions that he had been holding back overcome him. “I nearly lost both my wife and my daughter,” Neville told Marcus trying not to sob.   
“Although the baby was turned the right way she wouldn't come out of Hermione womb and the healers figured that maybe the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby and preventing her from coming fully out. Healer Pitt actually had to stick his hand up in Hermione to try to find the cord and loosen it so that the baby would slide out. Even after the baby was out Poppy said that Hermione was bleeding rather badly internally.  
“Luckily Poppy fixed that and I will always be grateful to her for helping to save Hermione's and Helene's lives.”  
“Sometimes giving birth is hard,” said Marcus, quietly but sympathetically secretly glad that his mistress was going to be okay since he and his family had come to love their mistress very much and knew that love was returned. “Birth might be a natural process but that doesn't mean a lot of things can't go wrong even with so many advances in magic and medicine. You should be happy though, Mistress Hermione survived and so did your daughter.”  
“I am happy,” said Neville, “I guess I just never thought about the fact that bearing children could be dangerous since would have doing ever since the conception of the human race and Hermione always seemed to bear our children so easily.”  
“You know in that way Mistress Hermione is very lucky,” said Marcus. “She usually has no trouble bearing children and a lot of woman can't say the same and even after this incident it does not mean that she can't have more children if you wish in the future.”  
“Poppy did say that Hermione should wait at least three or four year before having anymore children,” said Neville quietly. “To give her body time to heal.”  
“That's good advice,” pointed out Marcus. “Even if some women have an easy time giving birth that doesn't mean that pregnancy isn't hard on the body. The body after all in a way is a machine and machines need to be maintained to work properly.”  
Neville looked uncertain but then his face cleared and he looked more resolute. “You're right, I'm worrying over nothing. It's just I love her so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost her.”  
“You would live for the sake of your children if nothing else,” said Marcus sternly. “And you don't really need to worry about that since Mistress Hermione is going to be just fine.”  
“You're right,” said Neville looking a little happier. “There's no point of worrying about something that didn't happen. I had better go see my children now. Thank you for talking to me Marcus. Your words helped me a lot.”  
“You're welcome Master Neville,” said Marcus feeling pleased that he had helped his young master out of his funk. He couldn't really blame Neville for being upset for after all he loved his wife to death and it was hard to think about losing someone you loved so much.  
Neville took down the Muffliato spell and left the kitchen to see his children before they had to go to bed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Daddy, Daddy,” said Aaron who ran to Neville and hugged his legs nearly knocking him over. “You're home.”  
“Don't you pack quite a punch,” Neville teased his son gently.  
“Where's mommy?” asked Rem as he also approached his father.  
“Your mommy had to stay at school but will be home tomorrow,” Neville told his second son gently giving him a kiss on the cheek and a long hug.  
Rem seemed to accept this although he looked disappointed at not seeing his mother right then.  
“Welcome home, Master Neville,” said Chasenda who had been looking after the children including her own while the Longbottoms were at the school. “How is Mistress Hermione and the baby?”  
“They're just fine,” Neville assured her not mentioning the way he had broken down as soon as he got home. “Poppy wanted Hermione to stay in the hospital wing overnight and even after she comes home tomorrow wants her to stay in bed for a week because the birth was so difficult.”  
“And Mistress Hermione agreed to stay in bed?” asked Chasenda sounding surprised not that Neville could blame her since Hermione liked to remain active and having to stay in bed meant not just no activity but boredom as well.  
“She didn't much like the idea,” Neville admitted, “but she conceded it was probably a good idea. Hermione might not like it but she is also very practical and knows that she will recover faster if she does as she is told.”  
“And she probably doesn't want to jeopardize the chance of having anymore children,” Chasenda suggested quietly.  
“That's probably part of it,” Neville conceded. “And I would like to have at least one or two more but on the other hand if Poppy had told us not to try to have anymore children both Hermione and I would have been disappointed but it wouldn't be the end of the world since we already have four.”  
“But she didn't tell you that so you can have more,” Chasenda pointed out.  
“Yes that's true, but I'll think we'll wait at least three of four years to have anymore, which was what Poppy recommended. She said that giving birth is stressful on the body no matter how well it goes and that the birth of our daughter was more stressful then most. She suggested that Hermione give her body a chance to recover completely before having any more children and in any case we still have plenty of time to have two or three more children or even another half a dozen if we wanted since witches remain fertile into their fifties and even sixties.”  
“They do?” asked Chasenda in surprise as this was a piece of information she had been unaware of.  
“Yes, I think it is because we live longer, baring accidents or disease of course. It has been theorized that it is the magic in our bodies that makes us live much longer then the muggles. It is true that muggles can live into their nineties or even in rare cases a hundred or more but witches and wizards usually live to four hundred or sometimes five hundred although that is understandably very rare.  
“That's a very long time to live,” said Chasenda had known that wizards and witches lived for centuries but hadn't been aware that they could still conceive children into their sixties.  
“Yes it is,” said Neville, “but you know what, I'm looking forward to every minute of it with Hermione by my side and my children around me.”  
“And some day grandchildren,” Chasenda suggested with a smile. “And great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren.”  
Neville blushed and nodded looking forward to it even though having grandchildren was many years into the future.  
“We'll I had better put the children to bed and then get to bed myself after all I did promise to be in to see Hermione in the hospital wing first thing in the morning.”  
“And you've had a very emotional and trying day, which is bound to wear you out,” Chasenda suggested.  
“That to,” said Neville with a sudden yawn suddenly feeling very drained and tired.  
“You go to bed, Master Neville,” Chasenda told Neville firmly. “I'll put the children to bed.”  
“If you're sure,” Neville said not bothering to protest since for some reason he could barely stay awake all of a sudden.  
“I'm sure, to bed now,” Chasenda ordered sounding like more like a drill sergeant then anything else, “before you're asleep on your feet and fall and hit your head.”  
“Yes, ma'am,” said Neville saluting her before heading to his bed room to go to bed as ordered.  
Neville just had time to get undressed and into bed before he was so deeply asleep that he didn't wake even to use the toilet until Marcus came into his master's room to wake him in time to get ready for work since Neville had forgotten to set an alarm.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville arrived in the hospital wing after having a quick breakfast at home. “Good morning, Hermione,” Neville greeted his wife with a smile and a kiss.  
“Good morning to you too,” said Hermione feeling much better then she had the previous day. “Have you seen our daughter?”  
“Not this morning no, where is she?”  
“Poppy is giving her a last checkup and should be done soon,” Hermione answered.  
“You're looking much better, then you did last night,” Neville said in relief as he examined his wife's face.  
“Poppy gave me a blood replenishing potion after you left last night which helped a great deal.”  
“I thought blood replenishing potions were for serious injuries like if you were bleeding to death of something,” asked Neville looking startled.  
“It's true that 95 percent of the time they are used for people with serious injuries,” Hermione said, “but really they're good for any kind of injury where you've lost a lot of blood.”  
Neville nodded but still looked a little shocked and Hermione supposed she couldn't blame him for if she had needed a blood replenishing potion then she really must have lost a lot of blood giving birth to her daughter.  
Just then Poppy entered the room carrying Helene tenderly and handed her to Neville who took her lovingly. “Aren't you just the cutest thing,” Neville told his daughter softly with a look of adoration on his face that made Poppy want to cry because that look said that he would do anything for his daughter even face danger and possibly die for her. Not many people she knew loved their children to the extent that they were willing to protect them with their lives. In fact many families had thrown their children out on the street if they had down the slightest thing to dishonor the family name like getting bitten by a werewolf for example, although it was hardly that person's fault if they were bitten.  
Neville spent a few precious minutes with his wife and daughter but then recently handed Helene to his wife and prepared to go teach his classes.  
“I'll see you at home,” Hermione told him as she gave him one last kiss before letting him leave.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville arrived home it was just after classes were over for the day and the to adults house-elves were surprised to see him home so early as they had expected him to be having dinner up at the school.  
“Good afternoon, Master Neville,” said Marcus as Neville entered the front door. “Your home early.”  
“And I'll be home early until Hermione is feeling better, McGonagall's orders,” said Neville looking rather cheerful considering he had been so upset and worried just the other day. “In fact she offered to find a substitute so I could be home until Hermione was allowed out of bed, but I told her I thought that Hermione would want me to continue teaching. If you and Chasenda weren't here to look after her and to make sure she stays in bed I might have told her differently. How is my wife doing by the way?”  
“She's fine,” said Marcus, “and has stayed in bed although she stopped by the library and took several books up with her to read.”  
Neville shook his head with a smile, but all he said was, “Well you didn't really expect her to just lay in bed with nothing to do, did you? She wouldn't do that or she'd be driven crazy in a day. Hermione doesn't do well with inactivity and has to have something to at least keep her mind occupied even if she can't be active in any other way right now. By the way how are the children? Have they been behaving?”  
“Mostly,” said Marcus with a smile.  
“What has Aaron done now?” asked Neville with a sigh wondering where Aaron got his perchance for trouble and mischief from as neither he or Hermione was like that.  
“Actually this time it was more Sara then Aaron,” said Marcus.  
Neville looked surprised that it hadn't been his oldest son causing trouble and it wasn't that his other children were completely innocent angels but usually it was Aaron who caused the most trouble.  
“What did Sara do?” asked Neville curiously.  
Marcus told him and by the time he was done Neville was hard pressed not to fall down laughing.  
Even Marcus smiled a little but added, “Mistress Hermione was not to pleased that Sara had gotten into her makeup. She not only made a humongous mess she wasted a lot of expensive makeup. I don't think Hermione was as upset about the mess as she was about how much money it was going to cost to replace it all.”  
“Probably not,” Neville agreed, still snickering a little. “I'm not surprised she's more concerned about the expense although even if she had to replace her makeup a thousand times over it really wouldn't even put a dent in the Longbottom fortune and I'm not talking about my parents money or even my trust fund. No I'm talking about the money Hermione has invested wisely and well. Her investments have grown to the point that my family or our descendents will never have to worry about money even if we didn't work.”  
“Then why would Mistress Hermione be concerned about the money if that's true?” asked Marcus in confusion. There was certain danger speaking so freely as most families who had house-elves didn't encourage them to speak their minds but Neville and Hermione had always encouraged Marcus, Chasenda and their family to give their opinion and all four had slowly started to do that.  
“It's how she was brought up, Marcus,” Neville gently explained. “Her parents before they were killed were not rich. I'm not saying they were poor or anything but they worked for a living not because they wanted to but because they had to. I believe Hermione's family was what you would call middle class, not rich, but not poor either. Hermione was taught that she should work for everything she had because that made it more satisfying. In a way her parents were right that working for a living whether you are rich are not is more satisfying so long as you have a job you love doing. Neither Hermione or I really need to work but we do because neither of us believe in being lazy as idleness leads to a lot of problems.”  
“What kind of problems?” asked Marcus a little curiously.  
“Well most of the old pureblood families who were Death Eaters didn't work because they figured because they were rich that they were to good to hold down jobs. Such ideas led to thinking that they were better then everybody else just because they didn't need to work for a living and that kind of thing led them to believe in the ideals Voldemort was spouting. Actually most of them probably already believed that they were better then everybody else and that only the purebloods had a right to live. When Voldemort came along and started spouting all that crap about how the wizarding world needed to be cleansed of everybody but the purebloods that just gave the pureblooded families who already thought like that reasons to do what they already believed should be done anyway. Not all the pureblood families thought like that of course my family and the Weasleys among them, but a lot of them did.”  
Marcus listened and understood what Neville was saying. What his master was saying was that the war only started because of prejudice, some pureblooded family believed back during the war and even now that muggle-born and half-bloods needed to be wiped out just to keep the wizarding world supposedly pure. Marcus thought the word supposedly because he knew even if it wasn't common knowledge that most pureblooded families had at least a squib in the family tree even if they were obliterated from that tree later.  
“I'm going to go see my wife and I think that we'll have dinner in bed,” said Neville.  
“Yes sir,” said Marcus knowing that that meant that his master wanted to spend some time alone with his wife. They had a meal in their bedroom at least once a week, usually dinner and that was one way that the Master Neville and Mistress Hermione kept their relationship fresh so it didn't stagnate.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville entered his and Hermione's bedroom to find his wife fast asleep with a book laying open across her chest. Neville couldn't help but smile a little at the sight and gently removed the book from his wife's chest being careful to put a bookmark on the page she had been on when she had fallen asleep for if he last her page she would be upset with him and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.  
Neville lay on his side of the bed and simply watched his wife sleep, one of his favorite pastimes. It was several hours later when Adel brought up a tray of food for both Hermione and Neville. Neville rose from the bed and took the tray from nine year old house-elf. “Thank you Adel,” Neville told the young house-elf quietly.  
“You're welcome, Master Neville,” Adel said politely.  
“Before you go tell me how our my children doing I'm afraid that I've been so worried about my wife that I really haven't been paying them the attention they deserve,” said Neville.  
“They're doing fine, Master Neville,” Adel answered. “Aaron at least seems to understand that you need to be with Mistress Hermione and as for the others Aaron and I have made sure to distract them as much as we can so that they don't miss their parents to much.”  
“How about Helene?”  
“My mother has been taking care of Mistress Helene and she seems to be doing fine.”  
“Bring Helene in here after dinner,” Neville gently ordered the young house-elf. “I would like to spend some time with my daughter and I'm sure Hermione will to once she's awake.”  
“Yes, sir,” Adel answered and took his leave.  
When Neville turned back towards the bed it was to see his wife awake and watching him a little smile on her lips.  
“And how long have you been awake?” asked Neville with a smile.  
“Long enough,” Hermione answered not really answering her husband's question.  
Neville didn't pursue the matter and brought the tray of food over to the bed handing it to Hermione until he could sit down at which time he took the tray from her. “Let's eat,” Neville suggested.  
“Yes, I'm starving,” said Hermione.  
“It's no wonder,” Neville told his wife, “even I know that only food and rest will help you regain your strength, even with the blood replenishing potion.”  
“Blood replenishing potion is really only supposed to help replace lost blood not the rest of it,” said Hermione giving Neville a kiss.  
Neville and Hermione ate together in silence both loving being able to share this quiet time together just the two of them.  
“So what did you do all day?” asked Neville.  
“Mostly read and sleep,” said Hermione. “I never realized that giving birth could be so tiring because normally I would never fall asleep while reading but I did several times today.”  
“It being such a difficult birth probably has a lot to do with why you are so tired,” Neville suggested.  
“Probably,” Hermione agreed. “By the way did the house-elves tell you what Sara did?”  
“Marcus informed me yes,” said Neville trying not to snicker.  
Hermione looked at her husband and even though Neville hadn't laughed out loud she could still see a spark of laughter in his eyes.  
“It's not funny,” Hermione told him starting to get upset.  
“Oh yes it is,” said Neville. “I know you're upset, but it's not like we don't have the money to replace all your makeup and without putting a dent in our bank vault.”  
“But it's such a waste—” Hermione protested.  
“Hermione, she is only a kid, any girl her age would get into their mother's makeup. There is no reason to be so upset over it.”  
“I never did that when I was her age,” Hermione protested.  
“Everybody is different, Hermione,” Neville told his wife gently. “My sister did the same thing when she was just a little younger then Sara, before you came to live with us. My mother didn't get upset though just like you shouldn't have been upset. Don't you think you overreacted just a little?”  
“I suppose I did overreact a little,” Hermione finally admitted. More then a little Hermione finally admitted if only to herself as she made Sara run out of the room crying. She supposed she had been a little harsh and Neville was right in the fact that it wasn't like it would break the family to replace what had been wasted. She supposed she had been so upset because she hated to waste anything, but especially money. It went back to her parents teachings she supposed about being frugal. “I suppose I should apologize,” Hermione said knowing it was the right thing to do as she had been very wrong to yell at Sara like that. Even if they had been middle class that didn't mean that the makeup couldn't be replaced without to much trouble.  
“I'll go get Sara, so you can apologize,” Neville offered.  
“No, I need to get up,” Hermione decided. “I need to use the bathroom anyway and I've been in this bed since I got home a little before noon so I feel the need to walk around a little.”  
Neville looked uncertain but didn't say anything figuring Hermione knew what she was talking about.  
Hermione moved the food tray and got up going immediately to use the bathroom and once she emerged again she went to find Sara. She found the little girl in the first place she looked which was the playroom with the other children and although she was playing with her sister she looked sad and despondent. Carolyn appeared to be trying to cheer her up not that it was working and Hermione felt even more guilty when she saw the sad expression on her daughter's face.  
“Sara,” said Hermione quietly and gently kneeing at her daughter's side, “can I talk to you for a few minutes?”  
Both Sara and Carolyn looked up from where they were playing and Carolyn looked ready to protest and then appeared to change her mind at the last second.  
Sara nodded not speaking and it broke Hermione heart to see her daughter still so upset after she had been yelled at this morning. The incident had been more then eight hours ago and Sara still looked as upset as she had that morning.  
Hermione took Sara by the hand and led her into the little girl's room sitting her on the bed. Hermione sat beside her and just looked at Sara's sad little face.  
“Listen sweetheart I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I'm sorry I overreacted the way I did.”  
Sara looked up her expression still a little upset although not as upset as just a few minutes ago. “Why did you overreact?” asked Sara a little hesitantly.  
“Well,” said Hermione looking thoughtful, “my parents were solidly middle class, they were dentists and they always taught me to be frugal. I had that lesson drilled into me since I was seven or eight years old. The only thing my parents spent a lot of money on when I was growing up was travel and we went on a lot of expensive vacations. I have plenty of money now I know, but old habits are hard to break I suppose. I hate waste and I suppose seeing all that expensive makeup all over the walls upset me. Neville reminded me a few minutes ago that the makeup can be replaced and it will not break the Longbottom family and that you were just being a little girl. He also told me that his sister Sandra did the same thing when she was just a little younger then you and that his mother did not get upset.”  
At Hermione's words Sara burst into tears that were more relief then anything else and then said in a trembling voice, “I thought you didn't love me anymore,” the little girl sobbed.  
“Oh honey I will always love you,” said Hermione putting her arms around her daughter in a comforting gesture feeling even worse then she had before. “Just because I lost my temper doesn't mean I don't love you anymore.”  
“But you've never yelled at me like that before,” said Sara throwing her arms around Hermione.  
“I'm so very sorry I yelled at you, honey,” Hermione soothed rubbing Sara's back. “I know I'm usually calm and controlled but I do have a temper even if I rarely lose it.”  
“So you aren't mad at me anymore?” asked Sara sounding a little tentative.”  
“No, honey and I shouldn't have been so mad in the first place.”   
“So am I forgiven?” asked Sara, looking up into Hermione's face with her big blue eyes.  
“Yes and I am sorry I upset you so much,” said Hermione giving Sara a little hug and a kiss on her soft cheek.  
“I love you to, mommy,” said Sara flinging her arms around Hermione and hugging her too.  
“Now why don't you get dressed for bed and I'll tuck you in and read you a bedtime story,” Hermione suggested gently although Sara knew it was really a order. She didn't really mind as she was tired and a little sleepy and it was close to bedtime for her anyway.  
“Yes, mom,” said Sara obediently going into the bathroom that was just down the hall to brush her teeth and then coming back and getting into her nightgown before climbing into her big four-poster bed.  
“Which bedtime story would you like to hear?” asked Hermione.  
“The one where you and daddy admitted you loved each other and fell in love,” said Sara eagerly.  
Hermione nodded not really surprised at her daughter's request since it was her favorite and she asked for it at least once a week without fail.  
“Once upon a time...” Hermione began after she had tucked her daughter in.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Once the story was finished half an hour later and Sara was sound asleep having fallen asleep halfway through Hermione rose to her feet and went to check on her other children before heading back to the master bedroom where she found Neville sitting on the bed the cover's already turned down.  
“You were gone a long time,” said Neville as Hermione entered the room.  
“Well it took me a while to calm Sara down and to apologize. She thought I didn't love her anymore just because I had yelled at her. That's why she was still so upset even though the incident happened this morning.” Hermione looked thoughtful and a little sad when she said, “How could she believe I didn't love her anymore just because I yelled at her?”  
“Well you've never really yelled at her before so it's no wonder she thought you didn't love her.”  
Hermione looked about to retort when Neville added, “Sure you've scolded her but you've never all out yelled at her before now and there is a difference between being scolded and being screamed at.”  
“You're right,” Hermione conceded. “And I shouldn't have yelled at her for such a minor thing as getting into my makeup,” she added looking shamefaced. “I acted at if she had done something drastic like put her life in danger.”  
“It's over now,” Neville pointed out, “And hopefully you learned something from the experience so you won't repeat it.”  
“Oh I learned something alright and that was that I need to learn to control my temper when I do lose it. I know I don't lose my temper often or at least I don't to the extent I did today but when I do feel like losing it I need to learn to control it better.”  
“I think the last time you lost your temper like that was the time Fred and George pulled that prank on me and hung me upside down.”  
“Yes, I believe you're right,” said Hermione after thinking about it for a few moments. “Of course Fred and George deserved it for what they did to you, but Sara certainly did not.”  
“Well let's go to bed,” Neville suggested, “unlike you I have to work tomorrow, why you get to stay here in out nice cosy bed.”  
“Being bored out of my skull,” Hermione said looking resigned to it.  
“You have all those books you brought up from the library I don't think you'll be bored or at least not to much.”  
“But I miss my students,” Hermione said.  
“And I'm sure they miss you too, but you and them will survive one week without each other and I'm sure the substitute is doing a fine job.”  
“I guess you're right,” said Hermione giving Neville a kiss and then going to get dressed for bed. 

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next morning Neville ate breakfast with his wife before he took the Floo to his office at Hogwarts. Neville walked from his office which was on the fifth floor down to the Great Hall and then out the front doors to the greenhouses. Neville entered Greenhouse four and had about fifteen minutes to get himself organized so he could teach his class. Greenhouse four was only for his six and seventh year students as it contained many dangerous plants that the lower years had not learned enough to handle yet.  
When his class filed in Neville immediately began saying, “Good morning class today we will began with—”  
One of the female students raised her hand and Neville stopped in midsentence and said, “Yes Meredith?”  
“I just wanted to know how Professor Granger is Professor Longbottom as she hasn't been teaching the last few days,” Meredith asked shyly.   
“Hermione is just fine Meredith,” Neville told his student gently with a smile. “Madam Pomfrey just wanted her to stay in bed for a few days as the birth of our daughter was a rather difficult one. She will be back beginning next week. I will of course let her know that you inquired about her. I'm sure she will appreciate it.”  
“Thank you for telling me sir,” said Meredith and the other students who were taking arithmancy seemed to appreciate the news as well even if they had been to shy to ask about one of their favorite teachers.  
“You're welcome, now back to the lesson at hand,” said Neville as he started his lesson again as the class listened attentively.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Neville arrived home it was to hear the sound of children's laughter which made him smile.  
“Well what have we here?” asked Neville as he entered the parlor to see the his older children sitting around in a circle playing a game of Exploding Snap along with the Wainwright children who were apparently over for the day.  
“Daddy,” Rem said looking up at the sound of Neville's voice.  
“Want to join us dad?” asked Aaron.  
“Sure,” said Neville with a smile always enjoying spending time with his family. “Just let me go say hello to your mother first.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Hello, Nev,” Hermione greeted as Neville entered the bedroom.  
“Hi,” said Neville giving his wife a kiss on the lips. “I suppose you heard all the laughter downstairs?”  
“How can I help but hear it as loud as they are,” said Hermione good-naturedly.  
“You don't mind?” asked Neville in surprise.  
“No not really and I don't blame Aaron for wanting to spend as much time with Brian as he can since he will be starting Hogwarts in just a couple of years and our son doesn't start until the year after that.”  
Brian and Aaron had become best friends from the day they met thanks in large part to Minerva introducing them in the first place  
Actually all the adult Wainwrights had become good friends of the Longbottoms, not as close as Harry and Ron of course, but still. When Neville and Hermione weren't to busy like in the summer and on the weekends they often went over to the Wainwright house for a few hours of socializing.  
Neville and Hermione of course also spent quite a bit of their free time with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Marcia and yes Ron and Marcia were not only still together but had gotten married and had one child, a boy they had named Gavin which Hermione knew was scottish and meant either white hawk or little hawk. The name was also a derivative of Gawin which meant district of land.  
“The noise doesn't bother me,” Hermione added. “I learned to ignore noise when we were in school since we usually studied in the common room and it is a very useful skill to have.”  
“So it is,” agreed Neville. “I've got to go though, I promised Rem that I'd join them all for a few games of Exploding Snap.”  
“Oh all right,” Hermione sighed knowing intellectually that she couldn't keep Neville all to herself as much as she might want to. She loved every single one of her children but if she had her way she'd take Neville to a deserted island and make love to him for months or even years on end even though she knew that wasn't really a realistic scenario.  
Neville gave her look and his expression told her he knew what she was thinking and that he agreed with her in principal, but that they had responsibilities and besides as delightful as it was to imagine such a scenario neither would give up their family for anything.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Hermione returned to school the following Monday she was greeted with enthusiasm that caused a warm glow to spread through he body.  
“Good morning and thank you for your warm welcome,” Hermione greeted her first class of the day. “I am happy to be back and to see all of you and I appreciate you asking my husband about my health and also for the get well cards while I was confined to bed.”  
“And we're happy to have you back Professor Granger,” chorused the who class.  
Hermione smiled and then began her lesson without further ado.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Things settled neatly back to normal and Hermione was even more careful not to let herself get pregnant. She admitted if only to herself that she did want at least a couple of more children as she had been an only child and had always wanted siblings. Most people nowadays—mostly muggles—only had one or two children, although it was more common in the wizarding world to have three or four or even more and it wasn't as if she and Neville couldn't afford to have a dozen children or more if that was what they really wanted. Hermione also knew that she was extremely lucky because normally she gave birth easily and she knew that a lot of woman had trouble getting pregnant and giving birth and so had only one child or at most two especially a lot of the purebloods, the Weasleys and the Longbottoms seeming to be two of the rare exceptions and that was probably because both families had married for love and not for financial or political gain. Those who married just to gain power and money were often cold and hard and thought of love as a weakness which was what led to the war in the first place.  
The human race was often very messed up and that included magical folks since they were still human even if they did have an extra ability that separated them from normal people, Hermione often thought although she never voiced this particular thought to anyone.  
Before Hermione and Neville knew it it was three years later and their son was due to start Hogwarts in the fall. Where had the time gone? both Longbottoms wondered for it did not seem like they had been married almost twelve years.  
“Perhaps we should take a vacation,” Hermione suggested to Neville one night close to the end of the school year, “Spend some time with Aaron before he's off to school for nine months of the year.”  
“But we'll see him every day, since we work at Hogwarts,” Neville reminded his wife gently.  
“That's true, but it's not quite the same thing,” Hermione replied. “Once he starts his formal education and gets sorted into a house—” Which both parents knew would probably be Ravenclaw where Hermione should have gone instead of Gryffindor, “—he will want to spend time with his friends and not with his parents. Most eleven year old boys would find it embarrassing to even have a parent so near when they are out on their own for the first time.”  
“I didn't,” said Neville. “For the first few months I missed my family, terribly.”  
“Everybody is different, Nev,” Hermione told him. “I missed my parents to, but I was also excited to come to Hogwarts once I found out that all those weird accidents when I was little were magic and not just my imagination. I was also excited for a chance to learn things I had never believed possible until I got my Hogwarts letter and McGonagall came to explain what it all meant.”  
“Well where do you want to go on vacation then?” asked Neville giving in without to much trouble. After all they hadn't really been on vacation since their honeymoon since they had had children so quickly. The only problem was that with the children along they wouldn't have much time alone unless they hired a nanny or something for the trip.  
“Well for one thing I was thinking of just taking the three older children and leaving Art, Sara and Helene with your parents. Their really to young to enjoy themselves anyway, Helene especially.”  
“That will make it a little easier,” said Neville. “But won't the three youngest be disappointed if they don't come with us?”  
“Probably not to much,” said Hermione. “Art, Sara and Helene are at that age that they will consider staying with their grandparents for so long a rare treat as you know all the children adore Alice and Frank.”  
“So where do you want to go?” asked Neville again.  
“Well I was thinking somewhere like Holland or maybe Italy, as both have a rich wizarding history and a lot of places to sightsee. It will be both educational as well as fun. You know there are a lot of places and countries I would like to visit someday, maybe after our children are grown and out on their own.”  
“We do have several centuries to explore the world so we have time,” Neville pointed out.  
“Yes, we do have time,” Hermione agreed. “Maybe after we retire someday we can travel the world and sample all it has to offer.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

And so over the last few weeks of school arrangements were quietly made for Neville's parents to take care of the the three youngest children while the three older ones went with them an arrangement that Aaron, Rem and Carolyn were no informed of until all the arrangements were in place. When the three older children did find out they were very exited for they had never been outside of England before although they had gone to the beach a few times and several other places but they had never been so far away from the country of their birth.  
In fact the children were so excited that they had trouble settling down to sleep that night, but finally they were all asleep for which Hermione was grateful as she was suddenly very tired.  
Not more then two weeks later the school year came to an end and it wasn't more then a couple of days after that that Hermione, Neville and their three older children prepared to take a Portkey to their destination. It had finally been decided that Italy was better then Holland and Hermione had always wanted to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa especially.  
It had been decided that they weren't going to stay in just one region of Italy but travel all over and Hermione and Neville were especially looking forward to going to Venice which was supposed to be almost as romantic as France.  
They arrived in Rome which was their first destination by Portkey in the wizarding section of the city and after giving the Portkey to the witch who was in charge of collecting them they headed out to check into their hotel which was in the muggle section of the city as the wizarding world didn't really run to luxury hotels just shabby inns like the Hog's Head.   
As Hermione hailed a cab all three children stared around them in fascination for the city of Rome was very different from England in which they had lived in all their lives. The architecture in particular probably seemed very exotic thanks to the fact that the style was so different then in England.  
Aaron who was the oldest and much like his mother loved to learn and had of course read every book in the family library on the countries they would be visiting and Hermione had even taken him to the local library so he could check out several books on whatever he wanted. As Aaron was discovering though reading about it and actually going to the country were two totally different things.  
Once they had checked into their suite which had three rooms, one for Neville and Hermione, one for the two boys which had twin beds and one for Carolyn with a double bed, they immediately headed out to see the sights.  
“So where would you like to go first?” asked Neville of his children.  
“Can we go to the Vatican, dad,” asked Aaron who had of course read all about it.  
Neville looked at his wife and Hermione called a cab to take them to the Vatican.  
“What is the Vatican?” asked Neville of his wife although before Hermione could answer Aaron began telling his father all he had read on the subject.  
“The Vatican is the seat of the Roman Catholic Church and is the smallest independent state in the world and is about 44 hectares or 440000 meters. The population is about 1000,000 and the gates are watched by men who are known as the Swiss Guard who are very highly trained to protect the city, but especially the pope who is the catholic religious leader. The Vatican contains the Basilica of Saint Peter which is the centerpiece for the Vatican and was built in 324 A.D. by Emperor Constantine. The Basilica is made entirely out of marble and is one of the most famous and often visited landmarks. Most of the Vatican is off limits but you can visit the most important landmarks without entering the Vatican itself.”  
“We should also get to see the the Sistine Chapel which is part of Vatican museum behind the Basilica and was painted by Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni who was a very famous painter and was usually just known by his first name which was common for famous people back then. He is considered the greatest living artist of his lifetime and although he painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel with a religious scene known as the The Last Judgement he was primarily a sculptor and architect. The painting on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel is perhaps his most famous work along with several of his sculptures. Even today he is considered one of the most famous artists of all time along with Leonardo Di Vinci because of the sheer volume of sculptures, paintings and sketches he did during his long life. He was not quite eighty-nine, being just a month shy of his birthday when he passed away and back then that was a very long time to live.”  
Neville, Rem and Carolyn listened in fascination to Aaron and told them about the Basilica and then to Hermione who talked about the Sistine Chapel and the man who had painted the ceiling of it. Both Rem and Carolyn liked to read to although they mostly read for pleasure and not just to learn something new. Rem liked to read fantasy although he lived in a world of magic and Caroline preferred romance or fiction. Both still read non-fiction as well, but unlike their brother that was not all they read for they liked variety.  
The cab finally arrived at the Vatican and Neville paid the driver and they all got out. What weird people, but nice enough he supposed, the cab driver thought as he pulled away from the curb.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

It was three weeks later when the Longbottoms arrived home from their vacation looking suntanned and well rested. “I suppose we had better go pick up Helene, Sara and Art,” said Neville as soon as he had put their luggage in their bedroom.  
“Don't you mean rescue Frank and Alice from them?” asked Hermione with a half smile.  
“Probably,” Neville laughed.  
“Don't get me wrong they are all good kids and I love them but they can also be a handful,” Hermione added.  
“I'm sure they aren't more of a handful then my brothers and I were growing up, not to mention my sister. My parents know how to handle mischievous children and will keep them out of trouble.  
“Yes, that's true,” Hermione agreed. “You know we should really take vacations more often. I know we have centuries to explore the world but vacations are good for relieving stress and getting you to relax and have fun and as much as we both enjoy our jobs looking after all those students not to mention our own children can be tiring.”  
Neville nodded and said, “Well, let's go pick up Art, Carolyn and Helene.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Neville and Hermione arrived at Longbottom Manor to be greeted by Frank and Alice who they had informed they were coming.  
“Hello, Neville, Hermione, enjoy your vacation?” asked Alice after she had hugged both of them.  
“Yes we did enjoy our vacation,” Neville answered. “I know we went to Italy when we were fifteen but we only spent a week there and didn't get to see a lot of things since we were going to Spain after. This time we stayed in Italy but we went to different cities, like Rome and Venice.”  
“Riding in a gondola is very romantic,” Hermione added.  
“What did you do with the children while you took this romantic ride alone the canals of Venice?” Frank teased.  
“Well as it happens the hotel we stayed at also has a kind of babysitting service,” said Hermione with grin. “For an extra fee they looked after the children for three or four hours while we went out on our own.”  
“You knew about the service before you ever got reservations at that hotel,” said Alice in sudden understanding.  
“Of course I did,” said Hermione with a smile of satisfaction.  
Before either elder Longbottom could reply, Art, Sara and Rem all came running into the parlor where they were talking. “Mom, dad, you're back,” said Sara running to Hermione for a hug and kiss.  
Hermione hugged and kissed her daughter just as Sara expected and then did the same to the two boys as well.  
“I hope the three of them behaved themselves,” Hermione said to Frank and Alice.  
“Oh yes, they behaved very well,” said Frank.  
“We took them on several outings along with your brothers and sister, Neville. They all seemed to enjoy themselves,” said Alice.  
“I'm glad to hear that they behaved so well,” said Hermione.  
“Why don't you go get our other three grandchildren and then stay for dinner?” Alice suggested. “You been so busy lately that we haven't seen much of you or our grandchildren.”  
“Why not,” Neville decided after looking at his wife. “Sounds like fun and I suppose it has been awhile since we've stayed for dinner.”  
“Besides you know Sandra will be happy to see you at least,” said Frank.  
“We see her practically everyday at school,” Neville pointed out.  
“Well, yes, that's true,” Frank admitted, “but it's not like she can call you Neville in class, even if she is your sister. Class is a totally different environment and it wouldn't do for you to give Sandra special privileges just because she's your sister.”  
“I suppose you're right,” Neville conceded. “I'll be happy to spend some time with her and my brothers.”  
“I'll go get, Aaron, Carolyn and Rem and tell Chasenda to just fix dinner for themselves,” Hermione volunteered. “I'll see you in a few minutes.”  
Hermione got a pinch of Floo powder from the container on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace waiting until the flames turned green before calling out the address and stepping into the flames and disappearing with a whoosh.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several weeks later Neville woke up to hear Hermione in the bathroom throwing up. Neville got out of bed and went to the bathroom to make sure his wife was all right. “Are you alright, honey?” asked Neville worriedly  
Hermione looked up and said somewhat sarcastically which was not really like her, “You would think after having four children that you would recognize the symptoms by now.”  
Neville looked stunned for a moment then said, “You're pregnant?”  
“Give the man a prize,” Hermione said sarcastically.  
Neville looked a little hurt so Hermione who had just emptied the contents of her stomach got up from where she had been nearly and gave Neville a kiss on the cheek. “I'm sorry, love,” said Hermione contritely. “I guess I just wasn't expecting it although come to think of it I don't think I have had my period for a month and I think I forgot to take that potion I was taking to prevent pregnancy. I suppose we've just been so busy with everything that has been going on that I just didn't think about taking it.”  
“Well we did want another couple of children, didn't we?” Neville pointed out.  
“Yes that's true and it has been about three years since we had Helene,” Hermione said. “But you know I'm pretty sure I couldn't have been pregnant more then a month because I had my menstrual cycle the month before we went on vacation.”  
“And that worry's you because?” asked Neville seeing his wife's worried expression.  
“Because normally women are at least two months pregnant before the baby makes itself known by giving you morning sickness and if I'm right and I have been pregnant for only a month—”  
“I see,” said Neville starting to look a little worried. “Why don't you set up a healer appointment as soon as possible with Healer Pitt.”  
“I will,” Hermione promised.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“You are pregnant with triplets, Mrs. Longbottom,” Healer Pitt told Hermione and Neville once he had examined her.  
“Triplets?” asked Hermione in shock. “How is that possible, triplets don't run in my family or in Neville's as far as I know.”  
“No they don't,” said Neville in a shocked voice.  
“Well there is a scientific explanation for it,” said Pitt. “It's called superfecundation.”  
“Ah yes I remember reading about that,” said Hermione. “It's supposed to be extremely rare though.”  
“What's superfecundation?” asked Neville pronouncing it slightly wrong which wasn't surprising considering it was a muggle word and despite Neville familiarity with the muggle world he wouldn't know a very obscure medical term. In fact she was surprised that Healer Pitt even knew the word much less what it meant. Would the man never stop surprising her?  
“Well, in laymen's terms it means where we made love and your sperm fertilized my egg which is how a woman gets pregnant, but the thing is that a women's ovulation is still viable for up to four or five days and it is possible for a man's sperm to fertilize another egg resulting in the woman getting pregnant again resulting in uneven twins or triplets. The only way you can really tell and the way the muggle scientists came up with the term is if a woman has sex with two or three different men within the time period that her ovulation is active it is possible to get pregnant two or three different times within the same period. When this process happens with the same couple it is almost impossible to tell and the odds are astronomical in any case.”  
“In other words if the babies have the same father and not two or three different ones then it is impossible to tell that they are really triplets,” asked Neville struggling to understand what his wife and the healer were saying. The concept of what was being explained to him was so foreign that it was not very easy to understand even if his wife was trying to put it into simple terms.  
“The the gist of it any way,” Pitt agreed. “Oh by the way don't be surprised when they are born that they look totally different from each other.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Neville even as Hermione was nodding.  
“Well say one has your hair, eye color and your bone structure while the other has your wife's hair and your eyes and nose, things like that. If what we suspect is true this will not be like the birth of normal twins or triplets.”  
“Just think of Fred and George only with one of them having different eyes or nose or bone structure instead of being identical,” Hermione suggested. “Think that if twins didn't already run in the Weasley family and they had been born just like I suggested they they more then likely would have been due to superfecundation.”  
“But don't fraternal triplets look different from each other,” asked Neville struggling to understand.  
“Well yes that's true,” said Hermione, “and that is also why it is impossible to tell if this happens and the babies have the same father. It is also believed by some of the muggle scientific community that eating certain foods with certain types of nutrients—milk for example, or yams—gives you more of a chance of having twins or triplets.”  
“I suggest when you tell your family about the pregnancy that you just tell them you aren't sure how this happened since neither twins or triplets run in your family.”  
“I could tell them what the muggle scientists believe,” Hermione suggested, “they are familiar with the muggle world so they will not dismiss it out of hand. Not to mention the scientists also believe that eighty percent of the time twins are due to superfecundation even though it can't be proven unless the babies born have different fathers. ”  
“What you suggested a minute ago might be best,” said Neville, “because I don't believe they would understand if we tried to explain the other thing to them. I mean I barely understand it even after having it explained to me in laymen's terms as you put it.”  
“Anyway back to your original question which was why did you feel so sick if you are only a month pregnant?” said Pitt.  
Hermione nodded so Pitt continued, “I believe since you are carrying triplets the morning sickness made itself known early probably as a warning to be more careful then if you were just carrying a single baby. The only problem with triplets is a lot of times one of them doesn't survive and is either stillborn or dies within a short time after being ejected from the mother. I believe that no more then ten or fifteen percent survive to adulthood or past the age of two.”  
Neville went pale at the Healer's words for losing any of his children whom he loved to death would tear him apart and Hermione as well.  
“I will take it easy,” Hermione promised, “even if that means staying in bed as much as I hate that idea,” she added making a face.  
“I don't think you need to stay in bed or a least not yet, you may have to later though if you want to deliver these babies safely. Also be aware that triplets come notoriously early, even earlier then twins. Triplets tend to come anywhere from thirty weeks to thirty-two or three. “If possible thirty-three would be better since thirty-eight weeks is the normal gestation period and being born five weeks early is better then eight weeks. If the babies are born to early then it is likely that at least one of them will not survive.  
Neville went pale again since he couldn't bear the thought of losing any of his children.  
“I would suggest though that if you have to teach that you stay at your desk and have the students bring their problems to you,” added Pitt.  
“Or maybe I could hire a temporary assistant,” Hermione suggested. “Maybe Ginny would be interested.”  
“That's a good suggestion,” Neville agreed. “Ginny did take arithmancy, although we'll have to see if Minerva will agree to it.”   
“She'll agree,” said Hermione confidently. “You know she is very reasonable.”  
“And I'll pay for the assistant out of my own money if I have to just to take the pressure off of you since that's the last thing you need right now,” said Neville.  
“That is a good suggestion,” said Pitt before seeing the Longbottoms out of his office.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“So when do you think this superfecundation happened,” asked Neville as he and Hermione laid in bed later.  
“I've been thinking about that and I believe it happened on our vacation. Probably in Venice that time we went on the gondola ride alone and then came back to the hotel and made love several time while the babysitting service was watching our children. I probably got pregnant once during that time and then it probably happened again when we made love three days later at the hotel in Pisa while the children were asleep. We made love most of the night if you remember,” said Hermione blushing a little even though it was one of her most treasured memories from their trip—the way Neville had practically pounced on her the minute they were in their room with the door closed and locked to prevent one of the children from interrupting.  
“You take me to all these romantic places and you don't expect me to pounce on you the minute we are alone,” Neville teased his wife gently. “Knowing you, you probably planned it just so I would pounce on you.”  
Hermione blushed again confirming Neville's suspicions not that he was going to get upset over it since they had had some truly amazing and mind blowing sex. They had always made love with the passion they felt for each other which was just as strong today as it had been on their honeymoon where they had made love for the first time but when they had been in Venice and then Pisa it had been different, more passionate somehow not that either objected to that.  
“We'd better get some sleep,” Hermione suggested after a few minutes of kissing and fondling each other. “We both have to work in the morning after all.”  
Neville sighed in disappointment and agreed.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Frank and Alice learned about the pregnancy and that it was triplets they were ecstatic even though they had many questions since triplets didn't run in either the Granger or Longbottom families.  
“Research by muggle scientists has suggested that eating large dosages of food with certain nutrients, things like milk or yams for example gives you more of a chance of having twins of triplets as it increases a female's ovulation,” Hermione told Frank and Alice. “In any case I don't know why it matters.”  
“It doesn't really,” Alice said. “To have three children at once is a great gift.”  
“And you will have to be very careful while you are carrying them since carrying three babies is bound to be more difficult and dangerous then carrying just one,” Frank added.  
“Yes, we are aware,” said Hermione. “Healer Pitt informed us that triplets usually come very early usually around thirty to thirty-three weeks and that the closer to term I could carry them the better the chances of all three surviving.”  
“A normal pregnancy with just one baby is thirty-eight weeks,” said Alice thoughtfully.  
“The healer is right in one thing the closer you can get them to the normal nine months before giving birth the better it will be for the babies.”  
“Well thirty-three weeks is just the average,” Hermione pointed out. “Some women I am sure manage to carry them for a little longer. If I have my way they won't be born until at least thirty-five weeks although when they are ready to be born nothing is going to prevent them.”

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Later when Neville and Hermione were in bed Neville said, “I don't know much about childbirth even though I know it is a natural process.”  
“Well if a baby is born to early then it has not had time to develop fully and a lot of times that means death for the baby at least and sometimes for the mother as well. Babies are okay if they are born two or three weeks early but if they are five or six weeks early usually have to go into an incubator for a while but most of the time they survive as well, although there is a small percentage that do not. Sometimes babies are stillborn or women have miscarriages for various reasons and I'm not just talking about twins or triplets but single fetuses to although it is less likely to happen with single births then it is for multiple ones.”  
“So you're saying that so long as our triplets aren't born to early they will more then likely survive?”  
“Probably, but it's a little different with triplets then it is with just a single baby,” said Hermione almost apologetically. “We'll just have to wait and see.”  
Neville wasn't happy but had to be satisfied with that.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

The next day the four house-elves were informed about the pregnancy and were ecstatic about it since house-elves loved children and loved to work with family with a lot of little ones. Of course only the wealthiest families had house-elves.  
“After the triplets are born I am going to get my tubes tied if there's a magical operation for it and if not I'll have it done the muggle way.”  
“What does that mean?” asked Mya who had grown into a mature and intelligent young woman though to be completely honest no house-elf was going to be winning any beauty pageants.  
All the adults looked at each other but Hermione finally replied, “It means that I won't be able to have anymore children but seven is plenty and really it's nine if you count Carolyn and Sara so it's not like it's a great loss.”  
Neville looked disappointed as he had at least wanted to fill every bedroom with the laughter of children and there was still a ways to go since there were fifteen bedrooms and they would only have ten filled once the triplets were born. Of course one of the empty bedrooms had been set aside as a guest room but that still left four bedrooms that if Hermione did what she said would never be filled at least not on a permanent basis and that thought made Neville sad. He knew that Hermione had told his parents almost twelve years ago shortly after they were married that she wanted four or five children after his father had joked that they could have ten children if they really wanted them since they had plenty of money. They were going to have seven—well nine if you counted Carolyn and Sara—as soon as Hermione gave birth and that was assuming that all the babies survived. Neville knew he should be grateful that his wife was about to give him seven children but the thought of those empty rooms somehow made Neville feel sad even though he knew he shouldn't. He knew that his wife was still plenty young enough to have another dozen children since witches stayed fertile into their mid-sixties much longer then muggles of course the older a woman was when giving birth the more of a chance of the mother and baby dying, the baby having defects or even being able to carry the baby to term.  
They all chatted over dinner and Neville tried not to think about not having anymore children even though he and Hermione were both only thirty and still plenty young enough to have more. He supposed he was lucky that his wife loved children enough to have so many and not just one or two.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“You seemed kind of sad at dinner,” said Hermione as she and Neville sat in the parlor side by side reading.  
Neville had once promised Hermione to never lie to her so he said, “I am a little.”  
“Why?” asked Hermione looking a little confused which was a little unusual since she usually figured things out really fast thanks to her being so intelligent and smart.  
Neville sighed and then admitted somewhat reluctantly, “I'm sad because you don't want anymore children after this. It's always been a dream of mine to fill every room with the laughter of children. I realize we have seven, nine if you count Carolyn and Sara, but even with a guest room we will still have four empty rooms.”  
“I've always thought that this place was to big by half,” said Hermione. “It is much bigger then the house I grew up in.”  
“I know, but as you well know this house isn't even half as big as the house I grew up in.”  
“Well yes that's true,” Hermione admitted. “Longbottom manor must have forty bedrooms even though I never bothered to count them.”  
“Actually it has fifty and that doesn't include bathrooms, linens closets, the kitchen, the library, the nursery or the servants quarters.”  
“I was right,” Hermione decided. “To big by half. Why is your house so big, anyway?” Hermione asked.  
“Because at one time when the Longbottoms were more numerous they all lived together in the manor. At one time all fifty rooms were filled by the various Longbottom relatives although the whole manor hasn't been filled for several generations due to some of the family either never marrying or because of my ancestors having so few children and of course a lot of us were killed off in times of unrest and war. The same is true of all the pureblood families actually and at one time they were all more numerous so their ancestors all had huge manors built to live in, but thanks largely to interbreeding that is no longer true and hasn't been for a long time.”  
“I see,” said Hermione thoughtfully. “I had never considered that, however in the muggle world nine children is a very large family especially in this day and age. Centuries ago it was common to have many children because so many of them died young due to various causes, disease, accidents and the like.”  
“It is still common to have large families in the wizarding world,” said Neville. “I admit however that a lot of pureblood women have trouble conceiving, which I know is also due largely to interbreeding. Of course they are always exceptions to every rule, like my family and the Weasleys.”   
“However back to the subject we were discussing before we got off track,” said Hermione. “You want more children, enough to fill up the last four rooms in the house, is that correct?”  
“Yes, that's correct,” said Neville feeling a surge of hope.  
“I'll think about it is all I can promise,” said Hermione. “I love children it is true, even if I don't love them as much as you, but I think nine children is a very large family and we would have thirteen in order to feel up those last four rooms and even with four house-elves to help out so many children are still a lot of work.”  
Neville looked hopeful and disappointed at his wife's answer at the same time causing Hermione to give him a kiss and then said without preamble. “You know when I was a child, I always figured if I did marry someday, it wouldn't be someone so wealthy and that we would have two or possibly three children and that would be it. Most people can't afford more then one child or two at most because children cost a lot of money since you have to provide clothes, food, medical costs and things like that for them until they are out on their own, but then I learned that magic existed and started going to Hogwarts school where I met the love of my life who just so happened to be extremely wealthy and who also loved children, so you can see my life turned out very differently then I thought it would. For one thing I never imagined I would be the mother of nine children.” This last was said jokingly and Neville smiled although he still felt kind of sad and knew he should be happy with the family he had.   
“Will you be alright?” asked Hermione.  
“Yes,” Neville promised. “You're right in the fact that maybe I am being a little greedy by wanting so many children but part of the reason is that you just seem to have children so easily and a lot of women, not just the purebloods don't have children as easily and that is probably why they only have one or two.”  
“You're right,” Hermione acknowledged. “Still I did promise to think about it and I will.”  
And Neville had to be happy with that.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

When Harry, Ginny, Ron and Marcia learned of Hermione's pregnancy and that it was triplets they were very happy for her and all four made sure to congratulate her. Harry and Ginny of course had four children two of those being identical twin boys like Fred and George except with their father's black hair and green eyes. Harry and Ginny's other two children were older and also both boys although not twins. Also Ginny was pregnant again and this time Ginny and Harry were hoping for a girl. As for Ron and Marcia they now had several other children besides Gavin, another boy that they had named Simon and a girl who was the youngest that they had named after Ron's mother Molly which of course had thrilled her no end. Both the Potter twins and Simon were the same age as Helene and played together often while the second Potter child was the same age as Art and were best friends  
“This is great,” said Ginny as they sat in the parlor and watched all the children play. “I'm so happy for you and Neville. Whoever knew that when we were still in school that someday you would end up with such a large family,” Ginny told Hermione.  
“Yes I know,” said Hermione with a smile. “Sometimes I am sure I am dreaming and I pinch myself just to make sure I'm awake. So not to change the subject but have you found out the sex of the baby yet?”  
“Yes,” said Ginny with a sigh. “It's another boy.”  
“Oh I'm sorry,” said Hermione sympathetically. “I know you wanted a girl.”  
“Well Harry and I will just have to keep trying,” said Ginny with a grin.  
“You could have an even larger family then mine if you do that,” Hermione pointed out with a smile.  
“So what?” said Ginny tossing her long main of red hair. “It's not as if Harry and I can't afford it. We're just like you and Neville and can have a dozen children if we wanted.”  
“Did you know that Neville wants to have another child after these three?” asked Hermione. “He wants to have enough to fill up every room in this house and that four more children.”  
“Are you going to do it?” asked Ginny curiously.  
“I haven't decided,” said Hermione. “Neville is right in the fact that I am young enough to have another dozen children, since I am only thirty and witches can have children up till their mid-sixties. On the other hand looking after all these children even with four house-elves helping out is a lot of work.”  
“Did you ever think about asking Marcus if he knows any house-elves who are out of work and would like to come work for a family?”  
“No,” said Hermione with a sigh. “It never even occurred to me. Even after all these years I am still not sure if I approve of house-elf slavery.”  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she had heard Hermione say the same thing at least a few hundred times over the years and said, “When they are treated like family then it isn't really slavery you know. Now I admit that most pureblood families don't treat them very well but there's really nothing you can do about it so why worry about that?”  
“I suppose you're right,” Hermione sighed still not looking completely satisfied but not arguing either. “I'll talk to Marcus tomorrow for as much as I hate to admit it we could really use the help and we'll especially need the help once Aaron is all grown up and out of the house.”  
“Why?” asked Ginny looking intrigued.  
“Because Adel, Marcus's son was bound him and when Aaron moves out Adel will go with him and the same goes for Mya, Marcus's daughter and Rem. That was the way Marcus and Chasenda both wanted it and so their two children were bound to our oldest two.”   
“I see,” said Ginny in understanding. “Our house-elves didn't do that but then again all of them have been the Potter family house-elves for a long time except for Dobby and of course it isn't often you see children house-elves since they aren't allowed to mate without permission from the head of whatever family they are working for and we both know that most families with house-elves would never give it.”  
“That's true,” Hermione acknowledged looking sad. “So not to change the subject again, when is the little one due?” asked Hermione patting Ginny's tummy.  
“A couple of months before your triplets are,” said Ginny also patting her stomach.  
“So that means my children and yours will go to Hogwarts together,” said Hermione.  
“Yes,” said Ginny with a smile but didn't have a chance to say anything more as Neville and Harry came into the room from the kitchen.  
“And how are out two favorite ladies today?” asked Harry with a grin as he set the snack tray he was carrying down on the coffee table while Neville sat the tray with the drinks beside it.  
“Doing just fine,” said Ginny giving Harry a kiss.  
“So what were you ladies discussing?” asked Neville.  
“Oh our pregnancies mostly,” said Hermione not entirely truthfully but she wasn't really lying either. “Nothing earthshattering.”  
“Well here is your drinks miladies,” said Harry as he handed his wife her drink and then Hermione before he took a seat beside Ginny.  
“Thanks Harry,” said Hermione with a smile taking a sip of her tea which was fixed just the way she liked it.  
They four friends sat enjoying each other's company and talking about old times appreciating this rare chance to socialize.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

“Can I talk to you for a few minutes,” Hermione asked Marcus and Chasenda.  
“Of course mistress,” said Marcus.  
“We always have a few minutes to talk to you,” said Chasenda stopping what she was doing.  
“Come sit down,” Hermione offered and Marcus and Chasenda looked at each other worriedly but sat down without comment.  
“I don't now how to broach this subject delicately so I'll be blunt. Do you know of any other house-elves who would like to come work with you and be bound to our family?”  
Marcus and Chasenda looked relieved so Hermione figured she hadn't offended them which was a relief since she considered them friends as well as servants.  
“We'll make some inquiries,” Marcus promised Hermione. “And as much as I hate to admit it we could really use the help around here.”  
“We love working for your family,” Chasenda added, “but there's just to much for four house-elves to keep up with especially if your family keeps growing.”  
“And it doesn't help that once Aaron and Rem are out on their own that Adel and Mya will go with them,” Hermione added.  
“Yes,” Chasenda agreed looking sad at the thought of losing her two children.  
“So how many more house-elves do you think we need?” asked Hermione.  
“Well,” said Marcus thoughtfully, “probably at least five or six. Most of the pureblood families—the ones with wealth anyway—have at least a dozen house-elf servants. We don't need that many since the house and grounds aren't as big as most of the wealthy purebloods have but five or six will help out a great deal.”  
“Just make sure that when you make those inquiries that the house-elves would be willing to be treated like family,” said Hermione.  
“I'm sure that won't be a problem,” Chasenda assured her. “It is most house-elves dream to find a family that will at least treat them decently and not abuse them, but it is almost unheard of to be treated like family and our only problem will be to get just six and not sixty or more.”  
Hermione paled at the thought of sixty or more house-elves. “It might be a good idea to bond a house-elf to each of our children for when they are grown and out on their own,” Hermione suggested. “Neville and I have set aside a substantial trust fund for each of them even though Aaron being the oldest will get the bulk of it or more likely his great-great grandchildren since magical folks live for so long baring accidents and disease of course.”  
“Well in that case we might want more then five or six,” said Marcus.  
“I think for now five or six will do and we can always get more later if we need them,” Hermione suggested practically.  
“Where are are they going to live?” asked Chasenda.  
“I figured we could build a house for them all to live in just like we did for you and your family. I'm afraid that Neville and I never thought of putting in a servant's wing when we originally built the house although we probably should have, but I grew up without servants so it just never occurred to me that we would need them.”  
Marcus's and Chasenda's house was tucked on the back of the property out of sight of the main road and it wasn't because Hermione or Neville were ashamed of them but because they lived close to a town full of muggles. The Longbottom property of course was warded so that all people saw was an abandoned house and when they thought about stepping onto Longbottom land they found they had urgent business elsewhere thanks to the muggle repelling charms that surrounded the property.  
“Very well then I will make some inquiries,” said Marcus rising to his feet Chasenda following after her husband.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Several weeks later three house-elves showed up at the Longbottom home looking for work. Apparently like Marcus and Chasenda they were mated and the third house-elf was younger and was probably their daughter.  
Marcus who answered the door said gently, “Come in. I'll go get Master Neville and Mistress Hermione.”  
The three house-elves stepped into the house not at all cautiously for they knew that the Longbottoms had fought in the last battle of the war and helped to take down Voldemort and his Death Eaters and that made them a good witch and wizard who didn't believe in all keeping their blood pure that a lot of the other purebloods did.  
“Welcome to our home,” Hermione greeted the three house-elves as she and Neville entered the room. “It's a pleasure to meet you. May Neville and I please know your names?”  
“I'm Landon this is my mate Takala and our daughter Jada,” said the now named Landon who was not bold enough to look them in the eye. “We heard that you were looking for some house-elves to help run your estate.”  
“We're pleased to meet all of you,” said Neville. “And what you heard is true, we were looking for some more house-elves to help us keep up the estate and to look after the children while we are teaching at Hogwarts school.”  
“Children?” asked Takala perking up immediately. “How many children do you have?”  
“At the moment just six but I am pregnant with triplets I am told so pretty soon it will be nine.” Assuming all of them survive, Hermione added silently.  
Takala looked ecstatic at the news of having so many children to look after.  
“If you are going to stay we will do the bonding ceremony after dinner,” Hermione told them. “Before you make a decision though I must tell you that we do not treat house-elves like slaves, but like family.”  
All three house-elves looked stunned at Hermione's quiet words for the majority of magical folks that had house-elf servants treated them very poorly.  
“Marcus, his mate Chasenda and their two children have always been treated like members of the family and the same applies to any house-elf who works for us.”  
“We would like to stay and be bonded to the family,” Landon decided after looking at his wife and daughter.  
“Then you are welcome,” Neville told the three elves who looked happier then they had when they had first arrived. “We will discuss duties a little later, but now let us introduce you to the children.”  
Neville led the way upstairs and into the children's playroom. “Children I would like you to meet Landon and his mate Takala and their daughter Jada. You will treat them as you have always treated Marcus and his family. Landon, Takala, Jada meet Harry Remus whom we always call Rem, Arthur, Helene, Carolyn and Sara.”  
“This is only five,” said Jada speaking for the first time in a soft voice.  
“Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that Aaron our oldest just started his first year at Hogwarts so you will only see him at the Christmas holidays and in the summer.”  
“Now about your duties,” said Hermione as they left the children playroom. Hermione then explained that she didn't care what duties they did and if they wanted to switch up every week it didn't matter so long as all the chores got done.  
Neville then took over the explanation and told them that the greenhouse was off limits until he had a chance to educate them about some of the more dangerous plants that he grew. He also explained that he spent a great deal of his free time in the greenhouse as it was his passion.  
Hermione then told them that she didn't mind if they dusted the shelves in the library so long as they left the books on the table that was over by the couch alone as those were the ones she was currently doing research on.  
The three house-elves took in their orders silently and thought that they had made a good decision and that they would be very happy here.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

Nearly seven months later Hermione went into labor at home. Luckily for her it was the weekend so she didn't have any classes and in any case Healer Pitt had confined her to bed for the last couple of months when she had nearly gone into labor during one of her classes. Madam Pomfrey had managed to stop the labor, but it had been a near thing and so when Healer Pitt had been told the next day he had ordered his patient to stay in bed for the last couple of months Hermione had seen the need for it even if she didn't want to do it, but despite not wanting to she had followed the healers orders without two much fuss since she knew the both Poppy and Healer Pitt were right even if she didn't like it.  
“Chasenda,” Hermione called as soon as her water broke.  
“Yes Mistress?” asked Chasenda popping into the room.  
“My water just broke could you get Neville for me? He's out in the greenhouse, I believe.”  
“Yes Mistress,” Chasenda said excitedly popping out of the room to fetch Neville. It was only a few minutes later Neville came hurrying into the master bedroom to find his wife dressed and ready to head to St. Mungo's.  
“Let's go,” said Neville gently taking his wife's arms and leading her to the Floo.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

It was only four hours later when Neville along with Aaron who had been brought from Hogwarts were both escorted into the room where Hermione had just given birth to all three babies in quick succession. Luckily Hermione had had no trouble giving birth to any of the babies unlike she had with her daughter Helene.  
“And here is the proud mother,” said Neville carrying two dozen roses in a vase that he immediately put on the table beside the bed. “How are you honey?” asked Neville gently giving his wife a kiss.  
“Very tired,” said Hermione.  
“Well it's no wonder after giving birth to triplets,” said Neville.  
“And Aaron why aren't you in school?” asked Hermione.  
“I asked Minerva to let him be here for the birth of his siblings and she agreed.”  
“Are you sure you are okay, mom?” asked Aaron just a little anxiously not liking seeing his mother so exhausted.  
“I'll be just fine after a little rest,” Hermione assured her son. “Giving birth to one baby is hard work so imagine how it is giving birth to three.”  
“Where are the triplets anyway?” asked Neville.  
“The nurses took them to give them their first baths and the clean them up but they should be back shortly.”  
“So are all the triplets healthy? Oh and what sex were they?” asked Neville as it had been decided by Hermione and him to not have the sex of the babies revealed and that they wanted it to be a surprise.  
“It was two boys and a girl. One of them looks like he is going to have your hair color while the other looks like he is going to have black hair.”  
“Black hair?” asked Neville in surprise looking shocked. “Where would he get black hair?”  
“It's probably from my father. His hair was black and even though I have my mother's hair color I still carry the gene for black hair and it does occasionally happen that the baby gets a hair or eye color that neither parent has from someone else in the family. I had a friend when I was a child before I got my Hogwarts letter that had red hair and yet neither of her parents had that hair color. If I remember right the father had blond hair and the mother black.”  
“I see,” said Neville nodding not thinking for even a moment that his wife had cheated on him because she knew that she would never do that for if there was one thing Hermione was it was honest and besides soulmates were so perfect for each other that they never even thought about cheating on each other. “What about our daughter?”  
“The fluff on her head was a brownish blond and looked like a combination of your hair color and mine.”  
“So have you decided on names?” asked Aaron suddenly.  
“We discussed that a couple of months ago,” said Neville giving his son a hug.  
“So?” asked Aaron.  
“Well the boys will be Andrew and Bernard and the girl Tegan which by the ways means beautiful.”  
“Tegan is an unusual name,” Aaron noted.  
“So it is,” Hermione agreed.  
“So when do we get to see the babies?” asked Aaron  
Before Hermione could respond a nurse came in wheeling a large perambulator that had the triplets laying in it and all three were crying.  
“Here you are,” said the nurse cheerfully. “I believe that all three are hungry.”  
“I can't possibly feed all three,” Hermione protested.  
“That's why I brought along three bottles. I thought that you and your husband would want to spend some time with your sons and daughter.”  
“Thank you,” said Neville.  
“So which is the oldest?” asked Aaron.  
The nurse looked at him and Neville said, “Let me introduce you to our oldest son Aaron who has just started his first year at Hogwarts.”  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, young man,” said the nurse who was a younger lady and didn't look more then twenty-two or three. “My aren't you a handsome devil,” she added.  
Aaron blushed, “Thank you, ma'am.”  
“And so polite,” the nurse added with a smile. “So unusual in today's youth. Anyway the one with black hair is the oldest and the girl is the middle child and then the other boy is the youngest.”  
“Well, Andrew,” said Neville picking up his son with black hair, “are you hungry young man?”  
“Andrew what a nice name,” said the nurse.  
“Thank you, we certainly think so,” said Hermione as the nurse handed her the other boy.  
“And what this little guy's name?” asked the nurse.  
“Bernard,” Hermione answered  
“And the girl?”  
“Tegan,” Aaron answered. “Mum just told me it means beautiful.”  
The nurse looked at Hermione who nodded that the name was correct.  
“That's an unusual name,” the nurse commented as she filled out birth certificates for all three children.  
“Personally I don't think it's any more unusual then Draco or Morag or even my own name. Neville's not very common either although it's certainly more common then the other two I mentioned,” said Neville. “And I know both a Draco and a Morag since I went to school with both.”  
“I suppose so,” the nurse conceded.   
“And the middle names?” asked the nurse.  
“Well we decided on Tavin as a middle name for Andrew,” said Hermione.  
“Tavin? What does that mean?” asked the nurse  
“It means beautiful at birth,” said Hermione.   
“And for Bernard?”  
“Wesley,” said Neville.  
“And Tegan's middle name?” asked the nurse.  
“Carina which means beloved,” Hermione answered.  
“Very pretty,” said the nurse who finished feeling out the birth certificates, made copies and then handed the originals to Neville.  
Once the triplets were fed and the birth certificates were completely filled out the nurse left and Neville, Hermione and Aaron just enjoyed holding the triplets each taking turns watching them sleep.  
After awhile Hermione who was already tired began to fall asleep and Neville placed the baby he was holding in the perambulator and then took his youngest son out of his wife's arms before she fell completely asleep and dropped him.  
“Aren't they just beautiful, Aaron,” Neville said quietly to his son.  
“Yes, dad,” his eleven year old son agreed as he stared down at the three sleeping babies feeling very protective of them just like he did with all his siblings.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

A week later Hermione and Neville brought the babies home. Healer Pitt had wanted Hermione to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure that there were no hidden side effects from giving birth to three babies at once which was the only reason that they hadn't been able to take the triplets home earlier. All three babies had been small being just five or six pounds each when they were born and so that was another reason that Pitt had wanted the babies and Hermione to stay in the hospital for a while. In a way the triplets were lucky in the fact that Hermione had managed to carry them for thirty-four and a half weeks which was at least a couple of weeks longer then most triplets and being able to carry them for so long had meant that they were fully developed and that their lungs were fully formed, but Pitt had just wanted to be safe and keep them in the maternity ward for a few days to make sure they were healthy.  
“Welcome home, Master Neville, Mistress Hermione,” both Marcus and Chasenda greeted.   
“And are these the new members of the family?” added Chasenda.  
“Yes, meet Andrew,” said Neville holding out the oldest triplet, “and Tegan. Andrew is the oldest and Tegan is the middle child.”  
“And this is Bernard who is the youngest,” added Hermione holding out another baby. Thankfully all three babies were sleeping at the moment  
“They're all so beautiful,” Chasenda gushed taking Tegan with Neville's permission. “Aren't you just a pretty little girl,” Chasenda cooed at Tegan who responded by waking up and yawning before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.  
“We've prepared a room for them if you want us to take them up.”  
“We thought one room would do until they get a little bigger,” Chasenda added.  
“Let's introduce them to the other children and house-elves first,” Hermione decided.  
“Yes Mistress,” Marcus answered carrying Andrew up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for them. After the babies had been put in their cribs the other house-elves were called so they could be introduced to the three newest members of the family.  
After the house-elves left all the children were called so that they could be introduced to the triplets. “Mummy,” said Helene holding out her arms as she wanted to be lifted up so she could see her new brothers and sister.  
Neville picked up his daughter who at four was to short to see over the crib's rim although she could peer through the bars. He did not want his wife to lift anything to heavy after just getting out of the hospital.  
“He's so small,” Helene said in a small voice.  
“You were once that small to,” Neville assured her as he took her over to the second crib and then the third.  
“I couldn't ever have been that small,” Helene protested.  
“Trust me you were,” said Neville giving her a kiss on the cheek before setting her back on the floor.  
“What are their names?” asked Art, as he looked at his new siblings.  
“The one with black hair is Andrew,” said Hermione, “the other boy is Bernard and the girl is Tegan.”  
Once all the children had looked at their new siblings Hermione ushered them out of the room knowing that all three triplets would be up and wanting to be few in just a couple of hours.

~~~Neville and Hermione~~~

That night Neville and Hermione sat in bed holding hands and both knew that the decision to have anymore children or not was intimate. Hermione had not seen the reason to discuss it until after the triplets were born and their birth had gone a lot better then Helene's.  
“I've been thinking about the fact that you want more children and I've reached a decision,” Hermione began.  
“And that decision is?” asked Neville trying not to appear anxious.  
“I've decided to have a few more children although I'd like to wait at least three years before having another.”  
“Thank you!” Neville exclaimed giving his wife a passion kiss. “You've just made me an even happier man then I already am.”  
“You're welcome,” Hermione told him softly giving him a kiss although before it could go any farther one of the triplets started to cry and that set the other two off. Hermione sighed and she and Neville got up and headed to check on the three newest additions to the family.


End file.
